


the floods and fires might be coming through

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Christmas, Coming Out, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fisticuffs, Gen, Ghosts, Gossip, Graduation, Halloween, Human Sacrifice, Innuendo, M/M, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Prom, Vampire Family, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Morse, vampire slayer, was more than ready for senior year to be over already. Then Kara showed up and said she's a slayer too.</p><p>This time: The Scoobies start to integrate Elena into the group and encounter an unpleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. summer slowly turns to fall

**Author's Note:**

> We are determined to make things better for Kara in every universe.
> 
> The characters vaguely analog with the Scooby Gang, though of course not exactly. Sooner or later pretty much everybody from the show will appear, though.

“How was your summer?” asks Coulson, smiling in a way that attempts to hide his trepidation. “Lots of monsters?”

“Oh, yes,” Jemma says sweetly, though she doesn’t look up from the stack of notebooks she’s currently labeling for herself. “They were all very well handled, I’d say!”

“You needn’t sound so enthusiastic about it,” Fitz says with a roll of his eyes.

“I say it’s just team spirit,” Bobbi chuckles, patting Jemma fondly on the shoulder. To Coulson she adds, “Not a lot that threw us for a loop. Or nothing so loopy we couldn’t un-loop quickly.”

Coulson blinks. “That’s, ah. That’s good, I suppose. I enjoyed my time in the mountains. Very quiet.”

“You didn’t get even a little bored without some chaos to put a stop to?” Bobbi teases.

“No, I was quite content with my book and my own thoughts.” Smiling, Coulson adds, “You wouldn’t mind helping sort through books, would you?”

“No!” Jemma exclaims, at the same time Bobbi says, “How much sorting were you thinking? We do have classes to get to eventually.”

“If everyone pitches in, it won’t take long.”

It’s not the kind of thing Jemma minds, but she can see Bobbi isn’t into it, so she turns to Fitz to break the tie. Fitz frowns and murmurs, “My class starts in a few minutes, actually…”

“See?” Bobbi chirps. “Don’t you have student volunteers to do this sorta thing, anyway?”

Coulson shrugs. “No one really comes here but you.”

“I imagine it’s a bit musty for them,” Jemma shrugs. She puts the finishing touches on her last notebook and grins. “I like it, but I’ve noticed most students tend to want as little to do with books, let alone book smell, as possible.” She sighs dramatically.

Bobbi opens her mouth, probably to comment on their peers’ lack of academic interest (her own varies depending on the subject and the day), when she’s interrupted by the sound of revving engines. “Uh, that’s new,” she says.

Fitz widens his eyes. “What’s going on out there?”

“I suppose we’d better find out,” says Coulson, sighing and heading for the door.

The others follow behind, Jemma mumbling something about how engines aren’t _usually_ supernatural in origin, and they head out to the school’s front steps. Nothing to worry about, at least immediately, just two new students - seniors, Bobbi’s age, from the look of them - on very loud motorbikes.

“Oh my,” says Fitz, mouth dropping open.

One of them is a tall brunette girl wearing a leather jacket and a smirk. The other is an even taller boy, with lovely dark skin and a well-trimmed goatee. He spots Fitz staring at him and shoots him a grin, after which Fitz yelps and ducks behind Jemma.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d find that squeak suspicious,” comes a new voice from behind them, this one belonging to none other than the school’s very own Queen Victoria. She manages a smile for Fitz - he’s tiny and harmless - but it’s condescending and, to Bobbi’s amusement, soon interrupted by her gaze shifting back to the brunette girl rather shamelessly.

“Takes one to know one,” Bobbi teases.

“At least she can clearly be out in the daytime,” Victoria counters smugly.

“You say that like I’ve been pursuing, ah, _night owls_ instead of the other way around,” Bobbi grumbles.

“What’s this?” Coulson asks.

“Really, really nothing,” Bobbi insists in a please-don’t-ask-again voice.

“Are you sure?” he presses.

“ _So_ sure,” she exclaims. “Let’s talk about all the new kid ogling. There’s so much of that going on here, it’s hilarious.”

“Ogling, what about that?” a new voice asks. “Sounds fun.”

“Hello, Skye,” Jemma says, nodding. “I assume they’re new kids, because I’ve never seen them before but they look to be seniors, and they’ve made quite an entrance, didn’t you see?”

Skye chuckles. “I definitely did. They’re new all right. Hacked into the school database and got ahold of their records. Isabelle Hartley and Alphonso Mackenzie.”

“That’s certainly better than referring to them as ‘the new kids’ awkwardly as if that’s all there is to them,” Jemma agrees.

Coulson looks taken aback. “No, I think we should keep an eye on them. There’s something...different about them. I can’t quite explain it but we should make sure they’re not monsters or demons.”

“Condoning recreational hacking, that’s new,” Bobbi observes.

“Not quite the point,” says Coulson, pursing his lips.

“What is the point, then, sir?” Jemma asks cheerfully.

“Er,” he replies intelligently. “It’s that we should be aware of all new variables, in case they become an issue.”

Skye snorts. “You sound like FitzSimmons when they’re talking about science shit. What do you mean by variable?”

“Hey!” they exclaim indignantly.

“I mean it’s true,” she adds with a shrug.

“I just mean that it’s not unlikely that they have some sort of supernatural connections,” Coulson says.

Victoria rolls her eyes. “Again I say, they’re clearly out in the daytime, what’s the worry?”

“There are more than vampires in the world,” he says, giving the words more gravity than they probably deserve.

“Yeah, like zombie monster things and talking computer demons,” Victoria drawls, raising an eyebrow. “None of which look perfectly normal and ride around on motorcycles. Not the best at blending, those pesky evils of yours.”

Coulson sputters, unable to come up with an answer.

“Look at you, getting all interested in monster-hunting or a lack thereof,” Bobbi teases Victoria, nudging her in the arm. “I think someone’s dreaming up a happy little ladygay greaser/soc fantasy.”

“I am not,” Victoria mumbles, but the fact that it’s mumbling and not flat-out retorting means there’s something to that accusation.

“And you were sure gawking at that guy,” says Skye to Fitz.

“He...he was very aesthetically pleasing,” replies Fitz, looking affronted. “You can’t tell me you didn’t notice!”

“He was,” Jemma agrees cheerfully. “He’s very tall and symmetrical. You don’t think that wouldn’t be a bit too much of a height difference?”

“No,” he snaps, and then narrows his eyes at her and flicks his gaze over to Bobbi.

Jemma squeaks, just praying Bobbi doesn’t notice.

Which she does, but she doesn’t say anything - it’s not exactly like it’s a secret that Jemma has the tiniest of things for her, but it’s in the most harmless way possible and she’s not a creep about it (creepy infatuation is sadly a thing Bobbi knows _all_ about) so it doesn’t get discussed. Instead, she changes the subject, musing, “I’ve never heard of aesthetically pleasing demons, but I guess that doesn’t mean they couldn’t happen.”

“Aesthetically pleasing to _you_ ,” snarks Skye. “For all you know, horns and scaly hands are super sexy in demon land.”

Bobbi holds up her hands defensively. “Point,” she says.

“Right,” says Coulson. “Everyone inside, classes are starting soon. If you happen to have any classes with them, pay attention. Observe...things.”

“Things?” Fitz asks, puzzled.

“ _Things._ ” Coulson doesn’t elaborate further.

 

* * *

 

Bobbi is just settling into her study hall table, looking suspiciously at anyone who seems like they might want to join her and giving thanks for her vague reputation as being somewhat terrifying, when those kids enter. Isabelle and Mack.

They very decidedly do not get looked at suspiciously, despite Coulson’s warning that they might be suspicious.

Isabelle heads her way and slides into the seat across from her, saying with a grin, “You seem marginally less annoying than most of these people. Hi.”

“I’d like to think I fall on the low end of the annoying spectrum,” Bobbi chirps. “I’m Bobbi and you’re new.” She doesn’t bother to explain she already knows their names.

“Isabelle. That’s Mack.” Isabelle gestures in his general direction. “But you probably already knew that, huh?”

“Well, there is that pesky rumor mill,” Bobbi says casually.

Mack chuckles. “Not at a high school. Crazy talk.”

“It’s not as bad as my old school, by any means,” Bobbi shrugs. Here, she just has a vague reputation, not specific scandals attributed to her. “But it definitely exists.”

“Well, that’s not so bad,” agrees Isabelle. “So what, are you one of the cool girls?”

“Not so much,” Bobbi laughs. “Although depending on who you asked, they might tell you that so they wouldn’t be afraid I’d beat them up. Which, for the record, I wouldn’t do. For that reason.”

“Hey, that makes you alright by me,” says Mack.

“That I would beat someone up, or that I have selective reasons for doing so?” Bobbi asks, smirking. That seems like the kind of detail to learn.

“Both,” he shrugs. “I like to know you can, and that you wouldn’t except for good reason.”

Bobbi grins, but then she’s turning her attention to Isabelle. “And you?”

Isabelle shrugs. “Dunno. What are we, Mack?”

“Not the cool kids,” he says cheerfully, and it sounds like they’ve rehearsed it.

“You’re not the cool kids by high school standards, but let me tell you,” Bobbi chuckles, “riding up on motorcycles is a pretty damn cool kid entrance in other circles.”

Mack smirks. “Well, we’re pretty much used to keeping to ourselves.”

Bobbi nods. “Don’t kick me for assuming, but are you…?”

They glance at each other and then burst into laughter. “God no,” gasps Isabelle. “I’m gay.”

“And so am I.”

“Awesome,” Bobbi says. “I can’t say for everyone who’s too busy running away from me, but pretty much everyone I’ve made friends with at this school is some variety of not straight.” It’s a little much information to be sharing so abruptly, but considering queer kids are so few and far between, she genuinely _is_ excited. “Still sorting through the romance side, but I’m bi.”

“Nice.” Isabelle reaches over for a high five.

Bobbi returns it, grinning. “I like you guys,” she declares.

“Yeah, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Mack returns her grin.

They fall quiet as the teacher gives introductions, but considering it’s study hall and it’s the first day of class, they’re pretty short. “Gotta love the uselessness of the first day of study hall,” quips Isabelle.

“It’s like they’re building our tolerance for compulsive time-wasting,” Bobbi smirks.

 

* * *

 

“So the girl, Isabelle, she and I have PE together,” Jemma says, tearing off a bit of pastry and eating it before she continues. “And she’s obviously leagues more physically gifted than everyone else in class. Faster for sure.”

“I’m sure she is,” says Fitz, who’s tired of hearing Jemma talking about girls.

“I’m just saying,” she groans, nudging him in the arm, “that seems like the sort of thing Coulson told us to make note of. Physical prowess could imply… something.”

He shrugs. “Fair point, I suppose. Did she do anything else suspicious?”

“Not that I noticed, but we weren’t doing a terrible lot today,” she says. “Not a lot suspicious can be done while you’re having a syllabus read to you. Did you have class with them?”

“Mack and I had shop. He didn’t say much.” Fitz’s eyes dart away. “I mean, he said hello when I came in, that’s all.”

“Hello to you specifically?”Jemma asks. “Was he saying hello to everyone?”

“I mean, I was the only other one in the room.”

She nods. “But when other people came in he didn’t continue that sociability?”

“I suppose not. I didn’t really pay attention.” Fitz’s cheeks go a bit pink.

“Oh, _Fitz_!” she exclaims, grinning. “That’s wonderful.”

“What?” he asks, not meeting her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That he was paying attention to you,” she croons. “To _you_ in particular.”

He makes a vague noise of uncertainty. “He probably just wanted to, I dunno, be friendly.”

“Well, it’s very nice, I think,” she says confidently, but she can tell it’s not worth pressing further.

“What’s very nice?” Bobbi asks, sauntering up to the table with a soda in her hand.

“Oh, ah, Fitz and I, we were talking about, about Isabelle and Mack, and, and he -”

“I was just telling her that I hadn’t seen Mack doing anything peculiar,” Fitz finishes quickly.

“Right!” Jemma exclaims. “And I hadn’t seen Isabelle doing, either. But we only had one class with either of them, respectively. Did you…?”

Bobbi nods, perching on one of the high stools. “A couple, with both of them,” she says. “They seem like really nice people.”

“Nice in what way?” Fitz says, unable to keep the suspicion out of his tone.

“Nice like they weren’t assholes,” Bobbi shrugs. “Not too pretentious, not too dense. They actually kinda seem like they have some things in common with us.” She doesn’t outright say _what_ because it’s not cool to out someone like that, but she figures it will come up soon enough anyway, if they hang around.

“Oh!” Jemma chirps. “Well, that’s… that’s good. Do they… were you getting any sort of vibes from them?”

“Seriously?” comes Victoria’s voice from behind them. “I know it _seems_ like there’s nothing to life but school and monsters, but even I know you come to Tahiti to forget about that.” She waves a hand around at the nightclub (all-ages, thankfully) around them.

“We were just catching each other up,” Jemma defends sheepishly.

“Yes, nothing out of the ordinary,” says Fitz. He’s still blushing though.

‘If you insist,” Victoria says, sounding bored.

“Don’t you have something to be doing?” Bobbi asks, more confused than unkind. Victoria has other, significantly cooler friends to come to Tahiti with, after all.

Victoria shrugs. “I got bored,” she says. “Only so many times you can tell a guy you’d rather stab your heel through your head than dance with him.”

They all nod in understanding. “Luckily, there’s no dancing going on here,” Jemma offers cheerfully. “Just… equally boring shoptalk.”

“Shoptalk could be over,” Bobbi suggests. “I’m pretty sure we don’t actually have any conclusions within reach yet. And Coulson isn’t here to bug us.”

“Hey!” calls Skye, striding over. “What’s going on? You guys look like you’re doing something boring that’s not dancing.”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing with you,” Victoria mutters.

“Just the usual,” Bobbi says cheerfully. “Discussions of potential things that go bump while Victoria snarks, Fitz stays quiet, Jemma has homework open that she’s not working on but she hasn’t told us to stop distracting her yet, so that’s progress, and I mostly affect a casual air.”

Skye smirks. “Gotcha. Hey, Jemma, come dance with me.”

Jemma’s eyes go wide. “I, I. Homework. Which Bobbi so astutely observed.”

“It’ll be here when you get back,” Bobbi says cheerfully.

“I don’t dance,” Jemma tries instead, looking unbelievably flustered.

“Not even for me?” Skye pouts a little. “Please?”

“I just mean I’ll fall over myself,” Jemma mumbles. “Possibly you. Falling will take place. It’ll be far too messy.”

“It’ll be adorable,” Skye counters with a grin.

“Go,” Bobbi and Victoria say in unison (Bobbi encouraging, Victoria smug).

“Fine, I... I will,” Jemma says, sliding off of her stool and taking the hand she’s just realized Skye has extended. “But don’t blame me for injuries that may occur, all right?”

Skye laughs. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Let’s go!” She pulls Jemma toward the dance floor.

After a couple of minutes, Isabelle and Mack wander over. “Hey,” Isabelle says with a grin. “Small world.”

“It really is,” Victoria says with a highly unusual smile. “But it’s a one-nightclub kind of town.”

“Doesn’t seem so bad, though,” replies Isabelle, blatantly staring.

“If you’re in the right company,” Victoria murmurs.

“Well, we are,” chimes in Fitz, glancing at Victoria before adding more quietly, “Not that you always agree with that.”

Victoria raises an eyebrow that probably means _don’t mess this up_ before saying, “I’m glad you two managed to make it through your first day.”

“Wasn’t that bad,” says Mack with a chuckle. “Pretty normal first day.”

“Still,” Bobbi chimes in, suddenly feeling like the odd one out even if nobody’s technically coupled yet. She has a good sense for this kind of thing, for some reason. “That’s always worth celebrating.”

“So,” says Isabelle, “what’s the nightlife like here? I mean I know it’s kind of a small town, but y’know.”

“Normal!” yelps Fitz. “Completely normal! Nothing at all going on!”

“Yeah,” Bobbi agrees warily, trying to send him the message to chill out. “Occasionally there are parties, occasionally there are college parties that I’ve definitely never been to. Mostly we hang out here and…” She shrugs.

Mack nods. “Sounds kinda nice, actually. We’re not big partiers.”

“ _You’re_ not,” says Isabelle with a roll of her eyes.

“So I’m curious, I admit,” Victoria says, and that’s another unusual thing. “How do you two… know each other?”

Mack and Isabelle glance at each other before Isabelle replies, “That’s kind of a long story, but basically, my parents kicked me out because I’m gay and his parents died in a car crash. He’s all I’ve got.”

“It was too weird to be in our hometown anymore,” adds Mack, “so we just drove for a while until we found a place that felt right.”

“And that place was Sunnydale?” Bobbi asks, not exactly skeptical but surprised.

Victoria rolls her eyes. “Please forgive her, she has these moments of complete callousness that can’t be explained,” she says.

“No, that’s you,” mutters Fitz to no one in particular.

“The appropriate response to that story is, I’m so sorry to hear about… everything,” Victoria continues, drawing out the last word to emphasize its meaning. “That’s terrible.”

Isabelle laughs. “Thanks. I’ve tried to put it behind me.”

Mack nods. “It was rough there for a while, but we’re okay now.”

“Good,” Bobbi says. “Good, that’s important. Sometimes we all need to start over.”

Isabelle glances over at the dance floor, where Skye has her hands on Jemma’s hips to attempt to convince her to sway more. Jemma’s trying, to little success. “How long have they been a thing?” she asks, smirking.

“They’re not,” Bobbi murmurs. “Officially, anyway.”

“They _ought_ to be,” grumbles Fitz. “Jemma won’t stop yapping about her.”

That makes Isabelle grin. “Baby gays are so cute.”

“Probably nearer to bisexual,” Bobbi shrugs, “I’ve heard Jemma oohing over… well, one guy, this psych professor from the university who did a talk last year, but still. And Skye flirts with everyone a little. But they are.”

“They seem it,” says Isabelle. “So are you all queer?” She’s looking at Victoria as she asks the question.

Victoria, for her part, glances around the entire club before answering. Or rather shrugging casually and offering a “Yeah.” Nonchalantly, like it’s nothing.

“Interesting,” purrs Isabelle.

Fitz interjects, “Actually, we look younger but Jemma and Skye and I are all juniors. Jemma and I skipped a grade or two, and Skye...is good with computers.”

“Putting it mildly,” Victoria mutters.

“So technically they’re babies, but academically they’re not,” Bobbi summarizes. “I still like to keep an eye on them, though. Make sure no assholes try to mess with them.”

“Why do I feel like that’s pointed?” Victoria asks.

“Don’t ask me, ask your conscience,” Bobbi chirps.

“That was one time, a year ago, _and_ for a good cause,” Victoria retorts, oblivious to Fitz’s overdramatic pouting. “I think we’ve all moved on.”

“Says you,” grumbles Fitz.

“Well, I can’t imagine you’re an asshole,” says Isabelle, smirking at Victoria.

“She’s only an asshole sometimes,” Skye replies as she and Jemma rejoin the group. “We’re only sort of her friends, cause she’s popular and shit. Popular people can’t help being assholes sometimes.”

Victoria huffs, and in what’s probably a misguided attempt to console her Jemma says, “It makes sense, stronger peer pressure to keep one’s footing and all.”

Snickering, Isabelle winks at Victoria. “We’ve all been there, princess. It’s okay.”

“I swear,” Victoria mumbles, like she’s about to go off but loses her train of thought (really she just loses her motivation, that wink is powerful).

Jemma is looking back and forth between them and finally mouths at Bobbi, _Is there something going on here?_ Bobbi nods and tries to keep a straight face.

“Anyway, I don’t think we actually met. I saw you guys ride up to school though. Name’s Skye.” Skye nods at Mack and Isabelle.

“Isabelle, and that’s Mack,” replies Isabelle. “Do you want the sob story of our past too?”

Skye shrugs. “Only if you wanna tell it.”

“Dead parents, homophobic parents, y’know,” says Mack nonchalantly.

“Oh!” Jemma exclaims. “I’m sorry. I -” And here she stops herself, because it’s no time for a personal anecdote (but she knows something about the latter category). “I’m very sorry.”

Isabelle smiles a bit sadly. “It’s fine. We’re family.”

Fitz and Jemma glance at each other and nod understandingly.

“Yeah, dead parents are the best,” adds Skye, sounding less nonchalant than she means to.

Isabelle wanders over to the bar to get a drink. “Coke?” Then, noticing that the current bartender is a cute blonde girl with a nose piercing, “Hey, I don’t suppose you’d like one too?”

Once again, Victoria huffs.

“Not used to not getting your way immediately?” Bobbi teases, grinning.

“Shut up,” Victoria says.

“Is this normal?” Mack asks Fitz with a grin as that conversation continues.

Fitz’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open a bit. “Um, er, wh-what do you mean?”

“The banter. Her and Bobbi.”

“O-oh. Erm, I suppose so? Bobbi and Victoria, they, er, they don’t always agree. In fact, they pretty much never agree.” Fitz swallows. “I’m, ah, very sorry to hear about your p-parents.”

Mack smiles. “Thank you. I mean, it was rough, but Iz and I, we’re okay.”

“That’s good. Um, I know she’s, and so you’re not, um, but are you…” Fitz blinks.

“Gay? Yeah.” Seeming amused, Mack adds, “Part of the reason we had to stick together, her and me.”

“Er, uh, yes, that...that makes sense.” Fitz smiles back, though it’s a bit shaky.

Skye leans over. “Whatcha talking about?”

Fitz jumps and yelps, “Nothing!”

Slightly more composed, Mack replies, “Just getting to know each other.”

Bobbi nods. “That makes sense,” she says. “This is a pretty good place for doing that sort of thing. Even if it’s not in the manner intended.”

“The manner intended? God, you make it sound like it’s a five-star hotel,” snorts Skye.

“She just means they’re talking, not _grinding_ ,” Jemma defends instinctively, though it’s followed by an embarrassed shrug.

Skye purses her lips. “I know. It was a joke.”

“I know, I mean, I realize that now, but -”

Jemma is interrupted by what sort of sounds like a car crashing into the chain link fence outside the building. A small car, maybe, but a car. Which probably means it’s not a car.

“I’ve got this,” Bobbi says, dashing for the door before their new friends can say anything.

She’s not surprised, when she steps outside, to find a small cadre of vampires (at least four) engaged in a fight with a girl about her own age. Only unlike with most girls her own age (no knock against them, they just aren’t up on vampire slaying techniques) this one seems to be holding her own, even prevailing.

“Uh,” she says, very eloquently.

The girl - dark-haired, wearing more leather than is possibly comfortable - kicks one vampire into the fence as she stakes another one through the heart, then, most surprisingly, she looks Bobbi right in the eye and grins. “Aren’t you gonna help out?” she asks.

“You don’t really look like you need it,” Bobbi says, sounding awed.

“Yeah, but it’d be fun,” the girl replies, staking another vampire almost nonchalantly.

“I think I’m missing something,” Bobbi murmurs, reaching into her pocket to see if Coulson texted her about anything like this.

Of course, a vampire takes this opportunity to try to sneak up on her, which means she pulls a stake from her back pocket and disposes of them summarily, earning a loud, “ _Nice_!” from the newcomer.

“Yeah, I’m not seeing any helpful hints,” Bobbi says. “Mind filling me in on what’s going on here?”

“I thought you’d never ask. I’m Kara. The vampire slayer.”

“Oh god,” says Fitz, who’s just come out the front door with Jemma on his heels, “not this again.”


	2. and I will take all the treasures I have stolen, and I will go to the water and I will set sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, and it doesn't take long for some members of the gang to notice that others are acting...different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was meant to be on time for Halloween but then real life and about a thousand other projects happened. Oh well!
> 
> Loosely inspired by Buffy 2x06.

“ _Why_ did you insist on me getting a sexy costume?” Jemma moans, tugging on the hem of her very short skirt.

“Because it’s Halloween and it’s not going to hurt a damn thing,” Bobbi says, waggling her eyebrows. “Might even help some things.”

“Well, it’s not helping _me,_ ” Fitz complains, adjusting his fedora. “I don’t see why she had to wear a sexy costume either. No offense, Jemma, but I don’t want to see that much of you.”

“It’s one night out of the year!” Bobbi interjects. “It’s the one night that it’s socially acceptable to dress up like a sexy doctor and traipse about in completely vanilla settings.”

Fitz wrinkles his nose. “Must you be so...blunt...about sex?”

“And,” Bobbi continues, stubbornly refusing to answer his question as she finishes styling her hair, “it’s also the one night that it’s socially acceptable to wear an unironic fedora and traipse about in settings frequented by decent humans.”

Jemma giggles. “It’s not a horrible point, Fitz,” she says.

He purses his lips and refuses to answer. “And just what are _you_?”

“The pretty sailor suited soldier!” Bobbi replies affrontedly. “In the name of the moon, I will punish you? No?”

“I think it’s nice,” Jemma offers, rather shamelessly giving Bobbi a once-over. Her skirt is also very short, and her legs are very long. It’s a thing. “Especially for a store-bought costume.”

Fitz scoffs. “You would.” He tests the bullwhip out, nodding approvingly.

“Y’know, if you don’t want people thinking _you’re_ being blunt about sex, you’re gonna have to be careful with that thing,” Bobbi teases.

“It’s part of the costume!” he says indignantly. “You can’t have Indiana Jones without the whip! Just like you can’t not have your wand! And _don’t_ you laugh at that,” he adds, realizing his wording too late.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Jemma, sensing a not-exactly-unheard-of argument coming on, exclaims, “This is the flimsiest labcoat I’ve ever touched. It’s a good thing it’s not too cold tonight.”

Fitz sighs. “Yes. Mine isn’t exactly substantial either.”

“But they look pretty good,” Bobbi says. “Both of you are kinda precious. Or hot, depending on which you prefer. Both things.”

Jemma blushes and her shoulders roll. “Thank you, Bobbi,” she singsongs.

Fitz glares at both of them and mutters under his breath and then the doorbell rings. “I’ve still got finishing touches to put on,” Bobbi says apologetically, “would one of you get it?”

“I will!” Jemma exclaims, running (very precariously in her “sexy” shoes) out of the room and down the stairs. Which of course means it’s Skye standing there. Damn.

“Hey!” Skye says. Then, noticing Jemma’s outfit, she repeats “ _Hey_ ” in a deeper tone, smirking.

Very self-consciously, Jemma tightens her lab coat around herself. “The, the others are upstairs. Bobbi and Fitz. Are upstairs. Nobody else has arrived yet.”

“Hey, that’s fine with me,” purrs Skye. “You look good.”

“Uh,” says Jemma, very articulately. “You… too. Are you a…?”

“Pirate! Yarrrrrr.” Skye pulls a plastic pistol out of the holster at her hip. “Well, a sexy pirate, technically. I could’ve made my own costume but I was too lazy.”

“Sexy?” Jemma asks, smirking. “Not a _sassy_ pirate? Not a wanton wench? If it wasn’t so absurd, I would be almost impressed with whoever takes the time to come up with the horrible names for these costumes. I mean, mine was - oh, it was awful, what was it - I can’t even believe Bobbi persuaded me to buy this, but -” She lowers her voice, pulls a face. “Doctor Tatas.”

Skye laughs so hard she snorts. “God, mine was just called Shiver Yer Timbers or some shit.”

“Good grief,” Jemma says. “Why - I mean, I get why, because of horrible societal compulsions and also thematic puns - but why would it have to be _timbers_.”

Shrugging, Skye replies, “Dunno. The costume sure is doing favors for my tits, though.”

“Yes,” Jemma says before she can catch herself. “Yes, I - er. They look very nice.”

“So should I come in or are we just gonna stand here all night?” jokes Skye. “I mean, not that I’d mind that.”

“You can come in,” Jemma murmurs. “I…” She turns to yell up the stairs. “It’s Skye, can she come up to your room?”

“Better yet,” Bobbi calls, stepping out into the hallway with a smug smile, “we’ll just come down.” She waves to Fitz and starts skipping down to meet them.

Skye waves. “Nice outfit. Where’s Slayer 2.0?”

Bobbi frowns. “She’ll be here,” she says, though she sounds doubtful. In their very brief time of knowing her, Kara has already proved that she has more bravado than common sense sometimes, and that goes just as much for doing things like slaying as for doing things like going out partying, usually with illicit substances. She also seems to have a disrespect for things like - well, like anyone else’s judgment. Or being forthcoming about personal matters, like why exactly she took up the new Slayer mantle after Raina got killed but took three months to report for duty.

Especially Bobbi’s, not that she’s bothered by it. Of course not.

“Anyway, technically you’re early, Skye,” Fitz points out.

Skye scoffs. “Whatever! I was excited. It’s Halloween, that’s allowed.”

“It is an exciting night!” Jemma chimes in. “Traditionally light enough on the vampires to allow for proper festivities.”

“Proper improper festivities,” Bobbi chuckles.

“Vampires?” Isabelle calls as she opens the unlocked front door.

“Nobody said they were dressing up as a vampire,” Mack adds. “Unless you’re talking about anybody we might run into that’s vamped out.”

“Uh, metaphorical!” Jemma exclaims. “You know. Suckers of… of fun.”

Fitz nods frantically. “There are lots of those, y’know. Nasty business. Steal candy from children and such.” He breathes a sigh of relief internally that they’ve somehow managed to keep Bobbi’s secret from the two of them.

“Yes!” Jemma squeaks. “Or, or cornering hapless… people. Who are not interested in giving them, giving them attention.”

Skye’s mouth falls open for a second before she closes it again. She’s used to lying, true, but _jesus._

“The point is,” Bobbi says, considerably smoother, “we should be able to have a good time tonight. I think there’s a party down at the college we could try to get into?”

Isabelle and Mack have identical smirks.

“Oh, dear,” Jemma murmurs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after you,” Skye promises. “I have a sword and everything!” She pulls it out with a flourish.

“My hero,” Jemma says, attempting irony and really, really not succeeding.

“So is that Kara girl coming too?” Mack asks.

“I think so,” Bobbi says. “She didn’t really have anyone else to go out with, so I invited her, at least. Whether or not she comes…” She shrugs.

“What about Victoria?” Isabelle doesn’t even try to pretend she’s not interested in the answer.

Bobbi’s phone sings an appropriately twinkly little tune. “She’s on her way up the walk right now, actually,” she smirks.

Isabelle does her best to give her costume (a fairly impressive cardboard suit of armor) a once-over. Mack rolls his eyes and grins.

“You look fine,” Bobbi says.

“I know,” says Isabelle with a grin. “Just checking.”

“Knock, knock,” Victoria calls, approaching the front door. “I hope everyone is decent, or at least what passes for it.”

“No, we chose tonight to have a foyer orgy,” Bobbi rolls her eyes. “C’mon in.”

“God, I’m so glad to get out of my house,” Victoria sighs dramatically. “Trick-or-treating children in packs. That’s the actual stuff of nightmares.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Isabelle replies. “Lucky for Mack and I, our building doesn’t have a lot of kids.” She sizes up Victoria, who’s wearing a blue-and-yellow corset. “ _Very_ nice.”

“It’s a good excuse,” Victoria replies, all but batting her eyelashes.

Mack and Fitz make “ugh” noises at the same time, then Fitz turns scarlet when he realizes. “Er,” he says to Mack. “You, um. That looks complicated.”

“Thanks.” Mack grins. “Didn’t like the look of the store’s werewolf costumes, so I threw this together. And I see you’re rocking the Indiana Jones look.”

“Y-yes,” stammers Fitz, staring very intently at the floor.

“Are we waiting on anyone?” Victoria asks.

“Just Kara,” Jemma offers helpfully. “If she decides to come out with us at all.”

“Ah-huh,” Victoria says. “And then?”

“Parties,” Bobbi says. “Lots of mayhem of a completely safe kind.”

“Cool,” says Mack. “Let’s do it.”

 

* * *

 

They’ve all reached the conclusion that Kara isn’t going to join them after all and started to meander in the direction of the college campus - Victoria rolling her eyes at children, Jemma nervously fidgeting with her terrible plastic stethoscope, Skye playfully whacking at the trees they pass with her sword, and Isabelle blatantly leering at Victoria.

Their attention is diverted when Fitz yelps, “What the _hell_ is she wearing?!”

Grinning, Kara comes to join the group, expertly twirling what appears to be a very cheap lasso. “Get started without me?”

“Started walking, anyway,” Bobbi says. “Uh, yee-haw?”

“It was easy,” Kara shrugs. “Look at this gorgeous bunch.”

Jemma pulls a face. “They’re just shop costumes, mostly,” she says modestly.

“Not all of them,” Victoria exclaims, affronted.

“Tell me there’s a plan for tonight,” Kara says, mostly to Bobbi. “It’s dead so far.”

Bobbi rolls her eyes, because in their line of work that’s not exactly a word to be tossing around. “College party to crash, possibly.”

“I was thinking of going to check out Tahiti,” says Skye, which is maybe the most responsible thing she’s said in a long time. “Jemma, come with?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Jemma says, barely bothering to hide the relief in her voice. “We can let you know if it’s at all… happening.”

Fitz is making a _please god don’t make me go to a college party_ face and Skye adds, a bit reluctantly, “You can come too, Indy, if you want.”

“Thanks,” he says, going over to stand beside the two of them.

Bobbi’s phone goes off again and it’s Coulson texting so of course she makes a face. Nothing good can come of that. “Uh, I forgot to grab something,” she says, raising an eyebrow at Victoria and delegating so as to avoid uncomfortable revelations. “Why don’t you and Mack and Iz go check out that party? Kara, walk back to mine with me and we can meet them there after?”

Victoria sighs. She gets it. She wishes she didn’t get it, but she gets it. “We’ll head in that direction,” she says, sounding very put-upon. “Text you when we get there.”

“See you,” says Isabelle, but she’s very much _not_ looking in Bobbi’s direction.

 

* * *

 

“So Isabelle and Mack _still_ don’t know what we are?” Kara asks Bobbi as they walk in the direction of Coulson’s place.

“Shockingly, it isn’t my impulse to open with that fact,” Bobbi deadpans. “The fact that FitzSimmons and Skye and Victoria all know is already dangerous enough. I’m not going to drag them into this unless I absolutely have to.”

Kara shrugs. “They seem like they’d be cool with it, though,” she says.

“Yes, because the fact that they’re nice people and relatively open-minded means they’re going to be completely comfortable with their new friend being a killer of monsters.”

“A superpowered killer of monsters,” Kara adds, grinning. “Don’t forget that part.”

“Yeah,” Bobbi says mirthlessly. “There’s always that.”

They approach Coulson’s door and Bobbi knocks, trying to brush the conversation off.

Coulson opens the door, smiling. He’s wearing what is possibly the silliest cowboy costume ever made. “Howdy! Nice to see y’all tonight.”

“Holy shit,” Kara says, looking abjectly horrified.

Trying not to laugh, Bobbi lays a hand on Kara’s shoulder comfortingly. “So clearly this is the weirdest coincidence ever,” she says. “Any reason you sent for us, Coulson?”

He shrugs. “I just wanted to make sure you were both all right. We know from past experience that most vampires tend to lay low tonight, but some like to take advantage of the fact that it _is_ a traditionally slow night. So just keep an eye on things, okay?”

Kara nods. “Always do,” she says, which is somewhat true in a roundabout way, at least.

“We were sort of planning on enjoying the demon-free age-appropriate nightlife for the night,” Bobbi adds, vaguely waving a hand at their costumes.

“Well, just...be alert,” says Coulson. “Candy?” He holds up a bright orange bowl.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Bobbi says cheerfully, reaching for a Milky Way.

“You just staying here and handing out candy, then?” Kara asks as she sifts through the bowl.

He shrugs. “Probably? I gotta show off my costume.” He pulls out the plastic gun in his holster and tries to twirl it, but ends up dropping it on the floor instead.

Bobbi snorts.

“Well, have a good time, I guess,” Kara says, sounding doubtful. “We’ll be places that small children aren’t.”

“Enjoy yourselves! And be careful.”

“Yes, Dad,” Bobbi drones, waving cheerfully as she turns to go.

“Well, I could have gone my whole life without seeing that and been happy,” Kara mutters, staring back at his front door.

“Sorry,” Bobbi says. “Next time we’ll make sure there is no accidental coordination.”

“Next time as in, next Halloween?” Kara laughs, though not cruelly. “You think awfully far ahead.”

A moment passes in silence before Bobbi says, voice pitched a bit higher than usual, “One of the most wonderful things about life is not knowing what will happen, but it’s important to have hope for a beautiful tomorrow.”

Kara tilts her head. “Y’know, I reckon that’s true.”

 

* * *

 

“Where’s my ship?” Skye asks, looking around in confusion.

Jemma frowns. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Well, I definitely don’t,” says Fitz, and the strangest thing is that he’s sporting an American accent. “How’d I get here? Who are you two?”

“What’s that ye’ve got there?” Skye squints at Fitz. “Not hiding any treasure, are you?”

“Oh great, don’t tell me,” sighs Fitz. “You’re working for Belloq.” He puts his hand on his pistol.

“Who be that? I don’t know that name.” Skye turns to Jemma and says, “And what are _you_ doin’ out here all alone, Doctor...Tatas?”

Jemma huffs. “For one, that’s a crude joke my colleagues made,” she says, rolling her eyes at her nametag. “My name is Dr. Tatham. And I _thought_ I was just getting a drink after my shift.”

“Oh, don’t be takin’ offense, miss,” says Skye. “‘Tis impressive, a lady doctor. I only ever learned enough t’pour whiskey on my wounds.”

“Well,” Jemma murmurs, softening some, “it’s not the recommended method, but it does work in a pinch.”

“A pinch, eh?” Skye reaches for Jemma’s arm and gives it a pinch. “Strange sayin’, but I won’t argue with a pretty lady like yerself.”

Jemma giggles. “In a tight spot,” she says, and her hand starts to wander up Skye’s leg. “A _sticky situation_.”

“Hey, girls, not to interrupt, but I’m gonna see what exactly is going on around here,” says Fitz, drawing his gun. “Somethin’ fishy, for sure.”

“And you are?” Jemma asks, tilting her head.

“Dr. Indiana Jones,” says Fitz, giving her a cursory nod. “Archaeologist.”

“Fascinating!” Jemma exclaims, but she hasn’t stopped touching Skye.

Which Skye has apparently noticed, because she smirks and says, “You ever been on a ship?”

“A cruise, once, as a child,” Jemma says. “With my mum and dad. Didn’t really do it for me, being honest. Too crowded and noisy.”

Skye scoffs. “Rich folk all crammed on a boat, ‘s not natural. Ye need a good strong vessel with a hardworking crew and wind in your sails, that’s what a true ship is. Mine, the Lusty Wench, she’s a good boat. She’ll treat you right.”

Jemma’s eyebrow goes up. “Lusty…Wench?” she repeats, smirking.

“Aye, got somethin’ to say about that?” Skye asks with a grin.

“It’s just very… forward,” Jemma murmurs.

Fitz sighs. “Alright, good riddance, whoever you are.” He walks off, keeping his pistol pointed down.

“He wasn’t being very much fun,” Jemma muses.

“No. But you seem much more fun.” Skye smirks. “Wanna come with me to look for my ship? I’d make it well worth yer time.”

From about fifty feet away, Fitz’s cell phone goes off and he yelps. “The hell’s that?”

“Come here, Doctor Jones,” Jemma calls, looking almost amused. “It’s your phone. Did someone change your ringtone without informing you?”

“The hell are you on about?” he asks as he walks back to them, looking annoyed at being startled. “You speaking English right now?”

Jemma frowns. “I expect it’s in your pocket,” she offers.

Fitz fishes around in his pockets for a second before he pulls it out, frowning. “I dunno what this is. You say it’s a _phone_? This tiny thing? Why’d it play music?” It goes off again, a cheerful rendition of the 2005 _Doctor Who_ theme.

“Have you recently suffered a blow to the head?” Jemma asks softly.

“Don’t think so.” Pulling off his fedora, Fitz rubs the back of his head. “Nope. Can’t feel anything there. Don’t feel bad either.”

“May I see that?” Jemma asks, holding her hand out for the phone.

As if it might bite him, Fitz gingerly passes it to her.

 

* * *

 

“Well, this is… riveting,” Victoria sighs.

“I didn’t know college parties would be so dull,” replies Isabelle with a chuckle.

Mack takes a sip of his beer. “Hell, I’ve _been_ to college parties before. This one is just exceptionally uninteresting.”

Behind them, an apparent frat boy in a karate uniform crashes through a window. “Zero to sixty, potentially,” Victoria says.

“Hope whoever paid for this place didn’t want their deposit back,” snarks Isabelle.

A ballerina dances by, actually en pointe. “Impressive,” says Mack. “Although I dunno if dressing in your uniform counts as a costume.”

“But she looks damn good in it,” Isabelle comments, her eyes following the girl.

Victoria huffs. “If you like that sort of thing,” she mutters, although there’s not much force behind it because she can clearly see how you would.

Mack opens his mouth to comment, but then they hear a gunshot in the next room. “Shit,” he says.

Isabelle bolts toward the noise, ignoring Victoria’s shouting “ _Wait_!” “She won’t listen to you _or_ me,” sighs Mack, going after her.

When they arrive, the room is full of chatter and everyone in it is pressed against the edges of the room, making a solid wall of people. “What’s going on?” Isabelle hisses at Mack. “You’re tall!”

Victoria coughs. “That’s not a bad thing,” she mutters.

“Well, no, but I’m having a hard time seeing,” says Isabelle. “Which isn’t usually a problem, but. Damn frat boys, being taller than me.”

“Seems like one guy dressed as a cop is aiming his gun at a guy in a prison uniform,” says Mack, his voice low. “Keeps telling him to put his hands in the air. I can’t tell if it’s some kind of weird performance or what, but they seem pretty serious.”

“This is fucking weird,” Victoria mutters, folding her arms over her chest.

“Have you heard from anyone?” Isabelle asks. “I thought Bobbi and Kara would be back by now, or the kids.”

“Bobbi hasn’t been answering my texts,” Victoria says.

Mack frowns. “Something’s up. I don’t think this is just fooling around.”

Victoria frowns too, knowing how possible that actually is. “You should try calling them,” she says. “Any of them. I’m going to keep my phone free in case Bobbi gets back to me.”

“On it.” Mack pulls out his phone and taps it before putting it to his ear, then shakes his head after a minute. “Fitz isn’t answering either.” He dials again, with no success.

“I’ll call Bobbi,” says Isabelle. “She might just have her texts on silent.” But she doesn’t have any luck either.

“I don’t like this,” Mack says. “Maybe we should go look for them.”

“It’s not a horrible idea,” Victoria shrugs. “If where they are is anywhere like this…” It’s dangerous, is the implication, and she’s oddly invested in their well-being even if she won’t just come out and say it.

Isabelle nods. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Whatever they were expecting, it wasn’t what they saw.

Skye’s hunched over the open hood of a limo that’s parked outside Tahiti, doing... _something_ to its engine, and Jemma is watching her in horrified fascination. Fitz is pacing back and forth looking annoyed.

“How do you know how to do this?” Jemma asks, twirling hair around her finger as she stares.

“Ah, ‘tis instinct. This is a strange beast, but not too different from my ship when you get down to it.” Skye’s reply is a bit muffled.

“That’s no beast,” grumbles Fitz. “That’s a damn prissy car. Never catch me in one.”

“Shit,” Victoria mutters, because she has no idea what’s going on but clearly something must be if Fitz suddenly has an American accent and Skye’s acting like Jacqueline Sparrow.

“Uh,” says Mack, sounding nervous. “Guys?”

Jemma glances up, puzzled. “Hello?”

“Hey, kids,” Victoria says, sounding like she’s already done with this. “I know you’re a little delinquent, Skye, but you probably shouldn’t be trying to start a stranger’s limo.”

Skye glances up. “What ye talkin’ about, wench? If they didn’t want me to take it, they shouldn’t have left it here untethered.”

“One, I am not a _wench_ , two, you don’t have to tether cars, three, you know both of those things so what the hell is going on?” Victoria frowns.

“I dunno, but I’m gettin’ pretty tired of hanging around these two,” says Fitz. “Where’s some Nazis when you need ‘em?”

Jemma makes a face. “Why on earth would you need Nazis?”

Isabelle and Mack exchange a look. “What the hell is going _on_ here?” Isabelle asks.

“If you were to say wacky Halloween magic, you might not be wrong,” Victoria mutters.

As if on cue, a couple of men wearing leather trenchcoats appear as if from nowhere. “Hey little girls, wanna play?” they purr.

Jemma yelps. “Not with you we don’t!” The thought _it’s not that kind of movie, thank goodness_ crosses her mind, though she’s not sure why.

“Oh, c’mon,” coaxes one, letting fangs drop. “Won’t hurt a bit. I promise.”

Of course, Jemma reacts like any normal person would, which is to say she screams and hides her eyes behind her hands.

“What’s this?” Skye asks, drawing her sword. “Back, ye devils!”

Fitz pulls out his gun and draws it. “Oh great, monsters, that’s great.”

“Is he being sarcastic?” Isabelle asks, sounding freaked out.

Then one of them lunges for her and Mack, and Fitz shoots at the vampire so quickly that no one’s quite prepared for it. It nails him in the chest - but all he does is laugh. “Not a werewolf, but nice try,” the vampire growls.

“Going out to clubs and parties is a cherished pastime of youth! How dare you take advantage of people who were only looking for a fun evening! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!”

“What the _fuck_ ,” yelps Mack. “Bobbi?!”

“Jesus Christ,” Victoria groans. “This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.”

“I won the blue ribbon for usin’ this two years in a row at the cross-county fair,” Kara drawls, and she swings her lasso to secure the vampires.

While they struggle, then, Bobbi begins to wave her wand and arms around while twirling in circles, and except for the fact that since Bobbi used to do drill team she should know how to spin a sticklike thing it may actually be the strangest part of the night. Finally she points the stick at the vampires and shouts, “Moon Spiral Heart Attack!”

This actually makes the vampires go poof. While shouting the word “Lovely!”

“Uh,” says Isabelle. “Did we all just have a mass hallucination or were those actually vampires?”

Bobbi and Kara seem to be conferring about something, possibly what to do with the pile of dust on the sidewalk, and Jemma is busy babbling her analysis to Skye, so Victoria sighs and turns to Isabelle and Mack. “Those were actually vampires,” she agrees. “I’ll let Bobbi explain it to you when she’s not all… _bishojo_ , but it’s kind of a thing around here.”

“Yeah, uh, gonna go ahead and ask for an explanation now, thanks,” says Mack.

“I don’t know all of it,” Victoria says impatiently, tossing her hair. “But vampires are real and a lot of them live here. Bobbi kills them. So does Kara. Sometimes we help too. Seriously, the detailed backstory is better left to the professionals.”

“Uh huh.” Isabelle’s nodding slowly. “Interesting.”

“Kind of,” Victoria shrugs. “It’s also in turns terrifying, aggravating, and actually sort of dull.”

“Dull, huh?” Mack asks, sounding skeptical. “I think you and I have very different definitions of that word.”

Victoria shrugs. “You haven’t been living this for two years,” she says. “Since we’re the only ones here who haven’t completely lost it, we’re probably responsible for them.”

“Sounds very... _heroic,_ ” says Isabelle, winking.

“Whatever,” Victoria sighs. “You’re the knight, you round them up.”

“Oh, but they’re just getting started,” Isabelle replies, nodding to where Skye and Jemma are making out on the now closed hood of the limo. “I’d hate to interrupt.”

“Please for the love of god interrupt,” Victoria groans. “I will never hear the end of it from Coulson if I let his ridiculous children get murdered.”

Isabelle laughs. “Hey!” she calls, snapping her fingers. “Horndogs! Knock it off!”

Skye pulls back from Jemma long enough to yell, “Ah, fuck off!”

“We’re rather in the middle of something,” Jemma says, sounding almost forlorn.

Bobbi sniffles. “Why hasn’t Mamo-chan shown up?”

“Standin’ up a pretty girl like you, he’s not worth it,” Kara says.

“But he _is_ ,” Bobbi whines.

“This is going nowhere fast,” Victoria sighs. “Let’s find a better place to sort this out.”

 

* * *

 

They’re walking together, keeping an eye out for more vampires (and listening to Bobbi whine about “Mamo-chan”), when a figure appears out of the darkness.

“Yar, that’s not another o’ them vampires, is it?” Skye asks, brandishing her sword.

“In a manner of speaking,” says the figure, and comes closer until they can all see that she’s a shorter woman wearing all-black and a knowing smirk. “Not going to attack though. At ease.”

“How do we know we can trust you?” Fitz says, not putting down his pistol. “No offense, but those other vampires didn’t seem much for honestly.”

Victoria rolls her eyes. “We can trust her,” she says, closing the distance between them and whispering, “Thank goodness you’re here, everything has gone insane.”

“Oh, has it?” The woman doesn’t stop smirking. “A bit of Halloween magicks, then? Delightful.” Her tone makes it sound anything but.

Isabelle, visibly scowling, asks, “And just who is this? She’s a vampire too? Why aren’t we stabbing her or staking her or whatever?”

“This is Melinda, and she’s a good vampire,” Victoria explains, sounding ridiculously calm.

“Or a better one, anyway,” Melinda responds darkly. “Good is a dangerous word to use.”

“Okay, a better one,” Victoria amends, trying not to roll her eyes. “She’s our fr… well, we know her, anyway.”

“What’s up with her?” Melinda asks, nodding at Bobbi. “Seems a bit out of sorts.”

“They’re suffering from the weirdest case of amnesia ever,” Victoria explains. “Like they’ve forgotten everything but they remember what they’re dressed up as. Skills and all.”

“We were at a party and someone dressed as a cop shot at someone dressed as a criminal,” Mack adds. “Not sure what happened after that, but it was nuts.”

Fitz ambles over and nods at Melinda. “Dr. Indiana Jones. Hopin’ maybe you have an answer for this nonsense.” He shakes his head at Skye and Jemma, who are making out again.

“Might be they’re just feisty,” Kara says with a cheerful shrug. After giving Melinda a once-over she adds, “Truth be told, I’m feelin’ kinda feisty too.”

Melinda snorts and ignores her. “This feels like a spell,” she says to Victoria. “Have they been to any places that felt...off tonight?”

“We were at a nightclub, I believe,” Jemma pipes up, breaking away from Skye long enough to smile and wave.

“Aye, and very abnormal it felt, indeed. Me legs are used to the sea, not the ground.” That’s Skye’s only comment before she leans forward to nip at Jemma’s neck.

“We were at a party at the college,” Victoria says, motioning to herself and Mack and Isabelle. “And Bobbi and Kara were… safe places, far as I know.”

“Hm.” Melinda thinks for a moment. “And you’re all wearing costumes...where did they come from?”

Isabelle shrugs. “I know Mack and I made ours.”

“So did I,” Victoria chimes in. “Personally, I think ours look much better. Yours especially.” She nudges Isabelle.

Isabelle can’t help but preen a bit. “Glad you think so. I mean, I think Bobbi said hers was store-bought but she’s still rocking it, despite the weirdness.”

“And although you decided to forgo a costume tonight, Melinda, I can’t help but notice you’re stunning as ever,” Victoria says archly.

“Thanks,” says Melinda, “but I’ve already had sex with someone far too young this year.” Then she changes the subject. “So who are they?” she asks, nodding at Isabelle, Mack, and Kara.

“Kara the cowgirl is that new second slayer I’m sure Bobbi has told you about by now,” Victoria explains. “Isabelle and Mack are our friends, who have only learned about everything tonight.’

Melinda frowns. “That brings the grand total to six.”

“Well, vampires came out of nowhere and started harassing us,” Victoria grumbles. “Harassing Jemma and Skye, mostly. We weren’t really trying to let them in on it.”

“Daimons often disguise themselves!” Bobbi exclaims suddenly, pointing her wand in Melinda’s direction. “Sometimes they look like beautiful women.”

“I think that’s my cue to go before I end up dust,” says Melinda. “Have you talked to Coulson yet?”

Victoria shakes her head and Isabelle asks, “Why would asking the librarian help? Does he know about vampires or something?”

“Or something,” replies Melinda with another smirk. “I’ll be around.” She turns away and melts into the shadows.

“I’ll text him,” Victoria sighs, pulling out her phone. “You guys watch the children for a minute.”

 

* * *

 

When Coulson opens the door, he’s still wearing the cowboy outfit. “I’m guessing this isn’t a social call, judging from your text,” he says.

“Have _you_ seen Mamo-chan?” Bobbi begs. “I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Who?” Coulson blinks.

“We’re having a situation, like I said,” Victoria says. “Can we come in?”

“Of course.” Once they’re all seated in his living room (some more acquiescent than others), Coulson asks, “What’s going on? Skye, _don’t touch those!_ ” as she makes a beeline for some brightly-colored glass vases he has on display.

“Treasure!” she says eagerly.

“I’ve got treasure too,” Jemma calls, smiling coyly and patting her lap.

Skye gives her a lascivious grin. “Well, if yer offerin’,” she says, striding over to pull Jemma’s very short dress over her head.

“ _Stop that!_ ” says Coulson, sounding completely scandalized.

Isabelle snorts. “They’re all acting like what they’re dressed as, and they don’t remember who they are.”

“Look here,” chimes in Fitz, “d’you think I can go? I don’t really see why I need to be here…”

“I...see.” Still trying to absorb everything, Coulson nods slowly. “It’s probably a spell of some kind.”

“Goody,” Victoria mumbles. “I mean, that’s what Melinda already told us.”

Coulson blanches even more, if that’s possible. “Melinda? You talked to her tonight?” Then he shakes his head. “We don’t have time to worry about that now. We need to find the source of the spell so we can break it. Do they all have anything in common that we know of? Anything they’ve all done tonight, any place they’ve been to?”

“We went over this with Melinda too,” Victoria says, sounding bored. “The babies went to Tahiti. Bobbi and Kara did not. We were at a party.”

Coulson’s about to speak, but is interrupted by the doorbell. “Oh! Excuse me a minute.” He stands up, grabs his bowl of candy, and opens the front door, getting as far as “Happy H-” before he yelps and slams the door shut. From the other side is a loud groaning noise, undercut by some snarling. “Well,” he says, voice shaking. “It seems we have a very small zombie and a slightly larger werewolf outside. So it’s not just these five.”

“Sir, with all due respect,” says Mack, “what the _fuck_ is going on?”

“Costumes,” says Isabelle, slowly, as if she’s thinking about it. “What’s the largest costume store in town?”

“There’s that one just off Main Street,” Victoria muses. “Jasper’s something?”

“Jasper’s Costume Shoppe,” says Coulson faintly. “I was hoping to avoid going there.”

Mack frowns. “Why?”

“You’re supposed to face your fears on Halloween...exes are about the scariest thing I can think of,” replies Coulson, giving them a wobbly smile.

“You got any whiskey around?” Kara asks brightly. “That’ll take the edge off it.”

 

* * *

 

“I should have known something was wrong here,” Bobbi sighs. “Evil and monsters are almost always the ones behind new boutiques.”

“So just to make sure I understand,” says Isabelle to Coulson, “your ex-boyfriend is a warlock who knows dark magic and probably cast some kind of spell that made everyone wearing the costumes from his store go nuts?”

Coulson sighs. “Yes, Jasper always did have a flair for the dramatic. I’m not sure what the source of this spell is, but it has his fingerprints all over it. He used to cast little ‘forgetting spells’ on me when I was upset with him for dumb things, not doing chores, not remembering anniversaries. I’m not surprised he’s graduated to hurting more people. He always was fond of chaos.”

“Clearly,” Victoria sniffs. “I would ask why you put up with it, but I don’t really want to know.”

“Most days I don’t know either,” confesses Coulson.

“Love makes you do the wacky,” Jemma says cheerily, sliding her hand around to rest on Skye’s ass.

Mack rolls his eyes. “So our plan is to, what? Ask him _nicely_ to undo it?”

“He may realize that what he’s doing is wrong if we tell him,” Bobbi says eagerly. “Maybe he’s in league with an evil organization! And we can help him break free.”

“I think that might be a bit overdramatic,” Coulson replies dryly. “Let’s try words first, though. I doubt it’ll work, but let’s not immediately jump to violence.”

“He sounds like he needs it, though,” Kara frowns.

Fortunately, it’s not too far a walk to the shop, and they don’t run into any more vampires or bloodthirsty trick-or-treaters. They chatter idly until they arrive, and then Fitz shoots at the door, breaking it open. “That’s one way to announce yer presence,” says Skye with a grin, holding her own pistol.

“Jasper?” calls Coulson, entering the building. “Hello?”

“Ah, Phil,” replies a smooth voice from further inside. “Just the person I hoped to see tonight.”

“Kinky,” snarks Isabelle quietly.

“All of you be careful,” Coulson murmurs. “You don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Dressing in costumes is supposed to be an innocent, joyful pastime!” Bobbi exclaims, pushing forward with hands on her hips. “I refuse to allow you to corrupt this cherished holiday. In the -”

“We get the point, princess,” Victoria rolls her eyes.

Jasper smiles, and it’s unsettling. “Oh, I see you’ve brought toddlers. That’s a bit irresponsible, don’t you think, Phil?”

Making an angry noise in the back of her throat, Kara steps forward and lassos him. This is done, of course, with an arrogant smirk.

“Uh, thank you, Kara,” says Coulson, who definitely wasn’t expecting that. He recovers quickly and says, “Jasper, this is beyond the pale. This is harmful and appalling. How many people do you think have died tonight?”

Jasper shrugs. “You’re all fine, aren’t you? No harm, no foul? No hug for your old flame?”

“You disgust me,” Coulson responds. “Tell us how to reverse it. We will use force if necessary.”

“Oh, yes, Superhero Barbie and her cowgirl sidekick there are quite intimidating.” Jasper smirks. “Not to mention those two, that are about five seconds from having sex right here and now.” He nods at Jemma and Skye, who are, as mentioned, ignoring everyone who isn’t each other.

Fitz holds up his gun. “Look, slick, I don’t know who you are, or what’s going on here, but you seem like the kinda guy who picks on people and I don’t like that. Knock it off or I’m not afraid to use this.”

That makes Jasper laugh. “Now you’ve got them threatening murder. Excellent. Truly you have the moral high ground here.”

“Look, mister,” Victoria mutters darkly. “You’re messing around with some dark shit and if you’d looked into this town before showing up, you might know that we’re kind of the ones that deal with dark shit. Or she is.” She nods toward Bobbi (still staring defiantly, very posed).

“Yeah,” Isabelle chimes in. “And she might not seem like it, but she could beat your ass into the ground and murder you with that wand she’s carrying even on a regular day. I wouldn’t antagonize her.”

“I’m truly shaking in my boots,” quips Jasper. “Nice to know that it also works for slutty costumes, though. Interesting.”

“Excuse me!” Jemma shouts, turning to face Jasper with a death glare. “‘Slutty’ is a horrible word. We may not see any point in keeping our desires in check or dressing modestly enough to please someone else’s standards, but we’re well within our rights!”

“Aye!” agrees Skye. “And for that insolence ye’ll have a taste of me steel in yer gullet!” And before anyone can stop her, she whips out her pistol and fires a round at Jasper.

But unfortunately for her, she’s a terrible shot, and it bounces off the wall and hits an ivory bust that’s on display nearby, causing it to tip over and shatter on the floor.

Jasper’s mouth falls open. “No! There’s no way you could’ve known that!”

“Known what?” asks Skye, sounding more like herself than she has all evening. “Who the hell are you? Where _are_ we?”

“I think we’re in the costume shop,” Jemma mumbles, looking puzzled.

“Thank goodness,” says Coulson, looking relieved. “Kara, keep him lassoed while someone calls the police, please.

“Sure thing,” Kara mutters, cinching the rope even tighter.

But no sooner has she done that then Jasper disappears. The rope falls to the floor and everyone blinks. “What the _hell_?” yelps Fitz.

“He didn’t know how to do that when we were together,” says Coulson, frowning in confusion. “Although if he had, it would’ve come in handy during some...awkward situations.”

“For the love of god, do not say a single thing more,” Bobbi groans.

 

* * *

 

After leaving the shop, Victoria, Mack, and Isabelle fill in the others on what’s happened, to varying reactions. Bobbi and Kara are mostly amused, especially when they hear about their encounter with Melinda, Fitz gets flustered and looks at his shoes (that might have something to do with Mack smiling at him, though), and Jemma gets even _more_ flustered and immediately begins buttoning her lab coat all the way up, not looking at Skye at all.

“You two had better go patrol,” says Coulson to Bobbi and Kara, “make sure those vampires were the only two troublemakers out tonight.”

“Glad to,” Bobbi declares. “I suddenly have the urge to kick something’s ass while conscious of it, though.”

“That’s a good sign,” Kara smirks, and she and Bobbi depart.

“I promised these two a more detailed explanation of everything,” Victoria says, nodding to Isabelle and Mack, then glancing at Coulson. “Since Bobbi’s got work to do, would you mind?”

Coulson smiles. “Might as well, at this point. Why don’t we go back to my house? I still have candy.”

“That work for you guys?” Victoria asks.

“Only if we can snuggle during,” says Isabelle. “I’m suddenly feeling very...shaken up.” She tries for a smile, but she honestly does look uneasy.

Mack rolls his eyes. “Hey, Fitz, you live right near Iz and me, right? How about you tag along and I’ll walk you home afterwards?”

Fitz gulps. “I, uh, that’d be...very nice, thanks.”

Everyone heads off, leaving Skye and Jemma standing there awkwardly. “Um,” says Skye, grinning sheepishly. “How ‘bout that sportball?”

Jemma groans. “You don’t have to act as though things aren’t horribly strained between us because of the thousand inappropriate things we must have done unwittingly.”

Skye laughs. “I mean, it doesn’t bother me. Does it bother you?”

“Kissing you doesn’t bother me,” Jemma says sheepishly. “What bothers me is that it was done out of context and more importantly that I don’t even remember it.”

At that, Skye’s eyes widen. “I mean,” she says, sounding uncertain, “we can fix that, if you want. Right now.”

Jemma squeaks.

“Is that a yes?”

Jemma nods. “A very much yes,” she murmurs, stepping just a bit closer and biting her lip.

“You’re so cute,” murmurs Skye, reaching to cup Jemma’s cheek in one hand before she kisses her on the lips.

It’s probably the knowledge that this isn’t _technically_ their first kiss that stops Jemma from worrying about taking it too slow or being proper. Which is not to say she does much more than part her lips and moan into Skye’s mouth and slide arms around Skye’s waist, but she does those things and not shyly.

And Skye’s more than okay with them, pressing against Jemma and slipping her tongue inside Jemma’s mouth briefly. She pulls back after a long moment to pant, “Good?”

“Very good,” Jemma murmurs. “Have I been too shy to notice this wasn’t just one-way before?”

“Maybe? I have kinda been flirting my ass off,” teases Skye.

“I’m sorry I’m too much of a dope to see that,” Jemma says. “Or, I guess, to let myself think it was more than just a wish.”

“Aw, Jemma,” murmurs Skye, giving her a much more chaste kiss. “You’re great, okay? You’re really smart and funny and gorgeous. And,” she adds with a smirk, “sexy even without this costume.”

Jemma blushes. “Well, I think you’re all of those things too,” she whispers. “Although, when you’re standing this close to me it’s sort of hard to concentrate on the former two, in favor of the latter.”

Skye giggles. “Well, I’m certainly not complaining about that. Although,” she adds suddenly, “maybe we could find a warmer place to do more of this? I dunno about you but it’s very...drafty in this outfit.”

“I’m sure my parents aren’t home yet,” Jemma offers, eyes twinkling.

“Ooh, sounds fun,” says Skye. “I haven’t had my illicit high school makeouts yet.”

Jemma tilts her head. Strange way of putting it, but it’s not like she’s done either. “I don’t know how illicit they’re going to be,” she says instead, “but I can promise very comfortable cuddling, anyway. Also snacks.”

“Sounds great,” Skye says, kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand. “Lead the way.”


	3. but if you keep on looking up at night the stars will all appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi and the gang go out on a holiday-ish excursion and have some unexpected encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be done much earlier, during the actual holiday season, but what are you gonna do.

“You’re not even gonna make a pun?” Skye asks, confused. “Something’s up with you.”

Bobbi shrugs, stashing her stake in her oversized purse. “I’m okay,” she says. “I would just rather not say anything than say something uninspired.”

Jemma nods sagely, seemingly oblivious to the way Skye rolls her eyes.

“Whatever,” replies Skye. “At least the surprise holiday vampires are all gone, right?”

“Now you’ve jinxed it!” protests Fitz. “You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

“Please,” scoffs Skye, “we’re all good here, Bobbi got them all.”

“Holiday fairs tend to be more the sort of event that attracts surprise one-off demons, anyway,” Jemma says cheerfully.

“See,” gloats Skye, “that’s like reverse jinxing!” She sticks her tongue out at Fitz, who huffs indignantly.

“Anyway, at least now we can make it downtown at a decent hour,” Bobbi says, motioning for them to follow. “Meet up with everybody.”

Fitz clears his throat. “Everybody?” he asks, too casually. “Like Mack?”

Bobbi can’t help it, that makes her smirk. “Well, apparently Isabelle abandoned him tonight in favor of a date, so yeah,” she says.

“A date with Victoria, right?” Jemma presses.

“Thankfully,” Bobbi says. “Not that their dancing around the subject wasn’t infinitely precious, but sexual tension is easier to be around when it’s resolved.”

Jemma makes a sheepish face at Skye.

Skye just smirks and grabs Jemma’s hand.

“I beg to differ,” says Fitz with a roll of his eyes. “It’s actually _not_ easier to be around...this.” He gestures at Skye and Jemma.

Bobbi shrugs. “Well, at least it’s remarkably drama-free,” she says.

Mack spots them from further down the street and ambles over, waving. “Hey,” he says. “You made it.”

“Sure did,” Bobbi says with a grin. “With only one literal dust-up along the way. Any word from the girlfriends?”

Mack snorts. “Not that I’ve heard. Iz and I haven’t spoken since this morning.”

“Hmph,” says Fitz. “I know the feeling.” He narrows his eyes in Jemma’s direction.

Jemma, for her part, squeaks indignantly, but she thinks better of responding beyond that.

The group starts to slowly wander down the sidewalk, stopping at an outdoor display of festive knit hats outside a hat shop. “Christmas is so odd,” remarks Fitz, shaking his head. “I mean, the religious parts of it. I’ve never understood that.”

“I suppose they must be comforting to some people,” Jemma says lightly, beginning to idly sort through the hats. “The opportunity to have a couple of weeks to do my own reading is always nice.”

Skye shrugs. “I don’t get the whole thing, really. Religion or Christmas.”

“Me either, said the girl with a collection of cross necklaces in an ironic twist,” Bobbi says dryly.

Mack chuckles. “Well, free movies that are stupid are a pretty good perk of the holidays, as far as I’m concerned.”

“One of the joys of small towns,” Bobbi says cheerfully. “I assume.”

“Oh, a cocoa stand!” Jemma exclaims. “Does anyone else want cocoa?”

“I could do cocoa,” Bobbi says thoughtfully.

“I’ve never had cocoa,” replies Skye, tilting her head.

“You’ve _never_ had cocoa?” Jemma exclaims, looking aghast. “You poor thing! We need to fix that immediately. It’s one of the nicest traditional things about American winters.” A pause. “Not that we don’t have it in Britain, but cocoa seems to be almost a given in America at this time of year.”

“I’ll have some too,” shrugs Mack. “Why not.”

“Fitz?” Jemma asks.

“I suppose,” he says, not sounding all that thrilled about it.

“What’s up, Turbo, not a fan?” teases Mack.

Fitz turns scarlet and stammers out something that might be a word, maybe.

And Jemma just nods, dragging Skye in the direction of the cocoa stand with an eager grin.

“Ah, the enthusiasm of youth,” Bobbi says to no one in particular.

“She’s sweet,” Mack replies.

“I’d laugh, but I doubt you’re talking about me,” Kara calls, wandering up and smiling lazily.

“Whoa,” Bobbi murmurs, frowning. “Are you drunk?”

Kara shrugs. “I had a couple beers. It takes more than that to get me drunk. I’m just feeling very friendly.”

Fitz gulps. “Friendly _how_?”

“However.” She studies the group curiously. “Just out for some wholesome winter fun?”

“More like out for some inexpensive winter fun,” Bobbi smirks. “That it happens to be wholesome is a benefit or detraction depending on who you ask.”

“I’m asking you,” Kara says.

“That’s easy,” Bobbi replies. “Neither. It just is.”

“How philosophical,” Kara murmurs.

Mack, seeming a bit at a loss for words, says hesitantly, “Do you, uh, wanna come to the movies with us, Kara?” He’s eyeing her not unlike a dog would eye another, strange dog.

“What’s playing?” she asks nonchalantly.

“Double feature, _It’s a Wonderful Life_ and _Miracle on 34th Street,_ ” explains Mack. “They’re all wholesome and festive and shit.”

Kara nods. “Well, I’ve never been much for the family fun, so I think I’ll pass,” she says. “Places to go, people to see. Just figured I’d come say hello.”

Jemma and Skye return, toting cocoa for everyone, and immediately Jemma grins at Kara. “Hello! Are you coming to hang out, Kara?”

“Nah, don’t let me put a damper on the holiday joy,” Kara says with a blithe shrug. “I’m just passing through. Oh, I could have sworn I saw Melinda earlier, it was the funniest thing. She wouldn’t be caught even deader in a Santa hat, though.”

Bobbi snorts. “She certainly wouldn’t,” she agrees, but then she’s back to a more solemn expression. “Look, if you… I don’t know. Change your mind, text me, okay? You wouldn’t be putting a damper on anything.”

Kara falters, and it takes her a second to recover. “Yeah, okay,” she says, like it’s casual as anything. “I will. See you guys around.” And before she can be pressed to hang out any more, she turns and heads off.

“Are you all right?” Jemma asks Bobbi, conerned.

“Yeah,” Bobbi says. “Just worried about Kara, not for the first time.”

“Chill,” says Skye. “She’ll be fine, she’s just being her weirdo loner self.”

“She’s not a weirdo,” Bobbi says defensively. “I mean it’s weird that… I don’t know. Let’s not worry about it, okay? What about that mental image of Melinda in a Santa hat?”

“Uh,” Jemma says, her eyes wide. “I don’t think it has to stay just a mental image.”

Skye looks where Jemma’s looking and her mouth drops open. “No fucking way. She’s actually wearing that?”

“Is something wrong?” Jemma asks faintly, fumbling for Skye’s hand to hold.

“I don’t… think so?” Bobbi says, a bit more high-pitched than usual.

“What’s the problem, luvs?” asks a new voice.

“Jesus Christ,” Bobbi mutters, spinning around on her heel to come face-to-face with one Lance Hunter. Who is not at all the person...ish thing she wanted to see right now.

He pouts. “No smile for me?”

“You’re not entitled to my smiles on demand, Hunter,” Bobbi replies. “What the hell are you doing here, anyway? Cruising for an easy snack?”

He shrugs, too casually. “Just out for a bit o’ sightseeing with-”

“ _Lance!_ I told you I’d find you Christmas flowers, and you said if I did you’d wear them without pouting.”

“What the fuck?!” Bobbi shouts. “ _Raina_?”

Said girl, believed dead for months, twirls around and grins. “Same as I ever was but not so same at all,” she chirps.

“We thought you were dead!” yelps Fitz, tactful as always.

Hunter smirks. “Technically, she is.”

“You know what he meant,” says Skye, narrowing her eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Thinking isn’t the same as knowing,” Raina says cheerfully. “It’s like the _Monty Python_ bit, only mostly dead, and there wouldn’t have been a way to save me but Mummy took a chance.”

“Do not, for the love of anything sacred, call me your mother,” interjects Melinda, who’s slipped in at some point while the others were distracted with Raina and Hunter.

“Also, you aren’t British, right?” Skye asks. “You could just say ‘Mom’ or ‘Mommy’.”

“Don’t want to,” Raina says, tossing her hair. “Besides, ‘Mommy’ sounds altogether dif -”

“ _Ew!_ ” Skye replies, making a face.

“I’m only saying,” Raina shrugs.

Bobbi narrows her eyes. “So you two have, what, had joint custody since the summer?” She’s aiming it at Melinda and Hunter, and she sounds a bit angry.

Hunter is making a face like a sprayed-down cat. “She’s...gotten attached.”

Now it’s clear that Bobbi is speaking to Melinda. “She’s been _with you_ since the summer? And we’re only now hearing about it?”

“Wasn’t my idea not to tell,” Raina chirps, fussing with the garlands she found idly.

Melinda rolls her eyes minutely. “I found her dying, and I saved her.”

“We had a _funeral_ for her,” Bobbi hisses. “I know you couldn’t come because of the daylight, but it’s not like you didn’t hear about it.”

Melinda shrugs. “She was recovering, and then she didn’t want to worry you.”

“That’s a true way of saying something that’s not true,” Raina says, nodding sagely. “I didn’t want to upset you, but we had no way of knowing if this would upset you more than my being dead for true. Mummy made the call not to find out.”

“ _Stop that_ ,” growls Melinda before turning back to Bobbi. “Anyway, now you know. She’s fine. Or as fine as she can be.”

To Skye, Jemma mumbles, “This would be an inappropriate time to inquire after noticeable biological differences the change brought on, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, kinda,” replies Skye, but she can’t help smirking fondly.

“Merry Christmas!” Raina exclaims, clearly attempting to lift everyone’s mood.

“Yeah,” Bobbi says, only halfway sounding like she means it when she adds, “I’m glad you’re not… well. Less glad about the whole being lied to thing, but I guess we can’t fix that now.”

“I’m glad I’m not that too,” Raina says brightly, enthusiastic enough for all of them.

Skye blinks. “Yeah, uh, okay, sure.”

Fitz, who’s been quiet, chimes in with, “ _Well,_ nice seeing you lot, I suppose. We have places to be, don’t we?” He glances anxiously at Mack, who gives him a reassuring smile.

“We’ll… see you around?” Jemma asks, her voice pitching higher than usual.

“Yeah,” says Melinda. “It’s good we ran into you, actually. Troublemakers are out tonight.”

“Shit, what kind?” Bobbi asks, instinctively reaching into her purse in case she needs a weapon immediately.

“Shouldn’t give you too much trouble,” May says. “Is Kara around?”

Bobbi rolls her eyes. “She’s around but she said she had ‘plans,’” she explains, clearly not impressed (and also anxious, but that’s more well-hidden).

“Might wanna track her down, if you can. Then again, you’re capable.”

“Is this the sort of thing we’d be better off just getting away from?” Jemma asks quietly, making a face like she’s sorry to bother.

“You could,” says Hunter. “Might be a bit of a massacre, though. These blokes are nasty.”

Jemma’s eyes widen and she squeezes Skye’s hand. “Uh, Skye?” she whispers, as if leaving the decision up to her.

“We can go inside while Bobbi takes care of them,” Skye says, running a hand down Jemma’s arm.

“We, we had better,” Jemma stammers. “Not keep you having to watch out for us while you’re busy fighting.”

Bobbi starts to protest, but Jemma’s already dashed for the theater with Skye in tow, and Mack gestures to Fitz, who nods and shuffles after him.

“Well, show me the bad guys, then,” Bobbi says to Melinda. “Let’s get this slaying over with.”

Raina lights up, but thinking about killing has the effect of making her face shift, which in turn makes her frown.

“Not you,” says Melinda sternly. “You’re going home now.”

“Why must I?” Raina whines. “I still know what I’m doing. I could…”

“You couldn’t.”

Hunter rolls his eyes. “Time for little miss to go home, I think.”

“Only if we can watch a movie,” Raina says.

“Sure, love, whatever you want.” He herds her away, rolling his eyes at Bobbi over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“Do you like the cocoa?” Jemma asks in a whisper.

Skye takes another long sip, then thinks for a moment. “I think so. I’m getting used to the taste. It’s warm though, that’s nice.”

“Well, that’s to be expected, since it’s hot cocoa,” Jemma giggles. “Also, I’d quite like to be keeping you warm other ways.”

“Oh, would you?” Skye raises an eyebrow. “I like the sound of that.”

“Oh, good,” Jemma beams. “I would start with snuggling you quite a lot.”

“I like snuggling,” purrs Skye.

“Well, lots of that,” Jemma says. ‘Very close and affectionate.”

“Ugh,” Fitz grumbles. He and Mack are sitting a few rows in front of Skye and Jemma, but the theater’s empty enough that he can still hear them well enough to get the gist of what’s happening. “They’re being revolting.”

Mack chuckles. “That bother you?”

“Only because it’s Jemma and we’ve known each other since we were kids. She’s like my sister, I don’t want to see that.”

“Makes sense.” They’re quiet a moment before Mack murmurs, “I thought for a little while you had a crush on her or something.”

“What? No!” Fitz says indignantly, then softens. “I...she’s not really my type, even if we weren’t just friends.”

“Oh yeah?” Mack’s tone is gentle, not pushing for anything.

“Yeah.” Fitz’s face gets hot, and he’s grateful for the darkness of the theater. “I’m...I don’t like girls.”

“Me too. ‘Course, you already knew that.” Mack grins. “Interesting coincidence, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?” Fitz asks. “Statistically, about one in every ten people is gay, and that’s not even factoring in the other potential sexualities, plus we do live in Southern California which is…”

“I mean, I was just trying to ask you out,” says Mack, still grinning, “but that’s true, I guess.”

Fitz’s eyes go wide and he swallows. “Oh. Erm, I’m sorry, I don’t always...understand things.”

“It’s okay. Do you wanna?”

“Yes, I...I really do.” Fitz smiles shyly. “I think you’re, well, you’re great.”

“Same to you, Turbo,” says Mack, returning his smile.

Skye, who’s been watching some of this, bounces in her seat in excitement. “Finally!”

“Oh, I’m so happy,” Jemma agrees in a whisper.

Skye reaches to squeeze Jemma’s hand. “I’d call that a success.”

“Very much so,” Jemma says, and she’s positively glowing. “Do you think they’ve noticed we’ve noticed?”

“Doubt it. Fitz is probably freaking out.”

“See if you can get a better look,” Jemma suggests. “You’re better at being sneaky.”

Skye smirks and glances down to where Fitz and Mack are sitting. She can’t help but notice that Fitz has put his arm up on the armrest next to where Mack’s (much larger) arm is resting on his own leg. “Well, their arms are touching.”

“That’s a good sign, yes?” asks Jemma, who’s still learning how all of this works herself.

“You know him better than I do,” Skye points out.

“I mean, arms touching, generally, that’s a good sign, right?” Jemma clarifies, frowning.

Skye shrugs. “I guess so? I don’t know a lot about your courtship rituals.” Then she blinks. “Um, I mean, y’know, dating. I don’t really know how to date.”

Jemma giggles. “I don’t either, silly,” she says. “I’m just as new to it as you are, really. I mean, there was the girl I kissed at science camp, but that wasn’t dating so much as confirming what we both thought was a possibility, so… I’m terrible at the body language thing, is all I’m saying. I mean, it took me how long to realize you were flirting with me?”

“True. That did take you forever,” teases Skye, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“So my point is, I don’t know for sure if that’s a sign or just a coincidence,” Jemma says. “I mean, it seems like it should be a sign, because Fitz doesn’t generally like to touch people that aren’t me or his mum, but… yes.”

“Probably good? I dunno.” Skye shrugs again. “I’m counting it as a success.”

“Good,” says Jemma. “Then it’s a successful evening.” She leans her head against Skye’s shoulder and snuggles close.

 

* * *

 

It’s nothing out of the ordinary, just a gang of cemetery-dwelling assholes, and Bobbi makes quick work of them. They don’t seem very experienced, just bloodthirsty. Trouble, but not for her. But when she’s done, she stops and has one of those taking stock of the situation moments and she doesn’t really like what she sees.

Even disregarding the drama with Melinda and Hunter and Raina, which is really more odd than dramatic, this has not been an ideal night. Vampires don’t take the holidays off, and that’s not a surprise, but it sort of hits her harder than usual that while Victoria and Isabelle are on a date, Skye and Jemma are on a date, Mack and Fitz might as well be on a date, hell, even her Watcher is allegedly on a date tonight, here she is covered in corpse dust standing in the middle of a cemetery. Alone.

That’s her lot in life, blah blah, but sometimes that just pisses her off.

Especially considering the fact that she’s not actually alone in this any more. Why should she be stuck doing graveyard patrol while Kara’s off doing - well, she doesn’t know what Kara is doing, but it’s not this, and this is her sacred duty.

This in mind, she pulls out her phone and dials Kara’s number, halfway-expecting just to leave a frustrated voicemail. Kara answers after the second ring, though, sounding only a shadow of the vaguely intoxicated, highly enthusiastic girl she was earlier tonight. “Hello?”

It’s almost pathetic, and Bobbi suddenly can’t bring herself to snipe. Instead, she asks, “Weren’t you going to be at a party or something?”

“What makes you think I’m not?”

“The complete lack of ambient party noise,” Bobbi says, neglecting to add that if Kara was at a party surrounded by other people she wouldn’t let herself sound so melancholy.

“You got me,” she says. “It wound up being a drag. I cut out after half an hour and headed home.”

Home, Bobbi knows, is a crappy motellike apartment that could do with a deep-cleaning, and in spite of her better judgment this appalls her. “That’s not okay,” she says.

“Here I thought you would have been proud of me for saying no to drugs,” Kara quips, though it comes out sounding flat.

“Not that, you dope,” Bobbi retorts. “I just meant… hell, it’s a holiday weekend, you shouldn’t be alone.”

“Don’t really have anyone to cozy up to, B,” Kara says with a sigh. “I’m used to being alone. It doesn’t bug me.”

“Well,” Bobbi says, deliberating for a moment, “what if I told you I’m not?”

“Not what?”

“Used to being alone at the holidays,” Bobbi explains. “Not that I get a giant thrill out of family time, but I’m used to it, and everyone else is off on sappy dates. I could, uh. I could use someone to watch bad Christmas specials with.”

There’s a pause. “Not the sappy shit that was playing downtown?”

“Decidedly not,” Bobbi laughs. “I’m thinking turn on the TV and channel surf till we find something stupid. Eat too many of the cookies my mom made before she and Dad took off on their anniversary trip.”

“At your house?” Kara asks.

“Be there in ten,” Bobbi says, and she can feel her heart start to kick up.

“Maybe twenty,” Kara concedes, but it’s not a no and that’s better than Bobbi expected.

So, twenty-two minutes later Kara rings the doorbell at Bobbi’s house. “If you try to braid my hair and gossip about boys, the deal’s off,” she says, holding up a hand.

“Scout’s honor,” Bobbi promises. “No stereotypical slumber party nonsense.”

“I guess that’s okay, then,” Kara shrugs, coming inside. “You mentioned cookies?”


	4. and I don't expect to see you anytime soon, but if you hear this know that I've been thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird and spooky things start to happen around the school; the Scoobies investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for homophobic slurs.
> 
> The names of extras are not randomized - they are taken from various background characters from the show.

“Oh my god, so, normally you know I don’t give a shit, but this is just too, too -”

“Get to the point, Rebecca,” drawls Petra, the European exchange student.

“So Sebastian? Paragon of virtue, allegedly, except it turns out he’s been meeting some girl in the locker room every Thursday after practice,” Rebecca explains. “For sex.”

“You’re sure he’s not meeting her in there to play Jenga?” Petra asks, rolling her eyes.

“It’s definitely for sex,” Rebecca says. “Lewis heard a funny noise from the locker room, so he went in to check, and there they were. He ran out before he could catch her face, but unless his girlfriend was wearing a blonde wig, it wasn’t her.”

“What a scandal,” says Petra, whose association with the popular crowd is mostly because her being foreign is a novelty and not at all because she actually cares.

“Anyway, I just wanted to pass it on,” Rebecca shrugs. “Better you hear it from me than in a week when it’s been all distorted.”

Nearby Victoria, who’s busy hanging posters for the prom, rolls her eyes. “The only people who should care about that are Sebastian’s girlfriend and the girl he’s sleeping with,” she says. “It’s nobody else’s business.”

Mack, who’s standing nearby, chuckles. “So much drama. You popular folks, you can’t go a day without it.”

Victoria huffs. “What I’m saying is I don’t _want_ drama,” she says. “Everyone should just stay out of each other’s business!”

It’s loud enough that Rebecca perks up and says, “What’s the big deal, Tori? Not like you have any big secrets to hide.”

“Whatever,” Victoria groans, straightening her stack of posters and storming off.

“What’s the matter?” Skye asks, glancing up from where she’s sat against the wall, pretending to do homework (and mostly eavesdropping).

“Well,” Jemma says in a whisper, “it’s not as easy for everyone to come out, I think.”

“Oh.” Skye blinks. “I don’t get it. Does it matter who anyone else likes?”

“To some people, it does,” Jemma sighs. “I mean, you’ve heard about Isabelle’s parents, how they…” She makes a face. “It’s irrational and cruel, but it does happen.”

Skye tilts her head. “There’s a lot I don’t understand about people.”

“Most people are pretty crap, really,” agrees Fitz, who’s sitting on Jemma’s other side.

“At least sometimes they’re the fascinating kind of crap,” Jemma offers. “Not right now, this isn’t fascinating as much as it is mundane but sometimes.”

Bobbi comes over, idly sucking on a lollipop, and Skye says by way of greeting, “Someone named Sebastian is cheating on his girlfriend, apparently. This is important to know for some reason?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s kind of an asshole,” Bobbi says. “Really sanctimonious when he wants to be. Like he wasn’t _perfectly_ happy to take illegal fish steroids until we put a stop to that. Whatever. Any other news? Like, of the demony persuasion?”

“Not at the moment,” Jemma says. “I mean, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Theoretically, yes,” Bobbi sighs. “In actuality, it usually just means that something really crappy is around the corner.”

Fitz frowns. “I’m surprised it’s been so quiet lately. It’s unusual.”

Mack wanders over. “If quiet means what I think it means, that sounds like something’s brewing, yeah.”

Of course, at that moment Coulson runs over, eyes wide. “Come to the library right now, all of you!”

Immediately, Jemma is on her feet, impatiently waving the others up. “What’s going on, sir?” she asks.

“The books are...well, honestly, it’s better if you see for yourself.”

Flying off the shelves, as it turns out. Literally.

“Did you piss off an angry shelf-maker wizard?” Bobbi asks.

“Don’t be ridiculous, there aren’t any of those,” replies Coulson. “But something’s going on, for sure.”

“How do you know?” Bobbi presses. “Have you met every wizard and asked them all if they make shelves?”

Skye snorts. Coulson rolls his eyes. “Come on, this is serious. I’m going to get Ms. Price, she might be able to tell us what’s going on here.”

“I know you don’t like computers, but I don’t think you can blame them for the books trying to meet the floor,” Bobbi says, one eyebrow raised.

“She’s experienced in supernatural matters,” replies Coulson primly.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell, Phil,” Rosalind mutters.

“I told you,” says Coulson. “The books were flying off the shelves. Just a minute ago, they all saw it.”

“Yes,” Jemma agrees, at the same time that Bobbi, just to be a little shit, says “I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

Rosalind rolls her eyes. “Okay, so say that they were,” she begins, “what did you think I would be able to do about it?”

Coulson looks embarrassed. “Er. Advise us?”

“In what capacity?” Rosalind asks, deadpan. He should know better than to be vague.

“We’re not exactly familiar with malevolent spirits,” says Coulson. He’s not looking her in the eye. “You know so much more than I do, I wanted to ask your opinion.”

“So ask,” she says. “Have there been other strange occurrences?”

“I wouldn’t count rapidly spreading gossip a strange occurrence in a high school,” Bobbi points out, smirking. “And that’s about the only other news _du jour_.”

Rosalind frowns. “Hardly news,” she murmurs. “I don’t dare ask the subject.”

Fitz shrugs. “Normal romantic drama nonsense. Heterosexuals are peculiar.”

“Yes,” Rosalind sniffs, because even though she falls closest to that category herself it’s not like she can’t agree and also because - well, that’s the sort of thing she didn’t need to know, strictly speaking. She appreciates the forthrightness in a way, though. “And this gossip has been spread through… reasonable means?”

“I mean, it just sounded like popular kids talking to me,” says Skye. “That’s normal, right?”

“It should be,” Rosalind says. “Is there anything else strange happening _specifically_ in the library, Phil?”

Coulson coughs. He’s still got his gaze trained on the floor. “No, ma’am.”

Jemma nudges Skye sharply, raising her eyebrow in confusion. Skye glances at Jemma, tilts her head, and shrugs, mouthing _I dunno._

“Well, it’s a bit difficult to troubleshoot magical phenomena without evidence,” Rosalind sighs.

“ _Magic_?” Jemma exclaims.

Rosalind narrows her eyes. “Yes, magic,” she says. “Your best friend fights the undead on a nightly basis, you can’t really argue with me about the existence of magic.”

Jemma flusters and grabs Skye’s hand nervously. “I just didn’t know we were dealing with anything magical,” she says, drawing the last word out with the slightest bit of edge. “I need to adjust my parameters.”

“Well, we certainly can’t rule it out,” points out Coulson. “Poltergeists, or the like, perhaps an angry spirit who’s acting out in the hopes that we’ll give in to its demands. I saw a case in Tahiti where the spirit of a former scientist was haunting a lab, because her research had been appropriated after her death, and-”

“Phil, I have things to do,” Rosalind sighs. “If your malevolent spirit appears again, call me while it’s still happening.” And she turns on her heel to leave.

“Okaaaaay,” says Skye. “So. Ghost.”

Jemma makes a face. “I guess it’s time to start reading up on ghosts,” she says, sounding doubtful.

 

* * *

 

“So have you told Kara about the current situation with the library?” asks Coulson.

“Yes,” Bobbi says, trying not to roll her eyes.

“Why,” Kara adds, “has there been more to it?”

Coulson shrugs. “The lights have been flickering on and off a few times, but that might just have been an issue with the electrical system.”

“Have you consulted Ms. Price again?” Bobbi asks, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her tone.

Coulson purses his lips and only says “I haven’t felt it necessary to talk to her further about this.”

“Afraid of pissing her off?” Kara asks with a shit-eating grin.

“There hasn’t been any more relevant information.” He coughs. “Don’t you have classes to get to?”

Bobbi sighs in agreement, Kara shrugs - their usual answers. The funny thing is that as they walk down the hallway, two students they’ve never seen before start whispering, and whatever it is, it definitely involves Kara’s name. Usually people just ignore her unless she doesn’t want them to.

“I’m a woman of leisure, PC,” Kara says, though she’s watching the whisperers as they pass.

He rolls his eyes. “Technically, you work for me.”

Kara snorts out a laugh. “You’re not paying me,” she points out, “so it’s the biggest joke of a job ever.”

Coulson laughs too. “Fair point. Care to reshelve, or are you just going to wander the school grounds dodging hall monitors like usual?”

Another few students walk past, whispering, and it’s weird enough that, after exchanging a glance with Bobbi, Kara says, “I’m not digging this suspicious thing everyone has going today. Might as well reshelve.”

 

* * *

 

“So, what’s up with that weird girl you guys hang around with sometimes?” asks the girl who usually sits on Jemma’s other side.

“What weird girl?” Jemma asks with a frown, halfway expecting that this is going to turn into some conversation about how girls dating girls is wrong and she and Skye are sinners.

“That one who never goes to any classes. Long dark hair, looks kinda mean, doesn’t talk to people? Is she even a student? I see her in the library or standing around with you guys, and that’s it.”

Jemma purses her lips. “Kara isn’t mean,” she says. “Just… not a particularly warm person.”

Fitz gulps. “Yes, she’s just...er, I mean...she’s had a difficult time of it. But she’s our friend, I think.”

“She works in the library,” Jemma supplies, even though it’s a flimsy excuse.

The girl narrows her eyes. “Well, I think her hanging around is creepy. She can’t be that much older than us.”

“She’s not,” Jemma says. “She just… she’s got a job to do, and she… she’s a good person, despite…”

“Despite her, um, rough edges?” Fitz sounds almost apologetic.

“Yes,” Jemma agrees, “that’s - rough edges. That’s exactly right.”

Scoffing, the girl opens her mouth to respond, but then her phone buzzes and she turns to it. Fitz raises an eyebrow at Jemma. “That was...odd,” he murmurs.

“We’re more than halfway through the school year and nobody’s asked about Kara before,” Jemma whispers in agreement.

“Do you think it was some kind of protection spell before? Like, nobody noticed her?”

“Of course not,” Jemma says, rolling her eyes. “It’s not as if plenty of random people outside of the school building don’t notice her. I just think that nobody here was looking before, and something has brought her to their attention.” She pulls a face. “She wouldn’t have… that inane gossip from before. Certainly not.”

Fitz grimaces. “Let’s not bring that up again, thanks. But no, she wouldn’t have. Sebastian’s not her type at all.”

“Sorry,” Jemma mumbles. “I’m just sorting through our options. So a bit of salacious gossip spreads around the popular circle, then someone finally starts asking questions we should have expected to hear all year, honestly. Any connection?”

“Not to mention the books in the library,” Fitz points out. “It must all be magic-related, but I can’t think how.”

“Or some sort of… reaction,” Jemma says. “To something.”

“To what?” Fitz asks. “There’s no such thing as gossip chemicals, Jemma!”

“But there is such a thing as putting herbs together and speaking Latin and inciting gossip?” Jemma counters.

“Well, I don’t know,” mumbles Fitz. “We didn’t used to think there were such things as vampires, either.”

“I’m sorry,” Jemma says immediately. “It’s just - difficult for me to accept what sounds like fiction until we’ve seen it proven as fact, you know that. If there is a, a spell though, wouldn’t there be a counter-spell?”

“Probably? I don’t know where to begin to look for it though.”

“If we’re accepting any number of supernatural possibilities, I’m still not convinced it wouldn’t be one of our other theories,” Jemma shrugs, “so maybe we don’t need to look yet. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think we need to look up the details of more hauntings.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you’re looking cute today,” purrs Skye, smiling at Jemma across the table.

Jemma bites her lip, grinning. “That’s sweet of you to say,” she murmurs. “I mean, I think you’re cute every day, also.”

“Aw.” Skye puts her hand over Jemma’s. “Can I have a fry, cutie?”

“Were you just flirting with me so I’d be more inclined to give you food?”

Skye shrugs. “I mean, you also just look really cute.”

Jemma rolls her eyes and slides over her fries. “We can share,” she says.

“Thanks.” Skye leans over to kiss Jemma’s cheek and grab a fry. “Promise it wasn’t all for selfish reasons.”

“Must you, really?” groans Fitz.

Skye smirks. “Yeah, because you and Mack never flirt.”

“Not in _public!_ ” insists Fitz. Next to him, Mack’s grinning.

“So how do you define public, exactly?” Bobbi asks, smirking. “Because I’m pretty sure we’ve all seen you flirting in contexts where you’ve still been appalled by everyone else’s flirting.”

Fitz makes a series of indignant noises and doesn’t answer.

There’s a loud tone that means the school intercom is turning on, and there’s sighs and eyerolls all around before whatever announcement it is starts. “You know, one of these days you’re going to have to get over your paranoia and have me over to your house,” a female voice says, slightly crackly from the speaker.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, I mean, if anyone were to see you…” This voice is male, but also distorted.

“Guess someone leaned on the button accidentally,” Bobbi mutters.

“Grow up,” the female voice says. “You can’t really take no-fraternization rules seriously when there is more than one married couple on the staff.”

“I know, but I just...it makes me nervous. How am I supposed to explain…”

“Ooh, sounds like teachers. Scandalous,” says Skye with a grin.

“You’re a smart boy, you’ll figure out a way.”

“I’ll think about it, ma’am.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Bobbi hisses. “I did not need this today. Or ever.”

“What?” asks Mack.

“It’s Coulson,” Bobbi groans. “And Ms. Price, I guess. Holy shit.”

Fitz snorts. “ _Now_ you know how I feel.”

“Okay, but knowing your friends have sex lives is _so_ different than knowing about your male authority figure’s sex life,” Bobbi grumbles.

Not a minute later, while the audio is still _playing_ , Coulson ambles over to their table. “Hi,” he says, smiling.

Skye looks him up and down and then smirks and says, “Hey there, ladykiller.”

Coulson looks puzzled. “Excuse me?”

“Can we _please_ just drop it!” Bobbi exclaims, sounding pained.

“Drop what?” Coulson blinks. “Did something happen?”

“Wait a moment,” Jemma murmurs, nodding toward the ceiling. “How could he be in the office having inappropriate conversations when he’s in here talking to us?”

Whatever is going on on the speaker takes this moment to say, in Coulson’s voice, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Okay, _what the hell_ ,” Bobbi says through gritted teeth.

Coulson’s face goes white. “ _What?_ ”

Jemma frowns. “Sir, I think somebody’s been spying on you,” she says sheepishly.

“It would seem so.” Coulson appears to be trying to force the words out. “I...will be back in a few minutes.” He turns around to go.

“Private conversation recorded and played over the intercom,” Jemma says. “Gossip spread on multiple occasions. And the outlier, flying books.”

“Ghost, invisible person, or really elaborate pranks?” Bobbi asks.

Mack looks startled. “Are those first two things a legitimate concern?”

“Not going to say they’re not,” Bobbi sighs. “All things considered. I mean, we’d need to read up on, like, corporeality with ghosts, since they’d pretty much have to be that to get a sneaky secret recording, right?”

“I mean, sometimes in movies they make doors shut just by being there or some shit,” says Skye with a shrug. “That’s pretty much all I know about ghosts.”

There’s more debate about the likelihood of ghosts until Coulson returns, looking sheepish. “Perhaps this is a bigger problem than I anticipated.”

“What,” Bobbi says without missing a beat, “the fact that you’re doing some - _stuff_ with the computer teacher?”

“No,” says Coulson. “Or, well, the fact that whatever this is is apparently targeting the library, myself, and potentially multiple students.”

“Definitely multiple students,” Jemma pipes up. “Or, not all students, but - Kara, she’s getting talked about, too.”

Coulson frowns. “What sorts of things?”

“This girl in history said that she doesn’t get why Kara’s here, that she’s mean and creepy,” says Fitz.

Bobbi frowns too, even more deeply. “Have they ever spoken?” she asks. “I’m guessing not. And Kara’s no creepier than any of us.”

Skye raises an eyebrow. “Defensive much?”

“I’m just _saying_ ,” Bobbi mutters. “Where is she, anyway?”

“She was using the library punching bag, last I checked,” says Coulson.

“Because _that_ makes her look less ‘mean and creepy,’” quips Mack.

Coulson shrugs. “We’d better do some research to see if there’s a connection. I’ve asked Ms. Price-”

“ _No_ ,” Bobbi says emphatically, covering her eyes.

“-and she thinks we may be able to perform a binding spell to trap the ghost in one location, to try to talk to it.” Coulson seems to be pretending Bobbi didn’t react.

“Talk to it,” repeats Skye. “Uh huh. ‘Cause _talking_ always goes so well.”

Fitz shrugs. “I mean, it hasn’t really done anything dangerous yet, has it? The books didn’t hurt anyone and rumors are just-”

He’s interrupted by screaming coming from the hall. “Oh dear.”

“Shit,” Bobbi mutters, booking it in the direction of the scream. Hannah, this innocently precious sophomore Jesus freak, is standing in front of the door to the gym shrieking, and Bobbi follows her gaze to a light fixture lying in pieces on the floor, then up to the ceiling, where wires are exposed in a very dangerous way. “What happened?” she shouts.

“I don’t know!” Hannah shouts back. “I was just - getting a drink of water, and I heard something above me start to - and then -” Before she can finish her thought, sparks from the wires go up in flames and she squeals again.

Bobbi grits her teeth and goes to tug Hannah away from the scene. The fire alarm sounds (at least the ghost didn’t mess with that) and they run outside, Bobbi muttering, “We can at least meet up with everyone out there.”

Hannah looks about to cry. “Thank you,” she says.

“For what?”

“Saving me,” she murmurs.

Bobbi makes a face. “What else was I supposed to do? Of course I want to make sure you’re okay.” It’s kind of her job, not that she can really explain that.

“Still,” Hannah says, shrugging shyly.

Bobbi jogs up to Coulson and the others, frowning. “Well, Hannah narrowly missed getting a light fixture dropped on her head before the fire started,” she announces.

“Are you all right?” Jemma asks Hannah, not subtly looking her over for injuries.

Hannah blushes a little. “I’m fine, really. Just startled.”

Mack’s eyes are wide. “What the hell does this ghost even want?”

“Ghost?” Hannah asks, startled. “That’s not…”

“Mack is joking!” says Fitz hurriedly, glaring at his boyfriend. “You know, he’s talking about...the Phantom of the Opera! Because a light fixture crashed in that too.”

Bobbi bites her lip to keep from laughing. “Seriously, we’re just glad you’re okay. Don’t mind the pop-culturey gallows humor.”

Hannah nods doubtfully. “If you say so.”

Meanwhile, Victoria and Isabelle are just emerging from the building (they’d had to take a few moments to adjust their clothing before they snuck out of the supply closet), subtly holding hands since no one is looking at them.

“That’s kind of a downer,” Victoria mutters, nodding back toward the building to acknowledge the fire alarm.

She’s planning on dropping Isabelle’s hand as soon as she gets closer to her group, but a voice, quiet enough that it might not be real, whispers _leeeeeeesbiaaaaaanssssss_.

“The fuck?” asks Isabelle.

Victoria glances over her shoulder. “I don’t…”

“Oh, shit,” Bobbi says, brow furrowing as she watches a whole circle of popular kids turns around slowly to stare at Victoria and Isabelle.

“Hey Vic,” says Kaminsky, who’s sneering. “I didn’t know you were a dyke.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?” Victoria shouts, folding her arms over her chest.

“I mean, you were holding hands with her, and _she’s_ a dyke.” Brock waves his hand at Isabelle. “Is that why you turn down every guy who asks you out? Or you just think you’re too good for all of us?”

Victoria looks like she’s about to start spitting fire. “Even if I did crave dick, I’d be too good for the guys who hit on me here,” she says in a low, dangerous voice.

“So you admit it?” Rebecca calls out, sounding like she’s baiting.

“What?” Victoria retorts. “That I don’t like guys? That I’m a big, scary _lesbian_?” She’s addressing the group of popular kids, but she’s loud enough that the entire student body could probably hear her. “What the hell does it matter if I am? Why does anyone else give a _single_ fuck who someone else is attracted to? Just because it’s not _normal_?”

“I mean, it’s not,” says Kaminsky. “Especially not for a hot girl like you.”

Victoria narrows her eyes. “I don’t know about normal, but it sure is healthier than getting girls so drunk they can’t argue when you shove your sad dick in them.”

“Aw, fuck off,” he replies. “Whatever. Don’t expect me to talk to you anymore, bitch.”

“Ooh, what a _tragedy_ ,” Victoria snaps. “Whatever will I do without your scintillating conversation.”

“Social suicide much?” Rebecca snarks.

“Derivative much?” Victoria counters. “I’d rather have no friends at all than a pack of two-faced assholes.” She grabs Isabelle’s hand again. “Lucky for me, I don’t have to settle for either.”

Skye, who’s been eavesdropping, lets out a cheer.

“Come on,” Victoria says to Isabelle, “these douchebags aren’t worth another moment of my time.” And she leads Isabelle over to Bobbi and the others, chin held high.

“So she _does_ have a heart,” mutters Fitz, and then hides behind Mack.

Victoria glares at him and Jemma whacks him in the arm, hissing, “It’s very trying and she did a very brave thing, she doesn’t need you teasing her.”

“I also don’t need you defending me,” Victoria says, actually sounding more amused than angry, “but I appreciate the effort. I suppose.”

“Well, it’s about time,” Bobbi says, patting Victoria on the shoulder.

“I wasn’t worried,” says Isabelle with a shrug. “I know how it is.”

“Well, you’re worth it,” Victoria tells her, then immediately glaring at everyone else to keep them from commenting.

“I think you’re very brave,” Hannah says quietly, smiling even as Victoria gives her a _who the hell is this?_ sort of look.

“Uh, thanks, kid,” says Isabelle, smirking. “Nice of you to say so.”

Coulson’s been watching the entire episode with something like detached fascination. “Well,” he says, “has anyone seen Kara?”

Bobbi frowns. “I’m going to text her,” she says, pulling out her phone to do exactly that.

“She’d have gotten out when the alarm sounded, wouldn’t she?” Jemma suggests.

“She should have,” Bobbi mutters.

“Not to change the subject, but did anyone else hear the creepy whisper that said _‘leeeeeesssbiaaaaaanssssss’_ a few minutes ago?” Isabelle asks. “It was right after Vic and I came out of the building.”

Bobbi nods. “Definitely, uh. Ghosty.”

“Opera ghosty!” Jemma exclaims, for Hannah’s benefit.

Victoria raises her eyebrow. “Yeah, I don’t wanna know,” she says. “But it was definitely a thing worth noticing.” That, said mostly for Coulson’s benefit.

“When we’re cleared to go back inside, I think we should get back to work in the library,” Coulson says. “All of us.”

“Me, too?” Hannah asks, confused.

“Er, no,” replies Coulson quickly. “This bunch usually helps in the library in their spare time.”

“Oh, okay,” Hannah says. “If you… need me, I guess? I’m around.” It seems like the polite offer, even though she doesn’t know why she’s making it.

 

* * *

 

Once a sizable gap has been cleared on the library floor, Jemma gets to work setting out candles at each point of the pentagram Rosalind designated. She’s mumbling to herself about how ridiculous it seems, but she’s more willing to give it a chance than she seems.

“Are you sure this, er, enchanted food coloring will work?” Coulson asks. “I thought it required animal blood of some kind…”

“If you want to go kill a squirrel, don’t let me stop you,” Rosalind snarks.

Coulson immediately looks cowed. “No thank you, ma’am.”

“Oh, god,” Bobbi mutters. “Could you _please_ keep from discussing your sex life in mixed company?”

“Please?” agrees Fitz.

“I’m not the one who keeps bringing it up,” Rosalind smirks.

“So, okay, do we need anything else?” chimes in Skye. “I mean, I’m not very familiar with summoning rituals. Much.”

Rosalind looks at Skye very pointedly. “If we could all get in places,” she says, “that would be the next important thing to do.” Skye is not one of the other four to get dragged into this spell, so it’s meant as a sort of rebuke; her place is out of the way.

Skye makes a face and moves as requested. Victoria, Isabelle, and Mack are also sitting out of the active parts of the spell, and Kara is mostly just standing guard at the library door, looking a little bored. The others each position themselves at the pentagram’s points.

Rosalind clears her throat and drips some food coloring onto the candle nearest her as she starts speaking Latin. Nothing happens, yet, and Victoria rolls her eyes at Isabelle.

“Maybe it’s like sex, and you have to work up to it,” teases Isabelle.

Rosalind passes the food coloring to Coulson and nods at him to proceed while she continues to chant. Somehow he manages to make even this awkward, making an odd face as he drips the food coloring into the pentagon. Skye pokes Mack in the arm and hisses, “You think this is like, foreplay for them?”

“Well, I _hadn’t_ ,” groans Mack.

Jemma gets the food coloring next, and she can’t mask her confusion about how this at all works very well, even when the lights flicker.

“Huh,” Victoria murmurs.

When it’s Bobbi’s turn, she looks like she doesn’t exactly buy into what she’s doing but she hopes it works, so the windowblinds starting to rustle actually seems to cheer her, and there’s a soft moaning that kind of sounds like _gooooo awaaaaaaaay_. But it’s less intimidating and more like a teenager with a hangover.

Rosalind raises her voice as she keeps up her recitation, closing her eyes. That’s a good sign.

Next it’s Fitz’s turn, but just as he’s leaning in to use the food coloring something knocks him backwards and he goes flying, yelping in surprise. “Fitz!” says Mack, running to him. “You okay?”

“I should be,” says Fitz, rubbing the back of his head where it connected with several book spines. “What the hell was that?”

Rosalind sighs. “Well, we summoned the spirit, anyway,” she says. “He’s harder to bind than I thought he would be.”

“Wait, how do you know it’s a _he_?” asks Isabelle.

“Because he’s afraid of commitment,” snarks Skye, making finger guns.

“I’m just going by that ominous moan,” Rosalind says wryly. “Either he’s a he or he’s a she with a voice distortion box, and that, in my experience, is more trouble than ghosts go to.”

“Even ghosts who like to out people for fun?” Bobbi asks.

“A gossipy ghost still might be a lazy ghost,” Kara chirps.

“My point is,” Rosalind says over that, trying not to groan, “until we have proof otherwise, I’m going to go with the more logical option.”

Jemma snorts. “That just seems a funny word to use in this situation,” she mutters.

“You just saw that, didn’t you?” Rosalind asks coolly.

Jemma holds her hands up. “I saw that something knocked Fitz over,” she says, trying to sound calmer than she feels, “but that still doesn’t mean it’s logical.”

Bobbi rolls her eyes, but fondly. “So is there a way to keep that from happening next time?”

From somewhere down the hallway, there’s another scream.

“Better go check for dead Mr. Gibbs,” jokes Fitz half-heartedly, rubbing his head.

Jemma rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back,” Bobbi sighs, heading for the door and motioning for Kara to follow. They head down the hallway and, once again, run into Hannah, this time standing beside a fallen vending machine looking terrified. Kara leaps over the machine (which is effectively blocking them off from her) and carries Hannah back over without saying anything, to which Bobbi raises an eyebrow.

“What happened?” Bobbi asks.

“I, I was just trying to get a water, I stayed late to do a study group with some of my friends and I just wanted to grab water before I walked home,” Hannah sputters once Kara sets her down. “The machine was jammed, and the bottle wasn’t coming out, and I, I banged on it a little, y’know, the way you do, and suddenly it just - _crashed_ down.” She’s practically in tears. “I didn’t hit it that hard! I couldn’t have.”

Kara frowns. “This something we need to bring back to PC?”

“Probably,” Bobbi says. “Especially considering the timing with…” With their attempt to contain the ghost going awry just a bit before.

They head back to the library, and just as they’re entering, Hannah murmurs, “It’s the strangest thing, I could have sworn I heard someone…”

Coulson’s eyes widen. “Um, Hannah, could we talk to you for a few minutes, please? Is that all right?”

“I… yeah?” she says, sounding doubtful. “Why are there candles on the floor? Are you guys making a movie or something?”

“Yes!” Jemma shouts, a bit too eagerly. “That is… definitely what we are doing. Completely.”

Skye snorts. “Yup.”

“Huh,” Hannah says. Coulson leads her to one of the empty chairs and she sits down, hugging her backpack to her chest.

Rosalind clears her throat. “Was there anyone else…”

“In the hallway,” Bobbi supplies, nodding. “When the vending machine fell. Anyone nearby? Who might have been that voice you heard?”

Hannah shakes her head. “No. I mean, my friends had already gone, and there weren’t any teachers around.”

“Can you describe it? The voice, I mean?” presses Coulson.

“Sounded like a guy,” Hannah offers. “Actually, kind of like - it’s weird. This kid I used to know, who… but he’s gone.”

Rosalind raises an eyebrow at Coulson, silently encouraging him to go on.

“What do you mean?” Coulson asks gently. “Gone where? Transferred out?”

Hannah shakes her head. “His name was Tobias?” she says. “Tobias Ford, he - last November, he, he passed away? There was a car accident just outside campus, remember?”

Victoria, surprisingly, is the one to speak up. “That tall, kind of bulky kid?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Hannah says. “I know he didn’t talk to a lot of people, so there wasn’t that big of a thing when he… I mean, there were cards on his locker, but I don’t think that many people really noticed. We had an art class together, is how I knew him. He was pretty nice, which…” She shakes her head. “It sounds sort of foolish to say, if you don’t… but, but maybe he was looking out for me? Like a guardian angel?”

Kara bites her lip to keep from dismissing the idea outright. “Yeah, that’s one way to think about it,” she says instead.

“Thank you,” says Coulson, smiling reassuringly. “Now, I have to go consult with Ms. Price-”

“Ew,” Bobbi mutters. “I mean, go ahead. We’ll… be here. On our movie set.” She smirks at Jemma, who promptly blushes.

Hannah glances around at the group, mostly curious. “Do you guys all hang out here a lot?”

Mack shrugs. “Sometimes. It’s a nice place to meet up.”

“Sometimes we help Coulson shelve books!” chimes in Fitz, still looking a bit nervous.

“That’s nice,” Hannah says. “It must be really calm.”

“Most of the time,” Bobbi says wryly.

After a moment, Coulson and Rosalind return. Coulson says, “We’re going to try it again, only in the commons. Ms. Price thinks a bigger space might work better. Hannah, are you okay to stick around for a bit? We might need your help.”

“With your… movie,” Hannah says, practically asking it as a question. “I guess so. Is it for a class, or…?”

“Yes!” Jemma squeaks.

“Yeah, it’s for, uh, media class,” says Isabelle, pulling an explanation out of her ass as per usual. “Mack and I are partners and we’re supposed to film a horror movie scene.”

“Oh,” Hannah says. “Well, I, uh, I don’t really watch horror movies, but I’d be glad to help, if you need it.”

The group packs up their “props” and sets off, and Bobbi falls in step with Coulson to mutter, “You know this is a ridiculous plan?”

“It might work,” he says with a shrug. “What else are we supposed to tell her?”

“Uh, the truth,” Bobbi says. “It’s not going to be easy to understand, but it’s better than the idea that we’re making a class project out of her hallucinating that she hears a dead kid. At least this way she knows she’s not crazy.”

“People will swallow surprisingly complex lies so they can keep pretending the world is the same as they’ve always known,” Coulson replies.

“Okay, let me put it another way: at least this way she knows we’re not exploiting her,” Bobbi corrects, sounding mildly annoyed.

“If you’d like to try to explain, be my guest,” says Coulson blithely.

Bobbi tries not to roll her eyes as she goes to talk to Isabelle and Mack instead. “You do realize that by claiming it as your own project you’re going to have to give the instructions?” she asks them.

Mack blinks. “Uh, yeah, uh, okay, so how about we get it set up...the way we, uh, had it before?”

Jemma nods rapidly. “Sure thing,” she says, encouraging the others to help her push chairs out of the way to form a larger space for their candles. “Thank you _so_ much for helping, Ms. Price.”

Rosalind looks mildly amused. “I didn’t have any other plans,” she says.

“So who’s actually in the movie?” Hannah asks eagerly.

“Ms. Price and Mr. Coulson, who have agreed to help,” says Isabelle with a smirk, “Bobbi, Fitz, and Jemma. Skye’s using her phone to film it, and the others are doing sets and stuff.”

“And you, if you wouldn’t mind being in it,” Victoria chimes in. “When I wrote the script for them, I said it would really be better if we had someone sort of innocent-looking to be in it. We thought we were just going to have to go ahead, but…”

“Thanks?” Hannah says, tilting her head. “What, uh, do I do?”

“Everyone’s got their places,” Mack replies. “You just stand next to Ms. Price and react to things the way you would if they were really happening.”

Hannah nods. “Well, if it’s for a class,” she mumbles, twisting her cross necklace around.

The other five take up their places on the new pentagram, and Mack says, “Skye, how about you shoot from the doorway? I think that’ll be interesting.”

Skye glares at him, but moves so that she’s standing in the doorway, holding up her phone. (Of course, she’s not actually going to record anything.)

Just then there’s a loud noise from somewhere nearby. “The hell?” Fitz yelps.

“Hi!” shouts Raina from the second story, gracefully jumping off the ledge and into the commons, where she lands on a table with no damage done.

“What are you doing here?” Jemma asks, one hand on her hip.

“I had a vision you were summoning ghosts tonight and I’ve never seen a ghost before,” Raina explains cheerfully. “I wanted to come watch.”

“You had a _what now_?” Bobbi shouts.

Melinda jumps down next to Raina and sighs. “She has visions, apparently,” she says, in the same tone one might use to explain why their dog peed on the neighbor’s lawn.

“I think I’m missing something,” Rosalind drawls.

Coulson opens his mouth. “Well…”

“Asshat’s here too, I bet?” Bobbi interrupts, glancing around.

“I’m hurt, love,” drawls Hunter, ambling out into view on the second story before hopping down to join them. “No kiss?”

Bobbi rolls her eyes. “We’re in the middle of something, and I’m gonna be really pissed if it turns out you broke a window or something to get in here.”

“No. The door was open,” Hunter insists.

“What in the world is going _on_?” Hannah shrills.

This, of course, prompts Bobbi to give Coulson a _told you so_ look. “We’re not making a movie,” she says.

“I sort of figured that out,” Hannah mumbles.

“There’s such a thing as magic,” says Coulson. “There are vampires and ghosts and demons and a variety of other supernatural creatures, and we get rid of them. Well, mostly they do,” he adds, nodding at Bobbi and Kara. “You don’t really have that much to worry about, as long as you don’t go walking in deserted areas at night.”

Hannah looks like she’s about to pass out.

Isabelle makes her way over to stand behind Hannah, looking slightly over all of this.

Bobbi sighs and waves. “Yeah, so, we slay things,” she explains, waving between her and Kara. “Those three over there are vampires, but the acceptable ones. We don’t slay them. And Ms. Price…” She shrugs.

“I practice magic,” Rosalind says. “You don’t need the details. All you need to know right now is that your friend? The boy you thought you heard in the hallway earlier? Well, he’s the ghost we need to summon, probably. So if you could just…” She makes a dismissive hand gesture that probably means to stay in the area. “Your presence might be helpful in getting him to stay put so we can ask him very nicely to stop wreaking mild havoc.”

“Uh,” Hannah says. “I. Just stand here?”

“Just stand here,” Rosalind agrees.

Raina takes a seat on the table, one leg crossed over the other coquettishly, and tilts her head. “This is already fascinating.”

“Oh yes, just _riveting,_ ” snarks Hunter. “Look, how soon is this gonna be over? I hate missing my _Passions._ ”

“You’ve seen all of it twice,” grumbles Melinda.

Bobbi heaves a sigh. “Let’s just get everyone in place so Ms. Price can do whatever magicky thing she needs to do,” she says, waving for the others to assume their places.

“Yes,” Rosalind says dryly. “The magicky thing needs to get done.”

Jemma hurries into her spot, and Coulson and Fitz step into place as well. Rosalind mutters something and all the candles light up, which nearly makes Hannah scream.

“Ready?” asks Coulson.

Rosalind rolls her eyes and starts speaking Latin, dripping food coloring onto the candle. Maybe it’s that the circle is larger this time, or that they’re in a more open area, or that there are more witnesses, or maybe it’s just Hannah’s presence, but an incongruous wind blows through the room. In spite of herself, Victoria shivers and goes to stand beside Isabelle so they can hold hands.

Coulson takes the food coloring from her and copies her, very focused. After a moment they hear a low voice say something like _what doooooo yooooouuuuu waaaaant?_

“To get the hell out of here,” mutters Hunter, but it’s quiet enough only Melinda and Raina can hear. Melinda rolls her eyes, and Raina reaches behind to whack him in the leg.

Bobbi’s attempt to continue the ritual is met with more wind and more moaning, although it’s mostly just noise, apparently the kind that’s thought to be scary (maybe if Bobbi didn’t live the life she leads, she’d find it scary, but she can’t).

“Is this normal?” Hannah asks in a panicked whisper.

Rosalind, to her credit, doesn’t stop reciting Latin, but just nods.

Jemma takes the food coloring, watching intently as it splatters the candle at her feet as if she’ll be able to figure out something important from the interplay of the different objects. She doesn’t, yet, but she tries. The ghost, meanwhile, seems to have started whirring in the general vicinity of their pentagram.

Fitz is the last, and takes the bottle from Jemma warily, glancing around before dripping the food coloring as quickly as possible and then stepping out of the line of fire.

The whirring seems to be coming from behind Coulson, so he turns to face it and asks, “Tobias?”

Hannah takes a breath. “Tobias, are you there?” she asks.

“Yesssss,” the ghost hisses. “You can hear me?” His voice sounds a little distorted, but they can make it out.

Hannah nods. “I can,” she says. “We can. Tobias, you really could have hurt someone!”

“I’m sorry,” he says, and he sounds about as contrite as a ghost can. “I didn’t know what was happening, one minute I was in the car and the next I was…”

“Tobias, I have some bad news,” says Coulson. “You were in an accident, and now you’re...well, a ghost.”

“Suddenly he’s all about the bluntness,” Bobbi mutters. Behind her, Kara chortles.

“It’s been months,” Hannah exclaims. “You really didn’t… you’ve been…”

“Judging by the events of the last few days, he’s been haunting the school exclusively,” Jemma offers, in a voice like she can’t actually believe she’s saying this. “But he’s only become noticeable since he started doing destructive things.” She looks at Rosalind for a further explanation.

“That happens sometimes,” Rosalind says with a shrug.

“I’m dead?” Tobias asks. “I guess I wondered why nobody could hear me, but…”

“So let me get this straight,” Victoria says. “You didn’t realize you were invisible and floating or that you didn’t go home every day? You never thought ‘hm, it’s the middle of the night on a Saturday, why am I still at school?’”

“A little harsh,” mutters Skye.

“The point stands,” Victoria snaps. “Besides, I kind of have a good reason to be pissy.”

“I didn’t think anyone would hear me,” says Tobias, almost sheepishly. “But it turned out okay, right? I mean, nobody was really hurt?”

“If by nobody you mean Isabelle and I, no, we weren’t hurt, and it’s probably a good thing in the end, but it’s still not cool,” Victoria retorts huffily.

“Look,” interjects Coulson, “either way, we need to figure out a way to stop this, and let you move on to your, um. Eternal rest.”

“We could start by asking him to apologize,” Bobbi suggests, flexing her hands restlessly. “To everyone at this little party he’s messed with.”

“I think that would be nice,” Hannah says, trying to smile in Tobias’ general direction.

Tobias is quiet a moment. “I’m sorry for accidentally outing you,” he says to Victoria, sounding a bit sulky. “And I’m sorry for, uh, recording you and Ms. Price, Mr. Coulson. And I’m _really_ sorry for putting you in danger, Hannah. I’d never hurt you.”

“I know that,” Hannah murmurs. “You shouldn’t have done any of that, but I’m not mad.”

“Neither am I,” Rosalind offers, sounding mostly amused. “Normally I don’t let nonconsensual voyeurism slide, but I think I can make an exception.” Mostly because she knows that phrasing it that way will make Coulson blush, and that’s funny.

“Good, I...I wouldn’t want you to be mad at me,” says Tobias, and it’s obvious he means Hannah.

“Look,” Rosalind says, mostly to Coulson, “I know a spell to send him to the Great Beyond or whatever.” She shrugs, because - well, she doesn’t really believe in any of that heaven stuff, but that’s a nicer way to phrase it than ‘to make his ghostly presence disappear forever.’

Coulson nods. “I think that might be best. Is that okay with you, Tobias?”

Of course ghosts can’t take deep breaths, but it sounds like he does. “Yeah. Um, thanks, for listening to me and stuff. And I’m sorry again. And...I’ll miss you, Hannah.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Hannah says, nodding. “I’ll pray for you.”

As Rosalind starts reciting another spell, Victoria grabs Isabelle’s hand. Her face doesn’t change at all, but it’s still something, and Isabelle, understanding this, gives her hand a squeeze.

Skye steps over to where Jemma’s standing and nuzzles against her, taking her hand. Jemma rests her head against Skye’s, pulling her closer still. As Tobias begins to flicker and the whirring grows more and more faint, Fitz goes to Mack and nestles against him.

Over at their table, Raina - who seems mostly unaffected by this despite being absorbed in it - leans against Hunter’s shoulder. Hunter’s watching and he doesn’t even look like he’s about to make a snide comment, and on his other side Melinda is watching too. She might accidentally be leaning a little too close and their hands brush.

Sometime during this recitation, Kara has stopped pacing and come up beside Bobbi, presumably to get a better look at the action. But Bobbi keeps twitching, like she’s restless not being able to really do anything, and before either of them really register it Kara has taken Bobbi’s hand. They’re so close that when Kara lets out the breath she doesn’t realize she’s been holding, Bobbi startles a bit, and Kara in turn tightens her grip on Bobbi’s hand reassuringly.

Then Rosalind finishes the spell and Tobias vanishes. Hannah, predictably, is crying again, and Rosalind looks at Coulson as if to demand he reassure her.

Coulson, a bit startled, carefully goes over to Hannah to pat her shoulder awkwardly. “There, there,” he says. “Er, it’s all right. He’s in a better place?” He doesn’t sound entirely convinced of this.

“Yeah,” Hannah says. She, on the other hand, is very sure, just - sad about it. “I’m glad we could help. It’s just - it’s a lot to take in.”

Bobbi glances down, realizes she’s holding Kara’s hand, and glances back up, which prompts Kara to do the same. “Uh,” Kara says very articulately, immediately stepping back. “I’m going to go check the hallways. For. Lingering ghost activity.”

“There won’t be, I sent him on,” Rosalind calls, but Kara is already on her way.

Jemma, meanwhile, nudges her girlfriend. “So,” she whispers, nodding in Bobbi’s direction. “That’s… happening.”

Skye snorts. “Yeah, not really surprising.”

 

* * *

 

“Interesting,” says Mayor Ward, stroking his chin in contemplation. “Very interesting indeed.”

It’s been a while since he’s sensed magic in this town. Demon activity, of course, that’s practically every night, but true magical power? Not for months. He knew of the Price woman already, but hadn’t had his suspicions confirmed before now.

But going after an experienced witch, especially at this stage, would be incredibly foolish. He would have to have another…

There was another witch in the group, he sensed it. Not trained, but with potential. But there was also a girl with much stronger power, so strong he didn’t know how he hadn’t felt it before. He nodded. Yes, that one would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilariously, we came up with the idea to make Ward the mayor/snake monster in this AU long before he turned into a tentacle monster in canon.


	5. this dance is difficult, this dance is hard, this makes me wanna spin 'round in the yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scoobies go to prom. Bobbi and Kara are definitely not on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: misogyny and homophobia from Brock Rumlow.

“So,” Melinda says, after she’s staked her final vampire and waited for Bobbi to take care of the last of hers, “Prom, huh?”

Bobbi dusts her hands off. “Prom,” she says. “What about it?”

“You’re going with Kara.” It almost sounds like a question.

“Technically,” Bobbi says with suspicion. “What does it matter and how do you know?”

Melinda shrugs. “Raina told me. Doesn’t matter, really. Just thought I’d ask.”

“And Raina knows because of the visions.” That last word is loaded. “Well, we’re going, technically. She wanted to go. Guess she didn’t do her own prom.”

“Have fun.” Melinda gives her a small smile. “Guess we’re done for the evening?”

“Guess so.”

“Later, then.” Melinda nods a goodbye, then hesitates. “Take care of yourself, Bobbi.”

“Yeah,” Bobbi says. “You too. Especially with…” The ever-present ominous threat of mystical evils being, according to aforementioned seer, especially present lately.

Melinda nods again - she understands - before melting into the shadows.

 

* * *

 

“...and I was all set to just lie and tell her I was going with Fitz, since I’m pretty sure that’s what my entire family expected to happen, but we were shopping and I mentioned not wanting our dresses to clash sort of offhand, and it was all downhill from there,” Jemma sighs, brushing on some eye shadow. “By downhill I don’t mean she was angry. She wasn’t angry at all. She seemed positively _thrilled_ to have a potentially gay daughter.”

“That’s good, right?” Skye asks with a shrug. “I don’t know how moms are supposed to react to things like that.”

“I think so,” Jemma says. “It’s a badge of her progressiveness, is the only problem. Look how cool she is with me!”

Bobbi rolls her eyes. “If someone has to say that, they might not actually be,” she explains to Skye. “I mean, my folks don’t really care who I date as long as it doesn’t get messy, I guess. Which, ha-ha, if only they knew.”

Skye grins. “Yeah, I’m sure explaining the whole Slayer thing to them would be a pain in the ass. My mom, she, uh, she’s not around much but she’s always been cool with whatever. She encourages me to ‘find myself,’ whatever that means.”

“Different things to different people, I guess,” Bobbi says. “Have either of you come across anything… I don’t know, weird lately?”

“Weird as in unusual or weird as in possibly pertaining to Raina’s visions?” Jemma asks, frowning. “Not exactly?”

“What are we supposed to be looking for?” Skye adds. “This vague mystical bullshit is super unhelpful.”

“It’s all we’ve got to go on right now,” Bobbi grumbles. “Something about a powerful figure, which, duh. Something about things being a little _off_ , which, again, duh.”

Skye rolls her eyes. “Okay, I’ll keep an eye out for this alleged powerful figure.” She fusses with the curling iron for a minute before sighing. “Does someone wanna help me with this stupid thing?”

“As long as you don’t squirm around and burn yourself,” Bobbi says. “Sit down.”

Skye obediently sits. “I don’t get it, I can make a computer do literally anything but I can’t get the hang of that contraption.”

“Contraption,” Jemma repeats, smirking. “You’re cute.”

Smirking, Skye preens a little and says, “Thanks. You’re pretty cute, yourself.”

“You’re both ridiculous,” Bobbi points out.

“Hey now,” replies Skye with a grin, “this might be _you_ soon. I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

Bobbi bristles, lightly smacking Skye’s shoulder with the hand that’s not holding the curling iron. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says.

“It’s sort of charming watching you try and fail to play innocent,” Jemma chimes in.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re going to _prom_ together,” Skye teases. “As I understand, that’s kind of a big deal.”

“Kara didn’t get to go to her prom,” Bobbi defends. “She’s not technically a student, so she needed a reason to go. I volunteered. End of story.”

“Uh huh.” Skye is still grinning. “Whatever you say.”

Bobbi huffs. “So I’m guessing your mom had no humorous comments about your choice of a prom date, then?” she asks Skye, changing the subject.

Skye shrugs. “Not really. She didn’t have much to say about it. From what I know about my dad, she doesn’t have room to talk about relationships, anyway.”

“I’m sorry,” Jemma says, wincing.

“I didn’t know him,” Skye says breezily. “She doesn’t talk about him much, but I’ve figured out enough to know that’s okay.”

Jemma chews her lip. “Still, that’s… still.”

The doorbell rings and Bobbi calls, “It’s open!” She figures that’s not dangerous because vampires don’t ring the doorbell and also vampires couldn’t come in without being invited anyway. She’s pretty sure it’s going to be Kara, anyway.

She’s not expecting that the sight of Kara walking up the stairs wearing a dress that makes her look like a Victorian ghost as interpreted by the 1970s is going to make her jaw drop.

Behind her, she hears Skye snort. “Yeah, _that_ kind of look,” Skye says quietly.

“You guys aren’t ready yet?” Kara asks, apparently not noticing any weirdness in the room as she enters and promptly flops down on Bobbi’s bed.

“We’re getting there,” Bobbi says, rolling her eyes. “It’s not like if we don’t head out now we’ll miss the opening number.”

Kara snorts. “Whatever,” she says. “Digging the pink, B.”

Bobbi glances down at her dress, which is as observed bright pink. “Thanks,” she says, shrugging. “Not surprised you went with black.”

“It seemed practical,” Kara says airily.

“You look like a ghost,” says Skye, grinning. “It’s awesome.”

“I’ll take that,” Kara laughs. “I like the purple there.”

“Thanks!” Skye gestures to Jemma. “Isn’t she cute? This is her first dance. I mean, it’s definitely not my first dance. I’ve been to lots of dances, um, before.”

“Yeah, she’s adorable,” Kara agrees, nodding at Jemma. “This is really your first? You never did like… whatever the normal ones are before? Homecoming or whatever?”

Jemma blushes a bit. “I never really saw the point of going by myself, or tagging along with someone as a third wheel,” she says. “Going just to go. But it’s different now.” She smiles at Skye.

Skye reaches over to squeeze her hand. “Yeah. Thanks for going with me.”

“Of course!” Jemma exclaims. “I think we’re all going to have a very nice time.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Bobbi cautions.

 

* * *

 

“Does my tie look okay?” Fitz mutters, fidgeting nervously with it.

Mack grins. “You look fine, Turbo. Promise. Very handsome.”

Fitz turns scarlet. “Th-thanks. You too.” He nuzzles against Mack for a minute before they have to move forward in the line to get in.

Bobbi, Kara, Jemma, and Skye appear just then, Jemma waving eagerly at Fitz and saying “Save us a table?” before they disappear to the back of the line.

“Okay,” calls Fitz. After a few minutes, they’re inside and he makes a beeline for an unclaimed table. “Well, this isn’t so bad,” he says, glancing around. “The fairy lights are a nice touch.”

“Hm?” Mack frowns, confused.

“Oh, the...sorry.” Fitz waves his hand at the strings of lights hung up around the room. “I think you call them Christmas lights?”

“Gotcha. That’s cute.” Mack smiles at him. “You want me to get you some punch or something, while we’re waiting for the rest of them?”

“Sure.” Mack leaves, and Fitz keeps glancing around, tapping his fingers absently on the table. He spots Coulson floating around the edges of the room, looking somewhat awkward as he follows Ms. Price around. That makes him snort a bit.

Mack comes back with the punch and after a few more minutes, the girls wander over. “Oh, your boutonnières!” Jemma exclaims. “How charming.”

Fitz grins sheepishly. “I, I thought it’d be nice.”

“It is,” Jemma promises.

“I see you went for the practical route, Skye,” Mack says, nodding at Jemma’s fake flower corsage.

“Well, it’ll save much better,” Jemma says with a grin.

“I thought so,” says Skye. “Hey, Bobbi, you should’ve done that.” She elbows Bobbi, not subtly.

Bobbi raises an eyebrow, but before she can say anything Kara cuts in. “There’s no need to go through the formalities for me,” she says, smirking. “I just wanted a taste of regular.”

“Well, here it is,” Bobbi says. “Taste away.”

Skye chortles and doesn’t hide it well.

“Victoria and Isabelle here yet?” Bobbi asks loudly.

“Iz said they were going out to dinner before coming here,” says Mack with a shrug and grin. “They’ll probably take their sweet time.”

Skye smirks. “Actually, that reminds me…” She turns to Jemma. “You okay if I go talk to some people for a bit?”

“Yeah, I’ll manage,” Jemma says playfully. “Is this about…”

“Yup.” Skye winks at her. “I’ll be back later.” She gets up and walks away.

“Is this one of those proms where someone brought secret alcohol?” Kara asks.

Fitz’s eyes widen comically. “I should _hope_ not!” he yelps. “That’s, that’s illegal!”

“Yeah, she knows,” Bobbi says. “She’s just being a troll.”

Mack rolls his eyes. “Be nice to your date, Bob.”

Bobbi and Kara both make faces.

“Oh, look!” Jemma exclaims, “Victoria and Isabelle are here!”

Sure enough, they’re arm-in-arm strutting through the door, Victoria in a bombshell red gown and Isabelle in a very formal black pantsuit. Whispers are already rising up across the room, but neither of them seem to notice, and soon they’re approaching the others.

“Just sitting around?” Victoria asks.

Fitz makes a frightened sort of noise and nods. “W-we hadn’t gotten around to anything else yet,” he squeaks.

“It’s early,” Bobbi agrees. “Get cozy. Do you two even like dancing?”

Isabelle chuckles. “I can, I guess. If she wants to, I will.” She glances at Victoria. “You up for that?”

“Maybe some,” Victoria shrugs. “Maybe not. Who knows yet. It’s early.” She grins saccharinely at Bobbi.

“You two going to dance?” teases Isabelle. “You make a lovely pair.”

Kara rolls her eyes. Bobbi rolls her eyes. Kara and Bobbi roll their eyes at each other. “Fine,” Kara says. “Maybe people will stop asking us stupid questions.” She takes Bobbi’s hand and drags her toward the dance floor.

Fitz tilts his head. “They like each other, don’t they?”

“Probably,” Mack says with a grin.

“Then why are they acting like that?”

“Because they’re apparently awful at emotions,” Victoria drawls.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not one to talk,” says Mack.

“Hey, I figured it out,” she retorts.

“And I for one am glad you did,” says Isabelle, smirking and reaching for Victoria’s hand.

“Well, it might be odd for Bobbi because of what happened with her and Melinda,” Jemma muses, frowning.

Fitz makes a face. “I’m glad that’s over with.”

“What?” Isabelle asks.

Jemma shrugs. “Oh, it was a whole thing,” she says. “Inevitably there’s going to be drama with a high schooler and someone literally centuries old. But it’s all right now.”

“Makes sense.” Isabelle turns to Victoria. “Hey, princess, how about a dance?”

Victoria smiles, more shyly and genuinely than usual. “I’d like that.”

“C’mon, then.” Isabelle leads her away.

Skye wanders back over. “Well, that’s taken care of,” she says with a mischievous grin. “How’s it been?”

“Victoria and Isabelle got here,” says Fitz. “They’re off dancing now, though.”

“Bobbi and Kara, too,” Jemma says eagerly. “They acted like it was a big burden.”

Skye snickers. “Of course. Maybe they’ll finally get over themselves and make out tonight.”

“You’re asking a lot,” says Mack.

Brock Rumlow wanders over and leans on their table. “Hey, losers,” he says. “Surprised you wanted to show your faces here tonight.”

“If you don’t wanna look at our faces, you can walk the fuck away,” Skye says.

Mack frowns. “Yeah, c’mon, you have your evening and we’ll have ours.”

But Brock doesn’t leave. “I mean, I’m not surprised Dyke-toria’s hanging out with you now. Not like anyone else at school would take her.”

“Actually, Victoria was our friend long before she got outed,” Jemma says quietly.

“Yes,” Fitz pipes up, looking terrified. “And, and you’re just being nasty for no reason.”

Brock opens his mouth as if to say something else when Coulson comes over, looking as stern as he can. “What’s going on here?”

“Rumlow’s being an ass and calling us names,” Skye says.

“Is that so?” Coulson turns to Brock.

Brock rolls his eyes. “Whatever. They’re just being sensitive.”

“Well, even if that’s true, I think you should find somewhere else to be,” says Coulson. “Or would you rather I involve Principal Fury in this?”

Grumbling, Brock shuffles off.

Coulson turns back to them. “You all okay?”

Skye nods. “He just talks tough, mostly.” But she’s holding onto Jemma’s hand.

“It’s more unpleasant than anything,” Jemma agrees, frowning.

“We’ll be fine,” Mack says. “You seem to be enjoying yourself, sir.”

Coulson chuckles. “Uh, yes.” He glances over to where Rosalind is standing against the wall, looking impatiently at him. “I’d, uh, better get back to...yes.” He hurries away.

“Oh, _I_ see how it is,” says Skye with a giggle.

“How’s that?” Jemma asks.

“Well, he’s obviously here with Ms. Price,” replies Fitz. “And I guess she’s...well, she likes him to pay attention to her.”

“ _That’s_ an understatement,” Skye snickers, “but yeah, basically.”

“Oh,” Jemma says, suddenly getting the picture.

 

* * *

 

So Bobbi pretty much already knew that she likes dancing with Kara. They’ve danced before at Tahiti, sort of, even though it usually turns more into sexy showing off that ends in Kara making out with a stranger. But here, at the prom, with the music that’s a lot safer and blander, with the crowds of fellow students, it’s a different kind of thing entirely.

For one, they’re _actually_ dancing, like, real proper partner dancing. The sexier sides of ballroom, definitely, but it’s the kind of dancing that requires skill. They’re taking turns leading (Bobbi leads slightly more often because she’s taller, but still) and twirling each other around like they’re doing it out of spite for their peers not being good at this.

It’s a slow enough song that they’re dancing cheek-to-cheek for a couple of minutes, and Bobbi is about to say something stupid about how nice Kara’s hair smells because it really does, when she feels a tap on her shoulder and someone says, “Can I cut in?”

She’s surprised enough that she whirls around. It’s Brock, smirking. “I mean, if your _girlfriend_ doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t do the girlfriend thing,” Kara says, rolling her eyes even as she tightens her hold on Bobbi.

“Whatever.” Rumlow rolls his eyes. “I don’t care what you get up to in your spare time, bitch. And I wasn’t talking to you anyway.”

“Well, I’m sure as hell not going to dance with an asshole who has no idea what decency or emotional agency is,” Bobbi snaps.

Brock snorts. “It’s one dance. You can’t possibly prefer this slut over me. We’ve all seen her at Tahiti, grinding up on anybody who’ll let her.”

Kara bristles, tossing her hair over her shoulders angrily, but she doesn’t say anything. Bobbi does, though. “Look,” she hisses, “I know you’re just bitter that most girls don’t wanna jump your bones, but dragging other girls down isn’t really a way to make them wanna. In fact, I’m less and less interested in dancing with you or talking to you at all the more you open your mouth.”

Brock snarls and replies, “Careful, or I’ll make you sorry you ever talked back to me. I’m not afraid to hit girls.”

“And I’m not afraid to hit jerks,” Bobbi shouts, kneeing him in the crotch.

He yelps and goes down like a bag of sand, grunting, “Fucking...bitch!” He staggers to his feet after a moment, brandishing his fists. “You wanna do this, let’s do it!”

“Two against one, asshole,” Kara mutters, getting into a fighting stance as well and nodding at Bobbi.

Brock steps forward to take a swing at Bobbi, but Kara intercepts, clocking him in the jaw. “Fuck!” He whirls to aim at her instead, but Bobbi strikes him in the back of the knees, causing him to groan and buckle. It seems like he won’t get up again, and instead he swings his fist to connect with Bobbi’s thigh before either of the girls are really prepared for it.

“Christ!” Bobbi shouts, involuntarily stepping back a bit to rub the spot as Kara steps in and kicks him flat onto the ground, smirking. By this point Principal Fury has arrived, scowling, along with Coulson and Vice Principal Gonzales. “What the hell is going on here?” he asks, displaying his usual tact.

“He hit us,” Kara says, folding her arms over her chest (her dress is just this side of low-cut, but this is a time to underplay that).

Rumlow groans from the ground. “I asked Morse to dance and she went nuts!”

“He did hit them,” Petra the exchange student pipes up from her spot along the wall. “Or he tried. He wouldn’t take no.”

“Is this true?” Fury turns to Bobbi, who’s rubbing at her thigh and frowning.

“Yeah,” Bobbi says. “I told him I didn’t want to dance. He got violent.”

“Sir, I did have to intercept a confrontation between him and another group of students earlier,” Coulson says. “He was using abusive language and was confrontational when I talked to him.”

Fury sighs. “Rumlow, seeing as you can’t go a month without getting into a fight of some kind, I’m kicking your ass out. Leave the premises now or you’ll be suspended.”

Brock glares, but gingerly picks himself off the ground and leaves without another word.

Coulson steps closer to Bobbi and Kara, though most people have stopped paying attention. “Are you two okay? Where did he hit you?”

Bobbi starts to hike her skirt up, making a face. “He was already on the ground by the time he got a hit in, so it’s in an awkward place,” she says, nodding to her thigh.

“Oh! Uh, that’s okay,” says Coulson quickly, looking embarrassed. “You don’t...I’ll take your word for it. Do you need ice or anything?”

“I think I’m just going to sit the next couple dances out,” Bobbi sighs. “Sorry, Kara.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Kara says. “We can relax a little. Have some snacks. Do the non-dancing part of this.” She tries for a reassuring smile and offers Bobbi her arm to lean on, and they head to everyone’s table.

“Well,” says Mack with a smirk as they walk up, “isn’t _this_ interesting.”

Skye, also grinning, says, “You guys look cozy.”

“We look like some asshole punched me in the leg and I’m having a bit of a time walking,” Bobbi rolls her eyes. “Scoot over.”

Mack does so, still grinning. “What happened?”

“Rumlow tried to get a dance in with her and threatened to hit her for refusing,” Kara says, her eyes shining with apparent excitement. “She didn’t wait for him to make the first move. It got a little messy.”

“Well, damn,” says Isabelle, looking at Bobbi appreciatively. “Nice going, Morse.”

“Is he gone now?” Fitz asks, a bit nervously. “He came by earlier to say some things that were...not nice.”

“He got kicked out,” Bobbi agrees. “I imagine he was raining on a lot of parades tonight. We can’t be the only ones he targeted.”

“Good.” Skye looks satisfied as she turns to Jemma and says, “Wanna go dance?”

“As long as you promise to protect me from any roving maniacs who might still be around,” Jemma says with a big smile.

Skye grins back. “‘Course.” She offers her hand, and Jemma takes it, and they walk off onto the dance floor.

They get a few songs in before the music fades out and Vice Principal Gonzales steps up to the DJ booth, which is where the only microphone is located, and says, “Alright, everyone, settle down. We’ve got some tiaras to give out to princesses and to the Prom King and Queen, so let’s just get this over with.”

Everyone quiets and Skye squeezes Jemma’s hand eagerly. “I hope it worked!” she whispers.

Gonzales reads off three boys’ names for princes (no one is paying that much attention) before listing off Laura Hayward, Stephanie Malick, and Bobbi Morse as the princesses. No one is more surprised than Bobbi, who is not exactly in the in crowd or liked by those who are and who doesn’t really expect any sort of recognition.

But she makes her way up to the DJ booth amidst applause, favoring her non-punched leg just slightly, and when Rebecca hands her a tiara and whispers, “It’s cool that you’re so tough and you look out for everyone, you know,” she doesn’t even feel like it’s a lie. She just puts that damn tiara on her head and pageant-waves at the crowd.

“And your Prom King is...Sebastian Derik!” announces Gonzales, to scattered applause (apparently news of his romantic escapades had gotten around the school). “Your queen is...Victoria Hand!”

Skye whoops, throwing her arms up in the air.

“Seriously?” Victoria hisses, sure this is all a joke after her recent fall from grace.

Skye grins at her. “Yup. You’re welcome.”

Victoria blushes. “You’re explaining yourself later,’ she mutters, but she heads up front to collect her crown. A lot of people are actually applauding her - not most of her ex-friends, but a lot of people whose faces she can’t put a name to. Not that she minds, this just… wasn’t part of the plan for tonight.

Rebecca just offers a terse “congratulations” as she crowns Victoria, but Victoria doesn’t care. This is weird, but it’s also really good.

Still, when she’s back at the table her first order of business is to raise her eyebrows at Skye. “Did you hack into the voting system or something?’

“Nah. I just talked to people.” Skye shrugs. “Most of the non-popular kids think it’s pretty cool how you’re out now and you didn’t back down from that. Plus, they know you got kicked out of the inner circle. I guess I maybe made some suggestions about sticking it to the assholes…”

“Oh.” This comes as more of a shock to Victoria, somehow. “Well, that’s… actually nice of you.”

“You’re welcome.” Skye turns to Bobbi. “You, I didn’t campaign for.”

“ _Really_ ,” Bobbi says.

“Promise. You got that tiara all by yourself.”

“Yup,” Kara agrees, smirking. “Your stunning good looks and your sparkling personality.”

This time, it’s Victoria whose eyebrow goes up highest. 


	6. and I received an education all the while, I've come to an understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The graduation ceremony goes off without a hitch. The graduation afterparty, less so.

“So, in conclusion,” Jemma says, grinning out at the crowd of students and trying not to wince at the camera flashes aimed her way, “don’t be afraid to - to learn things forever!” She smiles encouragingly at Fitz.

“Yes,” Fitz says with a nod and a smile that looks more like a grimace. “Happy graduation and cheers, everyone!”

The crowd of students breaks into hesitant applause and Fury herds them offstage, and only once Fitz is sure he’s out of earshot does he mutter, “Glad that’s over with. I hate giving speeches.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Jemma says, though she sounds and looks rather strained. “At least they let us present together, not apart like most of the valedictorians.”

“I guess,” says Fitz. “And now all we have to do is sit down and not fall asleep.”

“You’d be quite comfy, wouldn’t you?” Jemma murmurs, smirking. “With your boyfriend-shaped pillow.”

Fitz turns scarlet and huffs. “Like you wouldn’t put your head on Skye’s shoulder either!”

“Yes,” Jemma shrugs, “your point?”

“Canoodling or...something,” grumbles Fitz. “We both do it.”

“Something is very nice,” Jemma hums. “I’m not denying.” By now they’ve made it back to the row currently occupied by their group - small mercy of getting to choose the walking order for graduation, having friends nearby to roll eyes with during the ceremony.

“Hey,” says Skye, popping out of her seat to give Jemma a quick kiss on the cheek. “You did great.” Then she sits back down and adjusts her rainbow-adorned graduation cap.

“Thank you,” Jemma grins, rolling her shoulders. She lets Fitz scoot into the aisle before her so he can sit next to Mack, who grabs his hand and squeezes it. Fitz looks pleased.

“You’re all gross,” Bobbi says from the row behind them, where she’s sitting with Victoria and Isabelle.

Isabelle smiles ironically. "Isn't it nice that we're all graduating _together,_ " she says, with a sidelong glance at Skye.

"Yeah, it's lucky we all got the requirements to graduate early," replies Skye, the picture of calculated innocence. Then she adds, “So where’s Kara, Bobbi?”

Bobbi makes a face, then shrugs. “Probably sitting in the stands or something,” she says. “I don’t know. I didn’t ask for her seat number.”

“Oh?” asks Skye, still playing dumb. “I thought you’d want to know.”

Bobbi glares. “She’s not going to miss being here,” she snaps, “I just didn’t get creepy and specific with her about it.”

Isabelle nudges her and grins, saying, “But did you get creepy and specific with her about _other_ things, right?”

“What are you talking about?” Bobbi huffs.

“You can stop pretending not to be into her,” Mack says. “It’s not exactly a secret.”

Bobbi opens her mouth to reply, but then Mayor Ward takes the stage and coughs into the mic. “Good day, everyone,” he says, flashing his signature (deeply unsettling) smile. “As you know, this is one of the most important days of your young life. This day signifies…”

“Is he really qualified to be our graduation speaker?” Victoria mutters under her breath. “He looks like he only graduated like, last year himself.”

Isabelle snickers. “I mean, he got to be the mayor somehow. Probably illegitimately.”

“He bought votes,” Jemma nods, and she’s actually conscious enough of local goings-on that she’s not just making it up.

“...I remember when I wasn’t much older than you are now, and the endless possibilities stretched before me. I decided I was going to do whatever I set my mind to, and now look at where I am! I stand here as an example to you all…”

“Do most people dream of being the mayor of a California suburb?” Skye asks, tilting her head.

“He might be using it as a power thing,” Jemma muses, “but it’s not much power at all, really.”

“Okay. It’s just confusing,” Skye says with a shrug. “I don’t get humans sometimes.”

“Most of us don’t,” Jemma giggles.

“By and large we’re odd though,” Fitz argues. “Not the most logical or reasonable of species by any means.”

“...you’ll be facing many new challenges, and I encourage you to face them head on. I once had trouble in getting my peers to respect me, and I had to resort to what some might call drastic measures…”

“Is he about to pull an Anakin Skywalker and we’re the padawans about to die?” Bobbi mutters.

Mack snorts. “Guess so. Must be getting paid by the word, too.”

“I don’t suppose any of you have a spare crossbow?” Bobbi asks.

“Sorry, left it in my other pants,” snarks Isabelle.

 

* * *

 

“You snuck her into this grad party and you’re not even dance with her?” Mack asks with a grin, jerking his head to where Kara is dancing up on some boy none of them recognize.

Bobbi makes a face. “I’m sitting this round out,” she says, ignoring his implications.

“Uh huh,” he says with a laugh. “Well, don’t wait around too long, okay?” Before she can react to that, he wanders off.

“What the hell does that mean?” she calls after him, frowning.

Isabelle and Victoria wander over to where she’s sitting, guarding the group table. “You look confused,” says Isabelle. “Everything okay?”

“Mack was just being cryptic,” Bobbi sighs. “Whatever. How did you guys do at boxer bingo?”

“We each won one round,” says Isabelle with a smirk. “And I got free underwear, which is fine by me.”

“Two free pieces of underwear,” Victoria adds, “considering like fuck am I wearing boxers.”

“Oh, I know you wouldn’t normally,” teases Isabelle, “but not even around the house?”

Victoria blushes a little. “I’m giving you a gift, don’t be snippy,” she mumbles.

Isabelle leans over to kiss her cheek. “Okay, okay,” she replies fondly, running a hand through Victoria’s hair. “I’ll drop it.”

Victoria’s blush deepens, prompting Bobbi to declare, “You’re both disgusting.”

“Yup,” says Isabelle cheerfully. “And where’s _your_ girl, hm?”

“My what?” Bobbi sputters.

“You heard me.”

“If by that you mean Kara, I think she’s still dancing,” Bobbi says airily.

“Well, go dance _with_ her,” Isabelle replies, slowly, as if Bobbi is a particularly stupid child.

“I don’t want to dance,” Bobbi retorts. What she means is that she doesn’t want to dance now that everyone’s telling her to, but she doesn’t specify.

“This is hopeless,” Victoria mutters, grabbing Isabelle by the wrist and heading for a secluded corner. Isabelle shrugs, rolls her eyes in Bobbi’s direction, and lets herself be dragged away.

They’ve been gone maybe a minute when Kara flounces over to the table and flops in the chair next to Bobbi, grinning. “The DJ is kind of shit, but it’s not the worst dancefloor I’ve ever been on,” she says cheerfully.

“It’s literally just a corner in what’s technically a training gym for firemen,” Bobbi says.

“Hey!” Skye calls, ambling over with Jemma in tow. “We’re back.”

“Where did you go?” Kara asks, laughing.

“Oh, y’know,” says Skye with the vaguest shrug. “Walked...around.”

“There are free massages,” Jemma adds, “but I don’t want one. Not here.” She wrinkles her nose.

“Yeah,” Bobbi agrees. “That’s just seriously uncomfortable.”

“Where’s Fitz, anyway?” Skye asks. “He said he’d be right back and then he...wasn’t.”

Jemma glances around, looking guilty. “I didn’t see where he got to, did you?”

“Oh, Mack went looking for him a few minutes ago,” Bobbi says. “They should be back soon. Unless, you know.”

“Unless they’re playing boxer bingo?” Jemma asks.

Skye spits out the drink she’d been sipping. “Or something like that,” she says with an evil grin.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Kara says brightly. “I’m going to go for snacks, back soon.”

“But seriously,” says Skye, “are we worried about him? Is that a thing that should worry us?”

“This is supposed to be students only,” Jemma says doubtfully.

“Which they’re clearly enforcing thoroughly,” Bobbi snarks. “I say we give it a couple more minutes before we jump to conclusions.”

Those minutes pass in increasingly uneasy silence (or, well, they’re not talking, the room is still noisy) and finally Mack approaches. “Okay, so I’m starting to get a little concerned,” he says. “Can’t find him anywhere.”

“What could have happened?” Jemma asks, frowning.

“With Fitz? What _couldn’t_ have happened?” Skye points out.

“He couldn’t have run off with a girl,” Jemma says primly.

“Good point.”

“Guys,” Kara says, returning to the table. “At least three other people can’t find people, and that’s just what I overheard between here and the snack table.”

Skye sighs. “Great. So, now what?”

Then, of course, there’s a scream from somewhere in the building.

“I guess we follow the scream,” Bobbi sighs.

 

* * *

 

“I hope you’re not thinking of roping me into every bit of danger you encounter,” Rosalind says flatly, even though honestly she signed up for grad party duty because she expected there would be at least one supernatural mishap she’d need to handle.

Coulson looks apologetic. “We don’t usually plan on this kind of thing.”

“Apparently the security team is either slacking off or dead,” she grumbles. They join the others, currently huddling by the queue for the laser tag arena. “Any news?”

“Fitz is missing, some other students are missing, and someone screamed,” Jemma reports diligently. “Nobody knows where the missing students are, but the scream came from inside the laser tag game.”

“Goody,” Rosalind drawls.

“Magic?” Coulson asks sheepishly. “I mean, we thought maybe…”

“Of _course_ it’s magic,” she mutters. “What else would it be?”

“Demons,” Bobbi says. “Not all of whom do magic. Just saying.”

Rosalind rolls her eyes. “We should get into the laser tag game, then,” she says. “Dispatch these demons or whoever and be on with our night.”

“Not all demons do magic,” Skye protests, then coughs. “I mean, so I hear. From Jemma. Who...reads stuff.”

“Well, one way or another, we ought to take care of it, right?” Jemma asks, sounding anxious. “At the very least we should get the students to safety.”

“Yes,” Rosalind sighs. “You kids arm up, I’m going to cloak this so nobody calls the cops on us.”

“We’re not the ones holding hostages in the laser tag,” Jemma insists.

“We’re about to be the ones with magical energy and dangerous weapons,” Bobbi points out.

Mack grips his axe tightly. “Damn right.”

Rosalind begins muttering a spell, side-eyeing Coulson until he slinks off to keep watch. “Business as usual,” snickers Skye to Jemma.

Jemma smiles tensely. Her own weapon is less of a weapon and more of a protection spell that may or may not work because she’s never tried it when she had to protect against anything, and besides, she’s nervous on Fitz’s behalf, but all she says is, “Let’s go.”

Bobbi and Mack take the lead as they head inside, with Skye and Jemma behind them and Kara at the back. “So what’s the plan when we get in there?” Mack asks, voice low.

“Well, first we need to figure out who we’re fighting,” Bobbi says.

“We know what’ll work on any of them,” Kara smirks, but she’s got a pretty tight grip on her crossbow. “I mean, how scary can a couple of assholes terrorizing a grad party be?”

“That’s if they’re only a couple of assholes,” says Mack, a bit grimly.

“It’s a bouncy house,” Bobbi points out. “You can’t fit that many assholes in a bouncy house.”

They continue until they hear voices, and stop just in time to hear someone say, “Right, let’s get started then, eh?”

“Whatever you’re doing, it won’t-aah!” Whoever the second speaker was is silenced with a squeak, and the next thing they hear is several voices chanting in unison, in a language that definitely isn’t English.

“Shit,” whispers Skye, then coughs.

“What’s going on?” Jemma yelps, though softly.

Bobbi holds up a hand, then peeks around the corner. Three definite demons, four terrified-looking recent graduates. Great. She turns back to her group, muttering, “Demon ritual, I guess.”

“Is Fitz there?” Mack asks.

“He’s amongst the poor, freaked out kids, yeah,” Bobbi mutters.

Bobbi’s barely finished her sentence before Mack storms past her, holding his axe. “Let them go!” he calls.

The demons turn to him with sickeningly sweet smiles. “Aw, isn’t that cute, lads?” says one in what sounds like an Australian accent. “He’s got an axe!”

“Mack!” yelps Fitz, eyes wide. He’s tied to the other students, backs together, in the middle of an ominous-looking circle drawn on the floor.

“Can’t we get _anything_ done around here without some low-level evil trying to mess it up?” Bobbi sighs, twirling her batons and crossing the floor of the bounce house.

“Evil is in the eye of the beholder, sweetheart,” says the Australian demon, grabbing a chain that seems to have appeared out of nowhere and whipping it around so it swings at her.

“I dunno,” Kara says, practically fondling her crossbow. “I’m gonna call this unsafe, insane, and non-consensual, so that’s erring toward the side of evil.”

Meanwhile, the third demon is lunging toward Skye, who brandishes the glass Coke bottle and says, “Hey, you bastard, taste _this_ feeling!”

The demon snarls at her, then pauses. “Wait, aren’t you Da-”

Skye takes this opportunity to hit him in the face with the bottle, which surprisingly sends him reeling. Mack steps up with the axe to finish the job, and Skye glances around, looking nervous. Fitz, who’d been watching the whole thing, looks baffled, and she quickly rearranges her face and shrugs at him.

As the others tussle, Jemma runs over to the group of students and starts getting them free, murmuring, “You’re okay? Not hurt?”

“No,” says Fitz, “I’m okay, just…” He shudders.

“I’m okay too,” says Callie Hannigan, who they kind of know from science classes (she’s not as good as either of them, but she’s smart). “You guys okay?”

The other two, Seth Dormer and Donnie Gill, nod, mumbling, “Yeah.”

Jemma starts checking everyone for injuries anyway, asking, “What _happened_?”

Fitz shrugs. “I went to get a soda and then the next thing I knew there was a thump on the back of my head, and when I woke up-”

“Why don’t you all just fuck off!” interrupts the demon Bobbi was fighting, who she’s chained up. He’s pouting. “We were just having a bit of fun, to summon Alveare and impress him. He likes virgins, see, and we found some for him.”

Callie barks a laugh. “Hey, asshole, I’ve got some news for you. Not a virgin!” She smirks.

Jemma giggles, then stops herself abruptly. “Oh, dear.”

Fitz glares daggers at her, meaning _you’d better not be laughing at me_ , and Seth and Donnie look at each other, panicked. “Um,” squeaks Donnie, “do BJs count?”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” says the demon. He snarls at the other demon (who isn’t knocked out), “Why didn’t you smell it on them?”

His companion shrugs. “I didn’t know about all the new rules, don’t blame me.”

“Wow, this one’s outdated, ridiculous, _and_ sexist,” Kara snarks. Before anyone can stop her, she pulls a spare bolt from her reserve and just stabs the demon in the face.

From behind her, Mack laughs. “Well, I’d say they’re pretty well taken care of.”

Kara shrugs. “Can we get rid of the annoying one, too?”

“Jemma, Skye, Mack, how about you escort the civilians out of the bounce house from hell before they have to watch anything else,” Bobbi sighs. Kara is a little too into her job sometimes.

“Can do,” says Skye. “C’mon, guys, let’s, uh, let’s head back to the party.” She and Jemma and Mack start to herd the four near-victims out.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know why _you_ were laughing,” grumbles Fitz to Jemma, once they’re all back at their table. “You would’ve been in the same position if it had been you instead of me.”

“Well, ah.” Jemma scratches the back of her neck sheepishly, glancing over at Daisy.

Fitz groans. “ _Really_? Ugh.”

“Are you honestly surprised?” Victoria (who, with her girlfriend, returned from making out in the middle of the demon mess and decided to stay the hell out of it) asks. “You’ve seen how they are together, right?”

“No, but…” Fitz makes a face. Mack runs his hand down his arm comfortingly and rolls his eyes.

“Well, on the bright side, I don’t think those demons could have actually ritual-sacrificed you if they tried,” Bobbi says. “Not the brightest bulbs, etcetera.”

“Nope,” says Skye. “They were doing it all wrong...I mean, from what I understand.”

Isabelle snorts. “Honestly, is this really the only thing we have to worry about tonight? I feel like we got off kinda light, all things considered.”

 

* * *

 

Ward sighs. The three he’d hired to choose sacrifices for Alveare have not returned, and he would know if they had succeeded in another way. “This is what I get for hiring contractors,” he mutters to himself, getting up from his chair to pace.

  
Still, the day hasn’t been a total loss. While giving that idiotic speech at the graduation ceremony he had noticed that the girl, the one he’d sensed, the one that would be perfect for what he needed. She hadn’t been sitting with the other students, but he’d felt her immediately, and he’d made eye contact with her for just an instant. But that was enough. He needs her, he knows that now. It shouldn’t be too hard to convince her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please google the demon's name.


	7. you just sift for the face of the dark while you wait for the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a vampire ball, and the Scoobies send in some spies to figure out what's really going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pokemon poker at the beginning is basically because kitten poker is hilarious, but not exactly applicable to this AU. We don't know that much about Pokemon though, so forgive any glaring mistakes.

“Flush,” says Dolum, laying out his cards smugly. “Pay up, Hunter.”

Hunter pouts. “But I just got my Gyarados leveled up!”

“Shouldn’t have put it in the pot if you didn’t want to lose it,” points out Collido.

Dolum smirks. “C’mon, Hunter, or would you rather we settle this one on one?”

“Nah,” Hunter sighs, pushing some buttons on his GameBoy. “Bastard.”

“I know it,” says Dolum smugly.

“Hey, did you all hear about the party that’s happening next week?” asks Calvaria, who’s only started coming to the poker games recently. Hunter doesn’t like him much. Only having a bare skull doesn’t exactly make you appealing. “Supposed to be for vampires, but they won’t care.”

Collido nods. “Yeah, I’ll probably show up for a bit. Free food.”

“What’s this, now?” Hunter asks.

“Oh, big fancy shindig for all the vampires,” says Calvaria. “Next Friday night at Rotcox Manor. Black tie, very prestigious.”

Hunter snorts. “Oh, just like her to have a big fancy to-do. Well, I’ll pass, thanks very much.”

 

* * *

 

“So how’d it go?” Raina asks, peering over the back of the couch.

Hunter snarls and ignores her, tossing his jacket onto the coat tree that Raina insists that they have even though he thinks it’s ridiculous.

“Oh, good, then!” she chirps. It’s both too easy and too fun to get to him.

He snorts. “Dolum’s a cheating bastard. Collido mentioned something about some stupid party next week at Rotcox.”

“A party?” Raina exclaims, sitting straight up.

Melinda, who’s sitting on the armchair that only she is allowed to sit on, raises an eyebrow. “What sort of party?”

“I dunno. Some black tie affair for vampires. I think it sounds stupid.”

“A _fancy_ party?” Raina gasps. “That’s even better!”

“Don’t get ideas,” says Melinda. “You’re barely ready to be in public, we don’t know how you’ll be in a big crowd.”

“But it’s a _vampire_ party,” Raina insists. “That’ll be easier.”

Melinda snorts. “Still. It’s likely that none of us will be going.”

“I mean, I thought you might want to,” says Hunter. “Since I’m pretty sure it’s your old pal hosting it. Lori? Loretta? She’s who’s got a setup at Rotcox, right?”

“Lorelei,” says Melinda, stone-faced.

Raina’s eyes go wide. “Ooh,” she says. “I want to meet Lorelei!”

“If Lorelei’s busy, it can’t mean anything good,” says Melinda. “I think I’d better talk to Bobbi.”

 

* * *

 

“Are we sure this is really necessary?” asks Coulson quietly.

Melinda narrows her eyes. “Yes. It’s necessary.”

“It’s not just that this Lorelei person wanted to have a party?”

“Nope,” says Lance, who has been listening to their conversation. “I don’t know much about her, but what I know says that she’d never _just_ throw a party.”

Rolling her eyes, Melinda nods. “He’s right. Lorelei’s up to something.”

Shepherding the other kids into the room, Bobbi announces, “Here we are, the historical society.”

“ _Why_ are we in the city hall meeting room again?” Kara asks, deadpan.

“Because your apartment is too small,” Bobbi retorts cheerfully.

“How do you know that?” Victoria asks with an evil smirk.

“Hi, all,” Bobbi says loudly, addressing the others.

Hunter nods, smirking. “And how are _you_ on this fine summer’s eve?”

“Isn’t that a brand of feminine hygiene products?” Kara asks.

Skye laughs so hard she snorts. Hunter glares.

Melinda coughs. “Shall we begin?”

Jemma takes a seat near one of the electrical outlets and boots up her laptop. “Would you explain, just for clarity’s sake, exactly what the situation is?”

“Hunter was at a poker game last night when he learned about a ball Lorelei is throwing on Friday night, at one of her mansions,” says Melinda. “Lorelei is one of the oldest and most powerful known vampires. She has connections all over the world, and if she’s making plans, there can’t be anything good going on.”

“It’s supposed to be a real black-tie affair,” adds Hunter, snorting. “For bigwigs and their hoity-toity friends. Wouldn’t catch me near it.”

“I’m sure,” Bobbi snarks.

“What sort of nothing good?” Jemma asks with a frown, tapping out a few notes (neatly bullet-pointed).

Melinda frowns. “I’m not entirely sure, but if I know Lorelei, she’s probably organizing the vampires for some kind of attack.”

“And didn’t you say it was _only_ vampires?” Raina presses. “That would suggest…”

“What, you didn’t have a _vision_ about it?” says Isabelle, smirking.

“I don’t have visions about everything,” Raina replies airily.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Melinda says, “it’s definitely cause for concern. Which is why I wanted to bring it to your attention,” she adds, nodding at Coulson, Bobbi, and Kara. “So you’d be aware in case something happened.”

“Thank you,” says Coulson, who looks like he’s way in over his head. “We’ll...we’ll get started on a plan right away.”

“Actually,” chimes in Skye, “why don’t some of _you_ go to the ball? I mean, you’re vampires, you can get in without it being weird.”

Melinda frowns. “I can’t go. I’ve tangled with Lorelei before, she knows me.”

“Tangled?” Victoria asks, tossing her hair.

“Long story. Rather not get into it.”

“Well, they’d be able to smell humans, so most of us are right out of the running,” Jemma says.

Skye nods quickly. “Yeah, you’d be pretty bad at it. And I would be too, I hate fancy parties,” she adds, eyes darting around nervously.

“I don’t own a tux or anything,” Mack says, and Isabelle nods.

Hunter’s been looking increasingly worried throughout the discussion. “Oh, hell,” he says, glancing at Melinda. “You’re not gonna make _me_ go?”

“But we’ll be such a beautiful couple!” Raina exclaims, grinning. “Just think.”

“Does anyone object if I remove myself to be ill?”

“Hunter,” says Melinda sternly. “It does make sense. We can’t send her in alone, she’s too inexperienced. And it’d be suspicious. It’ll have to be the two of you.”

Hunter moans and covers his face with his hands. “Fine,” he says after a moment. “But you’ll _owe_ me. A colossal favor!” He points at Bobbi specifically.

“Have I said a single thing about this?” Bobbi asks, holding her hands up.

“No,” says Coulson, frowning. “Hunter, don’t assign blame where it’s not needed.”

Hunter pouts.

After a short knock on the door, a stranger enters, an elegant black woman in a business suit. “This room is rented out for the historical society tonight,” Kara says, frowning.

“Philip Coulson?” the woman asks, frowning in his direction.

Coulson blinks. “Yes, who’s asking?”

“Anne Weaver, of the Watcher’s Council,” she announces. “We spoke on the phone.”

“Ah yes,” Coulson says, suddenly looking as if his dinner did not agree with him. “Ms. Weaver, how nice...to see you. I hope it wasn’t too difficult to find us?”

“Luckily, no real historical societies had a meeting tonight,” Anne deadpans. “It wasn’t difficult to track you down.”

“Uh, what’s going on?” Bobbi asks.

Coulson coughs. “Ms. Weaver has been sent by the Council to, ah, take over the duties of guiding Ms. Palamas. They thought that after Raina, perhaps it might be better to...not overtax me.”

“So new Watcher,” Kara says, looking Anne over. “Hey.”

“Good evening,” Anne replies, taking a seat at the table. “I’m aware of our Slayers, but other introductions seem to be in order.”

“I’m Skye,” says Skye, waving. “That’s Jemma. We’re totally normal.”

“Fitz.” Fitz nods.

“Mack,” says Mack, “and that’s Isabelle and Victoria.”

“And… these…?” Anne asks, raising an eyebrow in the vampires’ direction.

Coulson coughs. “Well. Those are a few of our…”

“Friendly neighborhood vampires,” Bobbi supplies helpfully, grinning.

Coulson frowns in her direction. “Something like that. They sometimes assist us in tougher jobs. I’m aware it’s unorthodox, but we’ve had some good results.”

“I’m Raina!” announces Raina, waving eagerly. “You know. The dead one.”

“Exactly how is that?” Anne asks.

Coulson turns to frown at Raina instead, then, looking awkward, says, “Well...that’s a bit of a long story.”

“Not that long,” interjects Melinda. “She got attacked, I saved her. That meant turning her.” She’s smirking.

“I see,” Anne says faintly. “And so we all work together in peace and harmony, I suppose.”

“Usually,” says Hunter. “You’re not gonna tattle on us to the slayer police, are you? I don’t fancy being dust. Doesn’t agree with my constitution.”

“I would never tattle without a good reason,” Anne scoffs. It’s also something of a warning, of course.

“Excellent,” says Coulson, who’s looking more uncomfortable by the minute. “Well, I think we’re about done here, so why don’t we call it a night? You must be tired after your long flight, Ms. Weaver.”

“I rested on the plane,” Anne replies. “Do catch me up on the evening’s proceedings.”

“We discussed a potential threat in the area and arrived at the most practical solution,” Coulson says. “We’re sending these two-” he points at Hunter and Raina “-to gather more intel next week and they’ll report back with whatever they learn.”

“Wouldn’t it be more practical if they reported as they went?” Anne asks.

“I can design microphones for them to use!” Fitz chimes in. “I’m sure I can make them nearly invisible.”

“He can,” Mack says proudly. “He’s good with that kind of thing.”

“Wonderful,” Anne says. “I’m sure we can requisition a surveillance van of sorts, for which I volunteer myself and Kara.”

“Me too,” Bobbi says immediately. “I want to hear this sh - stuff.”

“I’ll come too,” says Coulson. “It’s important for me to supervise, since my slayer has volunteered.”

“We’ll need to make sure it’s a large van, then,” Anne says with a smirk like she knows full well what’s going on.

“I’m guessing you two don’t have ball clothes,” Victoria sighs.

“Nope,” Raina replies chipperly. “Haven’t had time to amass my centuries’ worth of wardrobe. Would never dream of borrowing from Mummy, it wouldn’t suit me at all.”

“And thank goodness for that,” says Melinda, rolling her eyes. “We’ll figure something out.”

“I don’t have a suit either,” says Hunter. “Guess I can’t go!”

“I can take you shopping,” Victoria offers. “Finally, something I’m good at.”

“Oh!” Raina exclaims. “Could you really?”

Melinda and Hunter look far less enthused about this offer.

“Hey, didn’t you say something about some site or something some of the younger vampires post on?” Skye asks. “I could probably get into that pretty easily, look for intel there.”

“You could try,” says Hunter, shrugging.

“Oh, I will.”

“Also,” says Melinda, seeming resigned, “Raina, if we’re actually going to do this, you’ll need to work on being more...menacing.”

“Menacing _how_?” Raina asks with a grin.

“Y’know,” drawls Hunter, “like you might actually eat someone and not just flit about being odd and glamorous.”

“Oh, you think I’m glamorous!” Raina exclaims. “You’re too kind.”

Hunter glowers. “Exceedingly poor choice of words.”

“But yes,” interrupts Melinda, “Hunter’s right. The others need to believe you’re like them, Raina. That you’re interested in glamoring and eating people.”

Raina tilts her head. “I could be interested if I was allowed,” she says.

“We’ll work on it,” replies Melinda.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I have to be here,” Hunter mutters to the closest person, who happens to be Isabelle. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Be a snarky asshole?” she answers.

“Well, yeah, but does that deserve _this_?”

“Yes,” says Mack, who’s obviously eavesdropping.

“Ready for the next look?” Victoria calls from the dressing room.

“Suppose,” grunts Hunter.

The door swings open and Raina comes flouncing out in some black tulle number featuring - of course - giant red roses. “ _C’est magnifique, non_?” she exclaims.

“It’s a dress,” says Hunter.

“It’s fancy enough for a ball, dark enough for vampires, and flowers enough for her,” Victoria drawls. “All in all it’s the best option.”

Isabelle nods. “Looks nice, I guess.”

“Yeah, we’re not exactly the people to ask about dresses,” says Mack with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

“Not every vampire can glamour,” Melinda’s explaining to Raina, “but since you have the visions, you probably can. You haven’t tried it before, right?”

“No,” Raina says, rolling her eyes like it’s obvious.

“And this is what?” Kara asks, sounding suspicious.

“Some vampires have the ability to glamour humans, or enthrall them. It’s usually to eat them,” says Melinda, “but it can be used for...other purposes.” She doesn’t elaborate, trusting they’ll be able to figure it out for themselves.

“How?” Skye asks.

“Prolonged eye contact, mainly. It’s something that will probably never be an issue for you.” Melinda turns back to Raina. “Except in this session, of course. You’ll need to practice it, Raina. Confirm for us you can glamour people and that you’ll stick to your own code while you do it.”

“You mean your own code?” Raina asks cheerfully.

Melinda rolls her eyes. “For now, yes. You can develop your own once you can be trusted to not go overboard.”

“We should probably start her on just basic vampire stuff first,” says Hunter. “Luckily for you, I’ve got lots of practice being a charming predator.”

“You mean practice being a total creep,” Bobbi snarks, folding her arms.

“Tomatoes, to-mah-toes,” replies Hunter with a shrug. “Look, love, the first thing you gotta do is compliment them. Like this. Hey,” he calls to Bobbi, “nice hair, it looks soft.”

“Is that the best you can do?” Bobbi asks.

Hunter snorts. “Well, you get the idea. Try it,” he says to Raina.

Raina smiles slowly, looking Bobbi over and approaching. “Whoever you go home to had better appreciate you,” she says softly. “Not everyone gets to spend time in the company of a masterpiece.”

“Laying it on a little thick,” Bobbi says, but she’s smiling. (Kara, standing next to her, is not smiling. Kara is not enjoying this one bit.)

“Good,” says Hunter, who is a little envious of Raina’s apparent skills. “Now step a little closer. Put your hand on her arm or something. Tell her something else nice.”

Raina does, casually reaching for one of Bobbi’s hands. “Would I be right to assume you’re remarkably skilled with these?” she asks.

“Depends on your definition,” Bobbi shrugs.

Skye snorts. “Uh, maybe Raina should give it a try on someone else now. Jem and I are up for it.”

“Yes,” Jemma squeaks.

“Don’t you two look lovely,” Raina exclaims, turning to gaze at them. “There’s galaxies in you, you shimmer with it.”

Skye rolls her shoulders and preens a little. “Thanks,” she hums. “Hell, I’d find that convincing enough for a taste.”

“Oh, good,” Raina giggles. “Now what?”

“Now the other one,” coaxes Hunter. “Won’t get very far with two at a time, generally.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Raina hums. “Sweet thing like this, I’m sure I could unravel her. And what a pretty present she’d be.”

Jemma makes an undignified noise. “Thank you,” she rushes. “Er. Yes.”

“The next step is glamouring,” says Melinda. “Make eye contact and hold it. It sometimes helps if you’re touching them, or so I hear.”

Raina smiles and reaches for Skye’s hand. “Anything to whisper?” she asks.

“Try ‘be in me,’” replies Melinda, with a half-hearted shrug. “This is all hearsay, mind. I’ve never been able to make it work for me.”

Raina nods, repeating, “Be in me,” as she locks eyes with Skye. “We’ve never talked about this, but I’m curious. Where did you grow up?”

“Far away from here,” Skye says, a faraway look in her eyes. “I never knew my father. It was just my mom and me. We lived in a big house, though. Mom has a lot of people over, and when she’s not doing that she’s gone a lot. She brings me back stuff from her trips, though. She always said I wasn’t old enough to come, that when I was she’d teach me how to do what she does.”

“Really,” Raina hums, not blinking. “Did you regret not knowing your father, or?”

“No.” Skye shakes her head. “Mom never talked about him much. I think she thought he was a means to an end. I guess our kind...our family doesn’t have kids very often, and she wanted one, so she just picked a random guy.”

Raina actually laughs at that. “You should kiss your girl, now,” she suggests. “Since I know she wouldn’t like you kissing me.”

“Okay,” says Skye, stepping over to Jemma and gently taking her face in her hands and kissing her.

“Turn her this way,” Raina prompts.

Skye does so, and since Jemma is aware of what’s going on and did technically agree to be a test subject she goes along with it willingly. “You’re so pretty,” Skye says to her.

“Thank you,” Jemma murmurs, tilting her head at Raina.

“You certainly are,” Raina says, reaching to cup Jemma’s cheek. “Hey, be in me.”

“All right,” Jemma replies, dazed.

“What is it you _do_ when you’re not studying or saving the world?” Raina asks curiously. “I’ve always wondered what it is you like best, really.”

“I like studying and saving the world, though,” Jemma says. “Not best. I like Skye best. But I like the other things very much.”

“How sweet,” Raina murmurs.

“I like it best when they’re combined,” Jemma continues, apparently needing little prompting. “I’m trying to learn about magicks. It doesn’t always make sense, but I’m going to make it make sense. It’s going to help. I’m not very strong, otherwise.”

“I think you can hold your own,” Raina says, smiling. “But you must be learning some pretty aggressive spells if they’re going to help save the world.”

“Maybe,” Jemma shrugs, swinging Skye’s hand as she speaks. “It’s mostly defense so far. That seems like a good place to start. I’ve looked at some others, though. Offensive spells.”

“Oh, good girl,” Raina exclaims. “Skye, isn’t she?”

“Yes,” Skye says, beaming. “A very good girl. Really clever.” She leans over to kiss Jemma’s cheek.

Jemma shivers happily. “Thank you,” she says.

“Show us one,” Raina suggests. “The most dangerous spell you’ve studied.”

“I’m not sure it’ll work,” Jemma frets.

“Just try,” Raina says. “I’ll be here to help.” She smiles encouragingly.

“Okay.” Jemma steps away from Skye, just enough to be safe, and starts murmuring something in Latin.

“This feels like a bad idea,” Bobbi says to Melinda.

Melinda gives the faintest shrug. “Let’s see how it goes.”

Soon, what might seem _too_ soon, Jemma’s magicked up what appears to be a trail of fire, snaking around in the air until she flings it toward the nearest solid object (the thrift store coatrack by the door). Naturally, it goes up in flames.

“Raina,” Melinda says sternly. “Tone it down.”

Raina turns to pout at Melinda, which has the effect of breaking the glamours on both girls. “It seemed like a good idea to play with,” she whines.

Jemma, meanwhile, sees the fire as if for the first time and shrieks.

“Bloody hell,” sighs Hunter. “We just got that a month ago and you’ve gone and sent it up in flames. You were the one who wanted it!”

“We can get another one,” Raina shrugs.

“You do realize standing here talking about it isn’t going to put the fire out,” Bobbi snarks.

Skye grabs Jemma’s hand. “I don’t remember any of the last ten minutes,” she admits. “Jem, was that _you?_ ”

“I’m, I’m not…” Jemma frowns, trying to calm her breathing. “I don’t know? I can’t… I mean, I’ve never, not really… but I feel like I…”

“Hunter,” says Melinda, “go get a bucket of water and work on putting the fire out. Raina, apologize.”

Raina whines. “I just wanted to see what I could get her to do,” she says.

“You saw. And now the coatrack’s on fire and she’s upset. Apologize.”

“I’m sorry,” Raina says dutifully. “I didn’t mean to scare you with what you didn’t know you could do. But now you know you can! That’s something.”

Jemma sniffles. That’s sort of the worst apology, but she knows it’s all she’s going to get. “I suppose,” she says. “It’s… it’s all right but I think if you don’t mind I’d like to go home?”

Skye squeezes her hand. “We’re leaving now,” she promises. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

“Thank you,” Jemma whimpers. “Good - good luck, you…” She nods halfheartedly at the rest of the group.

Melinda nods back. “Go home. We’ll figure out something else,” she says, narrowing her eyes in Raina’s direction.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh,” grunts Hunter, dragging his feet as much as possible as they enter the mansion.

“We’re here to have fun!” Raina says brightly, squeezing his arm. “It won’t be very convincing if you just mope.”

Hunter rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine.” He pastes on a reasonable facsimile of a smile. “Better?” he asks through slightly gritted teeth.

“Now you just look like I dragged you here so you’ll get sex later,” Raina decides. “It’s a marginal improvement.”

That makes Hunter shudder. “Perish the thought, no offense meant, love.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I agree,” she says. “But, well, you know the type of man I mean.”

“Unfortunately.” He scans the room. “So which of these fancy tossers do we have to talk to to get some information?”

“Start with whoever will talk to you,” Bobbi says into the microphone, not particularly caring if it comes out too harsh in his earpiece. “Work up from there.”

Hunter sighs. “Alright.” He wanders over to a random vampire and coughs. “Nice weather we’re having.”

Said vampire, a calculatedly disheveled-but-elegant South American woman, arches an eyebrow. “It’s exceptionally moderate,” she says.

“Where d’you come from?” Hunter asks awkwardly. “I mean, around here. We’re from an abandoned mine, right, love?” He grins at Raina.

“Well, we’ve certainly made it up nicer than that,” Raina declares.

“I’m just in town visiting,” the strange woman shrugs. “I can’t imagine for long.”

“Can’t blame you,” snarks Lance. “We’re thinking of moving on, soon as we can.”

“You’re… together?” the woman asks.

Raina sniffles. “I mean, not… in that way,” she mumbles. “Exactly. It’s just that my mother, she, she got killed, and I was all alone, and he...” She smiles bravely up at Hunter. “He was willing to show me the ropes.”

“That’s kind of him,” the woman says, not looking like she believes it so much as like she wants to run far away from that sort of sad story. Clingy baby, most like. “If you’ll excuse me.” And she nods her head, ducking away into the crowd.

Hunter stares at Raina. “Did you just make that up on the spot?”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly tell the truth,” she shrugs.

“Nicely done.”

“I know,” Raina chirps. “Let’s dance.”

“You’re a bit of a sociopath,” Hunter remarks, but he leads her out onto the dance floor anyway.

They haven’t been on the floor long before Hunter hears someone say “Oh, there’s the lady of the house herself.” He glances around, trying (and failing) for subtlety, before finally spotting a woman wearing a sequined turquoise dress and a sultry smile. “Well, well,” he says. “This might not be such a bad evening after all.”

“See you,” Raina murmurs, flitting off in that direction before Hunter can stop her.

“Hey!” calls Hunter, but she’s already gone. “Hell,” he mutters, tapping his mic. “Gang, we may have hit a snag.”

“What’s that?” Anne asks, all business.

“Well, she-” Hunter glances back over to where they are, just in time to watch Lorelei lead Raina away, giggling. “She appears to have just walked off with our host.”

“I guess that’s why her mic went out,” Bobbi sighs, like she kind of expected this all along.

“Oh, dreadful,” Anne mutters.

“What’s the big deal? She’s cutting right to the chase,” Kara points out.

“Well, it’s - she’s new to this sort of operation,” Anne counters, “and she’s not exactly a sure thing. Besides, I don’t think seducing the enemy was the intention here.”

“I mean, it might’ve been,” Kara hums. “She’s kind of-”

“ _Yes,_ ” says Coulson pointedly, “we are aware. Ms. Weaver, I would like to note that we are generally not like this.”

“Yes, we are,” Melinda mutters.

Hunter coughs. “Right, _anyway,_ what do you suggest I do now?”

“See who else you can attract,” Bobbi says. “You’re good at smarming. Smarm it up.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” says Hunter, heading off to find someone to talk to.

He wanders for a bit, eventually following the sound of some interesting moans until he gets to a room whose doors are closed. He gingerly opens the door, not sure what’s behind it.

It’s about half a dozen humans, strewn across various pieces of furniture while almost twice as many vampires feed on them. “Oh, hello,” purrs a female vampire, pausing to look at him seductively. “Would you like a turn?”

Hunter coughs. “Ah, yes, yes, I’d love...a turn.” He tries hard not to make a face. When he feeds, he gets it over with as quickly as possible, none of this drawn-out business.

“Here, take this one,” she says, moving off the young woman she’d been feeding on. “And Ratcliff over there’s just about done with his, you can have a go next.” She nods at a shorter male vampire who’s on the ottoman.

“Great. Wonderful. Thanks ever so much,” says Hunter, trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum. “And, ah, is it necessary to just stay in here, or…?”

“Oh, I get it.” She winks at him. “Feel free to use any room you like. Although I wouldn’t object to that view.”

“Right, I’ll let you know,” he says, grabbing the two girls once they’re standing and bolting for another room.

Once the door is closed, he sighs. “Right, so sorry to burst your bubbles, but I brought you in here to talk. I’ve already eaten for the evening.”

One of the girls - a bleach-blonde who appears to have gotten her style advice from the _Suicide Squad_ trailer - pouts, but the other - a more levelheaded-looking ginger - says, “We can probably take a break.”

“So. By chance did any of those other vampires in there say anything about any, I dunno, plans they had coming up?” Hunter’s basically playing it by ear at this point, but hell, maybe he’ll get lucky.

“Plans?” the ginger asks. “Like what kind of plans?”

Hunter shrugs, trying for casual. “Any other parties they were going to, any get-togethers, any, dunno, plans for some kind of mass attack?” He figures they might be disoriented enough from the blood loss to not notice the weirdness of that.

“What’s your name?” the blonde asks, lolling back against the sofa she’s flopped on.

“Hunter. Lancelot Hunter.” He doesn’t use his first name very often, but some girls seem to think it’s hot, so it obviously works.

“Lancelot,” the blonde repeats. “That’s wonderful.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard this one’s just the beginning,” the ginger says cheerfully. “Kickoff, if you’d want to be boring and use sports terms, but I’m sure you wouldn’t, Lancelot.”

“No, I’m not much for sports myself,” he agrees. “What else did they say about this beginning?”

“It’s gonna be chaos,” the blonde grins. “Really bloody. I’m kinda sad I won’t get to see it. I bet my parents are going to flip. Then die.”

Hunter half-laughs. “Sounds like a riot. I don’t suppose they said when it would all start? I’m not in with the cool vampires yet, y’see.”

“I don’t believe that!” the ginger giggles. “You’re really cool.”

“Much appreciated, love,” he says, flashing her his most charming smile. “Look, I’m sure the both of you are just delicious, but I think I’ll see you both out now. Much obliged, you were very helpful.”

He manages to herd them toward the front door of the mansion with minimal protests when they almost run smack into Raina, who is very smugly fluffing up her sex hair. “Fancy seeing you play the gentleman, Lollipop,” she coos.

“Lollipop?” the ginger asks, making a face.

Hunter sighs. “She thinks she’s funny. Because vampires suck, and you suck on lollys. Isn’t that right, _darling_?” he asks, curling his lip.

“Exactly right,” Raina grins. “On your ways, sweeties, before you do something you regret.”

“Go on,” says Hunter, shooing them out the door despite their half-hearted whining. Once they’re gone, he hisses, “So, find anything out?”

“Lorelei doesn’t like the mayor, and also he’s a demon,” Raina says plainly.

That’s not exactly what Hunter was expecting, and it also takes the wind out of his sails a bit regarding his own news. “Oh.”

“Get back in there!” Kara exclaims over the microphone. “Find out more, that’s hardcore.”

Coulson makes a strangled noise. “Kara, that’s not at all appropriate!”

“What, I’d do it,” Kara says. “If she doesn’t like him, she’d be willing to tell dirty secrets, right?”

“See you in a few,” Raina chirps. “Hear you. Back soon.” And she’s disappearing.

“Fuck’s sake,” Bobbi says, though it could be aimed at Kara or Raina or both of them or possibly just at Hunter on general principle.

 

* * *

 

“So it hasn’t been decided exactly when, yet,” Raina concludes, “but it’ll be before the end of the year. The Mayor is declaring open season on our little Hellmouth.”

Coulson’s frantically writing notes, eyes wide. “Fascinating.”

Anne blinks rapidly. “This is unorthodox, but it certainly worked out in our favor,” she admits, sounding mildly appalled.

“I found out things too!” chimes in Hunter, pouting a bit. “The fangbangers said the vamps were planning some big shindig pretty soon, chaos and blood and the like. Didn’t get a chance to hear exactly when, but from the way they were talking, it was soon. I’d guess before the next full moon.”

“So the chaos and blood is probably leading up to the open season,” Bobbi reasons.

Melinda nods slowly, as if thinking. “If Ward’s orchestrating something with the vampires, he’d want to do it before too much longer.”

“I’d imagine he’s getting more than just vampires into the mix, if he is in fact a demon, or looking to appeal to demons,” Anne suggests.

“Goody,” Kara says. “That’s kind of a disaster waiting to happen, though, isn’t it? Different types not often getting along.”

“Possibly,” Bobbi sighs. “Humans lose no matter what, though.”

“Unless we do something,” Kara supplies.

“You will,” Raina says cheerfully.


	8. and the moon is so full it's setting the stars all on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suspicious newcomer appears, and a secret about two of the Scoobies is revealed.

_One month earlier_

“So,” says Coulson, casting a dubious glance at the number of people currently gathered in his living room, “I think we should start tonight’s meeting with a rumor I’ve been hearing. Over the last couple of nights, people have started to find dead animals strewn out in the streets. They appear to have been killed by another, much larger animal. The police suspect it’s a group of feral dogs, but I think…” He takes a deep breath. “It might be a werewolf.”

“Are there those in the area?” Jemma asks. “I mean, I’m sure there are, hellmouth and all, but that we know of specifically?”

Coulson shakes his head. “No, but there have been reports of them on the West Coast before. They’re typically more attracted to the Pacific Northwest, but I suppose some of them could’ve come down here. We don’t know a lot about werewolves, mostly because they’re very secretive and most people who encounter them don’t...well.”

Isabelle and Mack look at each other, frowning. “Don’t _what_?” asks Mack.

“Survive,” explains Coulson. “They generally remain loners or keep with a small pack, and there are reports of a few packs that are organized and committed to keeping their wolf-selves away from other humans, but accidents happen, of course. And if it’s a lone wolf, we don’t know how it might act.”

“A lone wolf,” Kara repeats, rolling her eyes. “So okay. Handle with care, or use all force necessary?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Coulson says. “It’s been two nights, and the lore says that werewolves turn on all three nights of the full moon. So I’m going to give the two of you-” he nods at Bobbi and Kara “-the addresses where the dead animals were reported and I’d like you to stake the general area out tonight and see what happens. _Don’t_ engage if it is a werewolf, just watch and report back if you see anything.”

“Can do,” Bobbi agrees.

“No fun,” Kara pouts, but she’ll go along with it.

 

* * *

 

_Now_

“I have some bad news,” Coulson says. “The werewolf seems to be up to its old tricks.”

“Or the more-than-one-werewolves,” Bobbi points out. “Could be more of them.”

“Yeah, that’s...wolf-ist,” snarks Skye. “Were-ist?”

“I’m not sure either of those terms are used,” Anne sniffs. “More likely what Bobbi means is the patterns they observed before didn’t indicate how many wolves were involved to any clear degree.”

“Something like that, anyway,” Bobbi shrugs.

“That’s true,” concedes Coulson reluctantly. “It was in a completely different area, which should also be taken into consideration. The reports came from mostly over on the south side of town.”

“Hey, that’s over by our place,” Isabelle says. “If you’d rather, Mack and I can keep watch.”

Coulson frowns. “I’m not sure that’s safe…”

“We’ve got ways of protecting ourselves,” says Mack ominously.

Coulson turns to Bobbi and Kara. “What do the two of you think?”

“I can stick close in case you need me,” Bobbi offers. “But if you think you can handle it… it’s just surveillance, right?”

“Yes,” says Coulson firmly. “Do not attempt to engage.”

“We can handle that,” says Isabelle, and Mack nods agreement.

“Are, are you sure?” Fitz asks. “Maybe, maybe I should come too, I mean, safety in numbers…”

Mack shakes his head. “Too dangerous, Turbo. Iz and I know how to handle ourselves in a fight. I don’t want to put you in danger too.”

Fitz pouts. “I’d be okay,” he mumbles, but doesn’t argue further.

“It’s all right,” Jemma whispers, patting his knee just slightly. “We were going to textbook-shop online tonight, anyway, weren’t we?” They had made no such plan, but it seems the right thing to say.

“Okay,” says Fitz sulkily.

“So that’s that,” says Coulson. “Isabelle and Mack, report any findings ASAP, and stay safe.”

 

* * *

 

“Have you smelled anybody new in town?” Mack asks, as they hike to their special spot in the woods.

“No,” says Isabelle, “have you?”

“No. I just thought maybe…” Mack shakes his head. “Whatever. Just tracking, right? No chasing?”

“Maybe a little bit of chasing,” Isabelle says with a wink. “We gotta have _some_ fun. No contact, though.”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Mack with a laugh, stopping and dropping the pack beneath the tree where they always leave it. It contains a change of clothes for both of them for later, a few protein bars, and some water, just in case they end up not waking up until the morning. “Ready?”

“Always am.”

The change comes quickly, as it always does, and soon Mack and Isabelle have the scent trail of the newcomer and are hot on their heels, tails waving and tongues lolling. They don’t usually stray from the woods, so their wolf-selves have to adjust to being out in the open, which makes them anxious, but they press on anyway. Isabelle’s darker, almost black coat melts into the shadows, and Mack’s grey fur can hide him well enough if he keeps to the edges and moves quickly. Finally, they find the newcomer.

He’s not _doing_ anything in particular, but they scent and see blood all along his jaws and neck, and he’s sniffing at a series of garbage cans. Isabelle snarls, but Mack bares his teeth at her as a warning not to engage. Finally, the stranger seems to have his fill of garbage and flees, and they follow him.

They tail him for a few hours, until he manages to lose them by running through a foul-smelling construction area, and they run back to the woods, where they stay until the sunrise. When they come to, naked as usual, they stare at each other for a moment, one name on both their minds. “Tim.”

 

* * *

 

They’ve all been separately (or in pairs) packing for the dorms all morning, and Mack suggests they all go out for lunch. Everyone but Bobbi agrees - her excuse is that she wants to keep working, but everyone’s noticed the way she’s been glancing at her phone. “Have _fun,_ ” Skye says to her with a wink as they leave.

They end up at a burger joint and are settling in with their food when a new voice calls, “Hey, you,” from behind them.

Mack, right in the middle of biting into his burger, puts it down. “Tim,” he says, voice as even as possible (which isn’t very even). “You tracked me down, huh?”

“Tim?” yelps Fitz, glancing over at the newcomer and then at Mack. “Who’s Tim?”

“I’m Tim,” says Tim, waving. “We go back a ways, Mack and I.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” says Isabelle warily. “What brings you here, Tim?”

“Just passing through,” Tim replies, shrugging. “Last bit of summer fun for the year.”

“Hello, Tim!” Jemma exclaims, a bit too brightly. “Pleased to meet you.” There’s a slight question in the last statement, though.

“Yeah, hi,” echoes Skye. “How do you know Mack, exactly?”

“We used to go out,” Tim says casually.

Fitz’s eyes get twice as big as they normally are and his mouth falls open. “Wh-what?” he whimpers. “But you, y-you’re…”

“You’re like… 25,” Victoria finishes, making a face.

“22, actually,” Tim says smoothly. “It happens.”

“We didn’t date for _that_ long,” Mack says. “A couple months when I was a sophomore in high school. Tim was a senior. I wasn’t really expecting to ever see him again.”

“Surprise,” Tim croons.

“Well...sit down,” Skye says, a bit awkwardly, glancing at Mack. Mack’s face is expressionless.

“Oh, I was just grabbing something to go,” Tim says. “I wanted to say hey, though. Funny coincidences and all that.” He pats Mack on the shoulder before waving and heading off.

“Mack?” Fitz says in a small voice. Mack looks over at him, but he seems distracted. “Can I, um, come over tonight? If you’re not busy?” He looks pitiful.

Mack sighs. “Sorry, Turbo, I’ve got something going on tonight. Maybe Sunday night?”

“Alright,” says Fitz, barely able to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“So,” Victoria says, clearing her throat. “Sororities and fraternities. Discuss.”

“What’s the point of them?” Skye asks. “I always wondered.”

“Camaraderie, allegedly,” Victoria says. “Also status.”

Fitz stands up abruptly. “I need t-to go,” he stammers, edging his way out of the booth. “I-I’m sorry,” he mutters. “I’ll see you later.”

“Fitz?” Mack asks, but Fitz is already gone. He frowns. “Damn.”

“I’ll ring him in a bit, make sure he’s okay,” Jemma promises.

“I hope he didn’t think I still want anything to do with Tim,” says Mack. “Because I don’t.”

“Well, what should he think?” Victoria asks archly.

“Uh, _not_ that I want to go back to my ex that appeared out of nowhere and who also…” Mack trails off. “Long story. Anyway, I should probably call him and sort this out.”

“Let me do first?” Jemma suggests. “I think he’s just unused to feeling like this. I’m sure it’s all right.”

 

* * *

 

Skye and Jemma head over to Fitz’s once they’re done eating, to find him packing - or “packing”. Mostly it means he’s listlessly grabbing small piles of clothes and moving aimlessly them from one area to the next.

“Are you all right?” Jemma asks softly.

“Yes,” grunts Fitz.

“No you’re not,” Skye points out, “you’re just moving those shirts around.”

Fitz sighs and stops moving. “You saw him. He’s 22 and he’s got a beard.”

“Not much of one,” Jemma counters. “And anyway I don’t think that’s really an advantage. Necessarily.”

“Y’know what I mean,” mopes Fitz. “He’s a proper _adult_ and he’s tall and handsome and why would Mack bother with me when he’s around?”

Skye coughs. “Not sure if you noticed, but Mack was really not picking up what Tim was putting down.”

“He as much as said so,” Jemma adds.

Fitz sighs. “I know, but then why wouldn’t he let me come over? I just wanted…I dunno.”

“I mean, it is possible he really did have something else going on,” Jemma says, but she doesn’t seem too convinced.

Skye seems to be thinking, and then she says, “We could always _see_ what he has going on!”

Fitz looks startled. “What do you mean?”

“Follow him, of course!” Skye’s grinning. “Then we’d know what his plans are.”

“We couldn’t do that!” Jemma exclaims. “That would be snooping and it’s only only okay when we do that where bad guys are concerned.”

“It’s not really _snooping_ ,” says Skye. “We’re just...making sure he’s doing what he said he was. We can just take a walk by their house and check to see if all’s well. That’s all.”

“I don’t know,” Jemma mumbles.

“You don’t have to come,” Skye says soothingly. “I can just go with Fitz, if that would make you feel better.”

“No, if you’re going I’m going,” Jemma insists.

Skye nods. “Okay.” She squeezes Jemma’s hand.

“But what if _I_ don’t want to go?” squawks Fitz.

Skye shrugs and replies, “I mean, I guess Jemma and I could just go by ourselves, you don’t have to come.”

Fitz shakes his head. “No, that would be even worse! I...I guess we can try it.” He still doesn’t sound sure.

“It’ll be very polite,” Jemma says. “Just… wandering by. We don’t take enough strolls.”

“Exactly!” says Skye cheerfully. “It’ll be fine. How about we meet at seven?”

 

* * *

 

“Boy, they’re _really_ out here,” Skye remarks as they walk toward Mack and Isabelle’s apartment complex.

Fitz shrugs. “Mack says it’s cheaper out here, and nobody bothers them.”

“The woods must be a very nice view!” Jemma says in her obvious lying voice.

“Yeah, if you like creepy darkness,” snarks Skye, but then she bites her lip when she spots someone coming out of Mack and Isabelle’s second-floor apartment. “Ssh!”

Two figures slink out the door, shut it behind them, then head down the stairs and out into the woods. They’re unmistakably Mack and Isabelle, even at this distance.

“What…?” Fitz asks.

“C’mon!” Skye says, dashing after them.

They hike into the woods a considerable amount, which leaves the three (none of whom are especially used to long-distance walking) somewhat winded. “Oh my god, don’t they ever get tired?” whines Skye.

“They must practice,” Jemma suggests faintly.

Finally, they pause in a clearing, where Mack drops a backpack at the foot of a tree before the both of them start to strip off their clothes. Fitz starts to make a startled noise and Jemma slaps a hand over his mouth, which is not in and of itself subtle. The stars are just starting to show.

Skye pokes Jemma’s arm. “What’s going on?” she hisses.

“I don’t know!” Jemma whisper-shouts. Fitz glares at both of them.

They all watch, riveted, as Isabelle and Mack stand around awkwardly for a few minutes chatting until, finally, the moonlight starts to show in the clearing. Both Mack and Isabelle collapse to their knees and writhe around, making horrific whining noises as... _something_ happens to their bodies. Then they both stand up, a pair of huge grey wolves, and sniff around for a few minutes before bounding away together.

Fitz, Jemma, and Skye all look at each other, mouths open.

Eventually Skye swallows and says, “Well, I guess _that’s_ why he couldn’t have you over tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“What do we _do_?” Fitz asks, still nearly in hysterics the next day.

“We need to tell the others,” Jemma says resolutely. “I’m sure they’ll have an idea.”

“I guess,” says Skye, “but you heard Coulson talking. I dunno how thrilled he’d be to find out they were keeping such a big secret from...everybody.”

“Well, but the others,” Jemma says. “Nothing will happen at all if we don’t tell them, and _something_ needs to happen, doesn’t it?”

Fitz is fidgeting with his hands. “ _Werewolves_? I never thought...I didn’t…”

“Hey, hey,” says Skye, trying for soothing, “we’re all freaked out, okay? We’ll talk to them, it’ll be fine. Clearly they’re _not_ the wolves causing all the problems.”

“But they might be blamed!” says Fitz, eyes widening. “If Coulson finds out, he might think they’re, they’re the cause!”

“So he can come to the meeting and hear them explain themselves,” Jemma says, rationally as she’s able.

Skye nods. “That might be the best idea.” She pulls out her phone and texts everyone. “Okay, I told them to meet us at Coulson’s in half an hour, it’s an emergency. We should walk over there.”

“It’s going to be all right,” Jemma says, though she doesn’t sound particularly reassuring.

When they arrive at Coulson’s house and knock on the door, he doesn’t answer, so Skye shrugs and opens the door anyway. This turns out to be a terrible mistake, because there are unmistakable noises coming from Coulson’s bedroom that echo throughout the entire house. Skye yells “HiCoulsonI’vecalledameetingattwowe’regoingbackoutside!” before they all retreat outdoors again, giggling in horror.

“Holy…” Jemma trails off, like there aren’t even words to describe it.

Skye collapses against the door. “Oh my god,” she gasps. “I never ever needed to know that!”

“I mean, I assumed they… but not…” Jemma shakes her head. “I didn’t need the audio.”

Fitz just looks like a dying fish.

Maybe ten minutes later, Coulson comes to open the door, disheveled and embarrassed. “Hello,” he says, trying for dignity.

“Hello, sir,” Jemma says with a jaunty wave. “You must be tired from moving all your furniture around. I know that always exhausts me.”

“It certainly is exhausting,” Coulson agrees. “Er. Come in?”

Fitz and Skye follow Jemma inside, with matching poker faces. Fitz’s slips a bit when they see Rosalind sitting in the living room, sipping wine.

“Evening,” she drawls. “Important news, I take it.”

“Yes,” Jemma says, less resolutely than she intends. (It’s one thing to create a terrible ruse with Coulson but entirely another with Rosalind, who she still thinks of as Ms. Price most days. It’s just too strange.)

“And everyone else will be joining the fun?” Rosalind prompts. “What, are they getting cookies?”

“Sure, cookies,” sighs Skye, rolling her eyes. “Are you going to be here through the whole thing?”

“Yes,” says Coulson, entering the room. “She’s going to be working with us from now on, actually. I hope that’s acceptable to the rest of you.”

Skye and Fitz glance at each other uneasily.

“Ah,” Jemma squeaks. “Well. Time we made it official?” She laughs nervously.

“Don’t sound so thrilled,” Rosalind says.

The doorbell rings, and Coulson goes to answer it. “Hey,” Bobbi says, glancing around warily. “What’s going on? Big danger?”

“Something like that,” Coulson says. “Skye called a meeting.”

“About…?” Kara prompts.

“I guess we’d better get in there and see,” replies Coulson, spotting Victoria, Mack and Isabelle coming toward the house. “Everybody inside.”

Once they’re all seated in the living room, he turns to Skye. “So, what did you have to report?”

“Well,” Skye says, “Fitz and Jemma and I were...walking around last night, and we saw Mack and Isabelle go into the woods and followed them. And...well…”

“You’re werewolves!” says Fitz, pointing at the two of them. “I saw you change! You’re werewolves!”

Mack looks startled. “Turbo, what are you talking about?”

“We’re not werewolves,” argues Isabelle.

“Just tell them,” Victoria sighs, rolling her eyes. “Can’t really keep it up much longer.”

Isabelle and Mack look at each other, then both sigh. “Okay, fine,” says Isabelle. “We’re werewolves. Have been for a couple years.”

“How?” Jemma asks eagerly, leaning forward. “I mean, how did it happen? How _does_ it happen? Does it feel… well, of course it feels strange, but strange _how_?”

Mack laughs, like he’s kind of shocked. “Um, it just kind of does? We just...go out and wait for it to show up. Never takes long. Doesn’t even really hurt too much, anymore. I guess it feels kind of like a stretching?”

“If you’re asking how’d we turn into werewolves,” adds Isabelle wryly, “Mack got turned in high school and then he turned me, since we were all each other had.”

“That’s sweet,” Bobbi says. “I think. It’s sweet, right?”

“Something like that,” says Mack. “We haven’t really told too many people, but then Iz…” He pauses to give her a look.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. “It’s not like I told the _first_ girl I came across. Vic’s special.”

Victoria goes just a bit pink, but she shrugs it off. “I’m also kind of attuned to supernatural weirdness now,” she says instead. “So it wasn’t too hard to figure out something was up.”

Coulson’s still looking a bit shocked. “You’re...werewolves,” he says, slowly. “So...I am to assume you have not been causing the problems around town?”

Both of them look offended. “Never!” says Isabelle. “We keep to the woods, we don’t go near humans. This wolf’s been eating garbage and cats and maybe people, we’re still not sure.”

“Garbage _and_ cats?” Rosalind asks, perhaps too nonchalant.

Mack glares at her. “Werewolves aren’t supposed to do that. We’re _supposed_ to keep to ourselves, not cause trouble.”

“Who decides that, though?” Jemma asks. “Is there a… governing body? Of werewolves? Or is it just kind of an unspoken understanding you all have?”

Isabelle snorts. “Governing body, that’s a laugh. No, we all just kind of figured out we need to stay out of the way or get shot. Only the really stupid or aggressive ones don’t bother to listen to common sense.”

“Like whoever’s messing things up here,” Bobbi suggests. “They’re stupid and/or aggressive, I’m guessing?”

Mack nods. “We were tracking it the last couple nights. We think…”

“...it’s Tim,” says Isabelle.

“ _Tim’s_ a werewolf?” yelps Fitz. “How many of you are there?!”

“Just the three of us, as far as I know,” says Mack, sighing. “Yeah, Tim was the one that turned me. Thought we’d lost him, but here he comes sniffing around again.”

Kara stands up rather loudly. “Yeah, I’m going downtown, gonna look for leads,” she says. “Text me if there’s any conclusion.” Before anyone can say anything, she’s headed out (and Bobbi stares after her, wanting at the very least to have had that idea first).

Fitz looks sadly at Mack. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

Mack shakes his head. “I dunno, Fitz. I was just...I was worried you and the others wouldn’t want us around anymore. Iz and I haven’t exactly had an easy time since, y’know.”

“No,” says Fitz, shaking his head slowly, “but I...I would’ve trusted you. I...I lo-” He pauses and swallows, like he’s trying not to cry. Then he stands up. “I have to go, I’m s-sorry.”

“Fitz,” says Mack, reaching for him, but Fitz pushes past him and out the door.

“Oh no,” Jemma whispers, grabbing Skye’s hand.

“Oh dear,” says Coulson, staring at the open door. “I suppose we’d better figure out what to do about Tim, but…”

“Jemma, maybe you should call him when we’re done here,” Bobbi suggests softly. “Just… check in.”

“Of course,” Jemma says. “What, ah, exactly are we going to… do?”

“Well, Isabelle and Mack know the most about Tim,” says Coulson, turning back to them. “Have you been able to figure out whether Tim has a pattern to his rampagings?”

“Not really,” says Mack, “but we can track him pretty easily once we’re in wolf form. And he’s been a wolf longer, but there are two of us. I think if we could get him running, we could chase him out of town.”

“He’s probably just doing it for shits and giggles,” adds Isabelle. “If he sees he’s not welcome in this territory, I don’t think he’d bother coming back.”

“How do we make that clear without sounding like bad movie cowboys?” Bobbi asks.

Isabelle grins. “ _You_ don’t. He’s not likely to listen to anyone but another wolf.”

“So do you have a plan?” Jemma asks softly. “You probably had a plan and you were going to take care of everything just fine but we mucked it up by getting in your way.” She seems quite plainly distraught.

“We actually didn’t,” Mack says. “We were still gathering information. Like I said, we’re not even sure what Tim is...eating.”

“The garbage and cats are a hypothesis,” Rosalind says.

Mack glares at her. “Let it go,” he says. “We can’t be sure, and that makes him dangerous. Werewolves don’t usually target people, but if this really is Tim, he always did like playing with fire.”

“So you suggest driving him out of town tonight, as wolves,” says Coulson. “Am I understanding that right?”

“We _could_ always go talk to him first, I guess,” says Isabelle with a shrug, “but he’s never been one for talking.”

“I know the feeling,” Bobbi mutters. “Well, we can meet up with Kara, then. Make sure we’re all on the same page.”

 

* * *

 

Ward’s been hanging around town for about half an hour, just on a whim, when he spots the girl ambling down the street. _Ah, good_ , he thinks. _A chance to talk._

He casually wanders over toward her, where she’s leaning against a store window checking her phone, and says smoothly, “Hey there.”

“Hey,” Kara says, glancing up. The guy looks sort of familiar, but she’s not sure from where, and that’s only a little bit because she’s distracted worrying about the others.

“Are you here all alone?” he asks. “Pretty girl like you shouldn’t be on her own.”

“Decent-looking guy like you shouldn’t be relying on such a cheesy line,” she replies smoothly.

He laughs. “Smart. I like a smart girl. You think I’m decent-looking?”

She shrugs. “Either that or I’m just being polite.”

“Well, either way I appreciate it,” he says with a smile. “Name’s Grant. And you?”

“Kara.” So far this feels enough like her usual encounters with guys that she’s comfortable asking, “Do I know you?”

He frowns. “Not for long,” he says quietly, and grabs onto her wrist, not hard but firm. Then he looks into her eyes and murmurs, “No, you’ve never seen me before in your life. I’m just Grant, who you met in town today.”

“Grant,” she repeats. “What’s your story, Grant?”

He laughs a little. “Well, it’s not a very happy one,” he warns her. “My childhood wasn’t great. My family hated me and took it out on me, and when I tried to fight back, they threw me out. I lived on the streets for a while, and I had a dog, until someone lured him away from me and caused him to get hit by a car. After that I became determined to turn my life around, so I worked until I found myself in the position of power I had always craved.” Maybe the dog part was laying it on a little thick, but from what he’s seen, humans love dogs. Sob stories with dogs make them cry.

Kara doesn’t cry. Not in anyone’s sight. But there’s something about him that makes his story compelling, and she nods thoughtfully. “How old were you?” she asks.

“When they threw me out? I was fifteen,” he says, giving her a sad look. “I had Buddy for about two years, until he was taken from me too. It’s been a long road from there. I’ve had to make a lot of sacrifices. You look like you might know something about that too,” he says gently.

“That’s not a story I tell sober,” Kara says, glancing down and away from him.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” he says. “Could I buy you a drink? If for no other reason than to say thanks for listening to an old man talk?”

“You’re not old,” Kara murmurs, trying to laugh.

He laughs too. “It’s kind of you to say so. How about it, Kara? Have time for a quick drink with me?”

She peeks down at her phone, brief as can be, and then she nods, surprising herself. “Only because you’re buying,” she teases.

“Wonderful,” he says, smiling and offering his arm. “Let’s get going, then.”

 

* * *

 

“So I guess we’d better start at the bars,” snarks Skye.

Bobbi rolls her eyes. “Well, that was unnecessary,” she mutters.

“I’m sure she’s just busy,” Jemma offers. “Somewhere downtown she might… get leads.”

“Which may or may not be a bar,” Victoria chimes in. “I’m not gonna judge.”

“What do you call it?” Bobbi retorts.

“I’m not saying she _wasn’t_ working on leads,” Skye interjects. “I’m just saying, we all know she’s not the most focused or applied member of our little gang.”

“She’s plenty focused when she wants to be,” Bobbi defends. “Besides, it’s not like bars aren’t a good place to get supernatural gossip in this town.”

“Ask her yourself,” Victoria shrugs as they approach one such bar and find Kara sitting outside, looking somewhat unsettled.

Bobbi frowns, ignoring the others in favor of moving to sit down beside Kara and nudge her shoulder gently. “Hey,” she says.

Kara flinches and then recovers. “Hey,” she echoes. “Get everything worked out with the boys?”

“No,” Bobbi sighs. “It got worse.” She makes a face. “Fitz got upset at Mack for keeping the secret, almost said the l-word, and ran out. Now we’re trying to find this fucker Tim and get him out of town.”

“Oh,” Kara says faintly. “So now we’re looking for Tim.”

“That’s all you’re gonna say?” Bobbi exclaims.

“I mean, it’s too bad there’s… drama,” Kara shrugs, and this is enough unlike her that Bobbi tilts her head. She’ll run from drama a lot of the time, but part of that is from the same instinct that makes her sort of immune to the emotional side-effects of it. Usually. “But we can find Tim, so we should do that, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Victoria says, finally deciding it’s appropriate to come over. “Sooner the better.”

Skye slinks over, still looking kind of wary. “Did you find out anything down here, Kara?” she asks.

“I found out that there’s been at least one disappearance in the last twenty-four hours,” Kara reports. “Close enough to the woods that it’s suspicious.”

“Where did you hear that?” Jemma asks.

“Just people talking,” Kara says evasively.

“I got a text from Isabelle,” Victoria announces, because she can see this is going nowhere. “They tracked him down.”

“That was easy,” Bobbi comments.

“Werewolf thing,” Victoria shrugs.

“They smell doggy, I bet,” snarks Skye.

“They smell just fine and it’s none of your business,” Victoria retorts.

 

* * *

 

“Here he is,” says Isabelle, nodding to the tree they’ve got an unconscious Tim tied to. “It’s not exactly elegant, but it should hold him for a bit.”

“What’s the plan?” Kara asks, sounding a bit more like herself. “Chastise him to repentance?”

Mack snorts. “If you wanna try it, go ahead. We were gonna tell him to knock it off and then if he refuses, we’re gonna untie him and chase him out of town.”

“My chastising isn’t really up to par,” Kara quips. “Your plan sounds like it makes sense. You should get him to tell you about the body.”

Mack narrows his eyes. “What body?”

“The one that I assume belongs to the person who went missing near here in the last day,” Kara says. “I mean, if he killed them. It would be worth asking.”

“Probably,” agrees Mack, curling his lip. “But I’d rather not.”

“I’ll ask,” says Isabelle. “Might explain the blood we smelled on him the other night.”

Then, seeing him begin to stir, she gives him a whack on the cheek. “Rise and shine, you bastard,” she growls.

“Well, this is unusually kinky,” Tim drawls, seeing the crowd gathered around him.

Mack rolls his eyes. “Don’t play cute. Why are you running around causing trouble? You know that’s not our way.”

“Our way is boring as hell,” Tim says. “Got an offer to come down here, and I took it.”

“An offer?” Isabelle asks. “Where from?”

“Craigslist,” Tim shrugs (or as best as he can while tied to a tree).

“Right,” scoffs Isabelle. “So you come down here, eat a few cats, maybe a person here and there, and it’s all totally fine?”

“That was the idea,” Tim says. “Not the most brilliant plan I’ve ever heard, but like I said. I was getting bored.”

“So you _did_ eat somebody,” says Mack, not looking Tim in the eyes. “What, were they in the wrong place at the wrong time or did you just get hungry?”

“They gave me a place to be and I took it from there,” Tim says. “I wanted to try it. What’s the fun in being a movie monster if we don’t do anything monstrous?”

Isabelle snarls. “It’s not about having _fun_ , you overgrown Chihuahua! We have a responsibility not to hurt anyone weaker than us!”

“How do you know the guy I ate was weaker than us?” Tim asks.

Mack growls and pulls Isabelle aside. “We’re not gonna get anywhere by appealing to his better nature,” he mutters, and then adds louder, “because he doesn’t _have_ one. Let’s wrap this up.” He turns back to Tim. “Okay, so you’ve had your fun now? We let you go, you’re gonna leave?”

“What are my other options?” Tim asks.

“That’s gonna be about it,” says Mack. “Because I’ve seen the places you’ve been the last couple days and I have no interest in having to take a chunk outta you to prove my point.”

“Also, hi, we’re slayers,” Bobbi says, waving between her and Kara. “So if we catch you being a bad monster, we get to end you.”

“Should I be scared?” Tim snarks.

“Are we not coming off scary enough?” Kara asks with a big fake pout. “What would it take to make it work for you? Whips, chains? That kind of thing?”

“Now _that_ would be coming off too strong,” Tim says. “Maybe less with the talking, more with the doing.”

Kara pushes up her sleeves, grinning. “Doing is easy.”

“Kara,” warns Isabelle. “Don’t. This is wolf business.”

“Hey, him eating humans makes it human business too,” Kara replies.

“She’s not wrong,” agrees Mack. “But this has gone on long enough. Tim, it’ll be dark soon. We can let you go now, or we can wait for you to change and then let you go. You know it’ll be two against one then.”

Tim snarls. “Which do you think I’m gonna go for?”

“Kinda already knew,” sighs Mack, “but I was hoping maybe we could do this the easy way.” He turns to Bobbi and the others. “You might wanna get the rest of them away from here. It could get ugly and you don’t have long to get out of the way.”

“C’mon, guys,” Bobbi sighs, waving for the non-werewolves to follow her as she heads out of the woods. Just in time, too, since the moon starts to come out as they’re on their way.

“Not fast enough,” Tim calls after them, which causes them all to pick up the pace. It’s not long, though, before he’s transformed and bounded after them, growling at Victoria in particular.

Isabelle is hot on his heels, snarling loud enough for it to echo and finally sinking her teeth into the back of his neck, stopping him in his tracks. Mack’s right behind her, grabbing one of Tim’s back legs in his teeth.

Tim yelps and tries to shake them both off, only sort of succeeding with Isabelle, who just rolls off and scrambles to get in front of him, growling and baring her teeth. Tim tries to turn and attack Mack, but she jumps him again. After a few minutes of fighting, during which it’s clear to the others that Tim is outmatched, Tim manages to slip out from under both of them and race off through the woods. Isabelle and Mack give chase, still snarling.

“Shit,” Jemma whispers, her eyes giant.

“So...I’m guessing we probably shouldn’t wait around for them to come back,” Skye says.

“Let’s wait in a well-lit nearby area,” Bobbi suggests. “Very calmly telling passersby not to go for a hike, probably.”

In the morning (they take turns keeping watch in case the wolves return before the sun rises) Isabelle and Mack walk over, clothed and somewhat rumpled. “He won’t be coming back,” says Isabelle, stumbling over to Victoria.

“Shit,” Victoria says immediately. “You need… something?” Obviously this is the case, but she’s not sure what to say.

“Wouldn’t say no to a kiss,” says Isabelle with a lazy smirk, nuzzling at Victoria’s neck. “I did save your life and all.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Victoria mutters, very obligingly pressing her lips to Isabelle’s.

Mack laughs. “I see how it is.” But then he looks a little sad.

“I spoke to Fitz last night,” Jemma says quietly, with the most optimistic of expressions. “He’s upset, more than I think he’d like me saying even though it’s obvious, but he wants to talk to you about it.”

“Really?” Mack gives her a hopeful look. “You think he’d be cool if I went to talk to him now?”

“Not this exact moment now,” Jemma says, almost laughing. “He’s probably asleep, which I think we all should be in the near future. If you call him later, though, yes.”

“Okay. Thanks.” says Mack with a smile.

“So it’s all good?” Kara asks. “Everything bright and happy? Anyone gonna argue if I go pass out?”

“Like I just said, I think that would be wise for all of us,” Jemma grins, somewhat sheepish.

 

* * *

 

“Hey!”

Bobbi whirls around, both surprised and not to see their friendly neighborhood vampires loitering on a street corner. Hunter looks sort of dumb as per usual, Melinda doesn’t seem to know why she’s even bothering, and Raina is grinning and waving because of course she is.

“Take care of the werewolf problem?” Raina continues.

“Wait, you knew about that?” Bobbi asks. “Of course you knew about that. Why didn’t you help?”

Raina shrugs.

“I wasn’t sure how she’d be around wolves,” says Melinda, nodding at Raina. “Besides, it seemed like you had it under control.”

“Also,” chimes in Hunter with a smirk, “We just didn’t care.”


	9. and everybody in town knows she's not worth you losing me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi's dorm roommate is acting odd. Kara (and most of the others) are suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina Adams is a minor character in SHIELD, but Tina is also based on a real life Tina who - well, let's just say if it turned out real Tina was a succubus, it wouldn't be at all surprising.

“Okay, room 119, here we are,” Bobbi says, shifting a box onto her hip and rummaging for her key.

“Looks very… sterile,” Kara comments.

“It looks like a dorm,” Bobbi shrugs. “The whole point is then we trash it and decorate it with shitty posters and stuff.”

Mack chuckles. “You’ve sure got enough stuff in here to fill it,” he teases, nudging the suitcase he’s been carrying with his foot.

“So I have some extra baggage, pun intended,” Bobbi says. “Sue me.” She gets the door open and pushes it wide.

“Hi!” calls a cheery voice from inside. “You must be Bobbi!”

“Uh,” Bobbi says. “Yes. That would be me.” She sets her box open. “Sorry, I skipped the paperwork. You are…?”

“I’m Tina Adams!” The girl, who’s dark-haired and pale-skinned, jumps up from the bed to offer her hand. “Aren’t you excited for this year? I can’t wait to meet people!”

Bobbi blinks. “Yeah, uh. It’ll be fun. Are you from around here?”

Tina shrugs. “Not really. Wasn’t much to do where I’m from. How about you, are any of you from around here? And what’s the nightlife like?”

“I’ve lived here for a few years, actually,” Bobbi says. “And these two are slightly more recent transplants.” She pointedly avoids the other question.

“Tahiti is like ten minutes away from here and pretty cool,” says Mack. “There’s probably some other places, but we’re all under drinking age, so.”

Kara smiles faintly. “There are some places where that doesn’t matter, but far be it from me to promote that,” she says, eyeing this Tina suspiciously.

Tina giggles. “Well, I’ve had a drink or two before, just between us,” she fake-whispers at Bobbi. Then, turning to Kara, she asks, “So...are _you_ a student here too?”

“Uh,” it’s Kara’s turn to say. “I mean, sort… of.” This is a fairly recent development, the decision to take at least a couple of classes (on the Watcher’s Council’s dollar, no less) to keep her busy and so she could be around the others if anything happened. She might have more personal motives, too, but she’s not telling, and that means she’s cagey as ever discussing this.

“I see,” says Tina, curling her lips in what might be a smile. “And how do you know Bobbi?”

“It’s a really long story,” Bobbi and Kara say in unison.

Mack snorts. “That’s an understatement,” he says under his breath.

“Oh.” Tina tilts her head. “You’re not...together, are you?”

“Who, me and Mack?” Bobbi exclaims, diverting (or trying to). “God, no. He’s taken. By a guy.”

“Oh, no, I meant, you and...her,” Tina says, gesturing half-heartedly to Kara. “Not that I have anything against that,” she adds brightly, “I’m bisexual!”

Bobbi and Kara exchange glances. “Uh, we’re… no, we’re just friends,” Bobbi says, trying not to stumble on the words.

Tina grins. “Do you wanna come out with me tonight then? I like partying, I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” Bobbi nods, “we usually go out, kind of… all of us. Our friends.” She’s more than a little jarred by Tina’s enthusiasm, but she’s good at keeping cool.

“Oh, yeah, I guess they can come too,” says Tina, looking a little less enthused. “What are they like?”

“Oh, they’re a bunch of nerds, but I say that with the utmost love,” Bobbi declares.

“They sound fun,” replies Tina, but her smile is starting to look a little pasted-on. “I’m gonna go see if the line at the bookstore is any shorter than it was earlier. It was nice meeting you, Bobbi! I’m sure we’ll be great friends!” She gives Bobbi a hug that lingers for just a few seconds too long and then practically skips out of the room.

“Well, she’s fucking weird,” Kara mutters the second the door shuts.

Mack nods. “Yeah, not to be judgey, but she was...odd.”

“A little,” Bobbi frowns, sitting on her bed. “Maybe she’s just nervous? First-day jitters?” She doesn’t sound entirely convinced of this.

“She wants to jump you without interference,” Kara snarks.

“Ew, no,” Bobbi exclaims. “Not… I don’t even know her.”

“She did invite you out like immediately after meeting you,” Mack points out. “Could just be being friendly, though.”

“Isn’t that what people do at college?” Bobbi says defensively. “Try to make friends?”

“You’ve picked a strange time to get naive,” Kara observes.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“So, you tired of each other yet?” Mack teases Skye.

Skye rolls her eyes. “It’s been like four hours, you could at least wait like a week before asking stupid questions.”

“Besides, the whole point, or most of the point, is that we’re fairly certain we _won’t_ get tired of each other,” Jemma chimes in.

Squeezing her hand, Skye nods. “Besides, we’re each gonna have class and stuff, and I know this one is gonna wanna join a million clubs, so it’ll be fine.” She winks at Jemma.

Jemma ducks her head sheepishly. “I don’t know how many I’ll actually have time for,” she says.

“Still,” says Skye fondly. “Anyway. How’d move-in go for the rest of you?”

“Decently,” Victoria says. “The room is small, but I don’t have to share it, which is a plus.”

Fitz scoffs. “I’ve got a roommate who chatters. I guess that’s fine, but he’s just so...incessant.”

“Yeah, Bobbi’s roommate isn’t exactly a picnic, either,” Kara mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Hey now, we don’t know that yet,” Bobbi says. “We don’t… not know that, but we don’t know it either.”

Mack nudges her and quietly singsongs “ _Jeeeeealooouuuuusss”_ in her ear.

Bobbi prickles. “Yes, I’m sure Fitz _was_ jealous I asked you to move boxes for me first,” she says pointedly. “You’ll have to make it up to him later.”

Mack rolls his eyes, while Fitz snickers. “I wouldn’t mind,” he says pointedly, smirking at Mack.

“Don’t worry, Turbo, I’m planning on it.”

“Now who deserves to be teased?” Jemma says triumphantly.

Bobbi opens her mouth to retort, or possibly just to change the subject (she hasn’t decided), when suddenly she feels an arm being thrown around her shoulders and a voice saying “ _Heyyyyy_ ” in her ear.

“What the fuck?” Kara mutters.

Bobbi, meanwhile, is trying incredibly hard not to tense up more than the usual (or reach for a weapon, that’s also tempting). “Uh, hey,” she manages to say as she carefully pulls herself free.

Tina beams at her. “I figured you’d be here!” she chirps, gesturing around at Tahiti. Then she drops her voice to a stage whisper. “My fake ID works, I’ve already had two drinks!”

“Uh,” says Isabelle, eyes wide. “Good...for you?”

“Guys,” Bobbi says warily, “this is Tina, my new roommate.”

“Hello?” Jemma says, and it’s every bit the question it sounds.

“Hi there!” Tina half-yells at everyone. “I’m Tina, Bobbi might’ve mentioned me! Anybody wanna go dance?”

“Not particularly,” Jemma declares.

“I’ll go,” says Kara, surprising everyone. “Hold my seat?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Bobbi murmurs, dumbfounded.

While they’re gone, Isabelle turns to Bobbi. “So, what was Mack saying about her being jealous of that roommate of yours?”

“I really don’t know anymore,” Bobbi says. “This is all just… weird.”

Skye rolls her eyes. “So there’s nothing going on between you guys? Seriously?”

“There is definitely nothing going on between me and Tina,” Bobbi says stubbornly. “We just met.”

“You and Kara,” Victoria corrects. “We do notice things, sometimes, and you two are definitely noticeable.”

“We’re not a thing!” Bobbi exclaims, a little too quickly.

“Uh huh,” says Isabelle. “So _that_ doesn’t bother you.” She nods at how Kara and Tina are dancing together.

“Well, I’m not crazy about it,” Bobbi mumbles.

Skye smirks. “Uh huh. Anyway, Jem, you wanna come dance with me?”

Jemma raises an eyebrow. “Dance, or…” She tries to convey something by looking pointedly at Kara and Tina, then at Bobbi. It is not subtle.

Giggling, Skye says, “Well...mostly just dance, anyway.”

Bobbi glares, which makes Jemma take Skye’s hand and follow her onto the floor. “This is so odd,” she whispers, looking oddly thrilled.

“What?” Skye asks, wrapping her arm around her. “Us dancing, or Bobbi’s weird roommate, or what?”

“The latter,” Jemma says, nuzzling up. “This whole sudden… triangular thing. It’s so off-putting.”

“Aw. It’ll be okay. Tina will find somebody else to glom onto in like a week and everything will go back to normal,” promises Skye.

Jemma makes a face. “And then Bobbi and Kara will just have to go back to being idiots about their feelings for no reason, I suppose,” she says.

“Dunno,” murmurs Skye, “maybe the appearance of Single White Female will finally make them do _something_ besides dance around each other when they think we can’t tell.”

“I think they pretty well know we can,” Jemma snarks. “They just… keep doing it.”

Skye nods. “Yeah. But hey, we can hope. It’s getting ridiculous.”

“Were we like that?” Jemma asks. “I feel like we might have been a little like that.”

“I think so,” snickers Skye. “But hey, we got it figured out! Just took...a weird costume spell to do it, I guess.”

“Pity that particular luck won’t strike twice,” Jemma sighs.

“So,” Tina’s saying to Kara, “how long have you lived around here?”

“Like a year,” Kara says. “I dunno. I don’t really count the days or anything.”

Tina makes an interested noise. “You and Bobbi sure acted weird when I asked what was up with you earlier. Any chance of me hearing some of that long story?”

“I moved here for a job,” Kara shrugs. “Blah, blah, personal mix-em-ups, we’re friends now.” She probably blushes a little saying that, but she does mean it.

Tina giggles. “You sure seem like you want it to be more than that.”

“Excuse me?” Kara exclaims, her voice thin.

Shrugging, Tina says, “I dunno, it’s just...the way you look at her. I wouldn’t blame you, she’s super hot and she seems really cool.”

“I don’t look at her any particular way,” Kara defends. “Seriously. She’s just…”

“Okay, whatever,” says Tina, giggling again. “Hey, what’s that bruise on your arm? That looks bad.”

Kara glances down, mostly because she’d forgot there was one. “Workout accident,” she says concisely. That about sums it up. Sort of.

“Oh, you work out? Where? I need a new gym to go to, I went all the time back home.”

“I mostly use stuff I have at home,” Kara shrugs, thinking that even if she did have an actual gym she’d be hesitant to share.

Tina looks a little disappointed, but says, “That’s cool! So... _are_ you seeing anyone?”

“Not really,” Kara mumbles. “There’s a guy I hang out with sometimes, but never actual dates. Usually just coincidences.”

“Oh _really_?” Tina raises an eyebrow. “What’s he like?”

“Sort of quiet,” Kara says. “He tried doing the cheesy line thing when we first met, but he’s not really like that. He’s just trying to figure it out like any of us, I guess.”

“Aw,” coos Tina. “You sound like you like him a lot.”

Kara flinches. “He’s a guy I know. I’m not really a long-term relationship person.”

“Yeah, I get that. They’re so much work! I’d rather just have fun.”

“Want, take, have,” Kara murmurs. “Look, I need to go get a drink. Good talk.”

“Bye!” Tina calls cheerfully after her.

 

* * *

 

Kara’s been at the bar maybe five minutes, glaring at the bartender hoping to be noticed, when Grant sidles up next to her and murmurs, “Hey there. How’re you doing tonight?”

“Okay,” she says, but she sounds distracted.

“You don’t seem that okay,” he says gently. “You look like you’ve got something on your mind.”

“It’s stupid,” she mutters evasively.

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” he says, smiling.

“You don’t know what it is,” she points out.

“If it’s bothering you, it’s not stupid.”

“Cheesy,” she cautions playfully.

He shrugs. “I’m up for cheese.”

“It’s just, you know my friend? B?” She’s never mentioned Bobbi’s actual name to Grant, maybe just because she doesn’t want to risk getting found out for… something. It doesn’t make sense, but there she is. “She just moved in with a girl in the dorms and the girl is seriously unnerving me.”

Grant puts his hand on her arm. “How’s that? What’s she doing?”

“I don’t know,” Kara sighs. “She’s just… coming on really strong. She’s way too chipper. And too eager to…” She trails off, shrugging.

“To what?” presses Grant.

“Make nice, I guess,” she mumbles.

“You feel threatened,” he says. “Because B is important to you too and she’s trying to move in on that.”

“I told you it was stupid.” She makes a face.

He shakes his head. “It makes sense. You don’t want someone new getting in the way of your friendship.”

That word, friendship, makes her feel even worse somehow. “It’s not like she doesn’t have other friends,” she says. “I don’t know why this time it’s weird.”

“Sometimes new people just strike you as odd,” he says. “Would a drink help?”

“Probably,” she sighs. “I’ve been _trying_ to get one, no such luck.”

“Well, I can do that much for you,” he says with a laugh, waving the bartender over and ordering her a beer.

“Thanks,” she replies, trying for a smile. “What’s going on with you?”

He shrugs. “Working on getting a party together with some friends. It’ll be a real bloodbath - hypothetically speaking, of course,” he adds, winking.

“What kind of party?” she asks. “Sounds pretty wild.”

“Oh, the usual. Lots of drinking, we’ll probably end up trashing wherever we end up. You interested?”

“It’s been a while since I trashed anything,” she teases. This is a flat lie, but it’s true in the way he means it, anyway.

“It’s not exactly a difficult thing to pick up,” he responds, grinning. “We don’t know a lot of the details yet, but consider this an invitation. We could use more girls like you, pretty and smart.”

“This is weirdly gentlemanly, considering,” she declares.

He chuckles. “What, I can’t be a gentleman sometimes?”

“I never said that,” she exclaims.

“Just messing with you, Kara. But you deserve someone who’ll treat you like a lady.”

 

* * *

 

“You realize that if it actually _was_ the 50s, all three of us would be fucked,” says Isabelle cheerfully before taking her first sip of milkshake.

“That’s exactly the point,” Victoria replies smugly. “We get the aesthetic without the bullshit.”

“As basement ice cream shops go it’s not bad,” Kara admits. “Especially ones that are purported to be the cool place on campus.”

Isabelle shrugs. “Yeah, I guess.” Then she adds slyly, “I would’ve thought Bobbi would’ve come.”

“She had to help Tina with something,” Kara explains, trying not to roll her eyes.

“Tina, is that so,” Victoria says, trying to act like this is a surprise. “What could Tina need help with?”

“Furniture or something, I didn’t ask,” Kara mutters.

“Aw,” says Isabelle. “Tina sure needs her help a lot lately. Homework, finding places on campus…”

“Tina’s new in town,” Kara shrugs. “I’m not reading anything into it.” She is completely reading things into it, and everyone knows it.

Victoria nudges Isabelle pointedly, and Isabelle coughs and says, “Y’know, it’s okay to be jealous.”

“What am I jealous of?” Kara snaps. “The fact that Tina’s such an asshole she can’t find the dining hall without Bobbi’s help?”

“Or the fact that someone else is taking up Bobbi’s time,” points out Isabelle. “Monopolizing it, in fact.”

“Well, it’s sort of annoying that I’ve gone patrolling alone,” Kara admits.

“Patrolling, sure,” Isabelle says. “And...other things.”

“Just say what you’re trying to say,” Kara exclaims.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. “We know you two have been hooking up. For like, a couple months.”

Kara startles, then focuses very intently on her milkshake. “Funny,” she says.

“None of us care,” adds Isabelle. “Like, at all. It would honestly be less annoying if you’d both just admit it and date like normal people.”

“What makes you think I have any interest in _dating_?” Kara asks, shooting Isabelle a withering glare.

“Whatever. Just stop sneaking around and pretending to be subtle? It’s not convincing at all. And I say that as someone who was, y’know, _pretending_ herself until recently.”

“Seriously,” Victoria adds. “You’ll be happier and we’ll all give you less shit.”

“I don’t think someone like me would be good for her,” Kara says, absently twirling her straw.

“Bullshit,” says Isabelle, not unkindly. “Don’t you see how she is around you?”

“Yeah,” Kara replies. “I do. She’s cool, she’s easy to get along with, she’s got her shit together. She’s the golden Slayer, I’m the edgy fuckup.”

“And she looks at you like you’re the best thing she’s ever seen.”

Kara’s jaw drops.

“She’s not lying,” Victoria cuts in. “I’ve seen Bobbi around her… whatevers. She doesn’t get like this. And she definitely doesn’t try to deny she’s got any deep feelings for them, because she doesn’t usually _get_ deep feelings for them.” She shrugs. “She hasn’t told me what she thinks about you, but I’m betting it’s different.”

Isabelle nods. “Seriously. She cares about you, it’s obvious to anyone with eyes.”

“Oh, look at the time,” Kara mutters, not looking at any clock whatsoever. “I have to go.” With barely a wave, she hurries out.

“Do you think we fucked up?” Victoria asks.

“Maybe,” sighs Isabelle, “but at this point, _someone_ had to say something.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Some kids in Kara’s European history class were talking about some fraternity party tonight. Normally she’d keep her distance, frat guys aren’t her idea of a good time, but she needs a distraction. She’d go to a _knitting circle_ if it seemed like it would be busy enough.

At first it’s pretty normal. Illegal booze, shitty music, sweaty guys pressing up on her while she dances. All the usual. None of the Scoobies are nearby, at least that she knows of, so she can pretty much just zone out and let her body take over.

But that would be too easy.

Fucking Tina’s here, because of _course_ she is, and she’s...grinding on some guy. Then she’s turning around to whisper in his ear, and _then_ she’s practically sticking her tongue down his throat. That’s her business, but also - if she’s trying to get in Bobbi’s pants, why is she getting handsy with a random?

“Hey, Kara!” says Skye, suddenly popping up next to her. “I didn’t know you were here!”

“Yes!” Jemma exclaims. “Is anyone else? I know Fitz and Mack aren’t, he refused to come, I mean Fitz did, but I don’t know about the others.”

“Have you been drinking?” Kara asks, sounding way more like a mom than she intends.

“Maybe a little,” Jemma mumbles, except her mumbling is more like demure shouting.

“She’s fine,” Skye says, squeezing Jemma’s hand. “What’re you doing here? I mean, I guess I’m not surprised, but...is Bobbi here with you?”

“No,” Kara says, petulant. “I mean, I just came to blow off some steam.”

Skye makes a sympathetic face (which Kara kind of hates). “Hey, why don’t we all go dance?”

“Good luck, the guys are pretty handsy,” Kara warns, but she follows them toward the makeshift dance floor.

“Ew,” Jemma says.

“Don’t worry,” says Skye, pulling Jemma close, “They’re gonna have to fight me if they pull anything with you.”

Jemma makes a happy noise in the back of her throat, then immediately turns to look guiltily at Kara. “Sorry,” she says.

“For what?” Kara asks.

“Being… you know,” Jemma frowns.

“No, I really don’t,” Kara retorts.

“Time to dance!” Skye says brightly, grabbing Kara’s hand and twirling her.

“Shit!” Kara yells, but she starts laughing. She can’t really help it, she’s caught off-guard. “Warn me next time, I could have bumped into someone.”

“Sorry, will do.”

It continues like this for a little while, the three of them messing around, dancing kind of stupidly to make each other laugh, and Kara is actually starting to feel a little better. She hasn’t actually hung out with Skye and Jemma much outside of the larger group, but they’re actually fun. (She doesn’t know why she’s surprised.)

Then, of course, Tina appears to ruin everything.

“Hi!!!!!” she shrieks, in a way that ensures Kara hears the exclamation marks. “I didn’t know you guys were here too!”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Kara mutters.

Tina gives Skye and Jemma a look. It’s the same kind of look she was giving the guy earlier. “Well, don’t you two look...delicious,” she purrs. Skye’s wearing a low-cut top, Jemma’s wearing fake leather pants (that she’s definitely never worn before tonight) and a rhinestone top, so they look fine, but Kara’s immediately suspicious.

“Uh!” Jemma exclaims. In point of fact she’s about 75% uncomfortable in this outfit, and 100% uncomfortable with being referred to that way, but she’s trying not to freak out. Not succeeding, but trying.

Skye narrows her eyes. “Um, thanks? That’s kind of a weird thing to say, honestly.”

Tina shrugs. “It’s a compliment! Do one of you cuties wanna dance with me?” She bats her eyelashes like a goddamn cartoon.

This time, Jemma’s yelp isn’t even recognizable as a word.

Gripping Jemma’s hand like a vice, Skye responds a bit icily, “That’s fine, thanks, we’re okay.”

Pouting playfully, Tina turns to Kara. “How about you?”

“You can count me out,” Kara says. “We were having fun without you, so.”

Tina huffs. “Well, you don’t have to be so _rude_ about it,” she sniffs, storming off.

“So, that was weird,” Skye says. “Right, that was weird?”

“It was weird,” Jemma agrees. “At the very least, she’s bad at taking a hint.”

“Is this… _weird_?” Kara asks. “Like… the usual kind of weird?”

“Is there such a thing as an uncomfortable innuendo demon?” Jemma asks.

“No,” says Skye, a little too quickly. “I mean, probably not. We could ask Coulson?”

“We should probably wait to have actual evidence,” Jemma sighs.

“Do we have to involve Watchers at all?” Kara asks. Something this personal definitely sounds like something she’d rather keep them out of.

Skye shrugs. “I mean, they know more than us, is the only reason I suggested it.”

“If we have good reason,” Jemma says diplomatically.

 

* * *

 

The dining hall this morning is full of sleepy-eyed students, mostly downing plates of slightly runny eggs and stringy bacon or sipping coffee. Victoria and Isabelle are sitting close together, nibbling at their food, when people they recognize start filing in.

Mack and Fitz come in first, holding hands. Since Isabelle stayed in Victoria’s room last night, she has no idea whether they spent the night together, nor does she especially care, but they seem happy. Likewise for Skye and Jemma, although Skye looks a bit the worse for wear.

“Must’ve been at a party,” she remarks to Victoria.

“I’m sure they’ll recover,” Victoria comments.

Bobbi comes in next, then Kara a few minutes later. They don’t sit anywhere near each other, and neither even seems to be looking for the other.

Isabelle hums and raises an eyebrow. “Trouble in paradise,” she murmurs with a smirk.

“I don’t think they’re at the paradise stage,” Victoria points out. “I’m pretty sure you have to actually admit your feelings to get there.”

Isabelle snorts. “I know, I’m just an asshole,” she says playfully. “I mean...should we go talk to one or both of them?”

“What is there to talk about?” Victoria asks, and it’s sort of a sincere question.

“I dunno...feelings and that bullshit,” shrugs Isabelle. “Plus I’m sure Bobbi would love to see someone who isn’t Tina.”

“Either that or she’s reveling in the apparent alone time,” Victoria says.

Isabelle rolls her eyes “When has Bobbi _ever_ done that? C’mon.” She grabs Victoria’s hand as she stands up. “We’re going over there.”

“Fine,” Victoria says, sighing overdramatically. “You’re too nice sometimes.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” replies Isabelle with a wink before they walk over to Bobbi. Bobbi is currently staring at her cereal and looking vaguely miserable, which would lend some truth to Isabelle’s first theory.

Isabelle coughs so Bobbi won’t be surprised, then says, “Hey there, stranger.”

“Uh, hey,” Bobbi replies, looking startled. “You guys look chipper for the morning.”

“We’ve had coffee,” shrugs Isabelle. “You look significantly less so. What’s up?”

“Didn’t get in till late last night,” Bobbi says. “Couldn’t get to sleep for a while after that.”

“Classes?” Isabelle says. She nudges Victoria to say something.

“Or were you worrying about something else?” Victoria asks, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

“I was just out, and then it was noisy outside, and then I just couldn’t sleep, okay?” Bobbi exclaims. “I figured I’d come eat something and then go back and crash if I needed to.”

“Not a bad plan,” says Isabelle carefully. “So hey, do you have a game plan for that bio project yet?”

“Not yet,” Bobbi says. “I’m not super worried, but I wanna see if anyone else raises questions in class that might change things.”

Isabelle nods. “Makes sense. Mind if we sit for a bit? I mean, if you wanna be alone that’s totally cool.”

“It’s fine,” Bobbi says, maybe a little too quickly. “I’m not super on this morning, but you don’t give a shit, I assume.”

“Nope,” Isabelle replies cheerfully, sitting down and pulling Victoria down with her.

“Corn flakes,” Victoria comments. “There are worse breakfasts.”

Bobbi snorts. “You don't need to try to make small talk, V,” she says.

Victoria raises an eyebrow at Isabelle, and Isabelle says, “Oh, are we shortening everyone’s name now?” It’s playful, but pointed.

“Slipped out,” Bobbi mumbles. “What were you two up to last night?” Because that’s almost guaranteed to be a safer conversation.

“Several things,” Victoria replies coolly.

Isabelle snickers. “You get the idea.”

“Yeah,” Bobbi says, rolling her eyes. “Enough said.”

They muddle through some more awkward small talk until their attention is drawn to a guy stumbling into the dining hall, looking not unlike he’d been hit by a truck and then gone under the hooves of a horse and _then_ had another round with the truck. Dark bags under his eyes, sunken cheeks, the whole half-dead package. “Christ,” says Isabelle. “Isn’t that Mark from bio?”

“Yikes,” Bobbi exclaims. “That’s definitely him and he definitely looks like shit.”

“I’m guessing he usually looks more presentable?” Victoria asks, sounding bored.

Isabelle shrugs. “I mean, I guess, yeah. Not usually like he got dragged behind the Grim Reaper’s horse. Hang on a sec.” She stands up and walks toward him.

“Oh, okay,” Victoria says. “I see.” She really doesn’t.

After a few minutes, Isabelle plops back down. “So, interesting tidbit about Mark’s night. Seems the girl he spent the night last night with was one Tina Adams - and I definitely mean that in the carnal sense. I tried to get more details out of him, but he said they didn’t take any drugs but he still feels like complete shit.”

“So what are you thinking?” Bobbi asks. “Somehow Tina just… what?”

Isabelle shrugs. “Dunno. But that seems a little weird, yeah? I mean, I was under the impression it takes more than one wild night to get that kind of sexy halfway-to-the-grave look.”

“It’s not sexy,” Victoria points out.

“Generally, yeah,” Bobbi says, rolling her eyes. “But she’s definitely not a vampire, I’ve seen her sunbathing for christ’s sake.”

“Don’t worry,” says Isabelle, squeezing Victoria’s hand, “I was definitely being sarcastic. I didn’t think vampire anyway. No bite marks, and I would smell it on her - they smell dead. But something supernatural, yeah?”

“Could be,” Bobbi admits. “What, I have no idea. But it's likelier than I’d want to admit, hellmouth and all.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

BBobbi is at her desk doing homework when Tina throws the door open and saunters in. “B!” she yelps. “Just the girl I was looking for!”

“Hi!” Bobbi exclaims, sounding more startled than excited. “Uh, what’s up?”

“Tell me you don’t have plans for tonight?” Tina makes a pleading face.

“I don’t know if I have plans or not,” Bobbi replies cautiously.

“ _Well_ ,” says Tina dramatically, “a little birdie told me it’s ladies’ night at the Playground tonight, and they’re not bothering to check IDs. We should totally go!”

“We… could do that,” Bobbi says. Considering recent revelations, this doesn’t really appeal that much, but better to let the crazy down easy.

Tina beams. “Great! Wear your sexiest outfit and be ready to leave at nine thirty, okay? I gotta go run an errand but I’ll be back way before then. Byeeeeeee!” She skips out.

In a panic, Bobbi whips out her phone and mass-texts; not twenty minutes later, (most of) the Scoobies are in her room. Victoria and Isabelle, as per this morning, Skye and Jemma, Fitz and Mack. She very consciously doesn’t involve Kara in this because she doesn’t want to stir anything up.

“We have a situation,” she announces.

“What’s up?” Mack asks.

“Iz, you better tell what you heard this morning,” Bobbi sighs.

Isabelle nods. “So, we were in the dining hall this morning when this guy we both kinda know from bio walked in looking like reheated death. I’m talking walking mummy levels of rough. I went to scope him out, and turns out he’d had a very busy night with none other than one Tina Adams.”

“Then like half an hour ago Tina invited me out tonight, and suddenly I’m thinking that’s the world’s worst plan,” Bobbi adds.

Skye hums. “I mean, do we know she’s not some kind of like...sex demon?”

Fitz makes a face. “Don’t joke around.”

“No, I’m serious! Those are a thing. Right?”

“Well, you discounted the idea of uncomfortable innuendo demons,” Jemma points out.

“When was this?” Victoria asks.

“Oh, the other night we were at a party, we ran into Kara and then we ran into Tina and one of them was much more pleasant than the other,” Jemma explains.

Skye rolls her eyes. “Yeah, ol’ Tina was putting the moves on both of us. It was... _desperate_ is the word that comes to mind.”

“So she’s really flirty,” Victoria summarizes.

“Except it’s probably more than that, because of the Mark situation,” Bobbi says impatiently. “You saw him. He looked horrible.”

“He always looks horrible,” Victoria declares. “But he did look worse this morning.”

“I don’t know a whole lot about this demon stuff,” says Mack, “but it sure sounds like _something_ is going on. Might not be a bad idea for you to get a closer look, Bob.”

“Come again?” Bobbi exclaims.

“I don’t mean like have sex with her,” he says quickly. “Just...watch her and stuff. See who she interacts with, maybe follow up with them the next day.”

“So I have to go out with her tonight,” Bobbi sighs.

“You don’t _have_ to,” Victoria mutters.

“But I should, as a responsible citizen and Slayer,” Bobbi declares. “Got it. I don’t suppose I could entice anyone to come with me?”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Nobody could be enticed to come with her. Goddammit.

Instead she, Bobbi Morse, slayer of vampires and all other things that go bump in the night, is sitting at the bar in an actual bar, watching her suspicious roommate try to snag the bartender. This is not what she signed up for.

Finally Tina returns with two drinks. “Tequila sunrise!” she chirps, beaming.

“Okay,” Bobbi says, trying to fake enthusiasm. “This isn’t my first time drinking, but, uh. I’m not exactly a seasoned vet.”

Tina shrugs. “You never know if you like it till you try it!” She takes a long drink.

“That is true,” Bobbi agrees, sipping at hers. Better to keep a clear(ish) head about this.

“So,” Tina says, once they’re a ways into their drinks, “tell me about your worst boyfriend. Or girlfriend, whatever.”

“I honestly haven’t actually had many,” Bobbi shrugs. “Dating kind of freaks me out.”

“Yeah, totally,” nods Tina. “I’d rather just have ‘em around for a couple days, if you know what I mean.”

“I do,” Bobbi says. “I think. Tell me just to be sure?”

Tina grins and rolls her eyes. “ _Sex_ , dummy! Or making out, whatever. That’s what I like. The people are kind of just whatever.”

“There’s gotta be something you like about them other than the naughty bits,” Bobbi laughs.

Shrugging, Tina replies, “Dancing is fun. I like people who can dance.”

“Is that aiming at convincing me to do something?” Bobbi asks, feeling just tipsy enough by this point that it comes out a tease.

“I mean, do you wanna dance?” Tina smirks.

“I could dance,” Bobbi says, surprising herself a little.

Tina squeals and grabs Bobbi’s hand, dragging her out onto the dance floor. She immediately begins to sway back and forth and snakes an arm around Bobbi’s waist. “You look good in leather,” she purrs.

“Thanks,” Bobbi hums, sliding into the rhythm. “Kinda goes with the tough chick thing I try to pull off.” With a self-effacing smile, of course.

“It certainly does,” says Tina, pulling Bobbi a little closer. “You’re not like...seeing anyone, right?”

“I told you, no,” Bobbi murmurs.

“I didn’t know if it had changed in the last couple weeks,” giggles Tina. “You wanna make out?”

“Uh!” Bobbi exclaims, because she’s not drunk enough that that doesn’t startle her.

“I’m a good kisser,” promises Tina. “And you’re hot. It doesn’t have to _mean_ anything, we don’t have to do anything more if you don’t wanna.”

“Uh,” Bobbi repeats. “I.” This would be the time to think about her decisions, but that’s why TIna was really clever buying her a drink first. “Why the hell not?”

Tina leans forward to kiss her. It’s weirdly gentle, and after a few moments she pulls back. “Wanna keep going once we find somewhere to sit down?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Bobbi says, feeling a little lightheaded. “That sounds really nice.”

 

* * *

 

Bobbi wakes the next morning to sunlight that is far too bright, a phone that is far too loud, and a hangover headache that is _far_ too strong.

“Jesus, hold on,” she mutters, slapping around for her phone until she makes contact. It’s Isabelle, which doesn’t entirely surprise her, except she sort of forgot why Isabelle would be texting until this exact minute.

_> >Did you die?_

_> >If you died, I don’t wanna have to clean it up._

Bobbi groans, but she manages to get a response typed with minimal effort.

_> >not dead, ergo texting. I guess come over I’m not moving._

Isabelle shows up ten minutes later with a cup of coffee. “You kinda _look_ dead,” she says, offering the coffee.

“Thank you sarcastically,” Bobbi mutters. “But thank you sincerely for the coffee, so I guess it balances out.”

“Sure. So what’s up? You must’ve had a hell of a night.”

“Well, we went to the Playground,” Bobbi begins, frowning like she’s trying to piece it out. “We drank. We danced. She asked if I wanted to make out.”

Isabelle raises her eyebrows. “Did you?”

“Maybe,” Bobbi admits, her voice very small.

Isabelle whistles low. “Not your finest moment, I’m guessing.”

“It seemed like a slightly less horrible idea at the time,” Bobbi sighs.

“And I’m guessing you also had a shitton of alcohol, judging from how you’re acting today.”

“There were a couple drinks,” Bobbi says. “What are you implying?”

“You’re hungover like you drank your body weight,” replies Isabelle. “Something’s up, and it’s not alcohol.”

“Is that a ‘get the others involved’ voice?” Bobbi asks, sighing.

“Finish your coffee, Morse,” says Isabelle fondly, pulling out her phone. “I’ll take care of it.”

Kara is the first one in this time, and she makes her presence known by announcing, not gently, “You look like shit, B.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Bobbi mumbles, staring at her coffee.

“Isabelle said something about some crazy shit you got up to last night,” Skye says, plopping down at the foot of the bed. “Spill.”

“I went out with Tina, which by the way I’m blaming on all of you,” Bobbi mutters, rolling her eyes. “There was… stuff.”

Fitz looks puzzled, then. “Stuff? What _sort_ of stuff?”

“Sex stuff, obviously,” Victoria says.

“We just made out,” Bobbi exclaims defensively.

“What?” Kara shouts.

“I don’t want to know anymore!” yelps Fitz.

Mack narrows his eyes. “What, like...was there drama or something?”

“Not exactly,” Bobbi mumbles. “Just, well.” She waves down at herself.

“She’s more hungover than I’ve seen anyone ever, but she insists she only had a couple drinks,” Isabelle explains. “I’m thinking Tina’s into some kind of magic. Yeah?”

“It would have to be something fairly specific,” Jemma muses, “but it’s a possibility, yeah.”

“We could…” Fitz gulps, like he’s still processing everything. “We could ask Coulson, he might know? Or Ms. Weaver?”

“Not Anne,” Bobbi and Kara say in unison.

“Coulson might not be a bad idea though,” Jemma offers. “We could at least check?”

Ten minutes and one very awkward phone call later, they’re all staring at each other in shock. Finally Bobbi yelps, “A _succubus_?!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Is this _really_ necessary?” Fitz hisses as they creep through the abandoned hallways of Sunnydale High.

“Yes,” Jemma hisses. “If we just _asked_ Coulson he’d drag Rosalind into it and she was being _so_ condescending about our… problem.”

“ _Our_ problem,” Bobbi repeats, trying not to laugh. “Yeah, this hangover from hell is definitely affecting all of us.”

“Well, you’re upset, and friends don’t like seeing each other upset, so,” Jemma shrugs.

“Hey guys,” says Skye, “maybe we wait till after we get inside the library to chat? I mean I know Mack’s out there buddying it up with security, but you never know.”

“It’s not like we have to break a window,” Kara points out, jangling her spare library key.

They approach the door of the library and Kara lets them in, shrugging like they’re totally supposed to be here. “Weird,” Bobbi says softly.

“What, being back?” Kara asks.

“You’re the responsible one this time,” Bobbi corrects, managing something close to a shit-eating grin.

Skye nudges Jemma and smirks; Jemma clears her throat and announces, “The posters all look exactly the same.”

Fitz rolls his eyes, but says, “I can’t imagine having been stuck here another year. I’m glad we all graduated early.”

“Me too,” Jemma says. “This just isn’t… college courses are so much better.”

“Agree with you there,” Kara mumbles, heading toward the stacks. “What exactly are we looking for?”

“Well, we need to figure out some way to stop her, which probably means a spell,” Bobbi says. “Or a spell and then violence as a backup plan.”

“I hear hitting them on the head with a rock is pretty effective,” Skye says with a weak laugh.

“Okay, but what I want to know is, is there _any_ humanity in Tina?” Kara asks, addressing a shelf so nobody can see her disdainful expression (they can guess). “Or is she 100% hellbeast, let’s send her on her way?”

Skye coughs. “I was, um, doing some googling, and succubi are like, half-human half-demon technically, but as far as redemption and stuff goes, that’s pretty much impossible. 100% hellbeast.”

“So we can kill her,” Kara says.

“That might be difficult, if she’s passing as a human and enrolled at university and all,” Jemma says. “We’d have to essentially fake her disappearance or a paper trail or…”

“You’re overthinking it,” says Skye fondly, running a hand down Jemma’s arm.

“I’m just saying,” Jemma points out, a bit sullenly.

“I feel like killing my roommate wouldn’t be the best college experience,” Bobbi says doubtfully, flopping down at a computer, “but it’s starting to be really tempting.”

“Does your head still hurt?” Jemma asks her.

“My everything still hurts,” Bobbi sighs.

“So we can kill her,” Kara repeats, clearly enthused about this.

“Your enthusiastic tone is concerning,” says Fitz, narrowing his eyes.

“We kill monsters,” Kara shrugs. “That’s what we do.”

“There are spells in here,” Jemma calls, dragging a book over to the main table and setting it down with a thud. “There might be a way to deal with her that isn’t messy. Return her to a… is there such a thing as a succubi dimension?”

“Don’t ask me,” Bobbi shrugs.

“I dunno,” echoes Skye. “Totally not anything I know about.”

Fitz hums. “Wouldn’t they just go to a normal demon dimension? I mean, I don’t suppose succubi have their own special dimensions, they wouldn’t _need_ them.”

“Maybe,” Jemma agrees. “We could probably just send her to the normal one anyway, let them deal with her.” She starts flipping through the book thoughtfully.

“Or we could kill her,” Kara says, sounding a little frustrated.

“You’re really hammering in that point,” Skye says.

“Whatever she did to me, it’s really hammering in my head,” Bobbi declares. “So, y’know. Not a bad comeuppance.”

Kara smiles, just a bit wickedly. “Let’s keep that in mind,” she says.

Fitz comes over to help Jemma, taking one of the books she pushes towards him and beginning to look through it. “We’re looking for what, a binding spell first?” he asks.

“Probably,” Jemma says. “I can’t imagine there’d be time to perform any other spells if she wasn’t made to stay still.”

“She’s definitely not one for staying still,” Bobbi sighs, then immediately looks embarrassed.

“Okaaaaaay, too much information,” singsongs Skye, glancing at Kara to see how she’s taking that remark.

Not well, given the way she’s glaring at the wall, but she manages to say, “We could bind her and send her off or we could just bind her and deal with her ourselves. I’m not super into letting the demon world clean up our messes.”

“Technically it’s their mess, though,” Jemma says. “If she’s part-demon and that’s the part that makes her feed off of sexual energy. At least she’s not the murdering kind of succubus. Most of the information I keep finding is about those, and I’m not sure it applies.”

Skye makes a face. “Yeah, but the demon world isn’t really into the whole ‘do no harm’ thing. I imagine.”

“So either we kill her or they do,” Kara shrugs. “Either way, actually, that sounds like a win.”

“But how do we do that?” Fitz asks. “Can you just...stake her? Is that possible?”

“Shove a stake hard enough through anyone and it kills them,” Kara points out.

“We’ll see how it goes,” Bobbi says.

 

* * *

 

There are a lot of things Coulson would rather be doing at this time of night. Sleeping, maybe, or catching up on his reading. More personal things, if Rosalind was available. But, much like a parent of toddlers, he’d gotten a strange feeling earlier that evening that everything tonight is too _quiet._

So he put on his coat and casually walked to Sunnydale High. He’s within view of the building now, and nothing seems amiss, but…

“Howdy there!” calls a voice, and Coulson is so startled he turns around to see who it is. Hunter’s ambling over towards him, wearing...is that a cowboy hat?

“Hunter,” he says coolly. “Interesting running into you here.”

“You betcha,” Hunter says. “What brings you out tonight?”

“Well, you know how sometimes you just get a _feeling_ something might be wrong?” Coulson asks. “Or do you? I don’t know how it works for vampires. Anyway, I got one of those and I thought I’d come and check on things.”

Hunter shakes his head. “Well, that just sounds absurd, mate. Why would you want to check on your library when you...could…” He pauses and then says “Go to a hoedown!”

Coulson blinks. “I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

Hunter opens his mouth as if to say something else ridiculous when Raina skips up, beaming. “There’s music!” she exclaims. “Don’t you hear it?”

“Um, no,” says Coulson, now even more confused than before. “Is she on some sort of vampire drug?” he asks Hunter.

Hunter makes a face. It’s not _his_ fault Skye texted him to ask them to be outside the library in case Coulson came prowling around, and the only thing he could think to do was grab his cowboy hat and improvise. He has no idea what Raina’s doing and, frankly, he doesn’t care. “Not that I know of, but with her it’s always a possibility.”

“Dance with me!” Raina shouts, grabbing Coulson’s hand and twirling.

Reluctantly, Coulson plays along. He’s so preoccupied he doesn’t even notice the group sneaking back out of the building behind him.

(Skye definitely notices the dancing, though. She gets some pictures that are only a little blurry.)

 

* * *

* * *

 

They’re milling around in the campus chapel, weapons at the ready, waiting for Tina to come meet Bobbi. (She had texted some fake-sexy excuse about how it would be such a naughty place to rendez-vous, which she refused to read out loud but cringed through typing, and Tina was quick to respond, unsurprisingly.) Kara is fiddling with her crossbow, playing with the mechanisms therein enough to make the others nervous, while Jemma anxiously walks through the hypothetical spell over and over.

Skye’s got a little dagger that she’s flipping through the air, always managing to catch it. “So the plan is for Jem to cast the spell and for you to ask her to fuck off nicely, right?” she asks Bobbi. “And then if that doesn’t work, we make with the banishing.”

“Or murdering,” Kara says cheerfully.

“Preferably banishing,” Victoria interjects from her seat in the pews. “I don’t really want to have to spend the night deep-cleaning succubus goo out of a so-called holy place.”

Isabelle chuckles, putting her hand on Victoria’s shoulder. “Seconded. That kind of thing is a bitch to get out from under your nails.”

“I should have looked up instant-cleaning spells,” Jemma mumbles, distressed.

Finally Tina’s distinctive voice calls “ _Helloooooo?_ ” and she saunters in. She’s wearing a ridiculously short skirt and her blouse is unbuttoned about three buttons too many. “Bobbi?”

“I’m in here,” Bobbi singsongs, innocent as she can.

“ _There_ you are, cutie,” purrs Tina, but then she seems to notice all of the other people in the room. “Oh,” she says with a smirk, “when you said naughty I didn’t realize you meant _naughty._ ”

“Ew,” mutters Skye, gripping her knife tight.

“I really, really didn’t,” Bobbi mutters, just as Jemma begins to read the best approximation of a binding spell they could track down.

It takes a little while to fully take effect, during which time Tina runs for where Jemma’s standing, but it works before she gets there and leaves her flailing in the aisle. “Wh-what’s the deal here?” she says, brow furrowing.

“The deal is, we know you’re a succubus and we _very_ strongly disapprove,” Kara hisses, taking aim with her crossbow though she (probably) won’t follow through.

Tina scoffs. “Those aren’t real. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” But she’s less convincing now that she can only move her head and face, thanks to Jemma’s binding spell.

“Then explain why I _still_ feel hungover from last night, despite the fact that all I really did was make terrible decisions with you,” Bobbi exclaims.

Tina pouts and replies, “Terrible, really? I thought you enjoyed it! You sure made enough noises that sounded like you did.”

Kara grits her teeth. “And then you, what, drained energy out of her like a cartoon monster?”

“It’s not like she didn’t have fun,” says Tina with a shrug. “I never do stuff with people who aren’t willing. I’m not a _monster_.”

“You’re definitely on the dubby side of con,” Bobbi remarks, folding her arms. “How many people have you done this to just on this campus?”

“I don’t keep a journal,” snarks Tina. “How often do _you_ have to eat?”

“Uh, daily,” Bobbi says, making a face.

“But some sources say succubi can live on human food if they choose,” accuses Fitz. “You do this because you _like_ it.”

“I mean, yeah. Sex is fun. Don’t _you_ like it?”

“Matter of fact, no,” says Fitz, sounding a bit proud.

“So what I’m getting here is you’re not planning on leaving or stopping anytime soon,” Bobbi declares.

Tina smirks. “Nope,” she says, popping the P. “Why would I? A college campus is basically a giant buffet of horny people all the time.”

“Because if you mess around with our campus, we get to wreck you,” Kara says, _definitely_ too enthusiastic this time. “Let’s give her the count of three.”

“To do _what_?” Bobbi yelps.

“Beg for mercy?” snarks Tina. “Not happening.”

“Jemma?” Bobbi calls. “Any time now.”

Panicked, Jemma starts muttering the banishing spell, Skye and Fitz leaning over the page and helping to chant as well, though Fitz stumbles over the Latin words (Skye doesn’t). Just as Kara is impatiently starting to ready her crossbow, Tina opens her mouth as if to get one last taunt in, then vanishes in a sudden _poof!_

“Damn,” says Mack from his spot near Isabelle and Victoria. “So, that was pretty hardcore.”

 

* * *

 

Isabelle literally drags Kara into Bobbi’s room, holding onto her arm tight enough that Kara can’t get away. “Sit,” she says once they’re inside, nodding at the bed.

“What the fuck is going on,” Kara hisses, studiously not actually looking at Bobbi.

“You two need to talk,” says Isabelle, “and I knew you wouldn’t if I didn’t make you. So. I’m gonna shut the door and lean on it, and I’m not leaving until you spend just ten goddamn minutes talking. Or you can stare at each other for that time, I don’t care, but you have _got_ to quit dancing around each other. It’s driving us all bonkers.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara mutters, folding her arms.

Bobbi sighs. “I’m sorry I kind of hooked up with my succubus ex-roommate,” she says. “It was a terrible decision and I should have used my damn head.”

Isabelle nods. “And?”

“And we should have probably just killed her but I didn’t feel like cleaning up either?”

“ _And_?” Isabelle repeats sternly.

“And it was wrong?”

“For Christ’s sake,” sighs Isabelle. “I know you hate talking about your feelings, but swallow your damn pride for two seconds, will you?”

“I wish I hadn’t hooked up with her because I really fucking like hooking up with Kara, okay?” Bobbi shouts, angry. “And more than hooking up. We could do stupid date stuff and I’d probably like it. Is _that_ what you want me to say?”

Isabelle blinks. She hadn’t actually expected this to work. “Sure, yeah,” she says quickly. “That’ll do. Although, it’s not me you should be saying it to,” she adds, glancing at Kara.

“Fine,” Bobbi sighs, but she doesn’t really sound that pissed anymore. “Kara, I like you. Okay? It’s dumb and it’s childish and it’s whatever but apparently it’s mindblowingly obvious to everyone so I might as well say it.”

Kara pauses. And she frowns like she’s thinking about something.

And then she says, “Isabelle, could you please get the fuck out?”

Isabelle raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

Kara doesn’t say anything. She just runs to throw Bobbi against her bed and straddle her. Bobbi, for her part, is definitely not complaining.

“Alright, getting the fuck out,” Isabelle says with a roll of her eyes.


	10. you finally told me where you had been thinking for so long, and it breaks my heart wide open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets invited to a very suspicious party, which of course turns out to have a more sinister purpose.

“I’m cold,” grumbles Fitz.

“At least you’ve got shorts on,” Jemma points out. “More than I can say.”

“I’d rather not be reminded you are literally wearing your underwear,” he replies.

“It’s not literally my underwear,” Jemma retorts. “My normal underwear doesn’t have a mouse tail on it.” That should be a comfort, but it doesn’t really sound like it.

Skye squeezes Jemma’s hand. “You look nice,” she says with a grin. “I could just...eat you up.” She winks and adjusts the cat ears on her head, as if for emphasis.

“Don’t be nasty,” Jemma says.

“Oh, come on,” Victoria calls as she and Isabelle (a sexy fox and a sexy wolf, respectively) approach. “Nasty is the point of grown-up Halloween, allegedly. And considering this is directly a _sexy animal party_ , I think it’s par for the course.”

“I didn’t realize this was a thing people actually did,” says Mack, clad in a sexy bear costume. “I mean, I’ve seen _Mean Girls,_ but.”

Kara shrugs. “Apparently someone was really into having a cohesive theme,” she says.

“Don’t you know one of the hosts?” Victoria asks, making a face. “Is he a total perv or something?”

“The theme wasn’t his idea,” Kara says.

“I’m sure,” says Isabelle dryly. “We’re just here long enough to make sure the vampires don’t get up to shenanigans, right?”

“Yeah,” Kara nods. “I mean, we don’t even know for sure they’re going to show up, but we’ve heard enough about their plans to crash…”

Bobbi frowns, fluffing her bunny tail. “They’re going to crash,” she says. “They aren’t exactly subtle creatures, the vampires in this town.”

“I beg your pardon,” says Hunter, sounding very offended as he, Melinda and Raina wander up. “I’m _very_ subtle!”

“You’re wearing elephant ears,” Bobbi retorts.

“Believe me, none of us want to be here,” replies Melinda, rolling her eyes.

“I’m a bee,” Raina announces, grinning. “And I’m just fine with being here.”

“Are you...a turtle?” Skye asks Melinda, tilting her head.

“Yes.” Melinda offers no further comment.

Hunter glances at Kara. “The hell are _you_ supposed to be, a slutty rainbow?”

“She’s a peacock,” Bobbi hisses, squeezing Kara’s hand protectively. “And this is a sexy animal party, so that really should be obvious.”

“Also rainbows aren’t an animal, nor are rainbows only blue and green and purple,” Jemma chimes in, nodding seriously.

Kara lifts her chin. “Besides,” she says, reaching in her elaborate tailfeather display, “good for hiding stakes. Not like there’s much of a way to arm up in these outfits otherwise.” She’s glaring as she says this.

“Alright, let’s head inside,” says Melinda, rolling her eyes, “before you all kill each other.”

“Sounds good,” Victoria says. “Are you three pretending you’re universitygoers too, or are you party crashers?”

“We’ll find a way to blend in,” replies Melinda.

“So you’re playing it by ear,” Victoria summarizes.

“We’re doing what we’re doing,” Raina hums, starting up the walkway to the house with a dreamy smile.

“Okay then,” Victoria sighs, looking for Isabelle to take the lead.

Isabelle snorts. “I guess it’s time to get in there,” she says, grabbing Victoria’s hand and guiding her inside.

“So,” Skye says, “why do people dress up as sexy animals anyway? I don’t get it.”

“I’ve never known,” Jemma admits. “I suppose it’s easy?”

“It’s terrible,” whines Fitz. “I’m seeing more of everyone than I ever wanted to.”

“Not including me, I hope,” teases Mack.

Fitz colors. “Well...no...but you’re different.”

There’s a commotion from inside, and everyone glances over to see Hunter launch himself into the middle of a brawl, or at least, maybe it’s a brawl. Right now it just looks like three dudes hitting each other for no reason.

Finally a bigger guy comes over to drag Hunter off and toss him away. Hunter stumbles back over to Melinda and Raina, sporting a black eye for his troubles. “Seems I might have miscalculated a bit,” he says with a lazy grin.

“You’re not going to impress anyone by getting punched in the face,” Raina says serenely.

Hunter pouts in Bobbi’s direction. “Do I get points for trying?”

“Did you learn anything useful?” Bobbi calls.

“Vampires have a lot of stupid fake fights,” mutters Hunter.

“So no,” Bobbi says.

“I’m gonna go make the rounds,” Kara says. “See if that’s any more helpful.”

“Want me to come with?” Bobbi asks.

Kara rolls her eyes, but fondly. “I’m just gonna be a minute,” she says. “I wouldn’t argue if you had a beer waiting for me when I got back, though.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Bobbi retorts, smirking.

 

* * *

 

“...and you wouldn’t believe how incompetent some of them are, you would think they were spawned yesterday and not millennia - no really, some of them are nearly as old as I am. It is so hard to find good help these days. I-”

Ward cuts himself off, spotting Kara several yards away. “Excuse me,” he says to the vampire, who nods respectfully. “I see my special guest.”

His costume has an elaborate head on it, so he knows if he sneaks up on her it won’t be immediately obvious it’s him. But that, of course, is part of the fun. He taps her on the shoulder and says, “Hi, Kara.”

“Shit!” Kara yelps, spinning around with fists at the ready. “Holy… that is certainly an outfit.”

“Hey,” he says, tipping the head back so she can see it’s him. “Yours is really nice too. You look beautiful.”

Kara blinks a couple of times. Why does that make her blush? It really shouldn’t. “Thank you,” she says with a half-fake smile. “Hey, uh… you wouldn’t have happened to hear anything weird that someone had planned for tonight?”

“Like what?” he asks with a lazy smile. “My friends can get up to some weird shit, I don’t always know how to predict them.”

Kara hesitates. What’s the sanest way she can think of to ask if there have been rumors of vampire attacks? Even in this town that’s not really something normals just talk about openly. “Tell me what kind of weird shit, maybe,” she says instead. “I’m just trying to figure a few things out. Brought some babies along and I don’t want to scar them - B would probably kill me.”

Ward shrugs. “Some of them never outgrew college. Potential nudity, maybe some drugs and public indecency, that kind of thing. Once some of them lit a straw goat on fire for some pagan winter ritual, I was never really sure what that was about.”

“So pretty standard stuff,” Kara teases.

“Basically,” chuckles Ward. “We don’t have to get into whatever they’re doing if you don’t want. I’m okay just hanging out tonight, if you want.”

“Just hanging out is probably okay,” Kara hesitates. “I mean… everyone else came with, and I shouldn’t blow them off.” Shouldn’t blow Bobbi off, which she’s pretty sure he’ll pick up on.

“That’s totally fine,” he says smoothly. “I’m looking forward to meeting your friends. How are things with B? Did that issue you were having work itself out?”

“Pretty good,” she mumbles. “We’re… yeah. It’s all good right now.” She doesn’t know why she can’t just come out and say they’re technically an item, but she keeps choking on the words.

He smiles, tipping the snake head back over his own head. “Good. Friends are important to have in times like these. While we’re waiting for them, would you like a drink?”

She’s about to ask what he means by “times like these” when Bobbi appears behind her and drawls, “Already got one for her.”

“Oh! How considerate,” he says, turning to her. “Are you B? I’ve heard so much about you.”

Bobbi’s eyebrow goes up. “Uh, I’m pretty sure, unless she’s hiding another B around here somewhere,” she quips. “And you are…?”

“Grant,” he says, offering a hand as best he can in the snake suit. “She may have mentioned me before.”

“Uh,” Bobbi says again. “I think so, yeah.” She shakes the guy’s hand, trying not to let herself dwell too much on the creepy feeling she’s getting.

“Nobody’s getting too antsy yet?” Kara asks, rolling her eyes in the general direction that their other friends might probably be in.

“Nobody but Fitz is getting too antsy,” Bobbi corrects, smirking.

“Oh, who else is here?” Ward asks, tone falsely bright. “I had no idea Kara was so popular, no offense to you, of course. She just hasn’t mentioned that many names.”

“Well, all our friends are paired off, it’s overly sweet,” Bobbi says in a similar voice. “Us, Skye and Jemma, Fitz and Mack, Victoria and Isabelle.”

“Not _all_ of our friends,” Kara corrects, smirking.

“The other three are their own problem,” Bobbi mutters.

Ward laughs. “Sometimes the people we’re friends with aren’t always easy to get along with, that’s for sure. B, that can’t be your given name, can it? It must be a nickname for something.”

“Yeah,” Bobbi says. “Short for Bobbi which is short for Barbara which nobody repeats if they know what’s good for them.” She gives another, even more saccharine smile.

“Noted,” says Ward, voice like syrup. “I can certainly understand the frustration with a given name you don’t feel suits you. Anyway. I’ve heard a bit of Kara’s story, what about yours?”

“Nothing fancy,” Bobbi replies warily. “I go to school. I have no idea what I’m doing with my life. All that stuff.”

Ward starts to ask another question when someone taps him on the shoulder. “I see you brought your own snack tonight,” says the vampire from the night before, looking Kara up and down a little sleazily.

Ward coughs. “Ah, yes, I…”

Bobbi narrows her eyes at the stranger. “You have the wrong impression,” she hisses.

Kara is still getting used to this occasional territorial side of Bobbi (or at least getting used to knowing for sure that’s what it is) and she’s mostly flattered, but this really doesn’t seem like the kind of fight they need to get in tonight, so she grabs Bobbi’s hand and murmurs, “C’mon, let’s just take a walk.”

“He was _gross_ ,” Bobbi insists. “And that friend of yours didn’t stop it.”

“I don’t need you to stop it either,” Kara says, voice tight. “I’m stopping it, I’m stopping this whole thing right now. Talk to you later, Grant.” And she steers Bobbi through the crowd and out into the backyard of the house, whisper-yelling, “What was that?”

“What was what?” Bobbi exclaims. “Your friend was acting like kind of a creep and _his_ friend didn’t have any kind of about him.”

“Grant didn’t mean anything by it,” Kara insists, because suddenly she feels the need to defend him. “Guys are just nasty sometimes. I’m used to it. I’ve been used to it for a lot longer than I’ve had you to swoop in and rescue me.”

Bobbi’s face falls. “I didn’t mean it like that,” she mumbles. “It just… it pisses me off. You shouldn’t have to be used to it.”

“One of those sad facts about the world, B,” Kara sighs. “Look, I’m not mad, okay? I’m just…” She makes a face. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” Bobbi says. “Guys just suck. And I wouldn’t like them perving on you no matter what, but…”

“Getting all defensive-girlfriend?” Kara asks, laughing. And then she realizes what she’s said. They’re probably doing this all backwards, going from sex to dating to labels, but they haven’t actually used said labels before right now and she’s a little afraid she fucked up.

Bobbi gasps, just a tiny bit, just before she can catch herself, but then she tosses her hair and nods. “I mean, you’re _my_ girlfriend,” she says. “I’d rather not share you with anyone.”

Kara smirks. “That so,” she murmurs, inching closer. “So if you’ve got me all to yourself, what do you plan to do about it?”

“I can think of a few things,” Bobbi growls, pushing Kara up against the nearest wall.

Ward, watching this from inside, frowns. This isn’t a huge setback, but it does mean he’ll have to adjust some of his plans. From the way Kara had talked about the girl, he’d guessed she had some feelings, but he hadn’t been able to predict that they would be reciprocated, let alone…

Well, better not to dwell on that now. There are other ways to get what he wants. He shakes his head and sets off to put the next phase into action.

 

* * *

 

Melinda’s floating around the edges of the party, occasionally exchanging polite words with those who stop to talk to her. She despises small talk, but it can be a good way to get information, at least. If this many vampires are gathered in one place, it can’t be good.

She chooses her words carefully, and after a few short conversations she learns that Lorelei herself is here, though not so much mingling with the crowd as interacting with a chosen few. She sighs. _Typical_. Making her way back to the last place she saw Raina (luckily, she’s still there), she nudges her and murmurs, “Lorelei’s here.”

“Ooh,” Raina says. “Got an assignment for me, boss?”

Melinda snorts. “Find her and see if you can talk to her about whatever’s going on tonight.”

“Okay,” Raina says. “What do you want me to find out?”

“Whatever you can. Preferably what’s happening, how many vampires, where, and whether there’s anything else planned for later.”

Raina nods. “Back soon,” she singsongs, skipping off in pursuit.

Hunter sidles over to Melinda a few minutes later. “How’s it going?” he asks.

“It’s going,” Melinda answers. “Just waiting for either Raina to report back from talking to Lorelei or there to be some kind of signal for something to happen.”

Hunter snorts. “Well, if you’re waiting on her it’ll be awhile. She certainly seemed to enjoy ‘talking’ to Lorelei last time.”

“Hunter.” Melinda’s tone is stern. “It worked last time, it may work again.”

But before Raina returns, she notices vampires peeling away from the party in small groups of two and three. “Hm,” she murmurs. “That might be something. I’m going to follow them, you get Bobbi and Kara and go after the next bunch you see.”

“Must I?” whines Hunter, but she’s already leaving.

She tails one pair of vamps out of the house and down a few blocks - this is easier said than done, because they’re taking their sweet time, laughing and chatting as if they’re just out for an evening stroll. Several times she’s nearly caught when they look over their shoulders, but she hasn’t lived this long by being a fool, and she manages to evade detection. Finally, they turn toward a random house that has the porch lights on and go up the sidewalk, one of them ringing the doorbell and then both ducking around to hide just out of sight.

Melinda frowns. She carefully creeps a little closer, but it’s not fast enough to stop the other vampires when someone steps out of the house with a bowl of candy and calls, “Hello?”

She doesn’t bother to stick around for the feast, just books it back towards the party. Hopefully she can get there in time to send out Bobbi and the others and stop too many more people from being eaten.

She has to search the entire house, and finally finds them making out on the back porch like the world is going to end any second. “Hey, Chosen Two!” she snaps. “You’re needed!”

Bobbi blinks, stepping back from Kara just slightly and having the good sense to look embarrassed. “We got… busy,” she says.

“Oh my god, seriously?” Kara mutters, trying not to laugh.

“Sorry,” Bobbi says, probably to both of them. “What’s going on?”

“This party is a coverup for the real plan, which was letting vampires go out and trick or treat for human treats,” says Melinda. “They’re leaving two or three at a time, going in all directions. It’s already a bloodbath out there, no doubt. Get off your asses and stop as many as you can. I’ll find the others and then start at it myself.”

“Shit,” Bobbi says. “Okay, we’ll… sorry.” It’s interesting to note that Melinda chastising her actually seems to work, but it’s not that surprising.

“If you’re looking for the kids, try somewhere quiet,” Kara offers.

“Thanks. Now get out of here, go to work.”

 

* * *

 

“You worried Melinda’s gonna tell on us to Mommy and Daddy?” Kara snarks quietly. She and Bobbi (neither of them exactly inconspicuous to begin with) are tailing a few vamps down a lonely cul-de-sac.

Bobbi rolls her eyes. “No,” she says. She knows Melinda well enough to know she won’t tell on them for anything that doesn’t involve actual, direct danger being consciously sought. “I just feel a little bad we got distracted.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Kara mutters. “We’re on the hunt now, right?”

“Right,” Bobbi sighs. “This is seriously unlike most vampires, though. I’m worried.”

“Hasn’t Raina been prophesying some end-times shit lately?” Kara shrugs. “It’s probably part of it. They’re getting bolder, or something.”

“Maybe,’ Bobbi says. “I don’t just mean the boldness, though. I mean the organization. Most of the vampires around here are kind of keep-to-themselves types, not anyone who’s going to stick to an actual set plan.”

“So it’s a very carefully coordinated apocalypse,” Kara quips.

“Hopefully not,” Bobbi retorts.

The vampires they’re following finally seem to catch on just then, turning at the sound of Bobbi’s voice and laughing. “What _have_ we here?” one of them crows.

Kara and Bobbi roll their eyes. “Trick,” Kara snaps, pulling two stakes out of her fake tail feathers, tossing one to Bobbi, and getting right to it.

 

* * *

 

“...and it’s really quite nervewracking to be trailing vampires, can I just say? I’d like to formally request being able to sit the next round out,” Fitz is saying.

“Why would you want to do that?” says Skye, grinning. “We got to kill _vampires!_ ”

“It was terrifying, but it was sort of fun,” Jemma admits, laughing nervously.

“The only thing more fun would’ve been going after them in wolf form,” says Isabelle, “but maybe another time.”

Melinda sighs. “It’s not meant to be _fun_.”

“I just meant getting to really participate, not having to… well, sit out helplessly,” Jemma mumbles. “That was fun, because we were being useful.”

Bobbi, whose bunny ears and tail are definitely too bloody to ever reuse, cracks a reassuring smile. “It’s okay,” she tells Jemma. “This isn’t designed to be fun, but sometimes the thrill of the chase happens. That’s normal.”

Melinda’s about to reply when Raina and Lorelei, both of them fluffing their hair, come practically skipping down the stairs. They kind of look like they’ve been banging for the last decade.

“ _Seriously_?” Bobbi groans.

“Mummy sent me to do reconnaissance,” Raina says sweetly.

“Is her name reconnaissance?” Victoria drawls, nodding to Lorelei (a half-disheveled sexy tiger).

“Raina,” Melinda says, looking displeased. “I told you to report back when you were done talking to Lorelei. You can’t just disappear when we need you.””

“Well, I only just finished,” Raina shrugs. “She wasn’t interested in the plan, anyway.”

“Just showed up to keep up appearances,” Lorelei says wryly. “Hello, Melinda.”

“Lorelei,” Melinda says, with barely concealed distaste. “Well, I think we’d better be going. Don’t suppose any of you know where Hunter is?”

“Last I saw, he was outside fighting somebody.” Mack rolls his eyes. “Probably still out there.”

Melinda sighs. “Idiot. Come on, Raina.”

Raina giggles and blows Lorelei a kiss, but she follows Melinda and the others outside obligingly, asking, “Did it all go well?”

“We stopped the bad guys,” Bobbi says. “Doesn’t mean we know what’s going on, but it’s something.”


	11. and if you want to face the death you're never that far from, just take a breath and sing to it when all the day is done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's night takes a turn for the weird at a campus holiday-ish party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: implied spiked drink, Ward being a creep, canon-typical violence (for Buffy). There is NO sexual assault, implied or otherwise, though two characters discuss it in the sense of "this did not happen."

“Are we sure the campus police won’t come storming in and catch us?” Fitz asks, eyeing the red cups everyone is drinking out of warily.

Bobbi scoffs, grinning. “The campus police are probably getting toasted too.”

“Nobody gives a rat’s ass about this kind of party,” Isabelle points out. “People stay contained and don’t break too much shit, it’s fine.” She slips her arm around Victoria, who’s standing next to her.

“And really, it can’t get _too_ crazy,” Jemma rationalizes. “It’s _on_ campus.”

Skye giggles. “I think that’s the theory, anyway.” She takes a sip and nestles closer to Jemma.

Fitz takes a sip from his too, and makes a face. “Beer is terrible.” But he hasn’t tried to dump it out yet, either.

“Don’t sound so thrilled,” Kara jokes, rolling her eyes fondly.

“Aw, lay off him,” says Mack good-naturedly. “You want some chips or something, Turbo?”

“Yeah, actually, that’d be good.”

“I’ll run and fetch,” Kara offers. “Make up for my insouciance.”

“Hurry back, though,” Bobbi says, smirking mischievously. “Or else that’s not all you’ll have to make up for.”

“Must you carry on like that?” whines Fitz.

“Trust me, this isn’t carrying on,” Kara hums, and she heads off toward the refreshments.

She doesn’t make it very far before Grant sidles up with a smile. “Well, fancy meeting you here,” he says. “How’re you doing, Kara?”

Kara startles - but only because she wasn’t expecting it, she swears. “I’m pretty good,” she says, surprising herself with its truth. “Just on a snack run.”

“Good. Are your friends here too?” Grant’s smile widens.

“Yeah,” Kara says. “It’s a snack run on behalf of the group.”

Grant nods. “That’s very nice of you.”

“I’m feeling giving tonight,” she replies with a facetious little smile.

He smirks. “Well, how about I do a little something for you? Can I get you a drink?”

She blinks. That wasn’t what she was expecting, but… “I mean, do you have anything better than PBR hidden away somewhere?”

“I think I can find something,” he says with a wink. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” she murmurs. She means it.

“Great! Wait right there, I’ll be back in just a minute.”

She nods. It’s funny. Normally she’d be running away, screaming, from this kind of routine, but with Grant she doesn’t mind it.

True to his word, he’s back almost impossibly fast, holding a real bottle of beer, not a can or a red cup. “Here,” he says with a warm smile. “How’s this?”

“What kind is it?” she asks, but she’s already taking the bottle. It doesn’t have a label, but she figures maybe he has a hipster friend who brews his own.

“Just try it,” he said, still smiling. “See what you think.”

Sounds like something a hipster friend would tell people to say. She shrugs and takes a sip, careful and slow. “Damn,” she murmurs.

“Good, huh?”

“It’s definitely something,” Kara says absently.

He nods. “Listen, I’ll catch you later. Enjoy that drink.” He walks away with a wave.

 

* * *

 

When Kara gets back to the others, large paper bowl of vaguely festive snack mix in hand, Isabelle is telling a story about field hockey. “...and then my stick hit her in the face and her tooth went flying,” she’s saying, grinning widely. “It was awesome! And she was fine, don’t worry.”

“I hope it wasn’t an important tooth,” Victoria deadpans.

Isabelle snickers. “Nah. Wasn’t one of the middle ones.”

Bobbi, who’s kicked back still nursing her beer, chuckles. “Do field hockey teams have discount dental plans?” she asks.

“God, I wish,” says Isabelle. “Should talk to Coach about that, though.”

“Ooh, food!” Fitz says, noticing Kara’s bowl. He darts over to grab a handful and shovel it into his mouth.

“I did get this to share, you know,” Kara teases him.

“It’s not as if I took half the bowl,” he huffs. Then he looks at her neck. “What’s that?”

Kara glances down, startled. Nobody’s ever asked about it before, she figured they just didn’t care. “It’s a necklace,” she replies cagily.

“It’s pretty,” Skye says. “Is it glass?”

“Yes,” Kara says, squirming a little. She doesn’t really love all the attention for this kind of thing.

“C’mere,” Bobbi says, waving Kara over. “I wanna see.”

“It’s really nothing special,” Kara murmurs, though she’s blushing enough that they can all tell it is, at least some.

“Aw, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Mack says, smiling reassuringly at her. “Just, I dunno, I’ve never seen you wear something nice like that.”

“Glass necklaces aren’t exactly practical when you’re out kicking demonic ass,” Kara points out, wry. “I don’t wear it where I know it’s gonna get fucked up.”

“It’s a flower?” Bobbi presses, although she can clearly see that.

Kara sighs, reaching under her hair to unclasp the chain. “It’s a pomegranate flower,” she says, her voice soft. “Birthday gift from, ah, from Noelle.”

“Who’s Noelle?” Skye asks.

“Uh,” Kara says, honestly stunned she even said anything. “My first Watcher.”

“Oh,” Jemma chirps, not sure what to do with that information.

“Yeah,” Kara replies.

Very gingerly, Bobbi takes the necklace from Kara’s hands and starts to really look it over. “Well, it’s gorgeous,” she says, as if that’s going to distract anyone.

“Can I see?” Fitz asks, poking Bobbi in the arm until she rolls her eyes and offers it to him carefully. He takes it and holds it up to examine it. “You’ve never mentioned your old Watcher before,” he remarks.

“I wish I hadn’t done that right now,” Kara mutters.

“Why?” he persists, lowering his arm and looking at her. “What was she like?”

“She was tough and she didn’t take shit,” Kara says. “And she’s gone and I don’t like dwelling.”

Bobbi glares at Fitz, wrapping an arm around Kara protectively. “Press any more and you’ll regret it,” she says.

Fitz wrinkles his nose. “Alright, alright, no need to get touchy.” He lifts the necklace up again, but he’s clumsy and before Kara knows what’s happened, it’s on the floor in pieces.

Kara can’t help it, she lets out a cry.

“Oops,” says Fitz.

“ _Oops_?” Kara yelps. “I - I need to get some air.” And before anyone can say anything, she’s wiggled out of Bobbi’s arms and stormed off, trying her damnedest not to start crying.

She’s not alone for long before someone asks, “Is something wrong, Kara?”

“Shit!” she shrieks, nearly smacking Grant - that’s who it is, after all - in the face as she turns around. “Yes! I mean, not really. I don’t know.”

He ducks out of the way, smiling as if he’s amused. “Can I help? Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s so stupid,” she mumbles.

“You’re upset, that’s not stupid,” he says.

“One of my friends broke a necklace I had,” she says, trying to temper her emotional reaction.

Grant frowns. “Oh dear. That’s unfortunate. It must have been important, to upset you so much.”

Kara shrugs. “It was from an old… from someone I lost.”

“Oh. Anything I can do?”

Normally she’d never get so embarrassing, but it’s Grant. She’s comfortable with him. She can’t help but say, “Reminding me I’m not dumb for being upset wouldn’t hurt.”

“You’re not dumb,” he replies. “It’s reasonable to be upset about something like that.”

“I know he didn’t do it on purpose,” Kara continues, frowning. “It just really… sucks. It sucks.”

He nods, and then is quiet a moment, as if thinking. “Would you like to go dance?” he asks. “That might help you feel better.”

“I don’t know,” she murmurs.

“C’mon,” he says, smiling. “I’ve seen you dance, you look so free.”

“Free?” she echoes.

He nods. “Happy. Like you don’t care about anything else except having fun at that moment.”

She blinks. It’s not really one of those things you think about yourself. “Okay,” she agrees. “Let’s dance.”

Unfortunately, they don’t even get through a whole song before a pack of vampires bursts inside, fangs showing, and the lead one calls out, “Time for Christmas dinner, boys!” as they descend onto the nearest humans.

“Shit!” Kara yelps. She looks at Grant, realizing she can’t do what she needs to if he’s watching, and repeats, “Shit.”

Grant looks worried. “You’d better get out of here,” he says, glancing at Kara. “This looks bad, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can handle myself,” Kara says, then immediately worries that she shouldn’t have said it.

Grant seems to be about to answer, then a vampire lunges for him and he pulls out a sword and stabs it through the heart. It shrieks and turns to dust immediately. He then turns to take care of another one nearby.

“Shit,” Kara says again. She knows she should run and hide, play damsel, but she can’t bring herself to move, not when she _could_ be helping.

But just as she’s about to reach for her stake, a new group bursts into the room. Most of them are even uglier than the vampires, but they immediately start attacking them, which does nothing to alleviate Kara’s confusion.

“Get ‘em, boys!” she hears Ward say, and then someone else shrieks in a Scottish accent, “ _No!_ Don’t let ‘em stop you!”

Kara watches in horror as the vampires and the demons - probably? - go at it, tearing each other and any humans who haven’t fled quickly enough apart. Could she fake an adrenaline rush? Maybe.

She watches as Grant fights off another vampire, and then one of them, who’s wearing breeches, a blue and gold doublet, and a crown, lunges at him with a sword. “Call off your men, Alveare!” he says, and it seems to be the same Scottish voice from before. “This is no business of yours!”

“Stop that!” Kara yells, and in a panic she takes off her shoe and chucks it at the vampire’s head. She doesn’t expect it to actually do anything, but she had to try.

The Scottish vampire shrieks and runs away, covering his head with his hands. As if pulled by some invisible force, all the other vampires stop what they’re doing and run after him.

“What the hell was that?” Kara pants, eyes wide.

“Monsters,” Ward says, looking somewhat winded himself. “They have...a feud with some of my boys and me. I guess they decided to come looking for trouble. I’m...can I tell you something I don’t tell a lot of people?”

“Of course,” Kara says, surprising herself with her vehemence.

“I’m not entirely...human. I’ve got some special abilities and a lot of enemies out to get me. I’m sorry you had to get mixed up in it. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine,” she murmurs, shaking her head. “What kind of abilities?”

“I live a long time,” he says with a shrug. “Longer than most people. And I’m stronger than most people too, with better senses. Did you know everyone has a scent that’s just theirs? I can always tell when you’re nearby. You smell like pomegranates and springtime.”

She blinks. “I do?” she asks, because everything else is a little too much.

He smiles. “Yes. It’s nice, your scent is nice. You don’t need to worry, Kara. I would never hurt you.”

“I know that,” she says. “I’m sorry I’m being so… this is a lot to take in.”

“You don’t need to apologize, it’s complicated. Would you like to go back to your friends?”

“Come with me,” she encourages. “I don’t know how much fun we’ll seem like to you, but…”

“That sounds great,” he says, standing up to follow her.

“Yeah?” she asks, somehow desperate for his approval.

“Yeah,” Grant says, smiling again. “Let’s go find your friends.”

 

* * *

 

Isabelle and Mack are wolfed out and dancing around on their hind legs, howling. This is somehow simultaneously terrifying and comical.

“What’s going on?” Kara asks Bobbi, approaching cautiously.

“Holiday cheer,” Bobbi says, like this is perfectly normal. “Why is _he_ here?”

“Kara invited me to come hang out with you guys,” Grant says smoothly. “I helped cheer her up when she was feeling down.”

“Is that okay?” Kara asks.

Bobbi gives him the once-over. “I guess,” she says. “He won’t be weird about…” She nods toward the current werewolf spectacle.

“No,” Kara says defensively.

Grant shrugs as if this is perfectly normal.

“Whatever,” Bobbi says. “Come sit with me, Kar.”

“Okay,” Kara agrees, smiling, and they take a seat on a nearby bench, snuggled together for warmth. It’s then that Kara notices - “Holy shit, why is Victoria acting out a pastoral painting?” Indeed, their normally too, too cool friend is dressed as a shepherdess and playing the flute. Has she always played the flute and Kara just didn’t notice?

“Holiday cheer,” Bobbi repeats brightly.

Fitz is sitting nearby, fiddling with something. Then he opens his hands and a little robot flies out. “I made it, just now,” he says. “It can perform surveillance while you patrol. I called it Dopey.” It has a Santa hat on.

“That’s really cool,” Bobbi says, sounding sort of surprised.

“I know,” says Fitz, looking pleased.

“Why Dopey?” Kara asks, smirking.

Fitz shrugs. “Haven’t made the other six yet.”

“That’s a lot of robots,” says Skye, who is eating a candy bar.

“Well, I don’t see _you_ doing anything helpful,” Fitz points out.

“Nope. I am totally normal,” Skye says casually.

Kara blinks. “Are we having a talent show or something?”

“Holiday cheer,” Bobbi says again, eager. Kara notices (how didn’t she notice before?) that Bobbi is wearing, among other things, a pink and purple tutu and butterfly-looking wings. Weird.

“This seems a bit out of the ordinary,” remarks Grant, glancing at Kara.

Apropos of nothing, Jemma stands and starts magicking up a light display.

“That’s pretty,” Bobbi declares, smiling somehow distantly.

“Has your friend always been able to do that?” Grant asks.

“To do…?” Kara frowns, nodding to the show. “Not always. She’s learning, I guess.”

Grant’s about to say more, but then Melinda, Hunter, and Raina enter. Hunter is dressed as a giant candy cane and looks very puzzled. “Gonna be honest, I’ve got no idea what I’m doing here,” he says.

“Silly boy,” Raina, whose petallike skirt suggests she’s actually dressed _as_ a flower tonight, giggles. “We can always use another body.”

Melinda comes over to Bobbi. “You’re looking nice,” she purrs, running her hand down Bobbi’s arm.

“Mm, glad you think so,” Bobbi murmurs, moving against Melinda’s touch. Without further ado, Melinda leans in to kiss her - and it’s not a chaste kiss at all.

“Did you know there’s a Swedish city that builds a giant straw goat every holiday season?” Skye says idly, to nobody in particular. “And people try to burn it down every year. It’s been happening for fifty years and over half of the time, it’s burned down.”

“I wonder if it’s a ritual or just silliness,” Jemma remarks, still casting light.

“What’s going _on_?” Kara asks suddenly, visibly uncomfortable.

Suddenly Melinda moves her lips to Bobbi’s neck and Bobbi yelps. Kara’s barely had time to realize what’s going on before Bobbi’s sprouted fangs and begun drinking from Melinda as well. Then she looks up, her face distorted into a vampiric parody. “Are you really _surprised_?” she asks with a cruel little laugh.

Kara’s jaw drops.

“Kara, run!” says Grant, pulling out his sword again.

The demons from earlier come pouring into the room, but they swarm around Bobbi this time. “Don’t worry, you’ll all get a dance,” she smirks. “Might not be from _me_ , but…” She moves to snap one demon’s neck, nodding to Melinda and the others.

Grant lunges for her, yelling “Leave them alone!”

Isabelle and Mack, as wolves, immediately work on tearing up demons (their tails are wagging like they’re enjoying themselves), and Jemma giggles as she turns her decorative light trails into what could best be described as sparkle missiles, aiming at others of the demon host.

Another demon lunges for Kara, seemingly confused, and Grant is too busy scuffling to notice. “Stop it!” Kara yells. “I’m not trying to hurt you.” But her friends are, for some reason, and the excuse doesn’t seem to suffice.

She’s trying to push the demon off of her when she hears Skye shout, and she whirls around to see Skye with a huge gash in her shoulder, trying to keep fighting even though she’s obviously in pain. “No!” Kara shrieks, battering her combatant with fists as she tries to get to Skye. Hot tears are falling down her cheeks, which is a little bit of a surprise to her, but she keeps fighting.

Then she hears Grant yell too, and turns to see Bobbi feeding from him. “No, _don’t_!” Kara yells, voice pitching high.

 

* * *

 

“Kara?”

“What’s going on?” Kara slurs, turning over to protect her eyes from the sunlight through the windows.

“You were asleep,” Grant says, sitting down on the chair next to the bed she’s currently in. “I brought you some tea?” He puts down the cup and saucer on the bedside table.

“I was asleep,” she echoes. “I’m missing something.”

He nods. “I thought you might be confused. I think someone slipped something into your drink at the party last night. I left you alone for a bit, then when I found you half an hour later you were passed out on a couch, and you wouldn’t wake up. I wasn’t sure what to do and I couldn’t find your friends, so I brought you back to my place.” He smiles somewhat self-deprecatingly. “It’s not much, but I figured it was safer than a couch in a random frat house.”

“Well, that would explain why my head feels like shit,” Kara cracks, wincing.

“Here. The tea might help with that, and I can make you breakfast if you’d like.” Grant smiles. “Incidentally, all I did was put you in bed and then I slept on my couch. It looked like you’d just sat on the couch and then tipped over, and nobody had bothered you.”

Very hesitantly, Kara sits up and accepts the tea, groaning. “I don’t even remember sitting,” she admits.

“Yeah, if I were you I would go have yourself checked out at the campus clinic. I don’t know what it was, but it seemed like it was pretty serious. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“You gave me a drink,” she sighs.

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking genuinely remorseful. “I don’t know what happened, I’ve had a hundred of those and they’ve never hurt me. You might mention to campus security that somebody put something in your drink at a party - a soda, maybe, to throw off suspicion.”

“I don’t remember having a soda last night.” She scrubs a hand over her face, frowning.

“No, you tell them it was a soda instead of a beer,” he says gently. “That way you won’t get in trouble for drinking.”

“Would it make a difference? They’re going to look at me strange no matter what,” she snarks.

“I could come with you if it would make you feel better,” he offers. “After breakfast?”

“Then I’ll look like a _really_ dumb slut,” she mutters, glancing away.

He frowns. “Kara, you’re not…”

“I know,” she says, shaking her head like she may or may not believe herself. “But you know what people - especially guys - think about girls who let their drinks get roofied. I’m really not in the mood to deal with it right now.”

“I understand,” he says, nodding. “Breakfast anyway? I’d like to help.”

“What do you make?” she asks, trying to make it sound like she’s cheered.

He shrugs. “I know I have eggs and I can probably scrape together something for pancakes. I can swing by the store if there’s something specific you want.”

“Pancakes?” Kara suggests, sounding small.

“I can do that,” says Grant gently. “You wait here and drink your tea, I’ll let you know when they’re ready.” With a last smile, he gets up and leaves the room.

She shakes her head, hoping to pretend everything’s okay, and then feels a buzzing at her hip. At least she hasn’t lost or wrecked her phone, the Watcher’s Council is getting tired of paying for replacements.

“Shit,” she murmurs.

_ >>r u ok???? we lost u at the party last nite and bobbi was pretty freaked. pls text so i can tell her ur not dead _

That one’s from Skye.

There’s a good fifty messages on her phone after that one, variations on the same theme; Bobbi’s are from decidedly last night, not at all elaborate or emotional (makes sense, she’d do the same thing in that position). Isabelle and Jemma and even Fitz have sent some, and Fitz’s makes Kara’s hand go to her throat. Somehow, her necklace is still there, intact, even after she was passed out with it on. How much of last night happened for real, anyway?

_ >>funny question, what happened last night? _

She chews her lip as she waits for Skye’s response, knowing she’ll be the most direct.

>> _omg ur not dead!!! nothing much. u went to get snacks and never came back. we wondered where u went but we looked and couldn’t find u and gave up. fitz drank too much and barfed. u ok?_

_ >>I’m okay. I think. not 100% on that yet. _

_ >>good. text bobbi. she wouldn’t say it but she’s scared shitless. _


	12. don't forget your bones and skin, or where you go, or where you've been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang infiltrates a New Year's fundraiser rumored to involve demon activity, which then takes an unfortunate turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, y'all. We moved and then life got hectic, and then by the time we had time again, we wanted to see how season 4 played out before updating this. But, in-story it is still January.

“Remember to be on your company manners,” Anne murmurs as they approach the local convention center where this gala is being held.

“I resent that,” Rosalind says mildly.

“Oh, she means us,” says Skye cheerfully, adjusting the front of her dress. “Since we’re heathens, or whatever.”

Anne narrows her eyes. “If you were truly heathens I wouldn’t let you come to this party,” she retorts. “I just don’t know how used to… this sort of thing you are.”

“Is that an insult?” Kara asks, mostly to Bobbi.

“It sure sounded like one,” Bobbi remarks.

“Listen to Anne,” says Coulson, trying for stern (and mostly failing). “She knows best about what we’re getting ourselves into here.” He fiddles with his bowtie a bit nervously.

“Alright, but this is just a local party,” Victoria says. “Not that fancy. Although honestly it’s going to be pretending to be fancier than it is. Fundraisers usually do that.”

“I’m still not sure we won’t be caught and thrown out,” frets Fitz.

“Just act like you belong there,” Bobbi coaches. “Or like you’re attached to a grown-up who belongs there. Bonus points if said grown-up is nowhere in sight, because then we don’t have to pretend to be anyone’s adopted children or something.”

‘It’ll be fine, Turbo,” says Mack, running his hand across Fitz’s back fondly. Fitz still looks anxious, but gives him a wobbly smile.

“Weren’t the vampires supposed to be here?” asks Isabelle, raising an eyebrow.

“Probably going to be fashionably late,” Kara snarks.

“Read: Hunter had some crisis with his fancy suit,” Bobbi adds.

“We’re sure they’ll be alright here?” Jemma asks. “I mean, I know we heard those rumors, but this isn’t like Tahiti or college parties or… whatever. This is a real proper adult spectacle.”

“Talking about us?” Melinda asks, gliding up with a smirk. Hunter and Raina are close behind her. “We’ll be fine.”

“I just wouldn’t want us to endanger you unduly,” Jemma murmurs, blushing.

“Happy almost-New Year!” Raina exclaims, instead of responding to that.

“Yeah,” Bobbi says. “Happy… that.”

“If the rumors we heard about demon activity at this party are true - and they are - then we’ll need to be here,” adds Melinda. “As backup.”

Anne frowns. “Not that I don’t believe you,” she begins, sounding like she doesn’t entirely believe her, “but what exactly are we meant to need backup for, again? Of course it’s better to be here than not, in case of emergency, but I’m not entirely sure on your… sources.”

Melinda narrows her eyes slightly. “Hunter heard there’s some kind of demon infiltration at the public pool fundraiser, Raina had a vision about it, and we’re here to help make sure no one gets killed or eaten,” she says icily. “Since we can find demons easier than the rest of you.”

“Safety in numbers,” Raina agrees brightly. “And it’s an excuse to dress up!” Luckily, she and Hunter still have their recently-purchased formalwear to fall back on, and she twirls gleefully to show it off.

Hunter rolls his eyes. “Let’s just go in and get this over with.”

“Hang on,” says Skye. “I need schmoozing lessons. I don’t know how. To schmooze, I mean.”

That makes Hunter sigh dramatically. “Don’t suppose you’d want to take this one, love?” he asks Raina.

“Well,” Raina says with a big smile, “the easiest way to get someone to like you is to flirt with them. Or imply sexual things, like that two of you would be willing to let someone watch you in exchange for information.”

“I’m not going to let anyone watch me do anything!” Jemma exclaims, horrified.

“You can still imply it,” Raina says. “You can start by complimenting someone, too, and that doesn’t have to be flirtatious. But especially men like to brag about themselves. Especially rich men.”

Skye makes a face. “Gross. But okay.”

“Nod a lot. Look like you’re interested and say _oh, really?_ ” adds Hunter. “You’re trying to make ‘em think you give a shit about what they’re saying. It’s all in the nod.”

“Or!” Raina chirps. “Or casual touching, a lot of the time. You know how old people like to touch you on the arm when they say something, or the shoulder, or what have you. They’ll like it in return, probably, too.”

“Ugh,” Jemma sighs.

Coulson frowns. “What do you mean, old people? I do that. It’s a friendly gesture.”

Raina glances at him blankly. “Old _er_ , then,” she corrects. “A lot of people our age tend not to do that because we know someone else might not like the invasion of their personal space. It’s more common in certain generations.”

Kara smirks. “And certain types of people,” she says. “No offense, PC, but men are a lot worse about it, especially when they’re talking to women.”

Huffing, Coulson responds, “Well...I don’t mean anything by it.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” Raina says smoothly. “But some people do. That’s all I’m saying. It’s another viable tactic.”

“It’s a control thing, sometimes,” Rosalind remarks. “You know that, Phil.”

Coulson looks chastised, but nods. “I suppose, yes.”

“Got it,” says Skye. “Okay, I think I’m ready.” She grabs Jemma’s hand. “Let’s go!”

Jemma squeaks. “Alright! We’ll be around,” she calls after them as they dash into the party. To Skye she says, “Slow down, we’re not in a race. Proper ladies don’t, or something.”

Skye pouts. “But it’s fun!”

“I know, but it’s not subtle,” Jemma points out. “We’re on a mission.”

“Okay, okay.” Once they’re inside the room where the fundraiser is being held, Skye looks around eagerly. “Who do you think we should talk to first?”

“I don’t know, I mean, it’s… adults?” Jemma dithers. “Hopefully we can find someone relatively non-threatening?”

Skye nods, still glancing around. Then a horrified expression flashes across her face. “Um, let’s go this way!” she says quickly, tugging Jemma toward the refreshments table.

“What’s wrong?” Jemma asks.

“Uh, I just thought I saw someone I...knew,” says Skye quickly. “But I didn’t, because that would be weird! But we’re still going this way!”

“Uh, okay, okay,” Jemma murmurs, clearly confused. “I’m really letting you take the lead here. I don’t… I don’t know how to do this.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Skye says, squeezing her hand. “I’m figuring it out too. I’ve haven’t done anything like this since...I mean, I’m pretty new at this too. You want some punch?” She nods at the brightly colored drink on the table.

“Is there alcohol in it?” Jemma asks, sounding vaguely horrified.

Skye grins. “Dunno, lemme check.” She pours herself a cup and downs it with gusto. “Nope,” she says cheerfully. “Just regular punch.”

“You’re not just saying that to get me to have some, are you?” Jemma says doubtfully.

“No, promise. There’s zero alcohol in it.” Skye pauses, then adds, “You don’t have to, I just wanted to be all dashing and stuff.”

“No, I will,” Jemma mumbles. “Thank you. I didn’t mean to be… I don’t know.”

Skye runs a hand down her back. “You’re fine,” she says. “We’re all just kinda making this up.”

“Okay,” Jemma says. “I just… I want to help.”

“You are,” Skye says, handing her a cup. “You good to go find somebody to talk to?”

Jemma nods eagerly. “Anyone look viable?”

After another second of scanning the crowd, Skye gestures toward a man in a dark blue suit, talking with a couple of women across the room. “He feels kind of demon-y,” she says. “Let’s start there.”

“How can you tell?” Jemma asks. “I mean, I trust your instincts, but what are you looking for?”

“Um.” Daisy shrugs. “He’s just...I dunno. He looks like a creep?” It doesn’t sound convincing, even to her own ears.

“Okay, so just a feeling,” Jemma says, sighing. “I was hoping there was something to look for. No matter! You want to start?”

“Sure,” says Skye, kissing her hand before striding over to the man, doing her best to seem confident. “Hi!” she says, once there’s an appropriate pause in the conversation. “I’m Daisy Johnson, what’s your name, handsome?”

 

* * *

 

“...I’m sure I could find a position for someone as... _qualified_ as you,” says the clearly middle-aged man leering at Victoria. Or, more aptly, Victoria’s tits.

Victoria folds her arms over her chest. “Yeah, I want to finish school first,” she says, deadpan.

“Oh, I’m sure I could arrange an internship for you,” he says, pouting in what he seems to think is an endearing way. It isn’t. “Politics are all the rage with young people, you know.”

“We’re aware,” says Isabelle curtly, grabbing Victora’s hand and trying not to scowl. She’s been keeping close to Victoria, but mostly let her do her own thing. She figured Victoria’s better at this whole social thing than her. But this guy…

The man curls his lip, trying to hide his sneer as a vague smile (unsuccessfully). “I’m sure you are,” he says, tone getting a little cold. “I just thought that your...friend...would benefit from having someone wiser to take her under his wing.”

“Her _girlfriend_ isn’t a baby bird,” Victoria mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Of course,” says the man smoothly. “I just want to foster budding talent where I see it.” He eyes Isabelle. “Message received, wolf.” Then, before either of them can respond to that, he turns and is gone.

“Shit,” mutters Isabelle. “I guess he _was_ a demon. I didn’t know they could smell wolf-scent.”

“Could’ve just been a vampire, I guess,” Victoria says. “They can tell you guys apart, we know that.”

“I guess,” Isabelle shrugs. “Sorry. I was trying to let you handle it, but he was pissing me off.”

“It’s fine, it’s sort of cute when you get territorial,” Victoria smirks.

“Glad you think so,” says Isabelle, running her hand down Victoria’s back. “I don’t want anyone here getting ideas.”

“Thanks,” Victoria says archly. “Although, do you think they’re getting that idea in general?”

“With the way you look in that dress, yes,” says Isabelle bluntly.

“I don’t mean about me,” Victoria mutters, nudging Isabelle pointedly. “I mean like, a general demony gathering victims kind of way.”

“Oh,” says Isabelle, grinning for a second before replying, “You might be onto something, actually.”

“This seems like a really good way to lure… whoever,” Victoria muses, frowning.

“Should we mention it to the others? Not that I think they’re dumb enough to get sucked in, but you know.”

“We really should.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize the _mayor_ was going to be here.”

Kara glances up from - well, her and Bobbi’s hands, which are currently joined around a sneaky champagne flute (it’s not good to be intoxicated and at a disadvantage, but it helps them look like grown-ups who should be here) - and instinctively looks in the direction the stranger is seeming to indicate.

And she startles.

“Kara?” Bobbi murmurs, worried. “You okay?”

Kara tilts her head. “I… yeah. Apparently the mayor looks exactly like Grant.”

“ _What_?” Bobbi exclaims, but when she looks to confirm his he’s moved away and out of her line of sight.

 

* * *

 

“So that guy was definitely a demon,” Mack mutters to Fitz, after they’ve spent five minutes chatting with a friendly twenty-something who looks like a Gap model.

“What?” Fitz’s eyes widen. “How d’you know?”

“Something about him didn’t smell right. Literally.” Mack shrugs. “Newer vampires smell like copper, newer demons smell like sulfur. Not enough for a human to notice, but.”

“Wow.” Fitz looks around the room nervously. “But you can’t tell _all_ of them, can you?”

“No. At some point they lose that scent, I guess. Melinda doesn’t smell like anything to me.” Mack seems about to say more, but then a waiter comes over with a tray.

“Champagne?” he asks, offering them a pair of flutes. “Compliments of the hosts.”

Mack eyes it warily. “We’ll-”

“Sure!” Fitz says, taking them both. “Thanks.”

The waiter moves on, and Mack says, “This doesn’t seem suspicious at all.”

“What? It’s a party. Plus, it’ll help me relax.” Fitz downs half of it in one go, only wincing a little at the taste.

“Not gonna do a damn thing for me,” Mack says, but he sniffs it. “Smells normal.” He takes a cautious sip. “Just stay close to me, okay? I don’t trust anybody here.”

“I can take care of myself,” Fitz says, but he nods.

“I know, but demons are a whole other thing. I don’t want anything to happen to you, Turbo.”

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, I use the pool a lot,” Coulson is saying to a small group of people who would probably never talk to him under other circumstances. “I think we could all stand to get a little more exercise, right?” He laughs nervously. “Gotta...get yourself ready for summer!”

Rosalind and Anne sigh at each other, and Anne’s expression reads something like “why did we let him out of the house?” while Rosalind’s is more just quiet disapproval. “That’s one way to put it,” Rosalind says warily, resting a hand on Coulson’s arm.

The conversation shifts a bit, and once no one’s paying attention to him Coulson turns to Rosalind, puzzled. “Did I say something wrong?” he asks quietly.

“You didn’t say something right,” Rosalind says with an indulgent little smile. “Exercise is a… strange subject to discuss, is the thing.”

“Oh.” He looks sheepish. “Sorry.”

“Could have been worse,” she shrugs.

“No, I’m not from _around here_ ,” Anne is saying, sounding slightly aggravated. “Obviously. I just found myself here for work and feel it important to… contribute to the community.” It sounds stilted, but it’s none of it entirely untrue.

“Well, we appreciate any help we can get,” says one of the men in the group. He doesn’t seem wholly sincere, or maybe just sincere but in an ironic way; this could mean he’s a demon or it could mean he’s just a local politician with an attitude problem.

“I’m sure,” Rosalind drawls.

“Anne went to Oxford,” says Coulson cheerfully. “She’s brilliant.”

“Thank you,” Anne says, deadpan. “I do what I can.” If they were in private, she wouldn’t feel the need to even acknowledge the comment, but in front of others it’s best to seem civil.

“Sounds fancy,” the man chuckles. “And you found your way over here. What is it that you do, exactly?”

“It’s complicated,” Anne declares, trying to shut that down as soon as possible.

“Corporate? Academic? Political?” the man presses.

“She does a little bit of everything,” Coulson says. “Upper-level management, mostly.” It’s not... _entirely_ inaccurate.

“What about you?” Rosalind asks the whole group. “What do you do?”

“My company works very closely with the city,” says one of them, a brunette woman in a dark blue dress. “Youth outreach, you might say.”

“Ah-huh,” Rosalind says. “And what’s a typical day on the job look like for you, then?”

“Lots of interaction with the community,” says another guy, shrugging. “Phone calls, outreach events, you know. I do a lot of planning for the events.”

“Events like this one,” Rosalind not-quite-asks.

“I didn’t have much to do with this one, but yes,” he says with a too-quick smile.

 

* * *

 

“Have you seen her?” Raina asks, tugging on Hunter’s hand.

“Seen who?” Hunter asks. “Your girlfriend?”

“Yes, but she’s not my girlfriend,” Raina says petulantly. “Just… someone whose company i enjoy very much and who might be useful to talk to tonight.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Hunter rolls his eyes. “I haven’t seen her but that doesn’t mean she isn’t here.”

‘Have _you_ seen her?” Raina asks Melinda.

“Not yet,” says Melinda with a smirk, “but we’ve only been here half an hour or so. I’m sure she’s here.”

“I’m going looking,” Raina declares. “Back whenever.” And she flits off into the crowd.

Hunter sighs. “Suppose we’ll see her before the sun’s up?”

“Probably not,” snorts Melinda. “But she’s good at getting intel. Let her have her fun.”

“I suppose she’s not draped all over me if she’s off looking for her ladylove,” says Hunter dryly. “And-” He pauses mid-sentence. “That bloke over there is the mayor, right?”

“I think,” says Melinda. “Ward, right?”

“Yeah. You getting a weird demon-y smell off of him?”

“Oh, yeah.” Melinda nods. “You think any of the others know?”

“The wolves might,” says Lance with a shrug. “They can smell ‘em, can’t they?”

“Only newer ones, I think. He’s old. Very old.” Melinda watches Ward move through the crowd, charming everyone he meets. “Definitely worth keeping an eye on. I’d better find Phil.”

“What’s the point of dressing up as a regular bloke to govern a shitty little California town, anyway?” Hunter asks. “Not really seeing the point there.”

“Networking,” Melinda points out. “Or at least, nearly unlimited access to people. He’s building an army of people who agree with him, or at least like him. Willing participants, or victims.”

Hunter groans. “Great. Just what every ancient demon needs.”

“I’ll be right back,” Melinda says, starting off to find Coulson.

Luckily, it’s not hard. “We need to talk,” Melinda says, once she finds him and Rosalind.

“Oh?” Rosalind hums.

“Somewhere private,” continues Melinda. “There might be an issue.”

She leads them out of the ballroom and into a deserted side hallway. “What’s wrong?” Coulson asks, frowning. “Is it serious?”

“Mayor Ward’s a demon,” says Melinda. “I don’t know much else, but Hunter and I just figured it out. He’s likely the reason there are so many here.”

Coulson looks shocked. “What can we do?”

“Right now, get our people and get out. I don’t know exactly what’s going on, but we can’t risk anyone’s safety.”

“Except the random others we’d be leaving behind,” Rosalind murmurs. “Better them than us.”

Coulson makes a face. “I’m not sure what we could do for them, aside from maybe causing some kind of commotion that would shut down the event…”

“We don’t have time,” snaps Melinda. “We have to-”

She’s interrupted by a shriek from the ballroom.

“See?”

 

* * *

 

‘Where the hell is Kara?” Bobbi exclaims, running up to where Mack, Isabelle, and Victoria are standing around. “She went to the restroom like an hour ago and I haven’t seen her, have any of you?”

Isabelle raises an eyebrow. “No, and we were just-”

“Fitz wandered off somewhere,” sighs Mack, shaking his head. “Someone gave us champagne and I told him to stick close, but I turned around and he was gone.”

“Shit,” Bobbi mutters, clenching her fist. “Shit. I… I don’t know what happened. Kara thought she saw a friend of hers, but I doubt that’s where she… I mean, it’s really confusing…”

“Enlighten us anyway,” Victoria drawls.

“So apparently the mayor looks like her friend, who she’s pretty sure isn’t the mayor,” Bobbi sighs. “I don’t… she was confused but I don’t think she was going to go investigate. I mean, what would she do, go up to the mayor and say ‘hey, missed you at Tahiti last night’?” She laughs, but she’s clearly nervous.

“We were just about to go look for Fitz,” Isabelle says, but she’s interrupted by Skye coming over and saying, “Fitz disappeared? Shit.”

Jemma yelps. “He did what?” Somewhat absently, she nudges Mack. “Did he just wander off?”

“I guess.” Mack sighs. “I told him not to - he had a glass of champagne, but I guess he just got distracted.”

“And Kara’s gone too,” Bobbi says. “I assumed she didn’t need supervision to go to the bathroom, but apparently she did.”

“Oh dear,” Jemma says, frowning deeply. “I - where did you last see them?”

“Kara was heading toward the ladies’,” Bobbi says.

“Fitz was right next to me and I was talking to somebody right over there,” Mack says. “Can’t remember his name, but definitely a demon.”

“Oh dear!” Jemma repeats, squeezing Skye’s hand.

“Yeah, let’s split up,” says Isabelle. “Might be faster that way.”

But just as she’s finishing the sentence, the overhead lights dim and a spotlight shines on a stage at the far end of the room. “Greetings, everyone!” calls a voice. “Thank you so much for coming tonight. We’ll be starting in on the entertainment portion of the evening now.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Victoria mumbles.

“Pretty sure that wasn’t listed on the invitations,” Skye says skeptically.

“We have some volunteers from the crowd tonight who’ll be helping us with our show tonight,” says the emcee. “C’mon out, folks!”

They don’t have a great view of the stage, but the tallest of them (Mack, Bobbi, Victoria, and Isabelle) can clearly see about a dozen people come onto the stage - including Fitz.

“Fitz!” Mack calls, but Isabelle nudges him roughly. “He’s in trouble!” he hisses.

“I know, but they’re demons,” she whispers. “You won’t help him by drawing attention to yourself.”

“We’ve got to do something, though!” Jemma squeaks, starting to push toward the front as best she can.

“Bugger,” Hunter says, dashing over. “This can’t be good.” Melinda’s already grabbed Mack’s arms and is baring her fangs at him to keep him still.

“It’s not,” Bobbi says, raising an eyebrow at Hunter and then nodding to Jemma.

Hunter darts after her, catching up and holding her back. “Careful, love, don’t do anything foolish,” he says.

“How is trying to help foolish?” Jemma asks in a frantic whisper.

“You against them?” Hunter asks, nodding at the group of demons onstage alongside the regular people. “I don’t think you getting killed will help anyone.”

“But - but Fitz, he’s like my brother, I - I can’t just let this happen,” Jemma frets.

Hunter tugs her back to the others, murmuring, “Not your time to be a hero,” and then the emcee, who’s been talking this whole time but most of them have been too horrified to pay attention, calls, “Now, the first of you, step forward please.”

“This is bad news,” Mack says. “I’m not just gonna stand around and watch while they do god knows what to my boyfriend!”

Coulson, who’s just come over, says, “I think it would be best if we slip out the back and-”

“I’m not leaving without Kara,” Bobbi insists.

“Kara is a smart girl,” Anne says. “I’m sure she’s already gotten to safety.”

“Or they’re just saving the Slayer for the finishing number!” Bobbi hisses.

“Kara’s not with them, even backstage,” Raina declares, appearing at the group’s side hanging off of Lorelei’s arm.

“What, did your psycho fuckbuddy make a count?” Bobbi mutters.

Lorelei rolls her eyes dramatically. “I don’t have anything to do with this,” she says. “They’re demons doing… demon things, I don’t know, I never asked because I was never told. Grubby upstarts, thinking they can just come into our town and start sacrificing without asking permission. It’s disgusting.”

“Uh, yeah, but probably not for the reasons you’re thinking,” Victoria says.

“I’m sorry about my friends,” Raina says sincerely. “They’re just upset because Bobbi’s girlfriend is missing and Mack’s boyfriend is cued up for the slaughter.”

“ _What_?” says Mack, trying and failing to wrestle out of Melinda’s grasp again. “Explain. _Now_.”

Raina shrugs and pouts. “I’m just assuming,” she says. “Demons don’t usually go in for human entertainment that doesn’t involve at least maiming, and I had a vision of one of the poor fools up there get drawn and quartered, so…”

“We have to stop them!” Jemma exclaims, wild-eyed and frantic.

“They’re demons,” Lorelei points out, sounding bored, “and I saw some of them setting up a magical barrier.”

“Well, then we break it!” Jemma says. “It can’t be that hard, I - Rosalind knows about these things, and I can help, and -”

“That would be assuming you could get close enough to figure out what you’d need to do to counterspell it,” Lorelei says. “It’s a wonder if nobody has noticed this little cluster of panic already.”

Skye’s about to argue with her, but then there’s a gurgle from the stage and one of the “volunteers” collapses, blood pouring from his throat. “Fuck,” Skye whispers. “ _Fuck._ ”

“We have to do something!” Jemma shrills. “Rosalind, isn’t there anything you could…?”

Rosalind sighs. “The only thing I can do right now is help get you all safely out the door. Phil, we need to get moving.”

“I’m going to try and help him,” says Mack stubbornly, managing to twist away from Melinda and striding toward the stage.

Melinda jumps in front of him, shoving him backwards. “Don’t,” she warns. “You can’t do anything for him now.”

As she speaks, Fitz is the next to step up. Glancing at the stage, Melinda then says, “Everyone, close your eyes. Do it _now!_ Don’t watch this.”

Skye quickly shuts hers and then throws her hands over Jemma’s eyes, which makes Jemma yelp and paw at her ineffectively even though a cold, rational part of her brain tells her it’s for the best; Bobbi and Anne both glance at their feet solemnly, like soldiers at a memorial; Victoria turns and hides her face against Isabelle’s shoulder. Raina’s completely appropriate reaction is to sit down right there in the crowd, facing away from the stage, and yank Lorelei down to start making out with her as a distraction. Mack has shut his eyes, but tears are streaming down his face. Coulson, next to Rosalind, hangs his head. Only Rosalind and Melinda keep their eyes open, and Melinda glances over at Rosalind, giving her a small, almost imperceptible respectful nod.

There’s a horrible whimper from the stage, and then the emcee keeps talking. But nobody else says anything. Melinda and Hunter start to gently turn everyone around and herd them outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our conclusion from the end of season 4 is that we didn't want to write Fitz anymore. So. Honestly, we're kind of shocked we hadn't killed anyone so far, given the nature of Buffy canon.


	13. can you bear it upon you? my love has gone under, above all the stars have forgotten to glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of tragedy, Bobbi and the others try to figure out what to do.

“Has anyone heard from Kara yet?” Anne asks, frowning. It’s only been a week since that disastrous party, but that’s a week longer than they should go without knowing where any of their own are. Especially now.

Victoria shakes her head. “It’s like she just…”

“Don’t you dare say it,” Bobbi mutters. “She’s not dead. We’d know if she was dead. I’d know.”

“I’d know too,” Raina pipes up, turning her attention away from the origami flowers she’s idly folding for just a second.

“Well, she’s obviously in some kind of trouble,” Victoria continues. “Either that, or she skipped town.”

“She wouldn’t do that,” Bobbi exclaims indignantly. “She’s not… she wouldn’t just leave.”

“Bobbi, I don’t want to believe it either,” says Skye, sounding dubious, “but...if she’s still around, then where _is_ she? And why haven’t any of us heard from her?”

“It’s like Victoria said,” Bobbi says. “She’s in trouble. Why aren’t we looking for her harder, again?”

Coulson gives her a sheepish smile. “Well, we’ve sort of been busy with…” He glances at Mack and Jemma, who both seem to be barely keeping it together. “But you’re right, we should find her as soon as possible.”

“There’s still a couple weeks till the full moon, or I’d offer to sniff her out,” says Isabelle. “Sorry.”

“Well,” Bobbi mumbles, trying very pointedly _not_ to glance at Mack and Jemma, whose grief she can’t even begin to process, “there’s got to be something we can do. Look around, see if we can… something. Could we get a guest list to that party? Start grilling the suspicious people?”

“How would you know who was suspicious just from their names?” Rosalind asks. She’s in the kitchen of Coulson’s small home, making the herbal pick-me-up tea she’s been surviving on since that night. It’s not that she’s deep in grief herself - of course she regrets what happened to the boy, but it’s not like they were close - but the overwhelming atmosphere of everyone else’s grief is weighing on her, spiritually. It’s pretty easy to understand.

“See if we remembered anyone,” Bobbi says, though she sounds like she only halfway thinks it a wise idea anymore. “We could call.”

The atmosphere of planning seems to wake Jemma up, at least a little, though her eyes aren’t quite full of their usual brightness when she speaks. “We could pretend to be from the venue, doing a survey about customer satisfaction,” she suggests.

Coulson frowns, glancing at Anne. “It’s an idea,” he says hesitantly, like he’s hoping she’ll have a better idea.

Skye puts her arm on Jemma’s shoulder. “Maybe, but if they were doing the...um, demon-y stuff they were doing, would they have people who worked there hanging around? I dunno if they would want the employees there, so maybe nobody who works there even really know what happened.”

“Oh,” Jemma murmurs, deflating. “I, I suppose you’re right. I don’t even know if people who work at public facilities like that _do_ satisfaction surveys, anyway, it… it was a stupid thought.”

“It wasn’t,” promises Skye. She kisses Jemma’s cheek. “We don’t know what we’re doing. We’re basically making it up.”

Jemma nods, but she doesn’t seem to trust herself to respond further.

“Skye,” says Anne, “do you think you could use the guest list to… investigate digitally?” Hack into their private information, she means, but she’s too classy to say that.

“Of course,” Skye replies. “I mean, if they’re demons they might not have much, but that might be suspicious enough on its own.”

“But you could find enough to discern who we might look into further,” Anne presses. It seems a safer idea than cold-calling, anyway.

Skye nods. “I’ll do everything I can,” she says, holding Jemma’s hand a little tighter.

Mack’s been quiet this whole meeting, but he gives Skye the tiniest smile and says, “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Skye’s been poking around using the names on the guest list for about half an hour. Jemma’s napping in “her” bed a few feet away (technically they each have their own beds, but nine nights out of ten they end up in one bed or the other together anyway). Skye’s trying to keep quiet on her behalf, but every now and then she lets out a frustrated noise. A lot of the guests are legitimate, but enough of them are hard to track down to irritate her.

Finally, she compiles a list of people she thinks might be demons, or at least suspicious humans, and goes over to Jemma’s bed. “Jem,” she whispers, “you awake?”

Jemma doesn’t immediately respond, and when she does it’s in the form of a disgruntled whimper. Her eyes are still shut, she’s presumably still asleep, and after a moment she twitches and clings to her pillow. She’s been having a hard time getting much rest since the party, so it’s not _that_ surprising that she’s not waking yet.

Skye frowns. “Sorry,” she says, reaching to stroke down Jemma’s back gently. “I found something, but I’ll let you keep sleeping.” She knows it’s been really hard for Jemma since Fitz...well, since the incident.

Jemma does seem to react to Skye’s touch, and gladly, but it’s only a moment before her expression shifts and she lets out a considerably more anguished little squeak, shaking her head almost violently.

Skye stands there a minute, unsure of what to do, before climbing into bed next to Jemma and slipping her arm around her waist. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “About...everything.”

The good news is that Skye’s presence makes Jemma’s body relax, but the bad news is that her expression just gets more and more anguished. This time she starts mumbling, “No, n-no, _nooo_ , not again, not - no…”

Skye holds on a little tighter, hoping maybe that will help. “Jemma?” she asks. “Jemma, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.”

Jemma only reacts with an anxious whine, though, and tears starting to fall down her cheeks. “ _No_ ,” she repeats.

Skye lets go of Jemma’s waist and grabs onto her shoulders gently, shaking her just a bit. “Jem? Jem, please wake up.”

That seems to be the thing to finally rouse Jemma, and she blinks her eyes open, looking incredibly startled. “S-skye?” she stammers.

“You were having a nightmare,” Skye says, suddenly not sure at all that she did the right thing. “And crying. I...I didn’t like that you were crying. I wanted to help.”

Jemma frowns. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs. “I… I’m sorry I startled you.”

“It’s okay!” Skye says, grabbing her around the waist again. “I just don’t like it when you’re sad. What can I do to help?”

“Hold me?” Jemma asks, knowing she sounds pitiful. “Just… I don’t want to not be with… touching helps.”

Skye nods, nestling closer. “I’m here,” she says. “Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I don’t think I understand, but...I want to help.”

“I’m not even sure I know what words to use,” Jemma admits, hiding her face against Skye’s chest. “I just… everything seems wrong, but you’re not wrong, but I’m afraid, I’m so afraid, that you don’t, that I don’t…” She trails off, clearly frustrated with herself. “I want you to know how much you mean. I can’t bear the thought of you not knowing, especially since it’s all so…”

“I know,” Skye says soothingly. “I promise, Jemma, I know how you feel about me. It’s how I feel about you too. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

Jemma lets out a shuddery sigh, nuzzling Skye cautiously. “Everything is just so _temporary_ , though,” she mumbles. “And I hate that, I hate that one day you don’t have to worry about things like people knowing how important you think they are but then the next…” She sniffles, making it sound somehow aggravated.

Skye nods. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I hate it too. I hate that it’s upsetting you, and I hate that those demons did those horrible things, and I just want to fix it and I _can’t_.”

“I don’t think anything could fix it,” Jemma says sullenly. “But you, you’re, you can’t fix _that_ but I know you want to help fix _me_ and it means so much to me, Skye, you mean so much to me. I don’t know how I wound up so lucky in you.” She glances up, eyes shining. “You’re so much.”

Kissing her gently, Skye replies, “You too. I never...I mean, I didn’t think I’d find anyone like you.”

“Me either,” Jemma whispers. “You’re so perfect, and you take such care of me, and you adapted to this strange little world we found ourselves in so well, and you’re such a badass. I can’t imagine my life without you.” She gulps, but she tries for a smile.

Skye smiles back, running her fingers through Jemma’s hair. “I can’t either. I...I haven’t told you everything about me, Jemma, but you should know you’re the most important thing to me.”

Jemma actually giggles at that, weakly but she does. “I don’t care, whatever little secrets you have,” she says. “You’ll tell me if it’s important, but I… Skye, I _know_ you. I know what a good woman you are. And the fact that you try so hard, and that you can pull me out of feeling quite so sad… it’s really rather magical, I think.”

Skye feels her face get hot and grins a little sheepishly. “I just don’t like it when you’re sad,” she says with a shrug.

“It’s not my favorite state of being either,” Jemma cracks (it’s a terrible joke but she made it and that’s something). “I just don’t want to go a single day without telling you what you mean to me, alright? I didn’t know I’d have this, especially… well, we’re quite young, but I guess we’re just lucky.”

Skye smiles. “I guess so, yeah. I...I don’t really know how this is supposed to go. Falling in love, I mean.”

“I’m not sure either,” Jemma admits. “But I think we’re figuring it out, maybe.”

Skye leans up to kiss her gently. “Yes,” she agrees. “I...I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jemma murmurs. “So much. Thank you for… for everything.”

“Of course,” says Skye. “I want to help.”

“You do,” Jemma promises. “Did you find anything? On the computer? To help stop… _them_?”

“I have a list of names who aren’t turning up any results online. It’s not a guarantee, but it’s something.” Skye pauses and then adds, “We’ll find them, Jemma. We’ll find them and make them sorry.”

Jemma nods. “We will,” she agrees. “Is there anything I could do? Any spells, or…?”

“Not right now. We might need a binding spell when we track them down.” Skye shrugs. Running a hand through Jemma’s hair.

“Alright,” Jemma says. “Well, let me know. I… I don’t want to feel helpless, or like I can’t help. Not again.” It’s soft, resolute, but it’s sad too.

“Yeah, of course.” Skye kisses her forehead. “Binding spells will help. I’ll let you know if there’s anything else.”

“Thank you,” Jemma says. “Could we… not just foreheads?” She stares at Skye hopefully. “I know it’s not the best timing, but I…”

“Whatever you need,” Skye says, kissing her properly.

“It’s what I want, anyway,” Jemma hums.

 

* * *

 

Skye emails the list to everyone, saying “We can figure out what to do at the next meeting. Let us know if you know recognize any of these names.”

There’s nothing in there about not going after any of these guys alone, because it’s one of those things that Skye doesn’t think she _has_ to say. But when they meet three days later, Mack comes in clutching his arm and bearing several cuts on his face.

“Oh no,” Coulson says, eyes wide. “What happened?”

Mack sighs. “I recognized one of the names on Skye’s list, and I was pretty sure i knew where to find him. So I did.”

Isabelle groans. “I _told_ you not to do that! He swore me to secrecy,” she says quickly, “but I knew it was a terrible idea.”

“Shit,” Victoria says, sounding more concerned than usual. “What happened to you?”

“Well,” Mack says, wincing slightly, “let’s just say he wasn’t in the mood to talk. And he let me know it by immediately going on the offensive.”

Skye frowns. “Is your arm okay?”

“It’s not the best it’s ever been,” says Mack, shrugging. “He left before I could ask too many questions.”

“Let me look at that,” Jemma mumbles, pushing up and starting to fuss although she can’t bring herself to look him in the eye.

“So you just went, without telling anyone but Isabelle, _by yourself_ , not as a wolf, thinking… what, exactly?” Bobbi asks icily.

“Thinking I was gonna make him pay for what he did to my boyfriend,” Mack replies. He offers his arm to Jemma to look at, also pointedly avoiding eye contact with her.

“How did you plan on doing that?” Bobbi presses, folding her arms over her chest like she’s clearly having to restrain herself.

Mack glares. “I had a shotgun axe. I made it myself. It would’ve worked if…”

“If you were, in fact, confronting a demon, I doubt very much that it would have worked,” Anne says tersely.

“Well, _anyway,_ I got away,” Mack says sullenly. “I’m okay. Now I’m hoping the rest of you have a plan to get these bastards.”

“You could have gotten yourself killed,” Bobbi hisses.

“So?” Mack snaps back. “Maybe that would be okay, if I took him down with me! It’s not like we’ve done anything to catch them yet!”

“We’re trying,” Bobbi insists. “We’re making plans. We’re trying to avoid any more _holes_ getting torn in our group.”

“Yeah? And you did a great job of that! He’s _dead_ and Kara’s still missing! And you act like you don’t even care!”

“I care!” Bobbi shouts. “God, Mack, how could you even say I don’t care? I don’t sleep. I can’t think about anything but taking these guys down. And if I could go back in time and figure out a way to save him, to save Kara before she just _poofed_ , I would!”

Coulson looks very nervous and says, “I think everyone should just take a deep breath-”

“And what, calm down?” Mack asks, glaring at him. “I’m having trouble being _calm_ when a bunch of demons killed my boyfriend and we haven’t done a damn thing to make them pay!”

“We were all there, Mack,” Victoria says warily. “If there had been anything any of us could have done, we would have.”

Mack shakes his head, growling. “But none of us _did._ I can’t-” He chokes on the word. Then he whirls around to look at Hunter and Raina, who are in the corner watching the door and keeping quiet. “And you! If you know about stuff that’s gonna happen, then why didn’t you say anything about this?”

Raina squeaks, doing her best impression of a cartoon character who’s seriously offended. “I don’t see everything,” she insists. “I can’t control it! It just _happens_.” More sullenly, and mostly for Hunter’s benefit, she adds, “Don’t you know you shouldn’t yell at babies?”

Mack scoffs. “You sure as hell don’t act like a baby.” Then he turns back to the others and adds, “Jemma and Skye and I are the only ones doing anything worth a damn right now. What have the rest of you done to get to the bottom of this?”

“I’ve been out every damn night looking,” Bobbi insists. “It’s a damn good thing classes don’t start till the end of the month because I sure as hell wouldn’t be going, I can’t worry about homework while your boyfriend is dead and my girlfriend is _missing_.”

Unexpectedly - or maybe unavoidably - Jemma lets out a wail and bursts into tears. “Would everyone _stop_?” she cries. “Fitz wouldn’t want this, want us tearing ourselves apart, and I’m sure Kara doesn’t either, but - but my best friend is dead and all we’re doing is shrieking at each other and it’s awful and it’s disrespectful and every time I shut my eyes the darkness just fills up with the horrible sounds he made and I can’t take every waking moment being full of anger and -”

“You need to see a psychiatrist,” Rosalind says to Jemma, dryly but not unkindly. It’s probably not the moment, but it’s the best she can do.

“Don’t,” snaps Skye, putting an arm around Jemma. “That’s not helping anything.”

To her credit, Rosalind does lift up one hand in a mea culpa-type gesture, but she ruins it by asking Coulson, “Why doesn’t the Watcher’s Council have psychiatrists on staff? It seems like a necessity.”

Coulson flushes. “I’m afraid I don’t have much pull in those areas. I’d be willing to chip in some for a good therapist, though.”

Jemma, who by this point is having a full-blown panic attack, gasps, “But when would we have _time_? We should be spending all our time trying to, to _help_ , to fix this!”

“Jem, it’s not your job to kill yourself over this,” Bobbi says gently.

“But it was _Fitz’s_ job to kill himself?!” Mack asks.

“Did I say that?” Bobbi retorts.

“You might as well have!”

“Hey, if it weren’t for her the whole lot of you’d be dead several times over!” chimes in Hunter, stepping forward to stand closer to Bobbi. “Ease up on her a little.”

“Really didn’t need the backup,” Bobbi mutters, rolling her eyes and dropping her voice so he’s the only one that hears her add, “But thanks, I guess.”

Mack seems to be about to say something else when the door opens and Melinda comes in. “I have a lead on where some of them hang out,” she announces. “Are you all going to stand around screaming at each other like babies or come help me?”

“Were we all doing that?” Victoria asks Isabelle under her breath.

Melinda ignores her. “Okay, well, I’m leaving in a few minutes. Anyone who wants to come with, meet me outside.” She slips out the door.

“The more of us go the safer we likely are,” Anne says, shrugging as she follows Melinda out.

“This is a chance to do something,” Bobbi adds, slipping her jacket on with a resigned expression.

Mack shakes his head, but grabs his coat as well. “This better not be another dead end.”

“Won’t know unless we try,” Victoria sighs, sounding deceptively cavalier.

Within a few minutes they’re all outside, following Melinda. Hunter comes over to walk close to Bobbi. He says, “Hey, love, I know you’ve got a lot on your mind right now. If there’s anything you need from me, I’ll be here.”

“I feel like I should doubt your sincerity,” Bobbi says, rather affectless.

Hunter pouts. “Why? I’m a bloody good catch, I am.”

“Maybe, but it wouldn’t really work,” she drawls. “You’re a vampire, I’m a slayer. You’re morally ambiguous. I’m not single.”

“Oh c’mon,” he coaxes. “You can’t honestly think that girl’s in this for the long haul. You should have someone who appreciates you, _really_ appreciates you.”

“I don’t know what I think,” she admits. “But I’m going to let her be the one to tell me what she is or isn’t in for. Seems fair. Besides, it’s not like I’m looking for some sweep-me-off-my-feet fairytale romance.”

Hunter scowls. “I thought that was what all human girls wanted.”

“Not how I’m wired,” Bobbi shrugs.

“Hm.” He seems to be thinking for a minute before he asks, “D’you think she’s alright? I mean, in one piece and all?”

“I think so,” she agrees. “I have a feeling that if something was wrong, like the kind of wrong we can’t fix, I’d know. I just would.”

Nodding slowly, Hunter replies, “Well...here’s hoping you’re right, Bob.”

She nods in turn, a bit sad. “Definitely hoping.”

Melinda shakes her head, muttering, “That’s new. I figured she’d only be nice to him if she was about to kill him.”

“She’s not going to kill him,” Raina says solemnly. “I would have seen that.”

“You just said you don’t see everything,” Melinda says, raising an eyebrow.

Raina at least has the decency to look sheepish as she murmurs, “I see the important things.”

At that, Melinda snorts. “Well, don’t say that in front of the others.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Raina exclaims. “I know when it’s important to lie.”

“Good,” says Melinda, walking faster.

She leads them to the warehouse district, which is conveniently not that far away, and nods at the farthest warehouse. “They’re in there,” she says. “Seems like it’s their base camp or something.”

Mack clenches his fist. “Wish I’d brought my shotgun axe.”

“What are we going to do here, exactly?” Jemma asks softly. “I mean, I know what I’d _like_ to do, but we… we should all be on the same page, perhaps.”

Melinda glances at Bobbi. “What are you up for?”

“Interrogation at minimum,” Bobbi says. “Whatever else they necessitate.”

“I think knocking some demon skulls together sounds fun,” chimes in Hunter.

“ _Fun_ isn’t exactly our objective,” Anne replies archly.

“No, but we might as well enjoy ourselves,” Skye points out. “I mean, um, take this very...seriously. Yeah.”

Rosalind sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes, mostly at Coulson. “Shame I left my good luck charms at home,” she deadpans.

Coulson looks over at her, baffled. “I didn’t know you had any of those,” he says.

“I was being sarcastic,” she sighs. “Either those are too flimsy to work or too dangerous to create. They’re never worth it.”

“Oh,” he says, flushing.

“So,” Melinda says, coughing pointedly, “maybe Bobbi and I should go in first, make sure they’ll cooperate.”

Bobbi smirks mirthlessly. “They’re not going to cooperate. But that’s a good idea. No need to risk you guys.”

Melinda and Bobbi head inside, and Melinda pauses to listen. “Sounds like they’re this way,” she murmurs, leading Bobbi down a corridor toward several growling male voices.

“Do you know who, exactly, we’re looking for?” Bobbi asks.

“I’ll definitely recognize a few of the demons from the fundraiser,” Melinda says. “Plus the mayor.” She pauses for a second. “There hasn’t really been a good time to tell you this, but the mayor’s a demon.”

Bobbi blinks. “The mayor,” she repeats flatly. “You’re sure?”

Melinda nods. “I didn’t figure it out until recently. And then I wasn’t sure how to break it to you.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Bobbi sighs. “Or not glad, but - that does explain some things. Shit.” She shakes her head. “Kara, her friend Grant, she said - she said she saw the mayor and he looked liked her friend. I’m not sure how this all works out, but it can’t be a coincidence.”

Sighing, Melinda replies, “I wondered about that. You should be aware…” She trails off before finishing, “Well, just be prepared for the worst.”

“Kara’s not dead,” Bobbi insists. “She’s not.”

“No, not that. But it’s possible that he’s managed to influence her somehow. We know that demons can have sway over people, and we know that he’s managed to get this far along without being detected. Just...be ready for anything.”

“What the hell do you mean by ‘anything’?” Bobbi asks impatiently. “I need to know what you’re suspecting.”

Melinda’s about to answer when a demon comes around the corner, shouting in surprise. “Hey! You’re not supposed to be in here!”

Then there’s no more time for talking, because the demon security guard’s yelling has attracted another security guard, and they don’t seem interested in interrogating Bobbi and Melinda. Melinda manages to dispatch one of them fairly quickly, and with slightly more effort Bobbi takes care of the other, grunting with the effort. “Dammit,” sighs Melinda. “That wasn’t quiet _or_ subtle.”

“Did you really think it was gonna be?” Bobbi asks.

“No,” concedes Melinda. “I guess we’d better-”

“We heard fighting from outside!” says Skye, bursting into the room. “How many did you guys get?”

“Two,” Bobbi says, rolling her eyes. “Gatekeepers or something.”

“So we still don’t know where… anyone important is,” Jemma muses, frowning.

Melinda shakes her head. “Probably further inside. C’mon, we’d better head inside while we might still be one step ahead of them.”

So they do, eventually ending ending up in a large room where about a dozen demons are sitting around, drinking and playing pool. One of them spots them and yelps, “Hey! What the hell!”

“Party’s over, assholes,” says Skye, throwing a stake directly into his heart.

“That demon doesn’t… poof,” Anne mutters, rolling her eyes. The demon is dead, to be sure, but it’s also a bloody mess on the floor.

Skye wrinkles her nose. “I thought it was the poofing kind. He looks just like...um, some kinds that Bobbi’s poofed before.”

“I have to do everything around here,” Rosalind sighs, muttering a magic spell that has approximately the same effect as said poofing.

The other demons, who seem to be in various states of sobriety, stumble towards the group, growling threats. Bobbi, Melinda, and Hunter are the first to meet them, as the three with the most useful combat skills. “Can’t imagine waking up looking like this ugly bastard in the morning,” Hunter snarks as he lands a punch on a particularly gruesome-looking demon. “I can hit him as hard as I want, it’s not as if I’ll fuck up his face any more than it already is.”

“And if the punches don’t do the trick, I’m sure your scathing attacks on his self-esteem will,” Bobbi snarks.

Rosalind has shifted into offensive magicks that are mostly aimed at protecting the Watchers (neither of whom are, strictly speaking, the heavy combat types) and driving back any demons who’d mess with them, so, in some unspoken agreement, Jemma jumps into the fray to back up the others as best she can. At first she just tries to mimic that earlier cleanup spell, clearing demon corpses out of the way to ensure her friends’ safety, but then one of the demons gets just a bit too close to Skye before Skye notices and Jemma absolutely _shrieks_ , vanishing him before anyone has a chance to actually turn him into a corpse first.

“Oh,” she murmurs, as if she didn’t expect that to happen.

“Thanks, honey!” calls Skye, tossing another stake at a demon. This one doesn’t quite hit it in the chest, but it does stab the demon in the arm, which makes it howl in pain and whirl around to leap at her. Mack gets in the way, though, barreling into the demon and sending it sprawling to the ground.

“Be careful!” calls Coulson, alarmed.

Mack doesn’t seem the slightest bit interested in being careful, pummeling the demon’s face with his fists. Unfortunately, it’s still stronger than him, and it eventually manages to roll over so it’s straddling him and starts to return the punches.

“Shit,” yelps Isabelle. “Can someone-” She’s busy trading blows with her own opponent.

Trying her very hardest not to shout “I told you so,” Bobbi runs over and thwacks the demon over the head with a chair (it’s always convenient when there’s furniture laying around demon lairs). This doesn’t kill it, but it gets it off of Mack, which means Bobbi has a chance to lunge forward with a stake.

“It’s another non-poofy one,” she calls to Jemma, sounding disgruntled, and Jemma nods and hurries over to dispatch it.

Mack, breathing hard, grunts, “I was gonna take care of it.”

“Yeah, well, is it so bad to have a little help?” Bobbi huffs, tossing her hair.

“Guess not,” mutters Mack, turning around to take on the next demon.

They’re making a good show against the demons, but unfortunately it’s one of those apparently ever-multiplying hordes, and just when it seems like they’ve _surely_ got most of the demons dispatched more seem to pop up out of nowhere. Bobbi loses track of where everyone is, and once the dust has metaphorically settled and the last few demons have been subdued by a binding spell from Rosalind, she’s horrified to see Mack lying unconscious on the ground, blood smeared across his face.

“Oh no!” shrieks Isabelle, kneeling down to feel for a pulse. After a moment she says, “He’s still alive, but out cold. And he’s got a head wound.”

“I can probably figure something out,” Rosalind mutters. “You able to get him out of here?”

Isabelle glances at Victoria, looking uncertain. “Can you help?” she pleads.

“I’ll give it my best shot, anyway,” says Victoria, who’s mostly been staying around the outskirts of the fight.

“We just need to get him out of the building,” Rosalind says. “I’ve already got a car coming.”

“Okay,” Isabelle says, like it’s an effort to get the word out. “Okay.” She and Victoria carefully lift Mack’s unconscious body and carry him outside.

“I suppose we’d better interrogate those ones,” says Coulson, nodding at the few demons that are bound by Rosalind’s spell.

“I’ll make sure they stay put,” Jemma offers gamely, setting her jaw and stepping forward to reinforce the magic if need be.

“So where do we start this interrogation?” Skye asks, looking as if she wants to jump on the demons right here and now.

One of the demons stops struggling long enough to laugh. “Like we’re gonna tell you stupid humans anything,” he brays. “And you’ll be dead soon enough, just like your little friend.”

“Don’t you dare speak of him,” Jemma hisses, narrowing her eyes.

The demon leers at her. “What, were you his girlfriend?” he taunts. “He was so afraid, you could practically taste it in the air. It was delicious.”

“Yeah,” chimes in another, “I was a little sad he didn’t put up much of a fight. We could’ve had some fun with him, if the boss would’ve allowed it.”

“He was like my _brother,_ you arseholes,” Jemma retorts. “And the longer you keep this up, the less mercy we’ll feel inclined to have.” It comes out less threatening than she intends it, but she tries, at least.

“Jem,” Bobbi murmurs, reaching for Jemma’s arm warningly, “hold off a little. We need to get information before we do anything to these guys.” She shakes her head. “Believe me, I want to tear them apart. But -”

“But we need them to find Kara,” Jemma finishes. “I understand.” She doesn’t sound particularly happy about it, but she does understand.

Another demon grunts, “Kara? The boss has a girl here. I think that’s her name?”

Bobbi perks up and steps closer to the demons, twirling stakes in either hand. “Where’s he keeping her?” she asks, clearly only seconds away from screaming.

The demon spits at her. “Why d’you wanna know so bad?” he asks, grinning. “Your bitch stepping out on you?”

Bobbi flinches at that. “Actually, my girlfriend was kidnapped by a murdering monster,” she says, working to keep her voice even. “Not really the kind of thing I just let slide.”

At that, the demons all chuckle. “Sure seems like she’s enjoying being kidnapped,” says one. “I’ve got a little proposal for you. What if we take you to where she is, and in return you don’t kill us and we don’t kill you. Hm?”

“Fine,” Bobbi snaps.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Anne asks under her breath.

“It gets us to Kara,” Bobbi says. “She’s _your_ Slayer, I’d think you’d be all over it.”

“But making a deal with these creatures isn’t advisable,” Anne presses.

“It’s not a blood oath,” Bobbi rolls her eyes. “We’ll deal with it.” To the demons she says, “Show us. Now.”

“You’ll have to let us go first,” points out a demon, snickering.

Jemma sighs, but she releases the spell silently, glaring at the bunch of demons like she’s just daring them to act up.

“Much obliged,” says one of them sarcastically. “Now, follow us.” They all walk out, heading into deeper sectors of the warehouse. The lead demon beckons for Bobbi and the others to follow them.

Unsure of what to expect, they do. Finally, they reach a door and the demon nods at it. “They’re in there,” he says. “Boss’ office.”

When the door opens, no one is sure what to expect. Definitely the _last_ thing they would have guessed is Kara and Mayor Ward, cuddling on a giant couch and watching _The Big Bang Theory_.

Everyone is silent for a minute, and then Skye hisses, “What the _fuck_?”


	14. safely dodging lover's lasso, give in, give in, give in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scoobies make a new friend and then are derailed by magical shenanigans.

“Kara, what the hell!” Bobbi exclaims, brow furrowing. “We’ve been worried _sick_ , and you’ve just been…”

“Sitting here watching Satan’s sitcom with one of his minions?” Rosalind supplies.

Ward turns around to look at them and tightens his hold on her just slightly. “Don’t blow things out of proportion,” he says, smiling at them. “I’ve taken good care of her. Isn’t that right, baby?”

“He has,” Kara agrees, leaning her head against his shoulder contentedly.

“Sick fuck,” Bobbi hisses. “God, I’m gonna kill you.” She takes a step toward him, hands in fists, but Anne grabs her shoulder in warning.

“Be careful, Bobbi,” Anne murmurs. “We clearly need to do more research on his capabilities.”

“Research?” Bobbi shouts. “We have to get Kara out of here now!”

“And I think that’s my cue to adjourn. M’lady.” Ward disentangles himself from Kara, turns to wink at Bobbi, and then-

-suddenly they’re all sprawled on the concrete of the high school parking lot.

“What the fuck?” Skye yelps.

“Did he just _teleport_ us here?” Jemma squeaks. “Is that even possible?”

“Apparently,” Rosalind deadpans, dusting herself off.

“Is everyone alright?” Coulson calls.

“No,” Bobbi grumbles. “My girlfriend, who incidentally is also the other Slayer that you two are sworn to protect, has been kidnapped and brainwashed by a psychotic demon and instead of being able to do anything about it, we just got poofed here by his fucked-up hell magic.”

“I meant physically,” Coulson says, obviously sheepish. “But...yes, we’d better figure out what’s going on right away.”

“Yes,” Anne agrees. After a look around the group, though, she says, “I might suggest we three, ah, adults - no offense meant, girls - get a jump on the research while you go home and get some rest? It’s been a chaotic night for all of us, but we’re all rather more used to… pushing through in these circumstances.” What she means is that she’s actually trying to look out for Bobbi’s feelings, but she’s far too professional to actually say that.

“That might be wise,” Jemma pipes up, glancing between Skye and Bobbi. “And we can check in with the others, make sure they got home alright as well. Bobbi, ah, do you want to stay over at ours? For safety in numbers and all?” What _she_ means is so Bobbi doesn’t have to be alone.

“Yeah,” Bobbi agrees. “Would that be okay?” She suddenly seems very unsure of herself.

“Of course,” Skye says, suddenly much gentler than she usually is. “We can...eat ice cream, and watch a movie. Or other things people do when they’re…” She trails off, making a _help_ face at Jemma.

“Stressed out,” Jemma supplies brightly. “I’ve got fingernail polish, if you like.”

“That sounds good,” Bobbi says tiredly. “We should get going, huh?”

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Jemma murmurs. “C’mon, it should be a fast walk at this hour especially.” She squeezes Skye’s hand and nods in the appropriate direction.

“Let us know if you find anything,” Skye says to Coulson and Anne as they head out.

“We will,” Coulson says with a serious nod.

 

* * *

 

“You can take my bed,” Jemma says as she lets them into the dorm room. “I’ll just bunk up with Skye. Honestly, I’ve been wondering why we even bother having two separate beds at this point, but now it’s a good thing!”

“Yeah,” Bobbi agrees, managing half a smile. “Do you have some pajamas I could borrow? I need to get out of these clothes.”

Jemma flusters. “Well, all my pants are going to be far too short for you,” she says, “but I’m sure I’ve got some overlarge shorts somewhere. Would that be alright?”

“Anything is fine,” Bobbi promises.

“I’ll go get some ice cream and movies!” chirps Skye, dashing off towards the minifridge they have in one corner of the room.

“You really don’t need to,” Bobbi calls, flopping on Jemma’s bed with a sigh.

“But it’s comforting!” Skye insists, digging around in the fridge for a second before pulling out several mini containers of ice cream. “You want to watch _Star Wars_? We have all of those except the prequels, of course.”

“ _Star Wars_ is kind of the cinematic equivalent of ice cream for me,” Bobbi admits. “Can we just turn on _IV_ and… I don’t know. Exist?” She makes a face. “I’m not really up for much more than that right now.”

Skye nods and retrieves the DVD. “I’m sorry,” she says, after a few minutes.

“Not your fault,” Bobbi says instinctively. “It’s just really shitty luck.”

“No, it’s being up against a proper villain who knows what to do to hurt us, hurt you, most,” Jemma says softly. “You don’t need to pretend you’re not upset with us, Bobbi. It’s terrifying.”

Bobbi blinks back tears, hopefully fast enough the others don’t notice them. “She was looking at him like she loved him,” she murmurs. “And at me like she didn’t even know me.”

“Oh, Bobbi,” Jemma sighs. “He poisoned her mind. That’s all it is. We’re going to get her back, alright? We are.”

“But what if we don’t?” Bobbi asks, sounding absolutely tiny.

“We will,” Skye says, sounding confident. She reaches out to put her hand on Bobbi’s shoulder. “And maybe Kara will figure out how to get away from him by herself. She’s strong and smart.”

“Yeah,” Bobbi sighs. “Doesn’t make it any less awful, though. Thank you guys for listening.”

“Always!” Jemma exclaims. “Always. We’re here for you, promise.”

 

* * *

 

By the next morning, Coulson and Anne have only texted once, to say they have no updates. “Are you okay to go to class?” Skye asks Bobbi.

“I’d honestly rather go sit through a lecture than sit in bed obsessing about shit,” Bobbi admits.

“Okay, well, you can always come crash in our room if you want,” says Skye.

“Thanks,” Bobbi says. “I’m kind of foreseeing a lot of long patrol nights in the near future, though.”

Skye and Jemma don’t have class until the afternoon and Bobbi’s is at eleven, so they decide to meet Mack, Victoria and Isabelle for breakfast. “Hey,” Mack says when they find the cafeteria table he’s staked out. “How’re you?” He sounds almost as tired as Bobbi feels.

“On a scale of one to ten, I’d say about a negative three,” Bobbi shrugs. “But I don’t really want to dwell right now. How’s your head?”

Mack wiggles his hand back and forth and makes a face. “I have a killer headache. But the doctor said as long as I stay alert and don’t have any weird symptoms I’ll be okay.”

“He’s not allowed to do anything for a while,” Isabelle announces as she and Victoria arrive with plates of food.

“What about research?” Jemma asks, trying for cheerful.

Isabelle considers this before adding, “He’s not allowed to do anything that requires physical movement beyond like, walking across campus.”

“Thanks for the permission,” Mack deadpans. “Whatever would I do without you, Izzy.”

“It wouldn’t be good, is the impression I’ve gotten,” Victoria says dryly.

“So,” Isabelle says, once they’ve all settled in. “I’m guessing Bobbi’s _not_ really up for talking about last night.”

“Nope,” says Skye quickly, “but I can fill you in if you want.” She glances at Bobbi to make sure that’s okay.

“Yeah,” Bobbi says, though she’s not thrilled. “They need to hear what went down.”

So Skye gives them the rundown, as quickly as possible. “So yeah,” she says. “It’s not great.”

“No shit,” Mack says, shaking his head. “We’ll get her back, Bob.”

“Thanks,” Bobbi sighs, resting her head against her hand. “I know we can do it. I just hate that we can’t do it immediately, that we’re just leaving her… stuck there with him.”

“It’ll be alright, though,” Jemma says earnestly. “It will, we’ll fix it. And once we’ve got Kara back we can help her, too! We, we could, or at any rate I’m sure Rosalind could, even get rid of the worse memories for her?”

“Yeah, she _could_ ,” Victoria cracks, “but would that be wise? It sounds like that’d just be messing with her head even more.”

Jemma’s face falls. “I hadn’t thought of it that way,” she says. “I’m so sorry, Bobbi. I didn’t mean to insinuate we should…”

“I know,” Bobbi says, but she’s a little too tired to actually smile. “I bet one of the adults knows a good therapist, anyway. We can suggest that. When we…”

“Yeah,” Jemma and Victoria murmur.

Everyone’s quiet a minute, like they’re not sure what to say next, and then Mack suddenly stiffens. “Iz,” he murmurs, “do you smell that?”

Isabelle takes a careful sniff of the air and her eyes go wide. “Oh my god.”

“What is it?” Jemma asks, eyes going wide. “A demon?”

“No,” Mack whispers. “Another wolf. In here, somewhere.”

“Where?” Skye asks, and she’s looking around. She, too, is on high alert.

“Can’t tell,” says Isabelle, “everything’s all mixed up. But it’s a strong scent - she’s in here somewhere.”

“She?” Victoria asks, one eyebrow raised.

Mack nods. “Definitely a girl. You can kind of, um, tell.” He suddenly looks uncomfortable. “Usually.”

“What, do girls smell extra menstruate-y?” Bobbi snarks.

“Menstrual,” Jemma corrects immediately.

Isabelle snorts. “No. It’s...it’s hard to explain if you don’t have super senses, and like, obviously our noses are wrong sometimes, and transgender wolves exist. But I’d bet money on this wolf being a girl.”

“Can you smell if they’re a threat, too, or is that a guessing game?” Bobbi asks.

Isabelle seems prepared to answer, but just then a Latina woman wearing a black hoodie comes up to their table. “Hi,” she says. “Can I talk to the two of you in private, please?” She nods to Isabelle and Mack.

Everyone at the table exchanges glances. “Uh, sure, but if you’re gonna say you’re a…” Mack drops his voice to say, “Werewolf, then you don’t need to worry about the rest of them. They know what’s up with us.”

“Or if you just came over to ask one of us out, I’m afraid I’m super taken and he’s gay,” snarks Isabelle, smirking.

The girl laughs, like she wasn’t expecting that. “Wait,” she says. “You are both...but then, why would you tell humans about us?”

“Yeah, hi,” Bobbi says, waving just once. “Bobbi Morse, friendly neighborhood vampire slayer. Who slays more than just vampires, but not usually werewolves! I’m pretty cool with your guys’ whole deal.”

“Yeah, and we help!” Skye says, grinning at the girl. “We’re normal humans, though. Nothing else supernatural. I mean, this one’s learning magic.” She nudges Jemma.

The girl raises an eyebrow and says, “I suppose I have heard of stranger things. My name is Elena. I recently moved here for school and I thought I was the only one, before…” She shakes her head. “I smelled traces of the two of you around, but I wanted to be sure I was right.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mack says, offering a hand for her to shake. “I’m Mack. This is Isabelle. We’re the only two other wolves around here, as far as I know.”

Elena shakes both their hands. “I’m sorry if I interrupted anything,” she says. “I got tired of guessing and decided to just track you down. I can leave you alone now, if you like.”   

“Stay, sit,” Bobbi urges. Is she trying to divert the conversation from her own angst? Maybe. “Where’d you move here from? If I can ask.”

“I was in Florida for awhile, then Los Angeles,” says Elena with a shrug. “I grew up in Colombia, if that’s what you were really asking.”

“I’m asking whatever you wanna answer,” Bobbi says casually. “I’m just curious. I grew up in LA myself.”

“I’m from England,” Jemma says brightly, but then her face falls. It’s obvious to everyone that her next proclamation was about to be that Fitz was Scottish, but he’s not here. For a split second it’s awkward, but then she says, “And Skye’s lived a little bit of everywhere, hm?”

“Yeah,” Skye agrees. “Way too much to get into now.”

“Iz and I are from Oregon,” Mack offers. “We moved here at the beginning of senior year. We’ve kinda had to make our own pack. Did you have one, or…?”

“In Colombia, yes, I had a pack.” Elena smiles. “There were a few families in the area that came together at the full moon, and most other times as well. I grew up surrounded by wolves, so when I came here...it was a change.” She sighs and adds sadly, “It was for the best, because some of the pack members got into selling drugs and I didn’t want to be around that. But I miss them still.”

“I’m sorry,” Isabelle says. “Hey, we’re always up for a third if you wanna tag along on wolf nights.”

“Maybe I will.” Elena grins. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Bobbi is daydreaming. This isn’t a particularly unusual state of things, considering the class she’s in is intro to philosophy (she doesn’t mind some of the concepts and ideas, but the professor has an unbelievably anesthetizing voice and acts shocked when anyone brings up other possible motivations for human behavior, like psychology) and considering she’s, oh yeah, currently missing her girlfriend who’s being kidnapped, brainwashed, and made to act like she loves the scuzzy demon mayor.

It stops being relatable about halfway through.

She’s staring out the window, not even trying to be subtle, when she sees someone walking by with a confident air. And sunglasses, despite the fact that it’s February. She sits up a little straighter. It’s Seth, one of the kids they saved from the slaughter at the graduation party, but there’s something different about him?

Mack notices and leans over to mutter, “Hey, what’s up? You okay?”

“Yeah,” she says. “Is it just me, or did Seth Dormer get kind of hot?”

“Uh,” he says, raising both eyebrows. “Seth from the graduation party? That Seth?”

She nods out the window, where Seth has set up on a bench, looking not unlike an Abercrombie & Fitch model between takes. “That one,” she says.

“Not really seeing the appeal,” he says skeptically. “And plus, weren’t you just…” Then he stops, probably because there’s no tactful way to say _weren’t you just moping over your missing girlfriend._

“I mean, yeah,” Bobbi shrugs, wrinkling her nose. “But… I dunno. There’s definitely a weird magnetism thing going on.” She glances back out the window, where a few girls have swarmed Seth and are presumably chatting him up. “Apparently I’m not the only one to see it, either.”

Mack shakes his head. “You guys have fun, I guess.”

“I mean, I probably shouldn’t,” she sighs. “I don’t even really want to. I just… it’s weird.” She shakes her head.

“Weird? Or _weird_?” he asks. “Are you thinking some kind of spell or something?”

“Does this seem like a spell?”

“Well, you were just sad about Kara and now you’re getting a little weird and moony over a random guy,” Mack points out. “It’s not _not_ a spell.”

Bobbi sighs. “Shit. Let’s text the others, I guess.”

Once they’re all gathered together, Isabelle says, “So _what_ exactly happened? You were looking at Seth Dormer and wanted to jump his bones all of a sudden?”

“Maybe?” Bobbi says, sounding doubtful. “I was definitely noticing him in a new way.”

“And this wasn’t just weird grief lust?” Victoria asks.

“No,” Bobbi insists. “It was more like… my eyes were being opened to a weird new possibility.”

“So we’re thinking it’s a spell,” Jemma says, not leaving room for questions. “So we should start researching, yes? Love spells are incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands.”

“I wouldn’t call it love,” Bobbi mumbles.

“No, but that’s the genre of spell,” Jemma says. “Are we involving Coulson and Anne in this?”

“I mean, depends on if Bobbi wants to explain her sudden boner for Seth Dormer,” snarks Isabelle.

“So no,” Bobbi says. “More trouble than it’s worth.”

“If we’re thinking it’s a spell, you’re likely not the only one affected,” Jemma says. “You said there were girls fawning over him, yes?”

“Yes,” Bobbi agrees. “Besides, I’m not actually a hundred percent sure Seth knows specifically who I am, so I’d be a pretty random only target.”

“So what, we go find him and subject ourselves to the mercy of the spell?” Victoria asks. “No offense, but no thanks.”

“Wait,” Mack says. “I could text that girl, Elena, see if she’s noticed anything weird going on.”

“So you _did_ get her number,” Isabelle says, smirking. “Mack, you dog.”

“Iz.” Mack rolls his eyes. “I just thought it might be handy since she’s, y’know.” He pulls out his phone and texts her. “How about the rest of you, how’re you doing?”

“It might have something to do with pheromones,” Skye points out. “In which case, would it work on you, Mack? Since…” She trails off and makes some vague motions with her hands that are probably meant to describe Mack’s sexuality.

“In that case, maybe it _wouldn’t_ work on me,” Victoria smirks. “Never mind, let’s go explore. This sounds hilarious.”

They head off in the general direction of an area Seth might be when Mack’s phone buzzes. “‘Weird how? Also, do you know anything about a guy named Seth Dormer?’” he reads out loud. “Uh oh.”

“Ask her how she knows him,” Jemma suggests.

Mack texts her the question, and a second later she responds.

_> >I just met him. He’s a very charming and handsome boy. Hope it’s not weird to tell you that._

“Okay, something is _definitely_ up with her,” Skye says. “Nobody would ever call that dude charming or handsome if they weren’t influenced by something.”

“If she just met him, she probably knows where he is,” Bobbi says. “Tell her to stay there. We’re coming to…” She shrugs. “Investigate?”

“Alright.” Mack texts her back to ask where she is. “She’s over by the picnic tables next to the cafeteria.”

“Then we should join,” Bobbi says.

They head towards the cafeteria and end up sort of awkwardly hovering near Seth, who’s by this point gathered quite an entourage of women. Bobbi seems to be the only one of their group affected, though. “Huh,” Skye says. “I don’t feel anything.”

“Me neither,” says Isabelle with a shrug. “Too gay, I guess.”

“But you like boys sometimes, don’t you?” Jemma asks Skye quietly.

“Hey, Mack, you like boys,” Skye says, louder. “How’re you feeling?”

“Um, fine,” Mack says, furrowing his brow. “Why isn’t it affecting you? I mean, they’re gay, but…” He waves his hand at Victoria and Isabelle, who are both looking very smug. “And so’s Jemma. But you’re not, are you?”

Skye shrugs. “Guess I’m too gay for this spell to work. Whoops.”

“Excuse me,” Bobbi exclaims. “I’m queer too. At least as queer as you.” She wrinkles her nose at Skye’s flannel shirt. “Well, almost.”

Before anyone can comment further on how weird this is, Mack spots Elena and waves her over. “Hey,” he says. “So that Seth guy, you just met him today?”

“Yes.” Elena tilts her head. “I don’t know what it is, but there’s just something about him that’s attractive.”

“Have you felt like that about any other dudes today?” Skye asks.

“No,” says Elena. “Just him.” She glances not at all subtly at Seth. “I’m not usually attracted to white boys, but there’s just something...pulling me to him. Like a magnet.”

“Interesting,” Isabelle says. “And you’ve never felt like this before?”

“Not exactly, no.” Elena laughs. “Why?”

“We think Seth did a love spell and made every girl who likes boys hot for him,” blurts out Skye.

Everyone’s quiet for a second, then Bobbi sighs. “More or less, yeah,” she says. “No use beating around the bush about it.”

Elena blinks. “A love spell? I didn’t think those actually work.”

“Some must,” Jemma says, looking like she finds the entire idea distasteful. “More alarming is the fact that we weren’t aware Seth dabbled in magicks, really.”

Elena mutters to herself for a second, then says, “Okay, so love potions really work and magic is real. I suppose I shouldn’t be so surprised.”

“Once you open one of those gates, the others usually follow,” Victoria says wryly.

“I don’t suppose you’ve gotten to the love spells part of magic training?” Skye asks Jemma hopefully. “Or I guess, love spell undoing.”

“Undoing any spell is the same basic premise,” Jemma shrugs. “We should get an idea of what spell we’re dealing with first, but from there we should be able to figure _something_ out.”

“So how do we figure that out?” Isabelle asks. “I mean, aside from grabbing the little punk and threatening to beat it out of him. I think that sounds fun.”

“Maybe he’s working with someone!” Jemma suggests. “He has that friend, that Donnie boy he’s always with. Has anyone seen him through all this?”

“Come to think of it, he wasn’t there in World Literature this morning,” Mack says. “I didn’t realize till now, but he and Seth usually sit in the back and goof off.”

“Where would he be, then?” Jemma asks.

Skye pulls out her phone. “I can find out what room he’s in. Because, uh, I’m...buddies with people in the admin office,” she adds lamely, for Elena’s benefit.

Isabelle snorts. “Subtle.”

“It’s clear she’s gonna be around enough that excuse isn’t going to keep holding up,” Victoria points out, not unkindly.

“Fine,” grumbles Skye. “I hacked into the school’s records and I can get pretty much anything,” she adds to Elena.

Elena seems to take this in stride. “So, are we going to find this Donnie person then?”

Skye’s tapping away on her phone, and it only takes her a few minutes before she says, “He’s over in Kirby Hall.”

“We should go, then,” Jemma declares. “Sooner we do, the sooner this is over, yes?”

“Yes,” Bobbi agrees. “I’m really not loving this.” As she says it, she’s staring at Seth’s ass, but sort of begrudgingly.

A few minutes later, they’ve in front of Donnie’s room. Skye raps impatiently on the door three times. When he doesn’t answer, she does it again. And again.

Finally a disheveled boy wearing boxers and a tank top opens the door, squinting at them. “What?” he grunts.

“Hi,” Skye says. “You and Seth Dormer are friends, right?”

“Yeah,” the guy says, still wary. “Why?”

“We have a few questions to ask you about what you two have been up to,” says Mack, coming to stand behind Skye.

Donnie tilts his head quizzically, stares at them another minute, then he suddenly goes very pale. “You guys are the ones who saved us at graduation, aren’t you?” he asks in a very small voice.

“Yeah, asshole,” Bobbi snarks, stepping forward. “The ones who definitely knew how to keep you from getting your asses handed to you by some fuckhead demons. So whatever magic bullshit you two cooked up is hardly threatening.”

Donnie tries to close the door on them, but Skye slips inside the room before he can. “Not so fast,” she scolds him. “We know you guys are up to something, and you’re gonna tell us what.”

Donnie backs away, flopping onto the bed in defeat. Everyone else crowds into the room and Isabelle shuts the door behind them. “So,” Isabelle says. “You two dipshits figured out how to do magic, huh?”

“It was Seth’s idea,” mumbles Donnie sulkily. “He wanted to be popular for once.” Then he glances at them again. “Wasn’t there another one of you? Kind of a shrimpy little guy?”

Mack grunts. “We’re the ones asking the questions here,” he says. “Not you.”

“Besides,” Jemma says haughtily, “I don’t think you’re in any place to judge, considering we found you in exactly the same position as him.”

That makes Donnie pout. “Whatever.”

“C’mon.” Skye goes over and pokes him in the ribs. “Spill, dorkus. Where’d Seth learn how to do magic?”

“Ow!” whines Donnie. “I dunno...he was googling stuff and he found a love spell, I guess. He said we should do it ‘cause it’d be funny and that way girls would like us. Him,” he adds quickly.

“So do you care to explain why it’s only working on some of us?” Bobbi asks, folding her arms.

“Well, he only wanted it to work on girls who like guys,” Donnie explains, looking very reluctant. “So, uh.”

Isabelle looks smug again. “How...considerate of him.”

“More considerate would have been not tampering with anyone’s minds at all,” Jemma snaps. “Though I’m sure you thought this was the _nice guy_ thing to do.”

Skye smiles proudly over at her before turning back to Donnie and saying, “Okay, so you idiots know how to reverse it, right?”

“If they don’t, I can figure something out,” Jemma says, “but I’d much rather not guess so as not to run any risks of making it worse.” She glares at Donnie pointedly.

“It’s pretty much the only decent option,” Victoria declares.

Donnie glares at them, and then grumbles, “I’ll text Seth.”

 

* * *

 

It’s a pretty simple counterspell, and the only reason it takes so long is that Seth and Donnie whine the entire time. Finally, though, they’ve made sure everyone is back to normal, Seth and Donnie have received a series of vague but ominous threats about what will happen if they attempt mind-control spells again, and the group leaves.

“What was he saying about the other person in your group?” Elena asks. “If it’s not rude to ask.”

There’s a moment of awkward silence for a moment, and Bobbi glances at Mack - she wants to see how he responds before she answers. Mack sighs. “We had another member of our group, but he...it’s a long story,” he says. “Some bad shit went down with demons.”

“Not the same demons that we saved Seth and Donnie from, mind,” Jemma pipes up, looking slightly embarrassed about her need to clarify.

Mack smiles half-heartedly at her and then continues, “His name was Fitz. He was my…” He shakes his head. “I don’t like talking about it.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry,” Elena says, frowning at him. “I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories for you.”

Mack shrugs. “They’re there either way.”

“It was just a couple months ago,” Skye adds. “It’s been pretty rough on him, and Jemma too. All of us, but they knew him best.” She squeezes Jemma’s hand supportively.

“We’re trying to forge on, though,” Jemma says bravely. “It’s all we can do, and it’s good motivation to keep staving off supernatural strangeness.”

“Not that we weren’t doing that anyway,” Victoria adds wryly. “What with Bobbi the Slayer and us her Slayerettes, as it were.”

Elena nods. “So are there a lot of demons here?” she asks. “I thought it would be a quiet town, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Yeah, about that,” Bobbi says with a fake sigh. “We’re actually sort of on top of a Hellmouth…”


	15. to have the weapons and the time, the will to push off from the side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scoobies start to integrate Elena into the group and encounter an unpleasant surprise.

When Mack wakes up, he’s a little sore. He’s always sore after he changes back. The whole “sleeping on hard ground” thing probably doesn’t help much either.

There’s a groan on one side of him, and he glances over to see Isabelle sitting up, rubbing her neck. “Son of a bitch, I never get used to this part.”

“I know, right,” says someone else, and Mack glances over to his other side to see-

“At least we are all fairly healthy,” Elena adds cheerfully, stretching her arms in the air and yawning. “My Tío Alejandro used to complain about how the hard ground hurt his back, and then Tías Yesenia and Marisol would try to get in on it too. I don’t miss that part at all.”

Mack tries to respond, but he’s having a hell of a time, suddenly, trying to ignore that Elena has breasts. Which is ridiculous. Of course she has breasts. Lots of girls have breasts. Why does he feel weird about it all of a sudden?

 _Shit._ He carefully adjusts so that part of his arm and hand is covering his...well. What the _hell_ is going on here?

Even though he’s doing his damnedest to hide it, Isabelle definitely notices he’s acting weird. Of course she does. “Hey,” she hisses, “you okay?”

“Fine,” he grunts, leaning over himself.

Elena, luckily, doesn’t seem to be paying attention and is working on putting her clothes on. Thank God.

“You sure?” Isabelle raises an eyebrow. “Because I think your little soldier there disagrees.”

Mack rolls his eyes. “It’s fine, I’m fine.” He quickly stands up and goes over to where his clothes are.

Isabelle follows him, because since when was privacy a thing, apparently. “You’re not usually the morning wood type,” she says, almost too casual. “At least, not after wolfstime.”

“Must be a fluke,” Mack says, shrugging as he tugs his boxers on.

“Sure,” says Isabelle, who doesn’t sound like she thinks it’s a fluke at all. “Whatever you say.”

“What’s going on?” Elena asks, trotting up.

“Oh, nothing,” Isabelle says, and Mack hurriedly pulls his shirt over his head before anything else embarrassing can happen. “Just talking about an assignment he has later today.”

Elena tilts her head. “Alright,” she says, seeming not entirely convinced, but not willing to press it.

 

* * *

 

Isabelle happens to have a coffee date with Victoria that morning, after Victoria’s lit class, so she makes a beeline for the on-campus coffee place. Victoria’s already there, at a corner table, emitting her usual air of “fuck off” at anyone who gets within ten yards. “Hi,” Isabelle says, sliding into the booth after she places her order. “Sorry I’m late.”

Victoria shrugs. “You probably have a good reason,” she says. She knows what last night was, after all. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Isabelle says, considering how to say this. “Mack woke up with a boner.”

“That’s not my idea of a picnic either, but those do happen sometimes, don’t they?” Victoria snarks.

Isabelle snorts. “No, but...I think it was caused by something. Or someone. You know, Elena’s been coming out with us.”

“You think she’s Mack’s exception?” Victoria asks.

“Maybe?” Isabelle shrugs. “He’s never shown any interest in a girl before, but I guess it’s possible. I’m not even sure he’s figured it out, though, he seemed kind of surprised.”

Victoria sighs and sips her coffee as she tries to find a tactful way to phrase her question, then decides to hell with tact. “You sure he’s not just freaking out because he got a boner so soon after Fitz died?”

Shrugging again, Isabelle says, “I honestly have no idea. I haven’t really talked to him about it either. He was...embarrassed, I guess. I mean, I didn’t give a shit, I’ve seen his dick before. It’s sort of unavoidable, all things considered.”

“Yeah, that’s one of the reasons I’m fine skipping out on the whole werewolf gig,” Victoria remarks. “At least Elena is all right. And she’s pretty butch, but thanks to that love spell bullshit we know she likes boys at least sometimes.”

“True. Anyway, I’m not gonna give him too much shit about it, he’s probably pretty freaked out. Or maybe it was just a stray random boner. I just had to tell somebody about it.” Isabelle smirks. “Never a dull moment, I guess.”

“At least stray boners are the funny kind of not-dull,” Victoria says. “Not so much the dangerous kind. There’s been some vague mystical disasters going on, I guess, Melinda showed up at the research party last night looking like she got in a fight with an angry leopard.”

“Uh oh,” Isabelle says. “We didn’t smell anything weird last night, but we weren’t really looking for it either. D’you think Bobbi will need backup on patrol tonight?”

“We were all sort of discussing on tagging along,” Victoria says. “She might tell us to fuck off, but considering her other Slayer half is being seduced by the Dark Side or whatever, she can probably use whatever help she can get.”

Isabelle nods. “We _were_ sniffing around for Kara a bit last night, but still nothing. God, I hope that asshole hasn’t done anything to her.”

“We heard what was going on,” Victoria mutters, shaking her head. “I think it’s going to be lucky if she gets out of this alive.”

“God,” repeats Isabelle. She sighs. “If we ever run into him again, I’m gonna tear him a new asshole, demon or not.”

“Tear him two, for me,” Victoria suggests.

“Of course.” Isabelle leans over to give her a quick kiss. “So, on a lighter note...think we should invite Elena to come out with us when we go a-demon slaying?”

“I mean, we might as well,” Victoria says. “She’s been hanging around us for a month. It’s almost weirder _not_ to invite her at this point.”

Isabelle laughs. “True. I’ll text Bobbi and make sure she’s okay with it.”

 

* * *

 

_Isabelle: hey, everyone cool if Elena comes with us on patrol tonight?_

_Isabelle: I also added her here._

_Elena: Hi :)_

_Bobbi: Hi, Elena. You’re welcome to come, but it might be slow. And if it’s not slow it’s going to be dangerous. If you didn’t want to come I wouldn’t blame you._

_Victoria: That’s Slayer-speak for “I wish you would all let me do this alone because if you get hurt I’ll feel guilty.” By the way._

_Bobbi: There is not an emoji to represent how annoyed I am with you for saying that. I really would be fine out on my own, though._

_Mack is typing…_

_Mack is typing…_

_Mack: Sure, glad to have you, Elena._

_Skye: *eyes emoji*_

 

* * *

 

Jemma and Skye have been walking in the general direction of Coulson’s place for several minutes before Jemma asks, “What did you mean, eyes emoji?”

“Huh?”

“In the group chat earlier,” Jemma says. “I’ve been trying to figure it out. After Mack said that Elena was welcome to come slaying, you said the eyes emoji. Typed. Used.”

“Oh. Uh,” says Skye, not quite sure how to answer. “I’ve seen people use it when they see things that they find suspicious but they don’t want to actually say that it’s suspicious.”

“Why did you find that suspicious?” Jemma asks, tilting her head. “I figured Elena was going to come along eventually, that’s just what happens.”

“That wasn’t the suspicious part,” Skye says. “Why did Mack take so long to text? He never types and then retypes his texts. It was weird.”

“Maybe he accidentally mistyped something and then realized it and had to fix it?” Jemma suggests.

Skye shrugs. “I think maybe he didn’t want Elena to come.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Jemma murmurs, genuinely puzzled. “They seem to get along, and she’s been going out with them for wolfstime, hasn’t she?”

“Yeah.” Skye grins mischievously at her. “I think it’s because he, y’know. _Likes_ her. Likes her, likes her.”

Jemma blinks. Far more times than she would feel comfortable admitting, if she’s being honest. “Likes her, likes her? But he’s…”

“I dunno,” Skye says, shrugging again. “He’s acting like how people act when they like somebody. From what I’ve seen, anyway. People can like more than one kind of person, right?”

“Well, of course they can,” Jemma says, sounding even more shocked. “But he, he doesn’t, does he? I mean, he’s always said he’s gay.”

“I thought so, but maybe he changed his mind,” says Skye. “I didn’t know that I liked girls until I met you, so.”

“I think I’m flattered,” Jemma teases, squeezing Skye’s hand. “But I also can’t believe that. You flirt with everyone.”

“Well, yeah, that’s just what humans do. I don’t mean any of it.” Skye kisses the back of Jemma’s hand. “Just with you.”

“Some humans, anyway,” Jemma laughs. “But thank you. I just mean it with you, too. Which you can probably tell because it comes out rubbish if I try to fake it with anyone else.”

Skye giggles. “I like it, it’s cute. You’re cute.”

“Thank you,” Jemma repeats. “So, so how is Mack acting that makes you think he likes Elena?”

“Well, there’s the weirdness in text. He’s been kind of nervous around her and doesn’t talk much when she’s there. I mean, he’s usually quiet, but it feels more deliberate than usual. I’ll have to watch them together tonight and see if he does anything else weird.”

“Okay,” Jemma says. “Could you point it out to me? So I see what you mean?”

“I can try,” agrees Skye. “He might not be weird, but I feel like he will be?”

“I trust you,” Jemma nods. “Should we have a code? So they don’t know what we mean?”

Skye grins. “That’s smart. Um. I don’t know what.”

Jemma falters. “Well, anything verbal would be… obvious,” she says, wrinkling her nose. “Tapping with three fingers? We touch each other enough, nobody’s fussed about that.”

“Like this?” Skye reaches over to put her hand on Jemma’s shoulder and then tap her lightly three times with one finger.

“Just like!” Jemma agrees brightly. “Does that work?”

“Great,” Skye chirps. “Oh, we’re here.” She tugs Jemma up Coulson’s front steps.

“Oh, good,” Jemma announces, maybe a little loudly, when they walk in. “I’m glad we’re not the last ones here. Elena’s still on her way, though?”

“Yes,” Coulson says, completely failing to take the bait. “Everyone else should be here soon. Right now it’s just me, Mack, and Bobbi.”

“Hello!” Jemma says with a wave. “Are we just gearing up?”

Coulson nods. “Also, Jemma, I need to talk to you about Elena. Anne and I were talking, and I think it would be good if you ran a quick intention spell on her. Just so we can make sure she isn’t doing this for any...less than stellar reasoning.”

Jemma sighs. “I really don’t think that will be necessary,” she says. “Mack and Isabelle have gone out with her on wolf nights and it’s been fine.”

“Well, yes, but…” Coulson hems and haws for a second and then says, “I’m not sure it’s a good idea to let someone in that easily.”

Bobbi snorts, and Mack coughs. “You let us in without much scrutiny, sir,” he points out. “Izzy and me.”

“I suppose,” Coulson says weakly. “But we weren’t dealing with...what we’re dealing with now.”

Jemma clears her throat. “Rosalind has met her, wouldn’t she… you know, suspect?”

Coulson looks embarrassed. “I suppose. Never mind, then.”

“I looked her up online,” Skye chimes in. “Unless she’s _really_ dedicated, she’s who she says she is. Her accounts have been posting for literally years.”

“How many years, Skye?” Bobbi asks in a game-show-host voice.

“Seven years and eight months, Bobbi,” Skye says, in an equally ridiculous voice.

“How long have I been the Slayer, Coulson?” Bobbi continues, smirking.

“Around five years,” Coulson replies. “Which is a long time, all things considered.”

“Okay, but it’s still significantly fewer years than Elena’s existed online,” Bobbi points out. “So, you know. It’s not really likely she’s a plant. Unless she’s been possessed or something, which we’ve already established that Rosalind would know about.”

“Who’s possessed?” Isabelle asks as she, Elena, and Victoria come in. “I’m pretty sure I’d smell it.”

“Nobody,” Bobbi smirks. “Contrary to someone’s overprotective Watcher worries.”

Coulson sighs. “Never mind. Welcome, Elena.” He gives her a remarkably warm smile for someone who was doubting her legitimacy a minute ago.

“Hello,” Elena says, smiling back. “I hope I’m not intruding.”

“You’re not!” Jemma chirps, eyes darting from her to Mack in a wholly unsubtle fashion. “You’re very welcome here.”

“That is, if you can sit through the how-to-slay lecture,” Bobbi snarks.

“Oh?” Elena raises an eyebrow and grins. “Is it that dull?”

“It isn’t,” Coulson says, giving Bobbi a stern look (which she ignores). “To begin with, what do you know about vampires?”

“Not much,” Elena replies. “I read _Dracula_ once. It was interesting. I suppose we hunt them? With crosses?”

“Not quite.” Coulson draws himself up and takes a deep breath. “To begin, we have to start with the history of the Slayer…”

 

* * *

 

“I’m impressed,” Bobbi remarks once they’re out on the street. “I think that’s the shortest lecture he’s ever given. He must finally trust us to teach on the job.”

Elena chuckles. “He certainly knows a lot about vampires.”

“Sorry if he came across as kind of condescending,” Mack adds. “I don’t think he means to, he just gets like that when he’s talking about old stuff.”

“I can handle it,” Elena says, flashing him a grin. “I am resilient.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean you weren’t,” Mack says quickly. “You’re...I mean, you seem really...capable.”

Skye’s eyes light up and she pokes Jemma. “See?” she hisses, not at all subtle.

“Yes,” Jemma murmurs, brows knitting together. “It’s certainly something.”

Before the group gets much farther down the road, they’re greeted with an enthusiastic squeal. “Good!” Raina exclaims, seeming to quite literally pop out of a bush (well, they don’t see where she came from, anyway). “We finally get to meet the new girl.”

“Oh, yippee,” Victoria drawls.

“ _Hello_ there,” Hunter says, appearing just as suddenly and winking at Elena. “And what’s your name, love?”

“Elena,” Elena says, frowning. “Who are these people?” She glances at Bobbi.

“These would be the vampires we _don’t_ slay,” Bobbi sighs. “I’m guessing Melinda is blending into some shadow nearby, too?”

“You’d guess right,” Melinda says, smirking. “Hi, Bobbi.”

“I thought you said we were supposed to slay vampires. Why not these?”

“They’re our friends,” Isabelle chimes in. “Sort of.”

“Melinda’s got a soul,” Bobbi explains, shrugging. “It’s complicated. Raina used to be a Slayer herself, and she’s Melinda’s responsibility so she’s pretty safe. And Hunter…” She rolls her eyes. “Hunter thinks if he plays nice he’ll get a reward.”

Hunter beams at her. “Isn’t that how it works? In all the storybooks, I mean? The scoundrel ends up with the plucky heroine?”

“Not as many storybooks as you think,” Elena says dryly.

“You sure about that, darling?” he asks her, giving her his most charming smile.

Mack glares at him. “Don’t be a creep.”

“That’s kind of his M.O.,” Bobbi remarks. “But he’s generally the kind of creep you can deal with, so he’s allowed to tag along.”

“It’s actually quite useful having vampires to help us hunt other vampires,” Jemma chimes in. “There are things they can do that most of us can’t, and the like.”

“I guess that makes sense,” says Elena with a shrug. “What are all your names?”

“I’m Raina,” Raina says cheerfully. “The ex-Slayer and now Mummy’s little girl, but not like that.” She nods at Melinda, who’s glowering. “It would be too strange to go down that path with her, we’re too close to an actual parent and child. And Hunter is exactly the one of us you’d expect.”

Hunter gives a little wave. “That’s me.”

Elena looks a little overwhelmed, but nods. “Nice to meet you all, I think. So you just...come with us on patrol?”

“Sometimes,” Melinda says with a shrug. “This one gets bored easily.” She nods at Raina.

“Sometimes we have our own adventures,” Raina shrugs. “I see things before they happen, and if they’re the sort of things we need to fix, we try. I saw that you’d be here!”

“Oh,” says Elena. She seems quite taken aback by this revelation. “That seems...convenient.”

Raina nods solemnly. “It’s a gift that came with my turning,” she says. “Makes up for the faces, I think.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Bobbi says, before they’re treated to one of Raina’s dramatic monologues, “we were gonna hit the town, see if there’s any shit that needs busting up. You know how it’s been.”

Melinda nods. “Sounds good. We’ll tag along for a bit, unless one of them gets distracted.”

“Excuse me!” Hunter yelps. “I’m very focused.”

Raina, meanwhile, is falling into step beside Elena and grinning. “How are you liking our little Hellmouth?” she asks conversationally.

“It’s alright,” Elena says with a little shrug. “I miss my family, but Mack and Isabelle have helped me settle in.” She smiles at Mack again.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Raina says, a little too loudly. “I think we’ve made a strange sort of family ourselves, all of us.”

“Shudder to think,” Bobbi calls over her shoulder, but she’s grinning.

Skye snorts. “It’s not _that_ bad. It could be way worse. My unc- my friend’s uncles used to get in crazy fights every time their family got together.”

“Because we don’t get in crazy fights,” Jemma says, sort of laughing.

“Not like this,” Skye says, grinning. “There was so much yelling and magi- I mean, majestic insults. Is what I meant. Yeah.”

“What makes an insult majestic?” Victoria snarks.

Skye shrugs and quickly changes the subject. “So, yeah, basically just keep an eye out for vampires,” she says to Elena. “They pop up sometimes. Probably in the cemetery.”

“Okay,” Elena says, gripping her stake and smirking. “I’ll do my best.”

“Of course you will,” Mack says.

Raina’s eyebrow goes up and she nudges Melinda, not bothering to be discreet. “They’re going to happen,” she whispers.

Melinda stares blankly at her. “What?”

“Mack and the new girl,” Raina says. “It’s obvious even if you _can’t_ see the future.”

“Is it?” It couldn’t be more obvious how little Melinda cares.

Skye overhears her, though, and makes her way over to Raina less than casually. “Did you say Mack and Elena are gonna get together?” she whispers.

“Oh, yes,” Raina says, nodding. “He’s conflicted, but that won’t stop it for _too_ long.”

“I knew it!” Skye practically skips back to Jemma’s side.

“ _She_ thinks it’s interesting,” Raina mumbles, pouting at Melinda.

“She would,” Melinda says, rolling her eyes. “She’s young, like you.”

Meanwhile, Hunter is walking on Elena’s other side, chatting her up as best he can. (She’s really not having any of it, but he’s doing his best anyway.) “So you’re from Colombia, right?” he asks. “And I can tell you’re something. Not a demon, right? Succubus? I’ve met a few of those. They were fun.” He winks.

“They really aren’t,” Bobbi calls. “I know you missed that whole debacle, but it was a bad time for everyone involved.”

“Besides,” Jemma adds brightly, “technically succubi are _part_ demon.”

“I am not a succubus,” says Elena, rolling her eyes. “And it’s none of your business.”

Mack walks a little closer to her. “Hunter, why don’t you go find someone else to hit on? Or actually, don’t do that either.”

Hunter pouts, and Skye yelps, “Oh shit!” before trying to pretend she hasn’t said anything at all.

“I think I spot some predators on the prowl,” Victoria says archly, nodding to the edge of the cemetery where, sure enough, several vampires are congregating.

Visibly relieved, Elena says, “Okay, where do we start?” She glances first at Mack and then at Bobbi for directions.

“Fan out and we’ll surround them,” Bobbi suggests, gesturing the others into position.

 

* * *

 

“Well,” Elena says at breakfast the next morning. “Last night was certainly...interesting.”

“I thought it was super cool how you snuck up behind that one vampire and stabbed him in the neck,” Skye says around a mouthful of eggs.

“Excuse her poor manners,” Jemma adds, rolling her eyes. “But that was a very interesting choice, yes! Obviously wasn’t going to kill him, but it was a good distraction so that killing blow could be… you know, struck.”

Mack grins shyly at her. “It was pretty cool,” he says. “You got the hang of it faster than a lot of us.”

Elena tosses her head proudly. “Thank you. You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“Yeah, but I’ve got some ideas to make patrolling more efficient. I think we should make an axe, but the other side is a stake…”

Everyone at the table groans. “Not this again,” Isabelle teases.

“Hey! It’s a good idea.”

“It’s a little more trouble than it’s worth,” Bobbi points out. “Besides, then you have to carry around an axe. You’re not a lumberjack, bud.”

“I think he would be cute as a lumberjack,” Elena says. “With the plaid shirt and all.”

Mack’s eyes get wide, and Skye, with a mischievous look on her face, says, “You should buy some of those shirts, Mack.”

“I’m gonna get a second helping,” Mack says, standing up and striding away quickly.

“Doesn’t he _have_ one of those shirts?” Victoria asks Isabelle, shrugging. “God knows everyone else in this group does.”

Isabelle snorts. “I actually don’t think he does.”

“Is he alright?” Elena frowns. “I hope I didn’t offend him in some way.”

“You didn’t,” Bobbi says quickly. “Sometimes he’s just… bad at being teased.” She shrugs. This is also a bad lie, but she can’t think of a better explanation that won’t also make Elena feel worse.

Later, Skye and Mack end up walking in the same direction together on their way to class. Skye says, too casually, “So. Elena.”

“What about her?” Mack asks, picking up his pace deliberately.

Not to be outdone, Skye trots alongside him and says, “She’s cute, huh?”

“You have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, okay, but I have _eyes_ , geez.” Skye pants a little (she’s quite a bit shorter than Mack and he’s faster). “You can’t tell me you don’t think she’s at least a little cute.”

“Can’t I?” He’s smiling now.

“I mean I guess you _can_ , but why would you?”

Mack snorts fondly. “Okay. She’s cute, I guess.”

Skye beams. “I _knew_ it!”

“Knew what? I haven’t said anything.” Mack rolls his eyes.

“You _liiiiiiiike_ her,” singsongs Skye. “You think she’s _gooooorgeous,_ you want to _daaaaaaate_ her, you want to _huuuuuug_ her, you want to _loooooove_ her…”

“What are you doing?” Mack looks at her incredulously.

“It’s from a movie,” Skye says with a shrug. “Don’t try to change the subject.”

“I’m not talking about this with you,” Mack says, rolling his eyes and turning to head into his classroom.

“Whatever you say, loverboy,” calls Skye after him.

 

* * *

 

“I do hope it’s alright that I tag along tonight,” Anne says lightly, knowing full well that there’s no way it wouldn’t be (especially when she phrases it like that). “It’s just been too long since I properly patrolled.” Too long meaning all of a week.

“Of course it’s fine,” Bobbi says, shrugging. She suspects (correctly) that Anne’s real motivation is seeing Elena in action, but she figures it’s best to get that out of the way. “It’s always more fun when you come out with us _without_ Coulson.”

Anne raises an eyebrow. “Because having _two_ chaperones would spoil the fun?”

“Because Coulson gets strangely intimidated and weird around you,” Bobbi corrects wryly.

“I don’t think it’s strange at all,” Jemma pipes up, grinning. “You’re very intimidating, Ms. Weaver. That’s meant as a compliment.”

“Teacher’s pet,” teases Skye, kissing Jemma on the cheek.

Jemma squeaks with pretend indignation, but instead of saying anything further about it she glances back at Raina (who’s in one of her affectionate moods and is practically skipping along holding Hunter’s hand) and asks, “Where did you say they were going to be congregating tonight?”

“Oh, just off the main thoroughfare,” Raina says cheerfully. “Picking off passersby.”

Elena, who’s walking close to Mack, lowers her voice to ask, “Can you explain her? She’s very...odd.”

Mack chuckles and shrugs. “Nope. She was turned a couple years ago, before Izzy and I got here, and she’s just weird like that.”

“Oh.” Elena sounds disappointed. “I was hoping for a better story.”

“Here’s one,” Mack says. “Once we got sent out to do reconnaissance for this vampire party, to try and figure out when they were planning on targeting a bunch of people in the same night, and she slept with some thousand-year-old vampire who was probably the most powerful person at this party.”

Elena looks suitably impressed. “That _is_ a better story. Why did she do that? To get the information?”

“Kind of, but also I think she just thought she was hot.” Mack shrugs. “Raina’s kinda weird like that.”

“They still meet up sometimes,” Melinda says, appearing suddenly behind them. She sounds vaguely disdainful of Raina’s illicit affair. “I usually go out when Lorelei comes over.”

Elena snickers. “Oh no.”

“Guys!” Bobbi calls. She’s run a short distance ahead to investigate something or another and is now standing and waving frantically. “Cut the gossip and let’s make with the slayage.”

“Sorry,” Elena calls, starting to jog towards her. “What’s going on?”

Bobbi makes a face. “I think they got tired of passersby and went for the easy targets,” she says, nodding toward a nearby bar. There are sounds of chaos inside, definitely.

“Not all of us can go in there,” Jemma points out, making a face.

“I’m pretty sure when the bouncer is getting eaten nobody’s going to make a fuss,” Victoria snarks.

“Well, how about a few of you guys head in there first and then the rest of us can come behind you,” Skye says, glaring at Victoria and grabbing Jemma’s hand comfortingly.

“I’ve got it,” Bobbi says, shaking her head (although she’s kind of amused). “Anne? Vampires? Wolves?”

“Right on your heels,” Anne promises, withdrawing a stake from her handbag.

“Let’s go,” Isabelle says cheerfully, glancing at Mack and Elena, who also nod.

Hunter cracks his knuckles. “Once more unto the breach.”

It’s every bit the mess they expect when they step inside, with vampires still subduing rowdier bar patrons and eating the mellower ones. “Party crashers!” crows one of the vampires (a very stereotypically-biker-looking guy) as he comes to attack the bunch.

“Pair off and spread out,” Anne hisses, glaring the vampire down as she starts to move to one side. She expects someone to follow her, clearly, but she’s not picky about who.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the ones who crashed,” Bobbi snaps. “Kinda doubt this bar was having an open human buffet tonight.”

“Every night’s a buffet night, darlin’,” says another vampire, lunging for her.

“Call me darlin’ again, I dare you,” Bobbi retorts, staking him in one swift motion.

Two vampires try to herd Elena into a corner, but she manages to get behind one and stake him, and even though the other shoves her against the wall, she’s able to hold him off long enough for Mack to sneak up and stake him before he can do anything. “Nice work,” Elena says, smiling though her eyes are wide and she’s still shaking a little. “Thanks for the help. You’re pretty good with that thing.”

Mack grins and ducks his head. “Thanks, I-”

“Guys!” Isabelle calls. “Little help here?” She’s surrounded by three vampires, wrestling with two at once, and the third seems to be biding her time, like a hyena waiting to scavenge what she can once the stronger predators have done the work.

“I’ve got them!” Raina chirps, all but twirling over to decapitate the vampires with a sword that she seems to have just found laying around.

Mack blinks. “Where...did you get that?”

“Was hanging on the wall,” Raina shrugs. “I think everyone else must have thought it was a prop, but the joke’s on them!”

“She is resourceful, I’ll give her that,” Anne says almost begrudgingly, addressing Melinda.

Melinda snorts and nods. “She’s spacey, but she figures things out pretty quick.”

Skye, Jemma, and Victoria have also all come in and are engaged in their own fights. Skye is sort of dancing around a female vampire, engaged in a taunt-off with her. “I usually like to talk a little before drinks,” Skye says, “and you’re not cute enough for me to make an exception.”

“Wouldn’t want your blood anyway,” says the vampire, spitting. “It’s tainted now. You’re not fully one or the other, _traitor._ You’ve become nothing, you-”

Skye quickly stakes her before she can say any more. “Well, that’s enough of that!”

“ _Become_ nothing?” Victoria asks, raising an eyebrow as she stakes a different vampire.

Skye glances at her, face the picture of innocence. “Yeah, I dunno what that was about,” she says, before glancing around and picking a vampire at random to go after.

Isabelle and another vampire are sniping at each other (the vampire’s insults are mostly about how bad she smells, and hers are mostly about how at least she doesn’t have to live underground like a mole). Finally Isabelle gets bored and stakes the vampire, looking around for another target. “Seems like we’ve almost got this under control,” she says.

Of course, this is when the door to the kitchen swings open and a veritable herd of demons comes traipsing in.

Followed by Kara, who drawls, “Control, huh?”

“ _Kara_?” Jemma shouts.

Mack’s eyes go wide and he looks over at Bobbi, stepping closer to her as if he’s worried about what she’ll do.

“Kara, what the hell are you doing here?” Bobbi exclaims, bludgeoning one of the most eager demons to get closer to Kara.

“Oh, bloody hell,” groans Hunter. “Not _you_ again!”

“Aw, little vampire afraid of the big scary Slayer?” Kara taunts, hopping up to sit on the bar and waving the rest of the demon horde into the bar.

“Not exactly…”

“What do we _do_?” Skye hisses at nobody and everybody. “What’s up with her?”

“Just here to make sure these assholes do what they’re supposed to do,” Kara says cheerfully. “Vampires can be _so_ messy, after all. Just because there’s a massacre doesn’t mean we have to leave piles of corpses sitting around.”

“Okay, but you used to be not so much with the helping the vampires and more with the slaying them,” calls Isabelle. “Or did you suddenly decide to go all Darth Kara on us?”

Kara shrugs. “I’m playing on the winning team,” she says. “This town is going to burn. I either help or I get killed along with the rest of you.”

“A little too menacing for comfort, _K_ ,” Victoria drawls.

“A little predictable, _V_ ,” Kara retorts. With another almost-dismissive gesture, she sends a couple of demons forward to grab Victoria, adding, “You really aren’t a fighter. It’s pretty pointless bringing her into battle, you guys. I know you have this whole teamwork motif going on, but she’s kinda dead weight.”

“ _Wow,_ ” snarls Isabelle, darting forward to throw a punch at one of the demons grabbing her girlfriend, “what the hell happened to _you_?” A third demon lunges forward to grab her and shove her against the wall before she can do anything else, and she continues to squirm and growl even though he’s got a pretty good grip.

“Got smart,” Kara shrugs, reaching behind the bar for a bottle of whiskey. “You know, he wouldn’t object if you wanted to do the same. Probably.”

“And by _he_ you mean that shithead demon who kidnapped you?” Skye snarks.

“You mean the only real friend I’ve made in this shit town?” Kara snaps. “The only person who hasn’t lied to me?”

“The only lie anyone here has ever told you is that Bobbi didn’t want to date you,” Victoria snaps, grunting when one of the demons holding her hits her in the stomach. “Which I’m pretty sure was excusable, since you were telling her the same lie.”

“You all acted like you want me around,” Kara continues, rolling her eyes. “Like you didn’t think I was some creepy asshole one step away from being a criminal.”

“This isn’t a very good way to prove that you aren’t those things,” Anne points out wryly.

Melinda coughs. “Seems like maybe he’s the one lying to you.”

“Your word against his,” Kara says with a shrug. Then she raises her voice and says, “Come on, guys, get these bodies out of here, we don’t have all night.”

“Kinda hard to get it done with all these kids in the way,” one of the demons says.

“Then get them _out_ of the way,” Kara snaps. “Get the vampires first, then the wolves. The others will go easy.”

“I really don’t think I will,” Bobbi says, even as more of the demons and vampires are scrambling to grab the other Scoobies.

“No,” Kara replies coolly. “But you’re mine. They don’t get to take you out.”

“That’s a little sketchy, Kara,” Bobbi mutters. “This isn’t you talking, it’s him.”

“As opposed to _you_ talking?” Kara retorts. “You’re a puritanical, self-absorbed goody-goody.”

“Kara,” Bobbi says, moving toward the bar. “This isn’t _you_.”

“Hey, hands off, creep!” Skye yelps as one of the demons grabs her shoulders and shoves her toward the back of the bar. He doesn’t respond.

“This would be a really great time for some magic,” Victoria says, loudly and not at all subtly.

“I’m working on it,” Jemma shouts, though she’s currently being tossed around by a demon and mostly having to devote her energy to shoving him off of her.

Raina, meanwhile, squeals, manages to twist out of the arms of the demon restraining her, and flips onto the demon’s shoulders to shove him onto the floor. “Throw me the sword,” she exclaims.

Hunter grabs the sword and tosses it at her, yelling, “Whatever you’re gonna do, hurry it up!”

“Thank you, Lollipop!” Raina calls, stabbing the demon through the heart and then decapitating it for good measure. “Who next?”

“Her!” Mack says, nodding at Elena. “She’s faster than any of us!” Elena is boxed in by two vampires, but at that she looks a little smug even though she’s clearly still frightened.

Raina giggles as she skips over to kill the vampires in question, then blow Elena a kiss. “Do your best, hon,” she chirps.

Elena smirks, rolls her eyes at Raina’s flirting, and then starts mowing down the vampires like she was born to do it.

“Well, fuck,” Kara mutters. By now all of the Scoobies have been freed, Jemma is starting to mutter a spell, the vampires and wolves have gone back to fighting their opponents… and Bobbi is still just standing there, looking at Kara with nothing but disappointment.

There’s only one thing left to do.

“Bobbi,” Kara murmurs, sliding off of the bar and crossing the distance between them. “I meant what I said. Grant wouldn’t mind you tagging along, having two Slayers on his side would be one hell of a coup.”

“I fight against evil, not for it,” Bobbi says. “And you do too, when you’re not being manipulated like this.”

Kara shrugs. “You just need to loosen up,” she murmurs. “Let go. Have a little more fun.” She places a hand on Bobbi’s waist and gets _very_ much up in Bobbi’s personal space.

“Seducing me into joining up with the demon brigade?” Bobbi retorts.

“Seducing you into _re_ joining me, maybe,” Kara counters. “Don’t you miss it? Us being together?” She leans in, nuzzles against Bobbi’s neck. “We were happy, weren’t we?”

“We were,” Bobbi says, raising an eyebrow. “But _Mayor Ward_ tried to mess that all up, and he’s doing a pretty damn good job. He’s brainwashing you.”

Kara makes a low, almost growling noise in the back of her throat before she leans in and kisses Bobbi angrily. “Everyone!” she shouts before Bobbi has a chance to react. “Let’s get moving, the Mayor says we’re done for tonight.”

And before _anyone_ has a chance to react, the vampire and demon hordes let go of whoever they’re fighting and dash out of the bar (taking the corpses with them). “What?” Raina exclaims, blinking almost parodyingly slow.

“They’re playing with us,” Anne declares, slamming a hand against the wall she was recently pinned to by a vampire. “That’s all they’re doing. They’re keeping us in constant fear and paranoia, keeping us on our toes, wearing us out before the big fight to come.”

Jemma, who by now has made her way to where Skye is so they can inventory each other’s small wounds, frowns deeply. “We won’t let them, though,” she says. “Right?”

“Right,” Anne agrees, nodding. “We’ll do what we have to in order to stop the Mayor and his…” She pauses, sniffs disdainfully. “Legions.”

“Quick suggestion,” Victoria says, voice weaker than she’d like. “We should probably leave the crime scene that the mayor knows about before the cops show up. We can debrief elsewhere.”

Isabelle, who’s nestled protectively against Victoria once the vampires all left, nods. “Let’s regroup back at Coulson’s,” she says. “He’s expecting us anyway.”

So they all gather their things (Raina insists on liberating the sword, insisting that “it wasn’t getting any use on the wall anyway”) and help each other out the door. Some of them are more injured than others, which is to be expected; Victoria is definitely experiencing “abdominal trauma,” Jemma’s words, while Jemma herself is nursing a sprained wrist thanks to her attempts to get away from the demon trying to wrangle her. Skye and Isabelle both have black eyes. Everyone else seems to have escaped with minor scrapes and bruises.

“I’ll text Coulson to have the first aid kit ready,” Anne mutters as they stagger in his direction.

Mack and Elena are walking close together, not quite touching, and he murmurs, “You sure you’re okay?”

“I am fine,” she reassures him, smiling tiredly. “And you?”

“Just banged up. You were pretty great with that sword,” he adds.

“Thank you. I’ve never used a sword before. I think I liked it.”

Melinda walks close to Bobbi and asks, “You alright?” They both know she doesn’t mean physically.

“That’s not her,” Bobbi says softly, shoving her hands in her pockets. “It’s not.”

“I know how you get,” Melinda adds, her tone strangely gentle. “When you’re…”

“What,” Bobbi mutters. She’s daring Melinda to say it.

“When you drop the cool-girl act for a second around someone,” Melinda finishes. “Let them in. Which you did, with her.”

“You mean tonight?” Bobbi asks. “I had to see where she was going with it, didn’t I?”

“Not just tonight. In general. You care. About her, a lot. I see it.”

“We all do,” Raina pipes up, sneaking up behind them and then bouncing away before they have a chance to snap.

Bobbi sighs heavily. “I do,” she admits. “Enough that it kind of scares me.”

Melinda gives her a sad smile and shakes her head. “I hope you don’t regret it.”

“I don’t know anymore,” Bobbi says. “I want to think it’ll be okay, but I… I don’t know.”

“Neither do I,” sighs Melinda. “I knew when we...I knew it was temporary. You’d get over me and be fine. I hope you’ll be fine after this too.”

“I don’t think anyone really gets over you,” Bobbi points out, smirking almost despite herself. “Picks up, moves on. Acknowledges it’s not gonna happen for too long. But not gets over.”

Melinda rolls her eyes. “Stupid romantic humans.”

Bobbi seems about to say more, but then they’re at the front steps of Coulson’s house, and he’s rushing outside with a worried expression on his face. “What happened? I thought it was just a routine patrol.”

“They’re gearing up for a massacre by performing other, smaller massacres,” Anne says. “This one was at a bar. Who knows where or when the next will be, or the one after that, or the one that’s meant to finish it all.”

“We saw Kara,” Jemma adds in a low voice, glancing back to make sure Bobbi doesn’t prickle at the mention.

“Oh my god. Is she alright? Where is she?” Coulson looks over the little group of them, as if expecting Kara to suddenly appear.

“She’s with the Mayor’s people,” Bobbi says flatly. “Well, his demons. He’s got her groomed to be his damn… brigadier general.”

Coulson winces. “Oh dear. Do you think it’s some kind of spell?”

Bobbi glances at Jemma, shrugging, and Jemma says, “Most likely, but I’d need to get closer to know for sure. She certainly wasn’t acting like herself, so _something_ is off.”

“Yeah,” Bobbi adds. “Understatement, but yeah.”

“Would you like some...tea?” Coulson asks. “While Anne and I look at everyone’s injuries?”

“Tell me you have ice cream enough to go around,” Bobbi says. It’s not really a question.

“Of course,” he says with a nod, heading for the freezer immediately.

Later, while everyone is sitting down and getting patched up one by one, Coulson asks (as he carefully examines Victoria’s abdomen), “Bobbi, how exactly was Kara acting strangely? Or anyone else who saw her, “ he adds, like he doesn’t want to put all the pressure on Bobbi.

“Well, she said something _really_ shitty to Victoria,” says Isabelle, who hasn’t let go of her girlfriend since they left the bar. “She said she was dead weight.”

“I mean, I don’t have any special powers or, I don’t know, magic hacker skills,” Victoria grumbles, “but I’m not totally useless. I guess it makes me an easy target, though.”

“It would make sense that she’d want to prey on individual weaknesses, or perceived weaknesses,” Anne says. “I’m sure that’s how the Mayor has conditioned her.”

Elena frowns. “I don’t know her, of course, but it seemed like she was…” She glances uncertainly at Bobbi. “Are we sure she did not betray us?”

“You’re right,” Bobbi spits out, “you _don’t_ know her. She’s not perfect, but she’d never… she’s had all of our backs for a hell of a lot longer than she’s been the Mayor’s marionette.”

“Mayor-nette,” Skye hisses in Jemma’s ear, quiet enough that no one else will hear her.

“She’s a good person,” Bobbi continues. “She doesn’t always know how to show it, but she cares about us, about the world. She cares about me.” Her voice breaks. “She’s… she’s just being fucked with. That’s the only explanation.”

Mack gives Bobbi a sympathetic look and then nods. “Trust us,” he says to Elena, “something’s up with her. She’s been part of the team for too long to suddenly turn on us.”

Elena nods. “I’m sorry,” she says to Bobbi. “Then we had better come up with a plan to get her back, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bobbi agrees. “I’m sorry for snapping, I just…”

“You love her,” Raina supplies, earnestly.

Bobbi ducks her head and blushes, and Jemma exclaims, “Tea! Ice cream and tea. Now, please?”

Coulson nods and, once he’s finished dressing Victoria’s wound, gets up to start that.


End file.
